RESCATE
by Vivian Granchester
Summary: - A pasado un año desde la ultima vez que se vieron , Candy demuestra ante todos haber superado aquella terrible separación pero por dentro cada día va muriendo su corazón. La joven decide poner fin a tanto dolor y dar un giro a su vida para ya no sufrir mas ,sin saber que estaría por entrar a un camino lleno de peligros y muerte donde solo el amor verdadero podrá hacerla volver.
1. Chapter 1

Era el mes de junio y una corriente fría ya invadía las colinas y el prado , el sol aun no salia pero el cielo ya era un celeste intenso avisando el amanecer, ella podía oír algunas aves cantar y con pesar abrió sus verdes ojos ...- Un nuevo dia ...- Pensaba para si misma con tristeza ...- Otra noche que duermo mal ...- Repasaba por su mente. Con lentitud se sentó en la cama y se quedo observando el piso , le costaba terriblemente empezar un nuevo día y tener que fingir alegría y sonrisas ante todos.

Candy aprovecho que era muy temprano y para su suerte en el hogar de Pony todos aun dormían profundamente, se puso un abrigo grueso y unas botas para disponerse a caminar y observar el amanecer, salio de la casa en silencio, respiro profundamente y comenzó a andar en dirección a su colina de Pony .

Ya era un año desde la ultima vez que lo vio , desde que sintió su cuerpo junto al suyo por ultima vez junto con sus lagrimas recorrer su cuello , Candy había hecho de todo para olvidar a aquel joven , había salido con algunos muchachos , ayudaba a sus madres con los niños del hogar de Pony y trabajaba como enfermera en un pequeño hospital del pueblo.

La joven no había vuelto a vivir con los Andley por mas que ahora contara con el apoyo de Albert , ella había decidido regresar a su hogar y trabajar arduamente para no pensar, aun así ella seguía siendo una joven de alma noble y cariñosa y siempre visitaba a sus amigos Albert , Archie , Annie y Paty.

Llego por fin a su amada colina y se sentó en la grama a observar el bello sol salir , la vista era espectacular pero pronto una nostalgia ya muy conocida por ella la invadió y cerro sus ojos con fuerza para reprimir las lagrimas ... - Basta ya Candy ! ...- Dijo en voz alta regañándose a si misma ...- Basta por favor, ya no quiero llorar mas ...- Decía la rubia entre lagrimas y abrazando sus piernas fuertemente.

Poco a poco se fue calmando , limpio sus ojos y soltó su cabello que ahora lo traía mas largo bajo el busto, ella ya no usaba mas aquellas coletas de niña infantil , lo usaba suelto o en una ordenada cola de caballo para trabajar que le daba un aire mas maduro y profesional , todo rastro de su vida junto a el ella lo había intentado eliminar.

\- Hola Candy ...- Dijo una voz masculina tras ella

\- Albertt! Que haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo que tu ... no podía dormir y vine a caminar a tu colina favorita ... como estas?

\- Muy bien! ... Respondió la joven rápidamente y dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro... y tu? es una pena que se solo te queden un par de días mas en el hogar

\- Así es ...- Dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro ...- Estas vacaciones me han caído muy bien pequeña ... y me entristece tener que irme y estar lejos de ti ...- Dijo el joven acercándose a ella lentamente

\- A mi también me entristece Albert ...

\- Candy ... Me gustaría tanto que vengas conmigo a Chicago por un tiempo , no me gusta estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti ...- Le dijo Albert tomando la barbilla de la rubia , la joven dio un paso atrás rápidamente, para ella no había pasado desapercibido que su mejor amigo últimamente tenia un comportamiento diferente hacia ella.

\- Vamos Albert que dices? No puedo dejar mi trabajo y a los niños! ...- Respondió muy sonriente y estirándose para disimular su rápido alejamiento del joven.

\- Si Candy te entiendo ... pero que hay de ti? Solo te dedicas a los demás y a trabajar ... en todo este año no te has tomado unas vacaciones mas que para visitar unas cuantas horas a los chicos...

La joven estaba harta de oír lo mismo de parte de todo los que la rodeaban , hasta el Doctor Martín le había dicho que necesitaba descansar o tomarse un viaje ya que ella era muy joven para encasillarse de lleno en el trabajo , La Tía Abuela Elroy no dejaba de insistir en que la joven ya estaba en edad casadera y que la vida que estaba llevando solo la condenaba a ser una solterona.

\- Si Albert creo que tienes razón ... tal vez para navidad me tome unas largas vacaciones y sera en Chicago ... te lo prometo ... Uyy ya debo irme! tengo que ayudar a la Señorita Pony a levantar a los niños! ... Ya no vemos! ...- Dijo la rubia dejando rápidamente al joven con la palabra en la boca , Candy solo había dicho las palabras que Albert quería oír para no seguir discutiendo , ella realmente no pensaba tomarse un tiempo libre por nada del mundo o sentiría que se moriría.

La joven llego corriendo al Hogar y rápidamente se metió a la ducha y se cambio para iniciar sus labores diarios ...- Muy bien a levantarse niños! ...- Se la pasaba gritando por el pasillo de las habitaciones con una campana. ...- Es hora de iniciar el día! A bañarse todos! ...- Gritaba la entusiasmada riendo ante las caras de sueño de los pequeños.

\- Buenos Días Candy!

\- Buenos Días Señorita Pony , como amaneció?

\- Muy bien Candy y tu?

\- Muy Bien , hoy es un hermoso día y hasta hace un poco de frió no es así? Pronto caerá nieve y podremos hacer muñecos en todo el patio ...- Dijo sonriendo

La Señorita Pony era la persona que mas conocía a Candy y aunque la rubia fuera muy buena disimulando su lastimado corazón , no podía engañar a la anciana que sabia muy bien que su pequeña Candy no era la misma desde que se había separado de aquel actor.

\- Es verdad Candy , el invierno ya esta cerca ... Hoy tienes que ir al hospital?

\- Si Señorita Pony , tengo turno en la tarde , pero no llegare muy de noche

\- Eso espero Candy , recuerda que al Señor Albert solo le quedan unos días aquí con nosotros y seria bueno que pasen mas tiempo juntos

\- Eh siiii ... Bueno iré a ver a los niños que ya deben de estar por desayunar

\- Es verdad ... vamos, yo te ayudare...

Albert volvió a la casa y al entrar pudo a ver a la rubia muy ocupada atendiendo a cada niño que se sentaba para desayunar , el joven se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta observándola , el rubio sabia que tenia sentimientos hacia Candy , ya no la veía como la pequeña a la que tenia que proteger , ahora la veía con otros ojos , como una hermosa y joven mujer , de buen corazón , buena con los niños y de mucha sencillez que lo ayudo en los momentos mas difíciles. El deseaba expresarle sus sentimientos y rogaba de todo corazón que estos fueran correspondidos , pero había una pregunta que siempre lo perturbaba y no le daba los ánimos para atreverse a confesar su amor ... - Sera que ya lo olvido? ...- Era aquella interrogante que atormentaba al joven millonario día tras día.

Mientras tanto en otra lejana ciudad , un atractivo y talentoso joven despertaba para iniciar su día , se sentó en la cama y respiro profundamente , se levanto de esta y camino a rastras hasta el baño , lavo su cara y al levantarla se quedo observando su reflejo en el espejo ...- Otro maldito día ...- Pensaba para si mismo con pesadez y molestia ...- Seria mejor no despertar nunca mas ...- Pensaba mientras secaba su rostro con la toalla.

\- Maldito linaje de caballero ingles ...- Dijo en casi un susurro mientras lanzaba la toalla a una canasta de ropa sucia ...- Tal vez si yo hubiera sido un joven común o un delincuente me estaría yendo mejor ...- Seguía pensando mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su esbelto y fuerte cuerpo.

Se vistió elegantemente como siempre solía hacerlo , uso su perfume con toques orientales y madera y salio de su departamento camino a su trabajo ... - Si ... mi trabajo ... mi único amor ... mi único motor y salvavidas que me tiene con los pies en este mundo ... - pensaba mientras caminaba enfundado en una gran abrigo y una gabardina que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Llego a su camerino y aspiro el olor a madera tan pelicular del teatro , aquel aroma lo cobijaba y le daba paz , aquel cuarto se había convertido en su refugio para no pensar , para no sentir aquella esmeralda ausencia , el teatro se había convertido en su único motivo para seguir con aquella amarga actuacion que le había tocado interpretar por el resto de sus días

Se presento con pasión! Dio su alma y cuerpo en el estrado , como siempre un trabajo exquisito que dejaba a la compañía y a los inversionistas satisfechos y extasiados con el trabajo de tan talentoso joven , el había logrado su sueño , había superado a su propia madre , había conseguido miles de admiradores en todo el país y otras partes del mundo , había conseguido ganar mas dinero del que se imagino, pero había algo que no consiguió , olvidarla .

\- Excelente Terry! Otra magnifica función ...- Dijo Robert entrando al camerino del muchacho

\- Gracias ...- Respondió el actor retirando el maquillaje de su rostro y con ojos tristes pues una vez que bajaba del estrado volvía a su melancólica realidad.

\- Terry en una semana daremos inicio a la gira , pero este año iremos a 4 principales ciudades donde haremos mas funciones , iremos a San Francisco , Tenesse, Virginia y Chicago

El joven se quedo mirando a su mentor a través del espejo con el rostro descompuesto y apretando los puños. Solo escuchar aquel nombre le provocaba nudos en el estomago y grandes deseos de aventar todo objeto que estuviera a su alrededor

\- Lo se muchacho , se que odias ir a esa ciudad pero ahí la compañía hace buenas ganancias , prometo que sera rápido , solo haremos tres funciones en Chicago y tan pronto como acabemos en esa ciudad volveremos a Nueva York para que te tomes unas buenas vacaciones para tu boda ... a propósito... hablando sobre eso , hay un reportero afuera esperando tu aprobación para la publicación de tu compromiso ...

Terry paso una mano por su rostro reprimiendo el deseo de gritar y respiro profundamente para calmarse

\- Hijo ... se como es esto para ti ... pero estas cumpliendo con tu deber ... de lo contrario estoy seguro que ni tu ni esa muchacha hubieran podido ser felices a costa del sufrimiento de otro ... no es así? ...- Le dijo el hombre tocando el hombro de Terry en señal de apoyo ...- Igual quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites

\- Esta bien Robert , gracias y cuenta conmigo tambien ...- Respondió el joven suspirando

El hombre se retiro dejandolo solo , Terry se vistió y se preparo para encontrarse con aquel detestable reportero que pediría la nota sobre su compromiso ... - No hay marcha atras ... pensaba internamente mientras salia de su camerino.

Despues de haber dado la repudiable nota y resistiendo con todas su fuerzas el deseo de salir corriendo , con pies pesados y cabizbajo fue como todas las noches hasta la casa de las Marlow , tomo aire y se dio ánimos para ver a aquellas mujeres que se habían convertido en sus verdugos , levanto el brazo que le pesaba como plomo y toco la puerta

\- Señor Granchester! Bienvenido , Susy lo ha estado esperando

\- Buenas Noches Señora Marlow , Gracias ...- Respondió el joven entrando a la casa

\- Terry! Querido! Que tal tu día? ...- Dijo una Susana muy emocionada y con ojos brillantes.

\- Hola Susana , Muy bien... Gracias ...- Saludo el actor besando la mano de la chica ...- Mañana saldrá en los diarios la noticia sobre nuestro compromiso ... - Dijo el actor tomando asiento y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su tristeza

\- Ayyyy que felicidad Terry! Me has hecho muy feliz sabias? y justo por eso mi madre y yo te tenemos una sorpresa!

\- Una sorpresa? ...- Pregunto el joven con un mal presentimiento

\- Así es Señor Granchester ...- Dijo la Señora Marlow entrando a la sala con una bandeja de Te ...- Ya que el día de mañana su compromiso entre usted y mi hija sera oficial me complace informarle que podremos acompañarlo a la gira que tendrá en la semana próxima , ya me entere por unas amistades del teatro que saldrán muy pronto ...

Terry sintió como si una gran roca cayera encima de el , si en si era pesado tener que ir a Chicago , la gira era un escape para disfrutar de sus ultimos dias de independencia de las Marlow

\- No te gusta Terry ? ...- Pregunto Susana un poco sorprendida ante la mirada fría del actor

\- No ... bueno si ... pero están seguras? sera un largo y cansado viaje ... y en tu condición Susy ... no se si ..

\- Nada de eso Señor Granchestert , por eso yo también estoy yendo con ustedes , para cuidar de mi hija en todo lo que necesite , ademas tenemos que adecuarnos a viajar así con usted , por que cuando estén casados estoy segura que Susy querrá acompañarlo en sus giras ... no es así hija?

\- Si mama , Yo quiero acompañar a mi futuro esposo a todos lados y apoyarlo

La Señora Marlow no era tonta , mantenía una estrecha amistad con algunos actores de la compañía para estar informada sobre el trabajo de su futuro Yerno , al enterarse que tendrían una gira no fue una novedad para ella , pero al enterarse de que estarían 3 días en la Ciudad de Chicago fue suficiente para que la mujer tomara acción ya que ella estaba muy al tanto sobre aquella joven enfermera que era la perdición del joven Terry y no pensaba por nada del mundo arriesgar la boda de su hija que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Esta bien Señora Marlow ...- Respondió el joven resignado

\- Mira querido el día de hoy estuvimos eligiendo la vajilla y los arreglos florales para la boda ... te gustan? ...- Preguntaba Susana ilusionada estirándole unas fotos.

Terry se paso las siguientes horas en modo automático , fingiendo sonrisas pero con tristeza en los ojos , escuchaba la platica de ambas mujeres , pero su mente vagaba en un mar esmeralda , sabia que pronto su matrimonio con Susana seria una realidad ya que hace solo algunas horas había tenido que dar la triste aprobación a un diario nacional para publicar su compromiso con la joven , solo se quedo en silencio , resistiendo e intentando no enloquecer.

\- Candy! muchacha! Mira la hora que es! No deberías estar ya camino a tu casa?

\- Doctor Martín! Disculpe! ... me entretuve arreglando unas cosas...- Se disculpo la joven terminando de colocar unos frascos en las dispensas.

\- Pero Candy ... hay alguien especialmente para hacer ese trabajo! Lo que pasa niña es que tu no quieres ir a tu casa no es asi?

\- Ehhh no Doctor ... como piensa eso? ...

\- Lo digo por que trabajas demasiado ... ya las otras enfermeras se fueron

\- Esta bien doctor ... ya me voy ... Uyy tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas para el hogar ... que despistada soy ...- Dijo la Muchacha haciendo un puchero y tomando su bolso para salir

\- Hasta Mañana Candy .. ve con cuidado

\- Hasta Mañana Doctor

La rubia salio del hospital y se encamino al pueblo a hacer las compras que la Señorita Pony le había encomendado , frutos secos , queso y mermelada eran algunos implementos de su lista . La muchacha caminaba por el pueblo y se detuvo ante la puerta de una farmacia ... "SE SOLICITA URGENTEMENETE ENFERMERAS PARA UNIRSE AL CAMPO DE BATALLA EN FRANCIA"

Candy se quedo observando a detalle el anuncio , eran convocadas al hospital Santa Juana para enlistarse y salir en distintos barcos en los siguientes días ...- Yo debería ir ...Flamy tu si fuiste tan valiente ... yo en ese entonces me quede por que aun lo tenia a el ...pero ahora ... yo ya no tengo nada - Pensaba para si misma soltando un largo suspiro ...- Hay tantos heridos que necesitan ayuda por esta maldita guerra , tantos jóvenes muriendo luchando por nuestro país ... y yo aquí refugiada cobardemente con los niños del Hogar , lamentándome todos los días por Terry y nuestra horrible separación ... el ya encontró su camino junto con Susana ... y yo que? ... -Seguía pensando la rubia mientras caminaba cabizbaja de regreso a casa.

\- Candy! Por fin llegas , ya estábamos por enviar por ti ...- Dijo la Hermana Maria con ojos de preocupación al ver a la joven entrar

\- Disculpe Hermana Maria , se me hizo un poco tarde en el hospital ... Aqui traje lo que me pidieron

\- Ayyy Candy ... un día de estos vas a hacer que nos infartemos la Señorita Pony y yo

\- Ya hermana Maria ... no la regañe ... Yo se que Candy es una joven muy responsable y seguramente tenia mucho trabajo ...- Dijo la Señorita Pony interrumpiendo el pequeño regaño de la Monja ...- Vamos la cena ya esta lista

Candy salio sonriente camino al comedor agradecida con la anciana por interrumpir el llamado de atención de la monja pero en su camino se topo con una figura masculina que traia una mirada triste

\- Albert! Como estas? Que tal tu dia?

\- Bien pequeña ... estoy un poco cansado después de jugar con los niños toda la tarde , pero muy feliz de que ya estés aquí

\- Te noto un poco triste ...

\- Si pequeña ... recibí un telegrama de George diciéndome que teníamos una reunion urgente con el banco ... así que tengo que partir mañana temprano a Chicago

\- En serio? Que lastima ... deseaba que te quedaras unos días mas ...- Respondió inocentemente la rubia sin imaginar los estragos que causaban sus palabras en el corazón de su amigo

\- Candy me gustaría platicar contigo a solas después de la cena ... esta bien para ti?

Unas alarmas se prendio en la cabeza de la rubia y un pequeño temor se apodero de ella , tenia deseos de rechazar aquella propuesta pero no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo y protector

\- Si ... esta bien Albert ...

\- Vengan a cenar muchachos! ...- Fue el llamado de la Señorita Pony desde el comedor que interrumpió por fin aquella cargada charla

La cena se llevo sin contratiempos , los niños cenaron tranquilamente entre risas y uno que otro juego , la hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony conversaban con Albert apenadas de la pronta despedida del magnate millonario pero Candy a justas había probado bocado debido a la incertidumbre de la futura conversación que sostendría con el joven

En Nueva York , Terry llegaba a su departamento y se quitaba el abrigo a regañadientes lanzandolo por los aires sin importarle su destino , camino enfurecido hacia su mini bar y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky , se sentó en la sala intentando respirar y calmar la ira de saber que pronto tendría que hacer un largo viaje acompañado de las Marlow ...- Esto lo están haciendo por que iremos Chicago .. Que piensan? Que iré corriendo a buscarla ? Como si ya no hubiera sufrido bastante ... si la viera ...- Pensaba en silencio mientras apretaba el vaso en su mano ...- Si la viera... yo ... enloquecería ... no seria dueño de mi mismo ... no soportaría tanto dolor de tener que verla y tener que separarme de ella otra vez ...- Pensaba el joven lleno de dolor , odio , amor y muchos mas sentimientos encontrados , sin pensarlo lanzo el vaso contra piso haciendo que miles de pedazos de vidrio volaran por los aires.

Paso sus manos por su melena , se desvistió hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se tumbo en la cama , ya no quería pensar mas , poco a poco se quedo dormido deseando que al siguiente día el no pudiera despertar nunca mas .

\- Vamos ? ...- Le dijo Albert a Candy mientras terminaban de guardar los platos

\- Eh ... si ... claro ...- Respondió la rubia muy nerviosa

Ambos salieron a caminar fuera del Hogar de Pony para tener mas privacidad , enfundados en unos gruesos abrigos pues la noche era fría , llegaron hasta un pequeño prado muy tranquilo y se sentaron en la grama , uno al lado del otro

\- Pequeña ... cuando te dije que vinieras a Chicago conmigo ... Yo no solo lo hice por que te vea trabajar arduamente y no te des un tiempo para ti ...

\- Albert yo estoy muy contenta ayudando a mis madres con los niños , me gusta sentirme util , ademas ayudo mucho en el hospital ...- Interrumpió ella

\- Si Candy lo se ... pero ... que planes tienes a futuro?

\- Yo ? Bueno ...

\- Deseas quedarte aquí cuidando a los Niños para siempre? No piensas en casarte y formar una familia pronto?

\- Veo que la tía abuela te esta influenciando ... - Le respondió la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- No Candy ... la tía abuela no tiene nada que ver en esto ... Te lo digo por que ...- Hubo un silencio que hizo que la rubia contuviera el aliento ,con miedo como si esperara un bomba caer sobre ella ...- Te lo digo porque me he enamorado de ti Candy ...- Dijo el rubio mirando a la joven con ojos de suplica

\- Que? ...- Dijo ella que ya lo sospechaba pero nunca pensó que tendría que escucharlo de el tan pronto.

\- Todo empezó desde que vivíamos juntos en Chicago ... todo lo que hiciste por mi ... eres una increíble mujer Candy ... no pude evitar enamorarme de ti ... pero estaba el ... y yo respete lo que ustedes tenían ... pero ahora ... El destino ha hecho que las cosas cambien su rumbo ... y yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti pequeña ...- Decía entre palabras entrecortadas tomando las mano de la joven

\- Albert yo ... yo te quiero mucho ... pero ...no se ...- La joven no quería herirlo y elegía cada palabra con sumo cuidado

\- No digas nada ahora Candy ... - Se apresuro el joven antes de que la rubia pronunciara las palabras que el no quería oír...- Mañana volveré a Chicago y regresare en dos meses , prométeme que lo pensaras y entonces hablaremos ... De verdad Candy... yo deseo casarme contigo y formar una familia, eres la mujer que quiero para mi ... y espero que yo también lo sea para ti ... Prométeme que lo pensaras...

Candy sonrió aliviada, por lo menos tendría tiempo para pensar en su futuro y en la palabras correctas para hablar con el rubio ...- Si Albert, te lo prometo ...- Respondió la joven intentando mantener la calma

\- Gracias Candy ... - Le dijo el rubio agachándose y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven

\- Bueno , debo ir a descansar ... mañana tengo turno muy temprano ... igual me despertare antes para despedirme de ti , Hasta mañana ...- Le dijo la joven abrazando al muchacho y dándole la espalda para irse

\- Hasta mañana pequeña ... que duermas bien

Candy se retiro rápidamente reprimiendo las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas , entro rápidamente a su habitación y se desmorono en su cama , la joven ahogo sus lamentos en la almohada rogando que nadie la oyera , estaba confundida y acongojada , pero lo que mas le había dolido fueron las palabras del rubio sobre sus intensiones de matrimonio, un rostro que recordaba muy bien y unos ojos azul profundo habían venido a su mente , como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa propuesta viniera de aquel joven rebelde del que tanto se había enamorado, Candy sufría y le reclamaba a la vida el hecho de tener que vivir sin el hombre que realmente amaba.

\- Candy! ...- Fue el grito que soltó Terry al levantarse estrepitosamente de un mal sueño , se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos , respiraba agitadamente y sudaba , intentaba recordar con claridad que era lo que había soñado , pero solo podía verla llorando desesperadamente y de repente sintió un gran vació ... una premonición se apodero de el como si pronto ella estaría en peligro , sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar todo mal pensamiento de el ...- No ... mientras tu vivas y seas feliz yo podre seguir ...

La rubia lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida , sentía rabia de que el destino se haya empeñado en separarla del hombre que amaba y a la vez sentía confusión por los sentimientos de Albert , ella lo quería y admiraba con todo su corazón , pero amarlo? Ella sabia que el seria un excelente esposo , un excelente padre , que a su lado no le faltaría nada ... pero ... el la haría feliz? Se rindió ante el sueño , saber que tendría tiempo para pensarlo la reconfortaba , hablaría con sus madres al respecto? Con Annie tal vez? ... no ella debe estar muy ocupada con lo de su boda ... Sera mejor dormir ...- Termino por concluir antes de cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a los brazos de morfeo.

Continuara...

HELLO CHICAS! VOLVÍ! Pense que me tomaría mas tiempo pero tuve un rayito de inspiración jeje ... ayyy no se como me ira con esta pero tengo muchas ideas! espero que les guste! espero sus reviews! amor infinito para todas!

Besos =)


	2. Chapter 2

\- Albert! Albert? ...- Llamaba Candy buscando al joven por toda la casa muy temprano a la mañana siguiente

\- Ya se fue Candy...- Le respondió la Señorita Pony que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la avena para los niños

\- Tan temprano? Pero si me levante especialmente para despedirme de el ... se lo dije ayer! ...- Dijo la rubia muy desilusionada por la actitud de su amigo

\- Siéntate Candy ... aprovechemos este momento para conversar ...- Le dijo la anciana señalandole una silla que estaba cerca a la estufa , la joven tomo asiento con cierto recelo pues se sentía como cuando era pequeña y iba a ser regañada

\- El Señor Albert converso conmigo Candy ... se sobre los sentimientos que el guarda hacia ti ... y también se que el hablo de eso contigo ayer por la noche

\- Que? Por que hizo eso? ...- Dijo la joven avergonzada

\- Por que se preocupa por ti pequeña ... el Señor Albert es un buen hombre , realmente te ama y estaba preocupado por como te pudieras sentir en estos días ... por eso hablo conmigo muy temprano antes de irse ... Penso que irse antes de que te levantaras era apropiado , pues así pensaras mejor las cosas ...

\- Bueno yo ... supongo que tendré que pensarlo porque yo soy muy feliz aquí Señorita Pony ... no me gustaría tener que dejar a los niños y ...

\- Candy! a mi no me engañas , así que te voy a pedir que me hables con mucha sinceridad ... yo se muy bien que tu no estas bien mi niña , se que esta refugiada aqui y que te dedicas a trabajar de mas para no pensar ... no es así ?

La joven se sintió como un libro abierto ante la anciana , rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se hecho a llorar , la mujer se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente como cuando era pequeña

\- Llora mi niña! Por favor desahógate conmigo ... Yo soy tu madre y me preocupa verte así

\- Ayyy Señorita Pony ... le juro que he intentado de todo ... pero no puedo ... no puedo olvidarlo ... aun lo amo ... porque la vida nos hizo esto? ...- Decía la joven entre sollozos

\- Ayyy mi pequeña ... que no daría yo para aminorar tu dolor ... no puedo explicarte el porque la vida les puso este duro camino a ustedes , pero lo que si puedo decirte es lo que estas haciendo mal ... Candy no esta bien que te refugies en el trabajo o que te escondas aquí ... tienes que salir al mundo y continuar con tu camino . La hermana Maria y yo queremos que encuentres a un hombre bueno , que seas feliz y conozcas la dicha de ser madre ... nosotras no queremos que te conviertas en niñera de los niños ... esto no es para ti

\- Pero yo si quiero ...

\- No Candy! Yo te conozco muy bien ... Eso es una escusa para no afrontar la vida , pero ya es hora que tomes una desicion sobre tu futuro... tienes que encontrar tu camino , así como Annie al lado del Señor Corwall , Como Tom y su granja ... y ahora tu mi pequeña ... tienes todo nuestro apoyo y amor que nunca te faltaran ,pero tenemos que hacerte volar ...- Le dijo la anciana acariciando la cabeza de la joven

\- Pero yo no se que hacer con respecto a Albert ... yo lo quiero mucho , pero siempre lo he visto como un hermano mayor ... verlo como algo mas es tan raro para mi

\- Te entiendo Candy ... aunque te duela lo que voy a decirte , tienes que aceptar que lo tuyo con el Señor Granchester ya es historia del pasado y tienes que abrir tu corazón a otras personas ya no debes amarrarte a un amor que no pudo ser ... si no te lastimaras aun mas ... Mira pequeña si es al lado del Señor Albert , la hermana Maria y yo estaremos muy felices porque sabemos que es un buen hombre , pero si no es así y encuentras el amor con otro hombre quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo mientras sea un hombre bueno y te respete.

Candy suspiro profundamente , sabia que la anciana tenia razón y que pronto tendría que tomar una decicion sobre lo que haría con su vida ...- Tiene razón Señorita Pony ... le prometo que lo pensare y hablare con Albert

\- Muy bien pequeña , ahora alístate para ir a trabajar o se te hará tarde.

Candy se metió a la ducha pensando todo lo que había hablado con su madre , en las palabras de Albert y su rápida despedida , lo extrañaría mucho ... si ... pero podrían aflorar sentimientos románticos hacia el?

La joven tomo desayuno rápidamente y salio camino al pequeño Hospital , al llegar entro a la oficina de enfermeras y se dispuso a cambiarse para iniciar su día

\- Buenos Días Candy ...- Saludo Bony , una enfermera de cabello negro , tez blanca y ojos color café ... como amaneciste?

\- Buenos Días Bony ... bien ... y tu?

\- Ayyy aquí con mucho sueño ... no me gusta tener turno tan temprano ... te parece si nos tomamos un café primero?

\- Si claro yo también necesito uno ...- Respondió la rubia que traía bastante letargo por la difícil noche que había tenido que pasar

Ambas enfermeras se sentaron en la pequeña mesa a disfrutar su café antes de iniciar con sus labores , Bony saco el diario de su bolso para disponerse a leer las noticias del día.

\- Esto de la guerra cada vez esta peor ... Mira ...- Le dijo extendiendole el diario a la rubia donde se observaba una foto de una pila de heridos tendidos en el suelo

\- Cada vez hay mas soldado muertos por amputación? ... Dios mio es terrible ...- Dijo la rubia acongojada

\- Oi que hay pocas enfermeras ... imagino que no debe haber avasto para tantos herido , por eso mueren de infección ... - Dijo Bony dando un sorbo a su café

\- Si ... es horrible todo lo que esta pasando ... y yo aqui sentada cómodamente tomando un café ...- Dijo la rubia sintiendo culpa

\- Que dices Candy? A caso quieres ir a la guerra? Sabes cuantas enfermeras han muerto?

\- Si, pero murieron cumpliendo su deber y por salvar a otros ... eso es muy digno de admiración ... para mi son heroínas!

\- Pues si ... pero yo no deseo estar en la guerra , estoy muy bien aquí atendiendo a los pocos pacientes del doctor Martin ...- Dijo la morena enfermera muy relajada y con cara de poca preocupación ...- OHHH POR DIOS SE CASA! ...- Grito de repente la muchacha haciendo que Candy saltara de su asiento.

\- Dios mio Bony! Me asustaste ! Quien? ...Quien va a casarse?

\- Pues nada mas y nada menos que el actor mas guapo del mundo! ...Mira... Terruce Granchester! ...- Dijo la morena enseñándole la hoja donde salia una foto de Terry al lado de una foto de Susana " Actor Terruce Grachester contraerá matrimonio con ex actriz Susana Marlow"

Candy sintió un gran vértigo al ver la foto , el corazón se le había disparado a mil por hora y una palidez invadió su rostro

\- Candy estas bien?

\- Eh ... si ... si ... perdóname Bony olvide que tenia algo que hacer ... ya vengo ...- Dijo la rubia Levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación

Candy corrió por el pasillo y se encerró en una pequeña habitación utilizada para guardar los instrumentos de limpieza , se tapo la boca para ahogar un sollozo , las manos y todo el cuerpo le temblaban , se apoyo contra la puerta y se dejo caer hasta terminar sentada en el suelo , la rubia se hecho a llorar como una niña ...- Por que? Porque me duele tanto? Si ya lo sabia! Sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría ... - Decía la joven en murmullos mientras sentía que su alma se quebraba en dos por tanto dolor ... - Como seguiré adelante después de esto? Que estúpida esperanza guardaba? A caso se habrá terminado enamorando de Susana? ...- Esta ultima pregunta hizo que sintiera un gran dolor ...- Pero que egoísta soy ... al menos espero que seas feliz ... eso es lo que importa ...- Intentaba confortarse a si misma y respirando profundamente.

Poco a poco Candy se fue calmando , pero sabia que aquel día ella no podría trabajar , con mucho cuidado salio de la habitación asegurándose que nadie la estuviera viendo , fue a la oficina de enfermeras y se cambio rápidamente , en el baño pudo observar sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar , se lavo el rostro y uso un poco de maquillaje para cubrir el rastro de sus lagrimas.

Para su suerte el Doctor Martin acababa de terminar una consulta y la rubia aprovecho el momento para entrar a la oficina del doctor ...- Doctor Martin , perdóneme por interrumpirlo pero el día de hoy no me siento bien ... por favor quiero pedirle permiso para ir a mi casa ...- Dijo la joven utilizando todo su valor para reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

El Doctor se dio cuenta rápidamente del estado grave de la joven y atribuyo que no era ningún malestar físico si no era un terrible malestar emocional ...- No te preocupes Candy ve tranquila , espero que te sientas mejor mañana

\- Gracias Doctor ... Hasta mañana y con permiso

\- Candy

\- Si?

\- Quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa cuentas con mi apoyo ... Hasta mañana

\- Gracias Doctor ...- Dijo la joven volteándose rápidamente pues las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas

Candy salio de la clínica con la suerte de no haberse topado con nadie conocido , camino rápidamente por el pueblo pero no se dirigió al Hogar de Pony , no deseaban que nadie la viera así , el único lugar al que podría entrar y sentir paz seria en la iglesia , asi que con paso firme y decidido la joven camino intentando calmar su adolorido corazón.

Llego hasta la pequeña iglesia , la única que había en todo el pueblo y entro haciendo la señal de percinarse , se sentó en una de las bancas de madera y se hecho a llorar , la joven quería terminar por llorar todo su dolor y sus lagrimas hasta quedarse seca y no tener mas sentimientos.

\- Que es lo que te atormenta jovencita ? ...- Dijo una voz suave y masculina a sus espalda

\- Buenos Días padre ... discúlpeme ... yo ...

\- No hay nada que perdonar hija mía ... al contrario quiero que me permitas ayudarte ... tal vez yo pueda calmar un poco tu dolor ...- Dijo el padre que era un hombre bajito un poco robusto y ligeramente calvo tomando asiento al lado de la rubia ...- Cuéntame hija mía que te esta haciendo sufrir? Esas son lagrimas muy pesadas para una joven tan llena de vida como tu ...

\- Bueno yo ... Ayyy padre ... El hombre que amo y yo no podemos estar juntos ... el destino se interpuso entre nosotros.

Candy le contó al padre su historia con Terry y como el dia de hoy de había enterado que el hombre que tanto amaba estaba por casarse con otra

\- Vaya hija mía ... es una muy triste historia ... pero a veces Dios nos pone trabas para encontrar nuestro verdadero camino ... todos venimos con un fin a este mundo hija mía . ... Ten por seguro que el Señor tiene buenas cosas para ti ...

\- Yo ... Yo deseo ir a Francia padre ... siento la necesidad de ayudar a todos esos soldados que están sufriendo

\- Pero hija mía ... es muy peligroso , no sabes las cosas atroces que pasan al otro lado del mundo

\- Si lo se padre , pero por algo soy enfermera y si tengo la posibilidad de ayudar a otros deseo de todo corazón poder hacerlo

\- Si sientes de corazón la necesidad de ir hija mía pues adelante , el reino de los cielos pagara enormemente tu sacrificio por el prójimo ... pero si lo estas haciendo por olvidar aquel amor fallido ... seria como un suicidio y eso hija mía es pecado.

\- No padre ... no es así ... tengo este impulso por ir desde que estudiaba enfermería ... pero no lo hacia por que pensaba que no era el momento ... pero ahora por fin he sentido que es el momento ... el ya encontró su camino ... y siento que el mio esta aya

\- Pues si es así jovencita , no me queda nada mas que darte mi bendición y desearte todas las suerte ... solo quiero pedirte que esta noche lo pienses muy bien junto a tu almohada

\- Si padre lo haré ... Gracias ...- Dijo al rubia sonriendo por fin

\- Ve en paz hija mía

La rubia se levanto y salio de la iglesia sintiéndose mucho mejor , sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima y se sentía fuerte y decidida a afrontar el mundo para ayudar a personas que realmente lo necesitaban , pensaba en Flamy y en todas la enfermeras que valientemente habían dejado todo tras para ir al frente ... y que egoísta había sido ella , lamentándose por un chico , mientras habían adultos y niños sufriendo las barbaridades de la guerra.

\- Señor ... tu que eres misericordioso ... protege a las almas puras que dan su vida por cuidar de otros ...- Oro el padre observando como la rubia se alejaba

\- Así que van a acompañarte? ...- Dijo Robert con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda

\- Si Robert ... es un desastre... por lo menos tenia la esperanza de relajarme en este viaje pero ahora tengo que cargar con ellas tambien

\- Bueno Terry así sera siempre ... o piensas dejar a Susana sola por largas temporadas? ... es mejor para que te vayas acostumbrando...

\- Acostumbrando? ... hazme el favor Robert ... Jamas podre acostumbrarme a estar casado con una mujer que no amo

\- Pues debes hacer el intento de enamorarte de ella o terminaras enloqueciendo ... es eso Terry o el único que termina mal en esta historia seras tu ...

\- Robert por favor ... Conversa con la Señora Marlow si? ...no se... inventa algo para que no vayan ... hazlo como regalo de bodas si lo quieres llamar así

\- Esta bien Terry ... déjame ver que me invento ... ahora tu descansa un poco ... mira el rostro que traes...

El joven se retiro pesadamente a su camerino y al llegar se tumbo en el sillón que tenia en este ... se tomo la cabeza pues una fuerte migraña empezaba su tortura , el joven se limito a cerrar los ojos pero en eso nuevamente un temor lo invadió haciendo que se sentara de golpe ...- Que me pasa? siento como si ella estuviera en peligro ... - Pensaba mientras sobaba su pecho y respiraba para calmar los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

Terry estaba furioso , no solo con el tema del viaje que realizaría junto con las Marlow , si no también en que el joven sabia que aquella enfermera que tanto amaba no volvería a su lado pero su mente y su corazón no le permitían olvidarla y para el mayor de los males tendría que viajar a la ciudad donde ella vivía , el actor se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un toque en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad

\- Hola Hijo ...- Saludo Eleonor que aun era tan bella y elegante como cuando era a penas una chiquilla

\- Hola Madre ... pasa ...- La invito el actor levantadose para saludarla con un beso

\- Terry vi el diario esta mañana ... ya vi la noticia sobre tu compromiso ...- Comento la mujer con ojos de lastima

\- Así es madre ... ya es un hecho ...- Respondió el actor soltando un triste suspiro

\- Hijo ... Estoy muy preocupada por ti ... esto que estas haciendo no esta bien ...

\- Madre no empieces otra vez ... que otra cosa podría hacer?

\- Ser sincero con esa niña y decirle que no la amas ... Terry a caso la has besado si quiera en los labios?

\- No ...

El joven cerro los ojos con ira , sus labios no habían tocado otra boca desde aquellas vacaciones en Escocia donde había robado el beso de aquella rubia que tanto deseaba , de tan solo imaginarse que otra boca invadiera ese ultimo contacto tan sagrado lo hacia desfallecer , los besos de actuacion eran muy distintos casi sin contacto ni movimiento y mucho menos con alguna pizca de afecto

\- Y que harás en la noche de bodas? Actuaras también tu rol de marido?

\- Basta madre! Debería de tener tu apoyo y no tus recriminaciones

\- No Terry! No te apoyare en esto! Por que estas haciendo lo mismo que tu padre hizo conmigo! Todo por un maldito deber ... El amor verdadero esta por encima de todo!

\- Y cual es tu plan? Que cancele la boda y la deje sufriendo?

\- Pues es mejor eso a vivir en una mentira! Mas daño se harán si se casan! Tu amas a otra persona!

\- Basta ya Madre ...

\- No Terry! Tu estas sufriendo porque amas a otra mujer y no puedes estar a su lado! No destruyas tu vida como lo hizo tu padre!

\- Mi padre se fue por temas de honor ... yo lo hago por agradecimiento , porque gracias a ella no estoy postrado en una silla de ruedas o muerto

\- Muy bien Terry ... como quieras ... Quieres complacer los caprichos de una niñita engreída que manipula a todos amenazando con quitarse la vida ... perfecto ... solo te pido que por un minuto pienses que hubiera pasado si Candy estuviera en el lugar de Susana ... Adiós ...- Termino por decir la bella actriz y asotando la puerta tras de si

El joven lleno de ira golpeo el vidrio de su ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera , cuanta razón tenia Eleonor, pero lo que ella no entendía es que ni el ni Candy podrían vivir felices sabiendo que alguien sufre a cuestas de su felicidad , Candy era un alma noble y lo rechazaría sin pensarlo. Pero si ella estuviera en el lugar de Susana jamas hubiera pedido nada a cambio para ella el solo hecho de haber salvado la vida del hombre que amaba seria suficiente.

\- De que vale que me torture pensando en esto? Ella no volverá a mi ...- Pensaba en silencio mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse a casa.

Esa Tarde Candy llego al Hogar de Pony mas tranquila , saludos a sus madres y se dispuso a jugar con los niños hasta que empezó a anochecer , la joven disfruto de cada momento y aprecio a detalle el amor de ambas mujeres que la habían criado , beso y abrazo a cada niño a la hora de dormir y una ves sola en su habitación la muchacha se arrodillo en su cama para orar , le rogó al Señor que la acompañara en el peligroso viaje que estaba por iniciar y que la trajera de regreso a casa sana y salva

En la oscuridad de la noche la joven empaco una ligera maleta , algunos vestidos , abrigos y artículos de aseo personal que formaron su pequeña valija , alumbrada por la luz de una vela la rubia de dispuso a escribir una carta para La Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria , una para Archie y Annie y por ultimo una para Albert , explicando sus razones y pidiendo las disculpas sobre aquella peligrosa decisión.

Era una noche con neblina y la muchacha no pudo evitar en recordar aquella partida del colegio San Pablo buscando su camino y ahora se dirigía nuevamente hacia la incertidumbre de que pasaría con ella en los siguientes días pero esta vez la joven iba con la frente en alto y dispuesta a salvar vidas ya que para ella era la misión que Dios le había encomendado.

La muchacha llego hasta a la estación de tren y no pasaron mucho minutos hasta cuando le toco abordar , una vez que el tren empezó su marcha la joven derramo lagrimas despidiéndose del lugar que la había visto crecer y pidiendo perdón internamente a sus madres que no sabían nada sobre sus planes.

En menos de un par de horas la joven llego a Chicago y se encamino al hospital Santa Juana , su antigua escuela y trabajo

\- Buenos Días , vengo por el anuncio que solicitan enfermeras para ir al frente , deseo inscribirme ...- Le dijo Candy a un enfermera regordeta que tomaba apuntes en la entrada de emergencias

\- Buenos Días , Muy bien , trajo su titulo de enfermería?

\- Si

\- Ahhh usted es ex alumna de aquí! Perfecto! En ese caso se tendrá que entrevistar con la jefa de enfermeras primero , sigame por favor ...- Le dijo la muchacha a la rubia llevándola por unas escaleras

\- Aquí es ...- Termino diciendo cuando llegaron a una oficina

Al abrir la puerta la rubia casi se va de espaldas al encontrarse cara a cara con su mentora

\- Mari Jane!

\- Ehh? Torpe? Eres tu? ...- Dijo la anciana acomodando sus lentes ...- Vaya! Pero como has cambiado! Ahora si pareces una verdadera enfermera y no una chiquilla atolondrada

\- Jjajaja me da gusto verte Mari Jane

\- A mi también Candy ... toma asiento

\- Así que quieres ir al frente Candy ...- Dijo la mujer sorbiendo su taza de te

\- Si Mary Jane , se que necesitan enfermeras y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida si es necesario con tal de ayudar a salvar a otros

\- Ayyy Candy ... sabes que este no es cualquier cosa verdad? No trabajaras en un hospital tranquilo y limpio como aquí solías hacerlo , sino trabajaras en medio del campo en carpas , atenderás hombres mutilados y todos los días alguien morirá en tus brazos , no estarás en un lugar fijo , cada cierto tiempo te cambiaran de campamento o si tienes suerte te mandaran a un hospital en ruinas , sin contar el peligro que corres por ser una chica en un lugar lleno de hombres

\- Lo se Mari Jane ... Confió en que Dios estará de mi lado

\- Muy bien Candy , tendrás que ser fuerte y sobre todo muy madura para afrontar todo lo que se te viene ... se que eres una buena enfermera y le seras de mucha ayuda al Doctor Collin que esta en un buen hospital en parís ... el ya vera si te manda a otro lado ... Que tengas mucha suerte ...- Termino por concluir la mujer sellando el permiso de viaje de la joven.

Sin mas vueltas Candy ya tenia en mano todos los documentos necesarios para partir en barco , Tendría que tomar esa misma noche un Tren hasta Nueva York y abordar un barco al medio día que la llevaría hasta su destino.

\- Señorita Pony! Señorita Pony! ...- Gritaba la monja irrumpiendo en la habitación de la anciana estrepitosamente

\- Hermana Maria que sucede? ...- Respondió la anciana con asombro ante la cara de terror de la monja

\- Señorita Pony! Es Candy! Ha hecho algo terrible!

La anciana tomo la nota entre sus manos y tuvo que reprimir un grito al leer la nota

 **Querida Señorita Pony y Hermana Maria:**

 **Me he marchado del Hogar de Pony para seguir mi camino y ese es ir al frente de Francia a ayudar a salvar vidas , no en vano soy enfermera con especialidad en cirugía , imagino que al comienzo no entenderán y estarán furiosas y tristes con mi decisión . Pero por favor quiero pedirles que respeten este camino que he elegido seguir. Yo no puedo continuar viviendo cómodamente y escondida bajos sus faldas cuando tantos jóvenes de mi edad luchan por nuestro País , así como lo hizo mi querido Stear.**

 **Si esta en mis manos poder salvar unas cuantas vidas , nada me detiene a hacerlo**

 **Espero que me entiendan , yo haré todo lo que pueda para cuidarme mucho y regresar con ustedes. Por favor deje una carta para Archie Annie y otra para Albert les agradecería mucho que les hagan llegar mis cartas**

 **Las quiero mucho.**

 **Candy.**

\- Oh Dios mio Candy ...- Exclamo la anciana sujetando su cabeza y apoyándose en la pared pues sentía que perdería el conocimiento

\- Señorita Pony hay que avisarle al señor Albert , se que salen de Chicago! El podrá detenerla , debemos mandar un telegrama cuanto antes!

\- Hermana Maria , yo deseo tanto como usted que Candy no vaya al frente pero ... si hacemos eso seria no respetar su decisión

\- Pero Candy no esta pensando claramente ...

\- Hermana Maria si la retenemos , sera como contradecir nuestra principal enseñanza ... que es amar al prójimo como a ti mismo ... y eso es lo que esta haciendo nuestra niña

La monja después de meditarlo por unos cuantos segundo , comprendió lo que la Señorita Pony quería decir y supo que la anciana tenia toda la razón.

\- Tienes razón Señorita Pony ... me cegué por un momento por que me preocupo mucho por ella , pero lo que nuestra Candy esta haciendo es un acto de amor y solo debemos apoyarla y rezar mucho por ella

\- Asi es Hermana , ahora enviemos estas cartas a los chicos ...

Esa misma noche Candy tomo el tren camino a Nueva York , este viaje no se parecía en lo mas mínimo al ultimo que había tenido a la tal dichosa ciudad , el vagón donde iba era frió y poco elegante , viajaban junto con ella 5 enfermeras mas y bastante equipo medico para hacer entrega de estos en el hospital de París.

El viaje fue largo y pesado , con varias paradas ya que se tenia que registrar todo el cargamento del vagón por distintas oficinas de migración , la mañana estaba llegando y un frió intenso le calaba los huesos , se abrigo con un grueso sobre todo y una gabardina y bajo del tren , la estación donde había hecho su parada era la mas cerca a puerto , todo era sucio y un olor a pescado inundaba el ambiente.

\- Buenos Días Señoritas , soy el Capitán Sandro Lenan y soy el encargado de llevarlas sanas y salvas hasta la ciudad de Madrid y una vez ahí abordaran un tren hasta París donde las recibirá el personal del Hospital la "sagrada familia" , el viaje durara aproximadamente uno cuatro días , una vez que pasemos a territorio de mar Europeo estaremos bajo peligro de ataque , así que les pediré que estén muy atentas a las señales de emergencia. Comprendido?

\- Comprendido Capitán ...- Respondieron todas las chicas al unisono

A Candy le temblaban las piernas , tenia miedo pero estaba decidida a continuar , la muchacha se hizo la señal de la cruz y se encamino junto a las otras enfermeras para abordar el barco de mediano tamaño que la llevaría al otro lado del mundo.

\- Terry que pasa? ...- Pregunto Susana que observaba como el joven de repente empezaba a transpirar como si le faltara el aire y se aflojaba la corbata ... - Te sientes mal?

\- Un poco , dame un permiso Susy ... necesito ir a tomar aire ...- El joven se levanto rapidamente y salio a la calle , sentía que algo le quemaba el pecho de angustia ...- Que es lo que me pasa? Tengo el pulso acelerado y siento como si ... como si estuviera perdiendo algo de mi ... - Pensaba para si mismo mientras intentaba calmarse y tomar aire

\- Hey Terry ... te sientes bien? ...- Dijo Karl un joven compañero del elenco que venia llegando al teatro para sus practicas

\- Eh ... si Karl ... estoy bien

\- Pues no parece ... parece como si te hubiera subido mucho la presión ... estas rojo y transpiras

\- No se ... Siento como angustia ... como si algo muy malo estuviera por pasar

\- Mmmmm debe ser estrés por la gira o por tu boda ... tranquilo! Necesitas una cerveza ... vamos? Aun es muy temprano y volveremos antes de la función ...- Dijo el muchacho sonriente

Terry hubiera rechazado la invitación si otra hubiera sido las circunstancias , pero en esos momentos se sentía tan angustiado y la necesidad de desahogarse que acepto

\- Ehhh ... si claro ...- Respondió el joven sin importarle dejar a Susana en su camerino esperando

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mi nombre es Jessica y soy de California ...- Se presento una de las enfermera de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones

\- Mi nombre es Marina y soy de San Diego ...- Se presento otra de cabello castaños y de larga estatura

\- Mi nombre es Candy y soy de Chicago ...- Se presento la rubia con una bonita sonrisa

\- Mi nombre es Elena y soy de San Francisco ...- Se presento una que era ligeramente regordeta y de baja estatura

\- Y yo soy Camila de Texas ...- Se presento la ultima que traía el cabello rubio y ondulado al igual que Candy y para coincidencias de la vida también tenia ojos verdes , no tan bonitos como la joven pero similares

\- Bueno parece que conviviremos mucho en estos días que dura el viaje , tendremos que acomodarnos lo mejor posible ...- Dijo Jessica observando con detenimiento la pequeña habitación con camarotes que habían sido asignadas para la chicas.

\- Como nos acomodaremos en las camas? ...- pregunto Camila un poco preocupada

\- Yo no tengo problema alguno , me da igual cualquier cama , ya sea arriba o abajo ...- Dijo Candy

\- Nada de eso ... - Dijo Elena con voz de mandato ...- Lo haremos por votación , podremos números a las camas y lo sortearemos ...

\- Me parece buena idea ...- Respondió Jessica

Las chicas hicieron unos pequeños papeles con números y los hicieron pequeñas bolitas , una de ella dio su gorra para introducir los papeles y agitarlos para que cada chica sacara un numero

\- Me toco la cama tres ...- Dijo Candy observando que le tocaría dormir en la cama del medio y en la parte alta

\- Y a mi la cuatro eso quiere decir que dormiré bajo tuyo ... que bien , no me gusta dormir arriba ...- Dijo Camila poniendo su maleta sobre la cama que le había tocado

Todas se acomodaron en sus camas respectivas y guardaron sus valijas , serian unos días difíciles conviviendo y compartiendo el único baño entre cinco mujeres

\- Y bueno ... que las hizo cometer esta locura y estar aquí camino al infierno? ...- pregunto Jessica que se notaba que era una joven muy extrovertida

\- Bueno mi novio esta aya ... felizmente no esta de soldado pero hace trabajo administrativo en el hospital , así que pedí que me trasladaran ...- Respondió Marina que debido a su estatura tuvo que tomar la litera de arriba

\- Pero aya tu estarás en peligro , no sabes a que campamento te puedan enviar ... Dijo la enfermera regordeta

\- Bueno digamos que no tendré problema en eso ya que mi novio se encarga de elegir enfermeras para distintos campos

\- Vaya que suerte tienes ... y tu Elena?

\- Pues a que mas? a ayudar ... mi hermano esta en combate , asi que lo menos que podía hacer era prestarme para este servicio

\- Que valiente eres ...y Tu Candy?

\- Bueno yo también lo hago por que es mi responsabilidad , tengo conocimiento en cirugía así que imagino que podre servir de ayuda

\- Vaya que si ! No todas contamos con ese conocimiento , debes ser muy buena enfermera ... Y tu Camila?

\- Gracias pero no deseo hacer mucha vida social en estos momentos ... Con permiso ...- Dijo la joven de mala gana y retirándose de la habitación

Las otras chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante tal desplante

\- Bueno parece que tenemos a una serpiente entre nosotras ...- Dijo Elena

\- No creo ... tal ves su razón es muy complicada para compartirla ...- Dijo Candy intrigada por la actitud de la joven

\- Y parece que también tenemos una santa con nostras ...- Dijo Jessica sonriendo ...- Puede ser que tengas razón Candy , pero por lo menos pudo ser educada ya que seremos compañeras de trabajo

\- Bueno si ...

Querido Albert :

Tal vez cuando leas esta carta ya debes estar enterado sobre mi impulsiva decisión de haberme ido y lo único que quiero pedirte es que me perdones , no quiero que vayas a pensar que la razón por la que me fui a Francia es por lo que conversamos hace unos días. Yo te quiero mucho y te respeto , pero no me veo aun formando una familia o haciendo el papel de esposa que tanto quieres , Siento la necesidad de hacer algo por el prójimo y por mi misma. Mi camino esta aquí por el momento y espero que me puedas entender. Eres un hombre bueno y se que siempre has respetado las ideales de todos.

Prometo cuidarme mucho para volver lo mas pronto posible al lado de todos ustedes , no vayas a pensar que no pensare sobre tu propuesta , pero primero tengo que hacer lo que mi corazón y mi consciencia me dictan.

Te quiere

Candy

Albert arrugo la nota entre sus manos , como era posible que Candy se hubiera marchado así sin avisarle a nadie ? Se supone que ante todo ellos eran mejores amigos y ella no confió en el para decirle que era lo que tenia en mente... Fue su culpa? Tal vez nunca debió haberle confesado sus sentimientos ... tal vez fue por eso que ella se asusto y decidió irse ... o tal vez la noticia del compromiso de Terry le hizo tomar esa estúpida decisión , este ultimo pensamiento hirio profundamente al rubio

\- El barco zarpo ayer Señor Wiilliam ...- Le dijo George que observaba como se le desfiguraba el rostro

\- George por favor , ve al hospital Santa Juana y averigua quien estará a cargo de Candy , necesito ponerme en contacto con algún coronel en Francia para que la protejan

\- Si Señor William ...- Respondió George para darse media vuelta y retirarse

Albert se paso las manos por el rostro , no podía hacer nada para que la regresaran y dudaba en que la rubia quisiera hacerlo.

\- Albert Candy te escribió una carta? ...- Fue la abrupta interrupción de Archie

\- Si Archie ... ya estoy al tanto de todo ...- Respondió el joven con tristeza

\- Que podemos hacer Albert? Tenemos que traerla de vuelta! Usa tus influencias para que la regresen

\- No es tan fácil Archie ... lo máximo que puedo hacer es ponerme en contacto con algún general para que no la envíen al frente , imagino que Candy ha firmado un documento de compromiso

\- Bueno usa el dinero que tenemos para sobornarlos por ultimo

\- Archie! Como dices algo así? y la decisión de Candy que?

\- Quieres otro Andley muerto? Primero mi hermano y ahora esto?

\- Ella se fue por voluntad propia al igual que Stear , no fueron obligados , ella me pide que respete su decisión

\- Ah perfecto! entonces dejemos que alguna bala perdida le quite la vida o alguna bomba o que algún soldado le haga daño! Muy bien Albert! Sigue cómodamente sentado ... yo veré que hacer! ... - Dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta de golpe

Mientras tanto en un elegante bar en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York dos jóvenes bebían un par de cervezas sentados cómodamente en la barra.

\- Escucha Terruce , se que no nos hemos hablado mucho ... pero en verdad me caes muy bien , siempre he admirado tu trabajo pero he notado que eres una persona un poco parca? se podría decir? ...- Dijo el muchacho que acompañaba al actor

\- Gracias Karl ... Soy una persona que disfruta de su soledad ... eso es todo ...- Respondió el joven ya mas calmado y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

\- Si claro ... y como harás ahora que te casaras? Ya no podrás disfrutar tanto de tu soledad ...

\- Jajajaja ...- Rio el actor con melancolía ...- Espero tener las fuerzas suficientes para no enloquecer

\- Bueno Terry para nadie es un secreto de que tu matrimonio con Susana es por ... bueno ya sabes ...

\- Por el accidente ... si , hasta ella lo sabe ... pero eso parece no importarle

\- Bueno no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida , pero jamas me perdonaría el no decirte algo que es mas que lógico que no los va a llevar a algo bueno ...- Dijo el muchacho viendo como Terry se quedaba mirando fijamente la botella que tenia en la mano ...- Solo creo que es mejor sufrir un poco ahora ... a sufrir para siempre ... +

Terry se quedo callado escuchando al joven , se sentía entre la espada a la pared , se sentía encadenado por una de sus piernas a las Marlow y lo que mas lastima le daba era que estaba repitiendo exactamente lo que su padre había hecho con su madre.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos ya al teatro Terry, en media hora tenemos practicas ... vamos! ...- Le dijo el joven depositando unos billetes en la barra y levantándose para marcharse.

Mientras tanto en el barco , las pobres enfermeras estaban sufriendo los males del viaje , algunas con dolor de cabeza y otras con nauseas debido al movimiento del barco por el ligero oleaje que había esa tarde

Juntas tuvieron que cocinar para ellas , para los marinos y el capitán del barco , eran un buen equipo pero Camila no mostraba deseo alguno de querer acoplarse a sus compañeras por lo tanto la joven se mantuvo en silencio durante la preparación de la comida y el almuerzo.

\- Muchas Gracias Señorita , la comida ha estado deliciosa , para la cena hay sopas enlatadas , tenemos que guardar provisiones para los siguientes días de viaje , les recomiendo cerrar muy bien la puerta de su habitación esta noche ya que parece que tendremos que cruzar una tormenta.

Las jóvenes se miraron la una a la otra y comprendieron que este solo era el inicio de lo difícil que seria sobrevivir una vez llegando a la zona de guerra. Horas mas tarde cada una ceno en silencio, cada vez el ambiente era mas tenso ya que cada cierto tiempo se podía observar a lo lejos detonaciones , el barco se desviaba para no entrar a zona enemiga.

Candy se metió a la cama , cada una tenia que dormir con las ropas puestas y las botas cerca a la cama para que en caso de ataque pudieran salir rapidamente , la joven rezo toda la noche si poder conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba como estarían todos en América , si Albert ya había recibido su carta y el corazón se le encogió de solo imaginarse a sus madres enterándose de su terrible viaje

\- Así que la huérfana se fue a la guerra ... jajajajaja pobre estúpida ...- Comento Eliza Leagan al enterarse la noticia a través de su madre . Todos los Andley ya sabían sobre la partida de la enfermera al Frente.

\- La tía abuela esta escandalizada ... solo espera que la niña esta no se vaya a enamorar de cualquier soldaducho y destruya la reputación de la familia...

\- La tía no debería estar preocupada por eso ... tal vez corra con la suerte que una bala perdida termine con todo estos problemas causados por esta huérfana

\- Eliza! Como hablas así? ...- Pregunto Sara escandalizada

\- Vamos madre! Desde que Candy llego a nuestra familia hemos dado mucho que hablar ... ya para nadie es un secreto que la hija adoptiva de los Andley trabaja de enfermera ... que vergüenza! ... Imagínate que clase de hombre elegirá para casarse ... si refugio al Tio William cuando era un indigente y no sabia su verdadera identidad ... con eso basta para saber con que clase de persona se casaría.

Los días pasaron y el estresante viaje de Candy por fin había terminado , las enfermeras llegaron junto con el equipo medico a la ciudad de Madrid , toda la ciudad era un caos , militares y policías por todos lados reportando indocumentados y confiscando equipaje. Candy y las chicas estaban asustadas no entendían el idioma y solo podían escuchar gritos de los dirigentes de migraciones.

\- Señoritas por aquí por favor ...- Se dirigió a ellas un anciano muy delgado y de baja estatura ...- Estos son sus pasajes de tren , los militares se encargaran del equipo medico no se preocupen.

Candy pudo observar a varios hombres bajar los instrumentos y medicinas que habían traído para el hospital de Francia , todo resguardado celosamente por dos generales con caras de pocos amigos.

Las muchachas abordaron rapidamente el Tren que las llevaría hasta Francia , El tren iba vació ya que muchas personas deseaban huir de la zona guerra y junto con ellas viajaban jóvenes que también se habían alistado en el ejercito , la rubia sintió una profunda pena al imaginarse en que era muy probable que su querido Stear había tenido que hacer aquel largo y agotador viaje en esas terribles circunstancias.

\- Archie tenemos que ir juntos a separar la fecha de la boda a la iglesia ...- Dijo Annie entrando al despacho del joven

\- Ahora no puedo Annie ... a diferencia de ti , estoy buscando la forma de que Candy pueda regresar sana y salva.

\- Como puede decir eso Archie? Yo estoy muy preocupada por Candy ... pero nuestra boda también es importante!

\- Yo se que es importante Annie ! Pero creo que deberíamos hacer una boda pequeña! La familia no esta para fiestas con esta situación tan trágica!

La morena apretó los puños , Quería mucho a Candy pero de nuevo sentía que su sombra la abordaba y le quitaba toda atención de las personas que mas quería.

\- O por ultimo , deberíamos pos-ponerla hasta que ella regrese y así podrás tener la boda como quieres Annie ...- Le contesto Archie con ojos de impaciencia

\- Creo que mas te importa Candy que nuestra relación y nuestro futuro , me voy! ...- Grito la joven cerrando la puerta de golpe

El castaño se desvaneció en su asiento tomando aire profundamente , la situación de Candy lo tenia preocupado hasta la médula que a penas quería si quiera pensar en el compromiso con Annie Britter ...- Creo que no debemos casarnos Annie , lo siento ...- Murmuro el joven pensando en que debería cancelar su compromiso con la muchacha.

Terry ya había comenzado la gira con su grupo , para su mala suerte no hubo poder alguno que convenciera a las Marlow de no acompañarlo , asi que el joven se vio obligado a cargar con ambas mujeres y estar al tanto de que estuvieran cómodas y no les faltara nada en ningún momento , el joven solo comprendió que esto era el inicio de una etapa donde el seria la cabeza y proveedor de estas mujeres que pronto pasarían a ser su familia.

Mientras tanto Candy ya se había adaptado a trabajar arduamente el hospital de París , para su suerte o así lo creía ella , sus compañeras fueron asignadas a diferentes campamentos pero el director del hospital había decidido en que Candy se quedara en la principal en París , lo que la rubia no sabia es que Albert se había comunicado con el director y gracias a una cuantiosa suma de dinero el le había dado su palabra de no enviar a la enfermera al campo de batalla, aun así no todo era seguro , ya que en cualquier momento el hospital principal también podía ser atacado en caso el enemigo lograra avanzar.

\- Jessica! Volviste! Como estas? ...- Dij0 la rubia al ver a su compañera ingresar al cuarto de enfermeras

\- Es horrible Candy , es el infierno ... - Respondió la joven pálida , agotada y con varios kilos menos ...- Atiendes herido en las peores condiciones , cada minuto un soldado muere , los traen mutilados ... y cuando mueren ... cuando mueren ...- Intentaba hablar la joven atragantándose con sus palabras

\- Tranquila Jessica ... toma un poco de agua ...- Dijo la rubia sirviendole un vaso a la joven

\- Candy tienes tanta suerte de que te hayan colocado aqui ... He visto como los cerdos se alimentan de los soldados muertos! Puedes creer hasta donde ha llegado la humanidad Candy?

La rubia se encargaba de los herido civiles de guerra , niños , ancianos y uno que otro militar que estuviera en recuperación por herida de bala , pero aun no había podido ver en directo la desgracia del campo de batalla.

\- Siento tanto que hayas tenido que vivir eso Jessica , pero lo importante es que estas bien y ahora estas aquí!

\- Espero que no me manden a campamento nunca mas ...- Dijo la joven con mirada perdida

\- No te preocupes Jessica! Si vuelven a llamarte yo puedo tomar tu lugar!

\- No Candy! No sabes lo que dices ... sera mejor que descanse un poco ... te veo después ... - Concluyo la joven poniéndose de pie y dejando a una Candy muy preocupada

La compañía Stranford ya se encontraba en Chicago y Susana no dejaba de asediar a su prometido junto con su madre lo seguían a sus practicas del teatro , a comer y a las funciones. Era el segundo día en dicha ciudad que Terry tenia una tarde libre y por insistencia de Susana terminaron yendo a un conocido centro comercial.

La ex actriz junto a su madre paseaban amenamente haciendo compras sin sentido y mal gastando el dinero , Terry intentaba distraerse buscando algunas camisas cuando de repente una figura femenina muy conocida llamo su atención

\- Annie? ...- Murmuro el joven cuando vio a la morena salir por la puerta de aquella tienda , domado por un impulso el castaño corrió hasta la puerta para darle el alcance dejando a Susana y a su madre sorprendidas.

\- Annie! ...- Grito el joven al verla de espaldas y para su suerte la morena volteo

\- Terry! ...- Dijo la muchacha tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo , el con tantos interrogantes y ella con tanto temor

\- Ehhh ... como has estado Annie? ... Pregunto el actor intentando calmarse

\- Muy bien , Gracias ... y tu?

\- Bien ... y como están los demás ... El inventor , el elegante?

\- Archie y yo vamos a casarnos

\- Me alegra

\- Y ... Stear ...bueno el ... fue a la guerra y falleció el año pasado ...

\- Que? Cuanto lo siento ... no sabia nada ...- Dijo el castaño recriminándose por no haber podido estar al lado de Candy en ese momento.

\- Y como esta ella ? ...- Pregunto Terry con la boca seca y el corazón zumbándole en los oídos , con temor a escuchar de que tal vez la rubia ya se hubiera casado.

Annie no respondió , sus ojos demostraron toda la tristeza del mundo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas frente al actor

\- Annie que pasa? Paso algo malo con Candy ? ...- Pregunto el actor sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus pies

\- Bueno ella ... ella...

\- Annie por favor! Dime que paso con Candy! ...- Volvió a preguntar el actor empezando a desesperarse

\- Candy se fue al frente de Francia hace una semana ... Se fue como enfermera voluntaria ... - Termino por decir la morena derramando lagrimas

\- Queee!? ...- Terry podía sentir que su corazón había caído al suelo , el terror invadió su cuerpo y unos deseos incontrolables de ahorcar a Albert se habían apoderado de el. ...-Annie donde puedo encontrar a Albert?

\- Terry! Que haces? Quien es ella? ...- Dijo la voz de Susana tras de el que observaba con cara muy molesta como el joven tomaba de los brazos a Annie

\- Annie por favor dime! Donde puedo encontrarlo? ...- Volvió a preguntar el joven ignorando por completo la intromisión de Susana

\- Esta en las Oficinas Andley , en la calle central ...- Contesto Annie muy asustada por los ojos fríos del joven

\- Susana , regresa al Hotel , ahora tengo algo que hacer , te veo después ...- Dijo el castaño que sin esperar respuesta salio a toda velocidad ...

\- Quien es usted y de donde conoce a Terry? ... Pregunto Susana de muy mala forma a la Morena que aun no salia de la impresion

Annie la miro de arriba a abajo , cerro los ojos y con la nariz levantada se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino , ignorando por completo a la ex actriz que sabia muy bien que era la causante de la separación entre Terry y Candy.

Terry corrió por las calles de Chicago como alma que lleva el Diablo , se detuvo ante el gran e intimidarte edificio que pertenencia a los Andley y con paso decidido ingreso a este ignorando al portero que no se atrevió a cuestionarlo ya que el joven tenia rostro de querer acecinar al primero que se le cruzara

\- Con el Señor William Albert Andley por favor ...- Le dijo Terry a la recepcionista que traía la boca por los suelos al reconocer al famoso actor.

\- Tiene cita? Señor?

\- No , pero si le dice mi nombre , estoy seguro que me recibirá ...

\- Pero el esta ocupado ...

En eso una puerta se abrió y George salio de esta , Terry al notar la cara de preocupación y nerviosismo de la recepcionista , entendiendo que esa era la oficina de Albert

\- Me parece que el Señor William ya se desocupo ... no es así?

\- Bueno ... este

\- No me haga entrar a la fuerza Señorita , se lo estoy pidiendo muy amablemente , es muy urgente ...- Dijo el actor haciéndose de todo sus esfuerzo para no perder el control

\- Esta bien Señor , déjeme anunciarlo ...- Dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos , cuando la Joven salio de la oficina y dirigiéndose a el le dijo ...- Lo siento mucho , pero el Señor William dice que esta ocupado ahora ...

\- No va a recibirme? ...- Pregunto Terry atónito ante el comportamiento de Albert ...- Muy bien ...- Dijo el joven encaminándose a la oficina y abriendo la puerta de golpe

\- Señor no puede pasar! ...- Grito la muchacha pero ya era muy tarde. Terry entro a zancadas a la habitación propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su ex amigo.

\- Que demonios te pasa Terry?... - Dijo Albert limpiándose el labio que sangraba

\- Que me pasa? Es que a caso ser millonario te ha bloqueado las neuronas ahora?

\- Señor Tiene que salir! ...- Interrumpió un hombre alto y corpulento que era del cuerpo de seguridad

\- Déjelo ...- Dijo Albert sentándose en su escritorio ...- Y cierre la puerta...- Albert suspiro y mirando al joven le hizo una seña para que se sentara

\- No pienso sentarme , quiero una explicación!

\- Como te enteraste ? ...- Pregunto el rubio

\- Demonio Albert es en serio? Eso es lo de menos!

\- Terry Basta! Ya he tomado cartas en el asunto!

\- Ah si? pues yo te veo muy cómodamente sentado en tu oficina! No veo que hayas ido por ella o que ella este de regreso!

\- El director del hospital no permitirá que la manden al frente ...

\- Eso no es suficiente Albert! Sabes que el enemigo puede avanzar y tomar Paris!

\- Eso déjamelo a mi! Que tanto te metes si tu ya tienes otra mujer y otras responsabilidades!

\- Por que la amo y no dejare de hacerlo nunca!

\- Pues es una lastima! Tu ya decidiste estar con Susana , ahora vete y cásate con ella!

\- Eres un miserable Albert! Yo no dejare que le pase nada! Si tu no la puedes cuidar, pues lo haré yo!

\- Que es lo que piensas hacer? No te metas en esto Terry!

\- Que Demonios ocurre contigo Albert? Cual e stu problema en que yo quiera protegerla?

\- Que tu estas comprometido!

\- Y eso es motivo suficiente para no ayudar a Candy? Para no evitar que le pase algo terrible o pero aun que muera? ...- Terry abrió los ojos cuando el entendimiento del comportamiento del rubio llego como un rayo a su cabeza , el joven se acerco a pasos agigantados y tomo a Albert por las solapas de la camisa ...- Que es lo que te molestas Albert? Dime!

Albert se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda intentando regular su respiración

\- Te enamoraste de ella no es así ? ...- Dijo el castaño apretando los puños

\- Y cual es el problema? Ella ya no es nada tuyo! Tu estas por casarte con otra!

\- Es verdad , voy a casarme con otra ... y pienso que no hay mejor hombre que tu para ella ... pero ella si es algo mio Albert ... ella es y siempre sera mi vida ... y es algo que tu ni nadie podrá cambiar ... - Adiós Albert.

Terry se retiro de la oficina dejando al rubio mudo y sumido en sus pensamientos. Enterarse de esa forma que Albert estaba enamorado de Candy había sido un duro golpe para el , pero era lógico , quien no se enamoraría de ella? Y si ella correspondía a esos sentimientos , el no podría estar mas de acuerdo en que un hombre como Albert se quedara con la rubia... Pero el alguna vez se había prometido a si mismo protegerla y aunque las circunstancias fueran distintas , aunque estuviera comprometido con otra , el no faltaría a esa promesa

Continuara ...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Donde estuviste? Nos dejaste en medio del centro comercial sin dar explicaciones! ... - Reclamo una irritada Susana al ver a su prometido llegar al hotel.

\- Tenia unos asuntos importante que atender ... - respondió el actor con el rostro mas descompuesto que había mostrado jamás.

\- Y no podías decirme eso? Por que te fuiste así Terry? Asuntos de que? ... o con quien? ...- Pregunto la joven con voz quebrada

\- Susana ahora no por favor! y Te voy a pedir que tu y tu madre empaquen lo mas pronto posible , regresaremos a Nueva York esta noche!

\- Esta noche? Pero si aun falta una función Terry!

\- Ese es mi problema! Ahora tengo que irme! Ya sabes ...empaquen para esta noche ...- Dijo el castaño de muy mal humor y dándole la espalda para dirigirse a las escaleras

Susana se quedo muda y apretando colericamente los puños , sabia que algo había pasado con Terry y sabia que Candy tenia que ver con la reacción del joven , la ex actriz maldijo a la enfermera que era la causante de que Terry no le entregara su corazón completamente , pero a la vez sentía calma al saber que su prometido deseaba volver a Nueva York cuanto antes.

\- Estas abandonando al grupo Terry!

\- Robert es importante!

\- Estas loco? Puedes morir en ese viaje!

\- Es muy importante que vaya Robert ... Si no cuento con tu apoyo lo siento mucho , en ese caso renuncio para no traerte mas problemas!

\- Terry no lo tomes así ... no entiendo porque tienes que viajar a Europa! Que es tan importante para que arriesgues así tu vida muchacho?

\- Es muy importante y personal ...

El hombre se quedo mirando al joven actor y comprendió que ningún poder humano lo haría cambiar de opinión ...- Esta bien Terry , por favor cuídate mucho y cuando puedas regresa lo mas pronto posible.

\- Te encontraste con Terry?

\- Si y no pude evitar decirle lo de Candy ... y me preocupa mucho porque salio corriendo a buscar a Albert ...- Contaba Annie a su prometido entre lagrimas

\- Necesito encontrarlo ... necesito conversar con el

\- Espera que llegue Albert

Como si hubiera sido llamado telepaticamente , la pareja se quedo boquiabierta al ver al rubio ingresar a la mansion con una gran marca morada cerca a la boca

\- Parece que ya "Hablaste" con el aristócrata malcriado

Albert se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala con el rostro muy agotado , tomo aire y mirando a la pareja dijo ...- Vino a reclamarme y me golpeo

\- Que? Pero que desfachatez de su parte! El dejo a Candy por que ahora tiene a otra! es un sin vergüenza!...- Dijo Archie muy molesto

\- El me dijo que aun la ama ... - Dijo Albert con rostro aun mas triste

\- Claro y tanto es su amor que la dejo para casarse con otra! ...- Refunfuño Archie con el puño en alto

\- Archie! Tu sabes que las cosas fueron de esa manera por el accidente de Susana ...- Le reclamo Annie

\- Como sea Annie , es un malcriado que viene a reclamar por algo en lo que ya no tiene derecho! No se ustedes pero yo necesito hablar con el , Adiós! ...- Dijo el castaño molesto tomado su abrigo y saliendo rapidamente de la casa

Annie y Albert se miraron por unos segundos ...- No soy tonta Albert , se muy bien sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Archie...- Dijo la morena con la cabeza baja

El rubio suspiro profundamente , no tenia energías para intentar ocultar la verdad a la chica y su sobrino no lo hacia nada fácil ...- Piensas seguir adelante con la boda Annie? ...- Pregunto el rubio arrastrando las palabras

\- Yo amo a Archie ...- Respondió en voz baja ...- Ademas se que Candy no lo aceptaría jamas ... para ella Archie es su primo , estoy segura que ella aun no ha olvidado a Terry y me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo por la noticia de su compromiso , soy una mala amiga ...- Dijo la morena sin percatarse del doloroso rostro que ponía Albert al oír que la rubia que tanto amaba aun estaba enamorada de otro.

Para Archie no fue difícil encontrar el hotel donde se hospeda el grupo Stransford , se sentó el loby de dicho hotel ya que al preguntar por el actor le comunicaron que este había salido

No pasaron varios minutos cuando Archie pudo ver al actor entrar por la puerta , rapidamente se paro para darle el encuentro

\- Archie? Que haces aquí?

\- Solo déjame decirte que eres un sin vergüenza por ir a la oficina de Albert a reclamarle por Candy , cuando tu decidiste dejarla !

\- A eso has venido Archie? a dar la cara por Albert? Creo que el ya es un hombre muy grande para que lo estén defendiendo! ...- Respondió el actor con mofa y poca paciencia

\- No solo he venido por eso ... Yo estoy buscando la forma de Traerla de vuelta ... y se que tu eres el único que puede hacerlo

Terry se quedo perplejo ante las palabras del elegante , ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que algún día Archie intentara ponerse de acuerdo con el para ayudar a la pecosa

\- Esta noche regresare a Nueva York

\- Vaya ... ya veo cuanto es tu amor por ella , gracias igual por nada ... - Dijo el castaño molesto y dándose la vuelta

\- Archie ... a la mañana siguiente saldré en barco a buscarla...- Dijo Terry fuerte y claramente haciendo que Archie detuviera su andar en seco

El elegante joven volteo a ver a Terry , los ojos del actor brillaban en una mezcla de amor y miedo

\- Como piensas hacer eso? ... Yo estaba pensando en que tu le escribieras ...

\- Pffff vamos Archie ... eso es de cobardes , si es necesario me alistare en el ejercito

\- Estas loco!? Podrían matarte! Y no podrás abandonar Europa hasta que la guerra acabe

\- Tienes alguna mejor idea? No me importa lo que tenga que atravesar con tal que pueda estar con ella y protegerla

\- Tengo conocidos en el ejercito , generales y mayores , les mandare un telegrama cuanto antes , pagare lo que sea para que te ayuden a llegar con ella.

\- Muchas Gracias Archie , por favor no le digas de esto a nadie ... dame tu palabra.

\- Te doy mi palabra Granchester , por favor escríbeme si necesitas algo y yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte

\- Gracias ...- Dijo el actor estrechando la mano del joven

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa , era un momento en que ambos jóvenes dejaban de lado sus diferencias y unian fuerzas para salvar a la mujer que era dueña de sus corazones.

El actor se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a Empacar , mientras tanto en la habitación contigua Susana y su madre hacían las maletas a regañadientes pues no entendían el inesperado cambio de plan.

\- Estoy segura que algo tiene que ver con Candy ...- Decía Susana muy molesta mientras su madre hacia las maletas

\- Bueno Susy si paso algo ya no importa , mira que Terry quiere volver a Nueva York esta noche ... eso no es bueno para ti?

\- Si , pero quiero saber que paso? ... si la llego a ver

\- Susy olvídalo ya ... tu seras la esposa , esa enfermera no! Tal vez se entero que esta casada o que se yo ...

\- Espero que tengas razón madre

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Paris , Candy se encontraba atendiendo una cirugía muy dramática , un pequeño de 12 años había recibido una bala perdida en su pequeña pierna , la cirugía fue larga y pesada ya que el medico tenia que hacer de todo su esfuerzo para no dañar los tendones del pequeño niño

Una vez terminada la cirugía la rubia fue llamada a la oficina del director del Hospital

\- Quería verme Señor?

\- Si Candy ... Creo que ya conoces a Jessica y Camila no es así?

\- Así es Señor

\- Muy bien , quiero que las entrenes para cirugía militar , se que podrás enseñarles muy bien , el Doctor Mathew te ayudara , Es un excelente medico cirujano de París , el mejor en su clase , vamos te lo presentare ...- Dijo el hombre poniéndose de Pie y encaminándose junto con la rubia a una oficina contigua

\- El Directo abrió la puerta y en un escritorio estaba sentado un apuesto joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes tomando notas

\- Doctor Mathew ... Ella es la Señorita Candice White Andley , ella lo apoyara en el entrenamiento de las otras enfermeras.

\- Mucho gusto Señorita ...- Dijo el joven medico estrechando la mano de Candy

\- Mucho gusto Doctor Mathew...- Respondió la joven

\- Muy bien , los dejo para que preparen sus clases , mucha suerte ...- Dijo el director dejando al joven doctor a solas con la enfermera

\- Bueno sentémonos ...- Dijo el joven que hablaba un ingles muy bueno pero con un acento francés que podía derretir a cualquier mujer.

\- Así que eres de América no es así?

\- Eh sii ...

\- Y que edad tienes?

\- 19

\- Vaya , eres muy joven, es impresionante que a tu edad estés entrenada en cirugía , te felicito!

\- Gracias ... Respondió la rubia esbozando una linda sonrisa que dejo al joven doctor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Esa misma noche Terry y las Marlow ya se encontraban en la estación de Tren para su viaje a Nueva York , Susana no dejaba de hostigar al joven intentando averiguar el porque el repentino viaje y la irresponsabilidad de Terry de abandonar la ultima función del Teatro.

\- No entiendo Terry! Tu nunca has dejado una función sin terminar

\- Susana tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender , cuando lleguemos a Nueva York tendré que salir de viaje por un tiempo

\- Que? Terry que estas diciendo? Como es eso que vas a salir de viaje? Se supone que vamos a casarnos en un mes!

\- Ya te dije que es un asunto muy importante y personal que debo atender , cuando regrese nos casaremos!

\- No Terry! Tu no puedes hacerme esto!? A donde piensas ir?

El joven callo y se que quedo mirando fijamente a través de la ventana del tren , en ese momento pensó que tal vez tendría que dejar algún tipo de herencia para la mujer que le había salvado la vida en caso el no volviera.

\- Terry respondeme! ... - Dijo Susana muy alterada ...- A donde vas a viajar?

\- Susy hija tranquila , la gente esta empezando a mirar ...- Intervino la Señora Marlow

\- No mama! No me voy a calmar! No ves lo que esta haciendo Terry? esta huyendo de su compromiso conmigo

\- NO SUSANA NO ES ASÍ ! ...- Respondió el actor muy molesto y con la mirada fría ... - Tengo un asunto muy importante que atender en Europa , cuando culmine regresare y nos casaremos ... ahora no me cuestiones mas por favor!

\- Europa?"! Terry estas loco! Puedes morir en ese viaje! Que es tan importante para que vayas hasta aya?

\- Ya te dije que es algo muy personal , no responderé a mas preguntas ...- Concluyo el joven poniéndose de pie para abandonar el compartimiento del tren que compartía con Susana y su madre.

La joven rompió en llanto amargamente al ver que Terry se retiraba sin compartir con ella sus secretos y asuntos personales , este desplante la hacia sentir excluida y que no era digna de que el hombre que amaba compartiera su vida con ella

\- Cálmate Susy! No actúes como niña pequeña! Deja que atienda sus asuntos , no vaya ser que se arrepienta , contrólate hasta la boda ...- Dijo su madre intentando consolar a su hija

\- Si fuera Candy ... el no seria así de cruel

\- Susana ya basta! Deja de atormentarte así ... Es su deber quedarse contigo por todo lo que has tenido que pasar , ya veras que poco a poco se enamorara de ti...

\- Buenos días Señoritas Soy el Doctor Mathew , especialista en cirugía , hoy quiero que pongan mucha atención en el procedimiento de extracción de bala , Junto con la Señorita Candy les explicaremos paso a paso en como extraer el cuerpo extraño de este paciente

Ambas enfermeras tomaban nota y estaban muy atentas a los procedimientos a seguir , Tanto Camila como Jennifer habían sido elegidas por el director del hospital para ser entrenadas en cirugía , ya que ambas demostraban ser enfermeras profesionales y muy dedicadas.

Jennifer y Candy se hicieron muy amigas pero Camila siempre se mantenía al margen y mostraba una actitud apática hacia la rubia.

\- No le hagas caso Candy ... es una amargada ... parece que la hubieran obligado a venir ...- Dijo Jennifer durante el almuerzo que observaba en como Camila se sentaba en otra mesa muy a parte de ellas

\- Me da pena porque estamos en una situación tan triste que lo mas necesitamos son buenas personas al rededor ...- Dijo la rubia jugando con su comida en el plato

\- Es su problema ...deja de preocuparte ...- Dijo Jennifer mientras abría los ojos como platos mientras observaba como se aproximaba a ellas el Doctor Mathew

\- Hola Señoritas , les molesta si las acompaño? ...- Pregunto el joven con su bandeja en la mano

\- Para nada doctor, siéntese!...- Respondió Jennifer muy emocionada

El joven Doctor tomo asiento al lado de Candy y se dispusieron a conversar amenamente los tres , sobre sus vidas , sus estudios , familias etc.

\- Vaya no sabia que fueras la hija adoptiva de una familia tan importante ...- Le dijo Mathew a la rubia muy sorprendido.

\- Si bueno ... pero no vivo con ellos , prefiero estar con mis madres ...

\- Que yo sepa , el cabeza de los Andley es un joven de 24 años no es asi? Osea el vendría a ser tu padre?

\- Ehhh si jaja ... Pero somos los mejores amigos ... el nunca me ha tratado con la diciplina de un padre a una hija...- Dijo Candy con un pesar al recordar a Albert

\- Bueno no imagino a un joven de mi edad con una hija de 19 , eso no se ve muy seguido , que suerte que tengan una buena relación de amigos y no controle tus decisiones

La rubia suspiro profundamente , recordar a Albert y lo bueno que había sido con ella , la hacia sentir triste , sentía que ella traicionaba de alguna forma todo el apoyo y afecto que había tenido el rubio con ella.

Era la mañana siguiente y Terry había llegado a Nueva York junto con las Marlow , una vez que el joven dejo a ambas mujeres en su casa a pesar de los reclamos de Susana. Un decidido Terry fue a su departamento alisto un ligero equipaje y se dispuso a escribir un testamento en caso algo saliera mal en su búsqueda por Candy.

El joven decidió dejar a nombre de Susana su departamento, su auto y una pequeña fortuna que le alcanzaría a la ex actriz para vivir cómodamente hasta sus últimos días. El joven dejaba muy claro en el documento que esta herencia solo seria cobrada si el fallecía en su viaje a Europa y que dicho Testamento se anularía cuando el regresara a Nueva York sano y salvo

Terry sello el documento en un sobre y se dispuso a mandarlo a su abogado , un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención , de mal humor y con impaciencia el joven fue a atender a la puerta rogando que no se tratara de alguna de las Marlow. Para su suerte al abrir noto que era el mensajero entregándole un telegrama.

Terry:

Imagino que llegando a Nueva York harás una parada en tu departamento para alistar tus cosas para el viaje , Converse con un cercano amigo mio : El General Edson , el esta encargado del reclutamiento de los soldados a París. Candy se encuentra en el Hospital la sagrada familia en el centro de la ciudad , el ya sabe tu nombre y por pedido especial de los Andley se encargara de que te llevan a París y no a las afueras de la ciudad , solo tienes que alistarte en el ejercito y el se encargara de mandarte a donde debes ir. No dudes en mandarme un telegrama en caso necesites algo , Me pondré contacto con algún General en París y el director del Hospital , Cuídate mucho Terry el enemigo esta avanzando.

Suerte

Archibald Cornwall

El joven actor sonrió de lado y guardo el telegrama en uno de los bolsillos de su saco , salio rapidamente de su departamento , no sin antes dar un vistazo por ultima vez al lugar que era su hogar y con la interrogante si volvería.

Salio a la frías calles y tomo un carruaje que lo llevo hasta un gran edificio donde trabajando un bufete de abogados , entre ellos el abogado y gran amigo de Terry , el Señor Macaby , un hombre de unos 50 años , muy galante y de buen corazón.

\- Es esto real Terruce? Sabes lo peligroso que es?

\- Asi es , pero debo hacerlo ...

\- Bueno , no me queda nada mas que desearte mucha suerte y no te preocupes yo me encargare de que a penas llegues , se anule este testamento , porque se que vas a volver sano y salvo , cuídate mucho ...- Dijo el hombre dando un amistoso abrazo al castaño

Terry tomo aire hasta llenar al máximo sus pulmones , volvió a subir al carruaje y le dio la orden al cochero de que lo llevara a puerto, en su camino iba meditando sobre su vida , sabia que literalmente su vida sin Candy se había vuelto una porquería , pero su consciencia y el hecho de estar vivo y saludable no le permitían abandonar a Susana ... El joven solo sabia que trayendo nuevamente a la mujer que amaba de regreso para mantenerla lejos del peligro era motivo suficiente para que el pudiese continuar con la miserable vida que le había tocado vivir. ... Tal vez Candy lo odiaría , le recriminaría que el no era nadie para meterse en su vida , pero el no volvería a América sin ella , así tuviera que amarrarla y traerla a rastras ... ella tenia toda una vida maravillosa por delante , podía enamorarse y formar un familia , el no , el estaba condenado a estar con una mujer que no amaba.

Como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no amarla , como deseaba no sentir nada por ella y que le importara poco que aquella enfermera haya tomado la estúpida desicion de haberse ido al frente . Terry rió melancólicamente sabia que sus deseos eran imposibles , era pelear contra si mismo, sabia que su vida tendría fin el día que ella le llegara a faltar , así no pudiera tenerla , mientras ella respirara el seria un poco feliz.

Sin notarlo el joven ya había llegado a puerto , pago al cochero y se apeo del carruaje , se encamino a una de las oficinas designadas para los hombres que deseaban alistarse al ejercito. En el puerto se había levantado un pequeño fuerte militar , donde distintos jóvenes pasaban por pruebas físicas para saber si eran aptos para el trabajo.

\- Buenas tardes Señor ...- Saludo un Militar ...- Viene a inscribirse?

\- Asi es ... Mi nombre es Terruce Granchester ...- Al pronunciar su nombre un hombre blanco y muy alto de cabellos grises se aproximo al joven

\- Buenos Dias Señor Terruce Granchester , Soy el General Edson.

\- Mucho gusto General

\- Carlo! Denle a este joven su uniforme y embarquelo en una hora al Buque Mariam con destino a París ...- Dijo el General es voz fuerte y demandante haciendo que el pequeño militar saltara de su asiento para recibir la orden

\- Si mi general! ...- Grito el soldado

\- Muy bien Joven Terruce , usted al pertenecer a familia noble , toma automáticamente el mando de Teniente , es una politica en el ejercito que todo hombre de cargo importante alistado en el ejercito asuma esta posicion , que tenga mucha suerte en su viaje

\- Gracias ... - Respondió Terry muy sorprendido de que una vez mas el apellido de su padre lo ayudara en la vida

Terry fue llevado a la pequeña base militar , donde paso varias pruebas físicas , medicas y la triste imagen de tener que ver como un peluquero convertía su melena al típico corte militar.

\- Ayyyy Candice White ... me las pagaras muchachita ...- Pensaba para si mismo mientras veía sus mechones de cabello castaño caer al suelo.

El castaño aprobó perfectamente cada prueba y se preparo para abordar la embarcación que lo llevaría a Europa , Terry llego hasta su camarote , por ser Teniente le habían concebido una habitación para el solo y se le hacia extraño que por donde caminara , cadetes y otros militare se detuvieran para saludarlo muy cordialmente.

\- Una vez mas el apellido de los Granchester haciendo de las suyas ...- Murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco. Que la gente se comportara con el de una forma distinta debido a su linaje le era algo muy molesto . pero no en el caso si esto le servia para llegar hasta Candy.

Querida Madre

Tal vez al finalizar esta carta me odies , pero me era imposible despedirme de ti , Estoy camino a Paris ... Por que? ... Sencillo , en mi viaje a Chicago me entere que Candy se había ido a Francia como enfermera voluntaria. Y que tengo que ver yo? ... Simple, no podre vivir en paz hasta saber que la mujer que amo esta sana y salva de vuelta en casa.

Tal vez esta no era la forma en que querías que vaya tras la persona que amo , tal vez tuve que ser lo suficientemente estúpido y me merezco esto porque si estuviéramos juntos estoy seguro que ella jamás se hubiera ido.

Por favor madre , no vayas a culparla , nadie me pidió que jugara al héroe , es mi corazón el que manda. El único culpable aquí soy yo ... y no me perdonare si algo llegara a pasarle.

Te amo Eleonor

Terruce.

PD: Me asegure de que te llegara esta carta después de mi partida , te escribiré.

Después de leer las palabras de su hijo la actriz cayo al suelo tapado su boca para ahogar sus sollozos , no habia nada mas que hacer mas que rezar y rogar a Dios porque trajera a la pareja de vuelta

Eleonor no culpaba a Candy , sabia que su hijo era impulsivo igual que su padre , su corazon de madre la hizo levantarse de golpe y empacar su maleta , iria a buscar a los Andley para que la ayudaran , a la vez una idea bizarra atravesó su mente pero todo era valido con tal de proteger a su hijo ...- Richard.- ... Dijo a penas en un susurro mientras veia su bello rostro en el espejo.

\- Que Terry que? ...- Pregunto a Gritos un alarmado rubio

\- Si Albert , fue a buscarla , acabo de recibir un telegrama de el , que fue exitosamente aceptado en el ejercito y que abordo el Mariam camino a París. El General Edson lo ayudo a que abordara lo mas pronto posible.

\- Tu lo ayudaste? ...- Pregunto el rubio con tono de recriminación

\- Claro que si Albert ... porque no habría de hacerlo si esta en mis manos? Cual es el problema?...- Pregunto Archie extrañado ante la actitud de su tío

\- Que el va a casarse con Susana! No has pensado que esto tal vez le haga mucho daño a Candy?

\- Albert ... entiendo que tal vez pueda afectarle verlo ... pero eso es lo de menos! Lo importante es que Candy regrese sea como sea! Has leído los periódicos? Los alemanes están avanzando a pasos agigantados , que va a pasar si llegan a París? Que va a pasar con CANDY? Por lo menos Terry la protegerá!

\- El director del hospital esta a cargo de ella!

\- Albert reacciona , eso no es garantía , Terry la ama! La cuidara con su vida! El director solo la cuida por el dinero que le mandamos!

\- NO ES ASÍ! EL NO LA AMA! EL ESTA CON SUSANA! ...- Grito Albert dando un golpe con el puño al escritorio del joven.

Archie se quedo desconcertado ante el impulso de Albert y una idea escalofriante recorrió todo su cuerpo

\- Que es lo que pasa Albert? Dime la verdad... Por que reaccionas así por ella? Por que en ves de alegrarte es un tormento para ti ?

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos , se había dado en evidencia ante su sobrino que sabia muy bien que el también guardaba sentimientos hacia Candy , Albert se sentó en unas de las sillas y se paso la mano por la cabellera con resignación

\- Albert ...

\- No se que paso ... De pronto deje de verla como la pequeña hermana que debía cuidar ... a verla como la mujer mas hermosa ... perdóname Archie ... yo se que tu

\- No digas nada Albert ... lo mio es imposible , de eso no puedo estar mas seguro ... pero mientras ella este bien yo sere feliz ...- Dijo el castaño agachando la mirada sin saber que una tercera persona los estaba escuchando tras la puerta semi abierta

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

\- Señor las enfermeras están escaseando en el frente , El General Braham esta pidiendo que mande a las enfermeras con especialidad que tiene aquí ...- Dijo un soldado al director del hospital

\- Le enviare a Camila y Jennifer puede retirarse ...

\- Señor , el general a pedido específicamente a las 3

\- Y que pretende? que me quede sin ninguna aquí en el hospital?

\- Señor con todo respeto , el en frente hay mas herido que aquí , es un orden firmada , aquí tiene ...- Dijo el soldado extendiéndole un documento

\- No puedo enviar a la Señorita Andley ... es de gran ayuda aquí con los civiles

\- Tendrá que discutir eso con mi General , yo vengo a transmitir ordenes Señor ... Con permiso

El director respiro profundamente con signo de impotencia , que haría ahora? No podía poner mas objeciones porque la gente empezaría a sospechar y por nada del mundo se podía saber que el estaba recibiendo una cuantiosa suma de dinero todas las semana de Parte de los Andley , asi que no le quedaría de otra que tener que enviar a Candy por unos días y rogar para que la devolvieran sana y salva al hospital principal

\- Dicen que vendrán militares a resguardar el hospital , te has enterado Candy? ...- Le dijo Jennifer a la rubia mientras ambas se vestían para iniciar su día

\- No ... no sabia nada , eso es grave

\- Claro que si ... Los Alemanes están avanzando ... tengo tanto miedo ... que pasaría con nosotras si llegaran a tomar este lugar?

\- No pienses en eso , Dios no permitirá que nada malo nos pase , ten fe !

\- Ayyy Candy me gustaría tener tu seguridad ... la cosa no pinta nada bien

\- Señoritas el Director las llama a su oficina ...- Interrumpió una enfermera de avanzada edad

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con terror , sabían que definitivamente el Director no tendría buenas noticias , Candy y Jennifer se encaminaron al despacho y en el camino se encontraron con Camila que traía cara de poco amigos.

\- Señoritas , las he citado aquí , porque esta tarde serán enviadas al Campamento Norte , habrá un enfrentamiento y por lo tanto varios heridos , El doctor Mathew ira con ustedes. Si todo sale como esperamos , ustedes estarán de regreso en un par de días.

\- Si Señor ...- Respondieron las 3 jóvenes

A Candy le empezaron a temblar las piernas , por primera vez seria enviada al frente a ver en directo los horrores de la guerra.

\- Jennifer no llores! ...- Dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver a su compañera romper en amargas lagrimas al salir del despacho del director.

\- Candy... yo ... yo tenia la esperanza de no tener que volver ... tengo tanto miedo

\- No temas Jennifer , yo estaré contigo ...- Dijo la rubia abrazando a su compañera

\- Deja de llorar! Que clase de profesional eres? Debería darte vergüenza tu comportamiento ...- La regaño Camila

\- Bueno tal vez si todas fuéramos frías e insensibles como tu lo tomaríamos con tanta calma ... pero ese no es mi caso ... - Le respondió Jennifer muy molesta

\- Hazme el favor Jennifer ... no intentes solapar tu falta de madures ... este trabajo no es para todas ... Sera muy divertido ver a la princesita por primera vez en zona de guerra ...- Dijo Camila esbozando una sonrisa burlona y mirando a Candy ...- Me voy , yo si se prepararme para estas cosas.

Habia caído la tarde y las 3 jóvenes enfermeras ya se encontraban listas para ser trasladadas al campamento norte , las 3 vestidas con largas capas negras y unas pequeñas maletas de utensilios médicos abordaron el automóvil junto con los militares que las resguardarían en el viaje.

El doctor Mathew iba junto con ellas y al notar que las manos de Candy temblaban las tomo entre las suyas para darle confianza

\- No temas Candy ... Yo voy a cuidar de ti ...- Le dijo el joven sonriendole ante la mirada atónita de Jennifer y Camila que habían quedado con las mandíbulas por el suelo ante el despliegue de cercanía entre el medico y Candy

\- Gracias Doctor ...- Respondió Candy tímidamente retirando delicadamente las manos del agarre del joven

El viaje fue largo y Candy pudo observar durante el camino en como el rastro de algo que había sido civilización ahora se había convertido en ruinas y destrucción , el aire ya no ligero y el cielo se había vuelto gris , un olor a pólvora inundaba el ambiente y llamaradas en distintos lugares decoraban la lúgubre vista

El campamento se divisaba a lo lejos , hombres corriendo y gritos se escuchaban por doquier , la joven tomo su crucifijo y comenzó a rezar en silencio

\- Bajen Rapido! ...- Grito un soldado que se aporximo a ellos a toda velocidad ... - Doctor la carpa 3 es su zona de trabajo

\- Vamos Señoritas ... - Dijo Mathew caminando rapidamente

Candy se llevo una de su manos a la boca , cadáveres en el piso y un olor espantoso le dieron la bienvenida pero nada la había preparado para lo que vería al atravesar la carpa medica.

Jennifer la tomo de la mano y al ingresar inmediatamente se quedaron boquiabiertas , sangre , gritos y partes humanas estaba regadas por todas partes

\- Matenme! por favor !...- Gritaba un hombre cerca a Candy que traía ambas piernas destruidas pues un tanque de guerra había pasado sobre el

\- Nadie va a ayudarlo? ...- Pregunto la rubio horrorizada

\- Candy ven a apoyarme aquí ...- La llamo Mathew

\- Pero el ...

\- Ese soldado no tiene oportunidad , va a morir ...- Le respondió Mathew mientras trabajaba ... - Candy concéntrate , tu puedes hacerlo! ...

La rubia hacia presión en el pecho de un soldado que había recibido 2 balas mientras el pobre hombre se desangraba por la boca , los soldados eran atendidos en camillas sucias con utensilios sin esterilizar y las vendas eran lavadas y rehusadas , el contagio de varias enfermedades era alta.

La joven veía con horror como iban llegando soldados heridos , mutilados y muertos por minutos , el trabajo era un caos y solo se atendía los casos mas graves , los desafortunados que sufrían de alguna ruptura , cortes profundos o quemaduras eran dejados para después mientras sufrían del dolor o morían cuando el caso era de suma gravedad y el medico evaluaba si era necesaria su intervención.

Candy miro a sus pies y con horror pudo divisar que la tierra se habia convertido en lodo de la sangre y fluidos de todos los soldados que transitaban , el olor a carne quemada le produjo nauseas y la muchacha tuvo que salir un segundo de la carpa medica para respirar . Al salir la vista fue aun peor al notar como apilaban los cadáveres como se tratara de un montón de bultos.

\- Que haces aquí afuera muñeca? Buscas compañía? ...- Le dijo una voz a sus espalda

Candy volteo rapidamente y se topo con un hombre alto con facciones rudas y cabello graso ... - No , con permiso ...- Respondio la rubia volteándose para irse

\- Jajaja no mujercita , tu no vas a ningún lado ...- Dijo el repulsivo hombre jalandola de un brazo y Candy quedo muy cerca a el , automáticamente pudo sentir el olor a sudor y alcohol que traía

\- Suélteme! O gritare!

\- Grita! Me encanta que una mujer como tu grite! ... Sabes hace cuanto tiempo no estoy con una mujer? Hueles tan bien ... - Dijo el soldado acercando su rostro al cuello de la rubia ...- Vamos!...- Demando el hombre jalando a Candy hacia un lugar apartado

\- Suélteme! Ayuda! Suéltame!...- Gritaba la rubia haciendo de todo su esfuerzo para soltarse del soldado pero era en vano ya que aquel hombre era grande y fuerte

Candy fue arrastrada hasta una carpa y el hombre de un tirón la lanzo al suelo ...- Cállate ya o tendré que golpearte! ...- Le dijo el hombre con una mirada fría y demoníaca mientras se quitaba la chaqueta militar . Candy temblaba , el tiempo pasaba lentamente por su cabeza y no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación.

\- Candyyyy! Candy! ...- Se escuchaban las voces de Jennifer y Mathew

\- Esta ves te salvaste muñequita , pero volveré por ti ...- Le dijo el soldado en un susurro dejando a Candy estática y temblando en el suelo , La rubia se levanto rapidamente y salio corriendo hacia donde venían las voces

\- Donde demonios estabas Candy? Necesitamos ayuda y desapareces! ...- Le reclamo Jennifer

\- Yo ... Yo ...- Candy temblaba y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

\- Estas bien Candy ? Que te paso? ...- pregunto Mathew alarmado al ver la cara descompuesta de la joven.

Candy tenia un nudo en la garganta , el miedo se había apoderado de ella y con ojos de pánico miraba a todos lados rogando a Dios que aquel repudiable ser no apareciera nuevamente

\- Creo que esta en shock ... tal ves esto la afecto mucho ...- Dijo Jennifer

\- No! No ! Estoy bien! Solo necesitaba un poco de aire , perdónenme!...- Respondió rapidamente Candy y entrando nuevamente a atender a los heridos

Esa noche Candy junto con las otras enfermeras trabajaron por casi 10 horas sin detenerse , La joven no deseaba descansar y mucho menos salir por temor a encontrarse nuevamente con aquel despreciable hombre. Aquella noche un aproximado de 30 hombres fallecieron , Estados Unidos había logrado hacer retroceder al enemigo.

\- Candy debes descansar , ya todo esta bajo control ...- Le dijo Mathew preocupado al notar que la rubia no era la misma que solía ser.

\- Cuando volveremos al hospital ?

\- Espero que esta tarde ... en todo caso mañana temprano ...Candy que sucede? Entiendo que esto es un poco difícil de ver ... pero...

\- No nada Mathew , Estoy bien ... es solo la impresión ... Igual , prefiero descansar aquí ... por si algún paciente me llegara a necesitar

\- Estas segura? Hay carpas que han habilitados para nosotros ... estarás con Camila y Jennifer, Otras enfermeras se encargaran de ellos.

\- Esta bien ... Podrías acompañarme hasta donde están ellas?

\- Si claro ...- Respondió el joven un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Candy

Una vez que Candy llego con sus compañeras , se recostó el la cama designada para ella y lloro las mas amargas lagrimas , estaba aterrada, a penas podía creer que por cuestión de minutos una desgracia pudo haberle pasado , la joven rezaba incesablemente para que la regresaran al hospital esa misma tarde. Todo en las ultimas horas había sido una terrible pesadilla , si el infierno existía definitivamente estaba en al tierra y era en el frente de la guerra.

Para suerte de Candy sus rezos fueron escuchados y los soldados heridos serian llevado a sus respectivos hospitales esa misma tarde y junto con ellos Candy y sus compañeros regresarían al hospital principal en París. La joven se encontraba en camino hacia los camiones que la llevarían a Paris cuando, para su muy mala suerte, se volvió a topar con aquel aborrecible hombre . Candy apretó la mano de Jennifer y comenzó a temblar

\- Nos volveremos a ver muñequita ...- Le grito el hombre haciéndole un gesto vulgar con la lengua

\- Candy que paso con ese hombre? Estas sudando!...- Pregunto Jennifer alarmada al notar los nervios de la rubia

\- Subamos al camión Jennifer por favor! Te juro que estoy bien , no me hizo nada ...

\- Que paso Candy? Ya andas de cariñosa con los soldados ?...- Dijo Camila mirándola burlonamente y pasando de largo

\- Es una estúpida! ...- Dijo Jennifer roja de furia viendo en dirección a Camila ...- No le hagas caso Candy , pero por favor cuéntame que paso? , te prometo que guardare el secreto.

\- Te contare Jennifer , pero cuando lleguemos a Paris , no deseo que Mathew o Camila se enteren.

El viaje de Terry estaba llegando a su fin , el castaño no podía estar mas impaciente de poder estar al fin al lado de Candy , así ella lo odiara o no quisiera hablarle. La noche anterior el joven no había podido descansar ni un minuto debido a una opresión que embargaba su pecho , un miedo y una desesperación lo atormento hasta que el sol salio aquella mañana . Terry llego a Madrid y rapidamente abordo el tren que lo llevaría a París , era cuestión de horas para verla ... que le diría? Como se encontraría con ella? Lo que menos quería Terry era tener una relación cortante con la joven, quería que ella confiara en el para protegerla y estar al tanto de todos sus movimientos para poder convencerla armoniosamente de regresar a los Estados Unidos , Pero como volverían? No habían viajes comerciales ... la vida de Terry y Candy estaban en las manos de Dios y la ayuda de Archie.

\- Annie por que estas llorando ? ... A caso el malvado de mi primo te hizo algo? ...- Pregunto Eliza Leagan al toparse con la morena en la Mansion Andley

\- Déjame en paz Eliza ...- Dijo Annie apretando la falda de su vestido con los puños

\- Vamos Annie! Yo solo quiero ayudarte ... Sabes a mi tu nunca me has caído mal ... tu si sabes ser una dama elegante ... no como Candy ... Tu problema es que paras mucho con ella , eso te baja un poco de nivel querida ...Vamos cuéntame , te prometo que sera nuestro secreto

Annie estaba dolida y desesperada , los sentimiento de Archie hacia Candy eran una clara sospecha, pero oírlo directamente de sus labios había sido una estocada para su corazón y al oír a Albert que también se había enamorado de ella era la gota que había derramado el bazo

\- Siempre es ella! Todos mueren por ella! ... A nadie le importa como este yo ... Desde que eramos niñas , siempre era Candy ... Hasta mis madres la quieren mas ... Hasta mis padre adoptivo la quería adoptar ella y a mi no! TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LOS ANDLEY SE HAN ENAMORADO DE ELLA!

Eliza sonrió internamente , sabia que Annie por fin había explotado y tenia las palabras perfectas para engatusarla y ponerla en contra de la rubia!

\- Ahhhh ya veo ... - Dijo soltando un suspiro...- Annie querida todos notamos los sentimientos de Archie hacia Candy ... Anthony Stear y Terry ... Hasta mi hermano...Dios no se que le pueden ver a esa vulgar! Me enferma! Sabes que es lo que les atrae de Candy?

\- Que cosa? ... Pregunto Annie muy interesada por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación

\- Tu sabes que en nuestra distinguida sociedad , las damas refinadas como nosotras tenemos que ser recatadas , elegantes , no trabajamos , no nos metemos en cosas de hombres y sobre todo nos preparamos toda la vida para ser unas buenas esposas y madres ...- Dijo la pelirroja cariñosamente tomando la mano de Annie.

\- Asi es ...

\- Bueno , Candy no es nada de eso ... Ella siempre ha dado un aire de mujer fácil , vive sola , trabaja y no piensa en convertirse en la esposa modelo de nadie ... y eso es lo que les atrae ... Los hombres piensan con la pasión Annie ... Ven a Candy como mujer de algunas noches pero no de toda la vida ... me entiendes?

Por primera vez en su vida la morena encajo las palabras de Eliza al espíritu libre y desenfadado de Candy y un sentimiento negativo y perverso se apodero de ella.

\- Albert también ... - Murmuro la morena con los ojos nublados por aquel negativo sentimiento

\- Que? Estas segura? ...- Grito Eliza en un chillido

\- Si ... Yo lo oí hablando con Archie ... están haciendo de todo para que regrese de París ... Terry fue tras ella ...

\- Esa Gata Vulgar ... Mira todo lo que hace Annie ... Decide irse a jugar a la heroína y pone a todos los Andley como tontos , Hasta tu boda tuvo que pagar por las estupideces de Candy ... Annie date cuenta! es una arrastrada que de seguro también coqueteo con Albert para que el se enamorara de ella ... no solo eso , también ahora pone la vida de Terry en peligro , espero que no termine como mi querido Anthony.

\- Que estas diciendo Eliza? ... Interrumpió una voz

\- Tia Abuela ...-Exclamo la pelirroja tapándose la boca con ambas manos

\- Es cierto lo que dices sobre Albert?

\- Si tía ... Annie me lo ha contado y estoy muy consternada

\- Annie es verdad lo de Albert?...- Dijo la anciana mirando con ojos furiosos a la morena

\- Ehhh ... Si señora Elroy...- Respondió la joven tímidamente bajando la mirada ...- Yo lo oí decírselo a Archie

\- Oh Dios mio ... esto es terrible ...por que Albert? Esto es una pesadilla ... no quiero ni imaginar si ella llegara a ser cabeza de los Andley

\- Ni lo diga Tía Abuela! Seria el fin de nuestro linaje

\- Una vulgar enfermera ... cabeza de los Andley! ...- Dijo la anciana tomando su cabeza y sentándose

\- Tía Abuela ... Usted sabe que mi prioridad es el bien de nuestras familias ... Dios sabes que yo no le deseo mal a nadie ... pero si Candy llegara a estar enamorada de Albert y llegaran a casarse seria catastrófico...- Dijo Eliza

\- No Eliza ... Candy ama a Terry...- Dijo Annie tímidamente

\- Terry? ... - Pregunto la anciana

\- Pero Terry va a casarse con Susana Marlow ... Claro ... si es que vuelven ...- Dijo Eliza con cara fingida de sufrimiento

\- Terry Granchester ? El actor de Broadway? ... Ahhh lo que me faltaba! que esta vulgar este enamorada de hombre comprometido ...- Exclamo la anciana con molestia

\- Eso no es todo tía abuela , el fue tras ella a París para traerla de vuelta.

\- Dios ... Desde que esa niña llego a esta familia todo ha sido una pesadilla! Es una vergüenza! Que pasaría si la gente se entera que una Andley esta en otro país con un hombre comprometido ... solos! ...

\- Por eso tía abuela ... - Dijo Eliza poniéndose de pie y agitando su abanico ...- La prioridad es salvar el honor de nuestra familia ... Eso esta por encima de todo! Hasta por encima de la vida de Candy ... lo que le conviene a los Andley es que ella no regrese ...

\- Dios mio Eliza! ...- Dijo la anciana sorprendida por las palabras de su sobrina

\- Tía Abuela ... piense ... Usted conoce a Albert ... sabe que es un hombre que no se rinde jamas ... Imagine si ella regresa y acepta a Albert? Usted no podrá hacer nada ... Todos terminaremos a la merced de ella.

\- Eso jamas! ...- Dijo la Señora Elroy poniéndose de pie ...- Que tienes pensado Eliza?

\- Bueno tía ... Sera mejor que lo hablemos a solas ... - Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Annie

\- Lo que yo mas deseo es casarme con Archie ... Prometo que no diré nada...- Dijo Annie poniéndose de pie rapidamente.

\- Puedo confiar en ti Annie? ...- Dijo la Señora Elroy ...- Sabes perfectamente que a mi no puedes traicionarme o tendrás muchos problemas

\- Claro que si señora , usted sabe cuanto los aprecio y cuanto amo a su sobrino...- Dijo la morena cegada por la envidia y la rabia hacia la rubia

\- Muy bien , en ese caso vayamos a un lugar mas privado...- Dijo la anciana mirando celosamente a su alrededor

Era ya muy noche y Terry junto a su grupo por fin habían arribado al hospital , fueron recibidos por el director y acomodados en sus respectivas habitaciones , así como en el barco a Terry también se le había cedido una habitación para el solo. Terry como teniente estaría a cargo de su grupo junto con el General Bateman un hombre con bastante experiencia en proteger áreas civiles durante conflictos militares.

Si en si el joven no tenia entrenamiento militar , Terry sabia muy bien como manejar armas gracias a la clases de tiro que había tenido en sus años de adolescencia y también tenia experiencia en volar aviones de guerra gracias a su padre.

Terry se encontraba en su habitación , por fin estaba tan cerca de Candy , había podido averiguar que la joven había regresado esa noche del campamento norte y eso lo hizo enfurecer , la muchacha había estado en zona de conflicto cuando los Andley pagaban grandes sumas de dinero para que no fuera enviada. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina de correspondencia para enviar un telegrama a Archie contando los sucedido.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y al joven le correspondía dormir aquella noche ,sin embargo el joven se encargo de enviar diferentes cartas y telegramas , averiguo en donde se encontraba la habitación de la rubia , sus horarios , sus horas de descanso y quienes eras sus compañeros de trabajo. Candy esa noche estaba de descanso así que la imagino durmiendo profundamente. Esa noche el planearía su encuentro ... Que le diría? Terry se paso toda la noche en vela caminando de un lugar a otro hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Era la mañana siguiente y Candy despertó como todos los días muy temprano para iniciar su dia , La joven ya se encontraba mas recuperada de aquella terrible experiencia. Jennifer le había recomendado en que la ella no debería callarse y debería quejarse con el director para que este le hiciera presente al General a cargo. Pero como podría denunciarlo? No sabia su nombre y el miedo casi lo había hecho olvidar su rostro , solo recordaba con escalofríos el olor y la piel grasosa de ese horrible hombre

\- Buenos Dias Candy ...- Saludo Margie , una enfermera de unos 33 años que compartía habitación con la rubia y acababa de culminar su guardia nocturna

\- Buenos Dias Margie! Como te fue ?

\- Pues bien ... ha sido una noche tranquila ... verdad chicas! Ayer por la madrugada llegaron los militares que resguardaran el hospital! El teniente es el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida! ...- Dijo la mujer con un suspiro

\- En serio? Cuéntanos todo! ...- Dijo Jennifer mientras se amarraba su delantal

\- Es un sueño! Alto , varonil , ojos azules ... ayyyy es perfecto ... lastima que sea muy joven para mi jajaja ... Ah cierto , el estaba muy interesado en conocer tus horarios Candy y con quienes trabajabas ...Tienes idea de quien podría ser?

\- No ... - Dijo la joven sorprendida pues no tenia la menor idea de quien podría estar interesado en su día a día

\- Tal vez tu acaudalada familia mando a alguien para que te cuidara ...- Dijo Jennifer sin tomarle mucha importancia

\- Ayyy espero que no ...- Dijo Candy rodando los ojos con molestia

\- Bueno Candy ... a mi no me molestaría para nada tener a un guardaespaldas como el ... eres afortunada ... ya lo veras ...- Dijo Margie suspirando nuevamente

\- Bueno Bueno! Vamos a trabajar! Margie tu necesitas dormir! Estas muy soñadora! ...- Dijo Jennifer riendo y tomando a Candy de brazo para salir

Candy trabajo ese dia desde las 5.30 de la mañana hasta casi las 5 de tarde , hizo sus rondas , atendió nuevo heridos y participo de una cirugía. Mientras tanto Terry daba ordenes sobre el alineamiento de los soldados , horarios etc . Una vez que Candy termino su turno recibió la grata sorpresa de que le habían llegado cartas de Chicago y el Hogar de Pony , la joven muy alegre tomo sus cartas y se dirigió al jardín del hospital para poder leerlas con calma.

La joven se sentó en una banca y se dispuso a leer la carta de sus madres , la joven sonreía distraidamente leyendo aquellas lineas llenas de amor y alegrías sin percatarse que unos ojos azules la contemplaban de lejos. Candy llego a una parte de la carta en que se le contaba que los niños construían muñecos de nieve de ella disfrazada de militar y la rubia estallo en aquella típica risa contagiosa que tenia.

Para Terry ese sonido había sido el detonante para que su corazón latiera con alegría como hace mucho no lo hacia , no le quedaba dudas que al verla nuevamente estaba mas enamorado que nunca , sus problemas y tormentos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y solo se dedico a deleitarse observando a la bella joven que traía el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros , era ella , la tenia tan cerca , estaba mas hermosa que antes , se había convertido en una atractiva mujer y el uniforme la hacia parecer un ángel en medio se ese panorama oscuro y frió.

El joven estaba complacido apoyado en una pared mirándola con ojos de amor , no quería interrumpir aquella bella escena , quería guardarla en su memoria para siempre. Pero de pronto el ambiente se torno frió , el sonido de un avión sobrevolando muy cerca el área alarmo a todos . El sonido de las alarmas de ataque no se hicieron esperar y Terry con terror observo en como aquel avión enemigo disparaba rápidas y furiosas balas hacia el hospital.

Candy se levanto de su asiento , los gritos y las balas caían por todas partes y ella se había quedado congelada sin saber si correr o lanzarse al suelo ´, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que sorpresivamente sintió unos fuerte y largos brazos que la cargaban , la joven solo pudo divisar un uniforme militar y se aferro al cuello de aquel hombre, todo ocurría en cámara lenta.

El hombre corrió con ella en sus brazos mientras Candy se aferraba a el con todas su fuerzas , rapidamente el soldado logro resguardarla dentro del hospital, la tumbo en el suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras las balas entraban por las ventanas . Candy sintió aquel aroma a lavanda inconfundible y con sus enormes ojos llenos de miedo vio el rostro del hombre que estaba sobre ella.

\- Terry ...- Dijo en un murmuro antes de perder la consciencia por la impresión.

Continuara...

Chicas gracias por sus reviews! Me alientan bastante a seguir escribiendo! Se que no estoy subiendo capítulos tan rápido como antes pero por las fechas ando media ocupada!

Gracias Sol Granchester! Tatiana, Eli , Becky 7024 por sus LINDAS palabras! y a las demás!

Y gracias Querida Anmoncer! Me rió mucho cuando criticas a Annie! con este fic tendrás bastante de que renegar jijiji

UN BESITO A TODAS LAS QUIERO =)


	6. Chapter 6

\- Candy! Candy! ...- Podía escuchar una voz femenina a lo lejos ...- Candyyy!

La rubia abrió sus verdes ojos y una fuerte luz blanca la cegó , se encontraba en una cama de hospital con una bata y conectada al suero , La joven volteo y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Jennifer.

\- Candy! Por fin despiertas! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! ...- Dijo la enfermera abrazando a la joven

\- Que fue lo que paso? Hubo un ataque! ...- Dijo la joven entrando en pánico

\- Hey Candy tranquila! ...- Le dijo la joven colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia ...- Ya todo paso , Si sufrimos un ataque de un avión Alemán , pero felizmente lograron derribarlo , fue un atentado terrible , pero el gobierno ya se encuentra reparando los daños y van a colocar mas seguridad al rededor... algunas personas murieron hoy ... y una de ellas pudiste ser tu porque estabas en el jardín... Si no hubiera sido por el Teniente ... Ayyy no quiero ni imaginarlo , el salvo tu vida Candy , ademas esta super preocupado por ti , no se ha querido mover del pasillo en todas estas horas y déjame decirte que Margie tenia toda la razón ... es guapísimo !

\- El teniente? ...- Candy recordó el rostro de aquel joven que la había salvado ... era Terry? o lo había imaginado? No podría ser el ... el esta comprometido con Susana , no tenia nada que hacer en París , pero aquel olor a lavanda , aquellos ojos , aquellos grandes brazos ... todo le era muy familiar ...

\- Candy? ...- La llamo Jennifer haciendo un gesto con su mano frente al rostro de Candy para llamar su atención

\- Eh... Jennifer te dijo su nombre? ...- Pregunto una alarmada Candy

\- Mmmm si ... pero no recuerdo ... era algo de ...

\- Hola Candy como te sientes? ...- Interrumpió Mathew entrando a la habitación ...- Nos tenias muy preocupados , ese desmayo por tanto tiempo no es normal , así que tuve que sacarte sangre para hacerte unos estudios , aquí traigo los resultados ...- Dijo el medico con rostro de preocupación

\- Que tengo Mathew ?

\- Un cuadro de Anemia Candy ... No es nada bueno , sobretodo en un ambiente de guerra , la anemia no te deja pensar rapidamente y te debilita ... eres un blanco fácil si otra desgracia como la de hoy llegara a pasar ...- Le dijo el joven acercándose a ella para revisarla...- Tendrás que guardar reposo por un par de días y alimentarte muy bien , tendré que recetarte dosis de hierro , Jennifer te cuidara durante estos dias , te parece bien? ...- le dijo el joven doctor con una linda sonrisa

\- Eh ... si si , esta bien , Gracias Mathew ...

\- No tienes que agradecer ... Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien Candy ...- Dijo el doctor con ojos brillante y abriendo la puerta para retirarse

\- Waaooooo lo traes comiendo de tu mano ...- Dijo Jennifer boquiabierta

\- Que dices Jennifer? , es el muy amable...

\- Amable y enamorado de ti ... vamos Candy no puedes ser tan ingenua ...- Oh cierto sera mejor que deje pasar al Teniente o me degollara por hacerlo esperar tantas horas

\- Que? No espera! Como se llamaba?...- Dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de Jennifer

\- Ayyy Candy no seas inmadura! Ese hombre salvo tu vida! Así que debes agradecerle ...- Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y dejando a Candy sin oportunidad de detenerla

Jennifer abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la persona que esperaba afuera ...- Teniente , ya despertó , pase por favor ...- Candy pensó que nuevamente estaba atrapada en uno de esos sueños que solía tener despierta , todo pasaba lentamente y podía sentir su corazón retumbarle en la cabeza . Ahí estaba el , frente a ella con aquellos ojos mirándola con devoción , alto , varonil , con su melena castaña corta y enfundado en ese uniforme militar que lo hacia ver mas atractivo que nunca. Jennifer cerro la puerta tras de si para darles privacidad.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido , Azul profundo y verde esmeralda se encontraban con mil sensaciones recorriendo ambos corazones . Candy se veía tan frágil e indefensa sentada en aquella cama de hospital , los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas , Que diablos hacia el ahí? Por que estaba en un lugar tan peligroso? Ella lo creía sano y salvo lejos de toda esa pesadilla , pero no , el se encontraba ahí frente a ella vestido de militar , había expuesto su vida hace a penas unas horas por salvarla.

\- Terry ...- Dijo la rubia en un pequeño murmuro que llego a estremecer el corazón del actor

El joven no pudo contenerse mas y se dirigió a ella rapidamente para tomarla en sus brazos , la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , hundió su nariz en sus dorados cabellos e inhalo su aroma a rosas que tanto le había hecho falta. Candy no pudo mantener el aplomo y ante ese contacto rompió en llanto aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba, Se quedaron así por varios minutos , disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos y la paz que los recorría al estar juntos.

Terry rompió suavemente el abrazo para tomar el rostro de Candy entre sus manos , la miro directamente a esas esmeraldas , moría por besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y que el hubiera muerto si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo aquella tarde

\- Como te sientes? El Doctor me dijo que tienes Anemia Candy ...- Dijo el joven con vos suave mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven con su dedo pulgar

\- Estoy bien ... Terry Gracias! Gracias por haberme salvado ...- Dijo ella suavemente sin dejar de mirar aquella pupilas azules.

El joven la volvió a abrazar fuertemente y Candy apoyo su cabeza en su pecho , ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y no había mejor sonido en el mundo que escuchar los latidos de Terry ,... - Me moriría si algo llegara a pasarte Candy...- Dijo Terry y el corazón de la rubia se estremeció , se quedaron así por unos minutos mas , hasta que Candy no pudo mas con la interrogante que la acechaba desde hace varios minutos ..

La rubia rompió suavemente el abrazo y mirándolo fijamente le pregunto ...- Que estas haciendo aquí Terry?

El joven se levanto de la cama y tomo aire profundamente , no sabia muy bien como explicarle que había venido por ella sin que la platica terminara en una discusión.

\- Sera mejor que hablemos de eso Mañana Candy ... Ahora debes descansar...

\- Terry necesito saber que haces aquí? Porque te enrolaste en el ejercito? Sabes lo peligroso que es?

\- Y tu lo sabes Candy? Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti ...

\- Yo soy enfermera! Esta de mas esa explicación no?

\- No Candy ... - Dijo el castaño acercándose nuevamente a ella hasta quedar muy cerca a su rostro ...- No es suficiente explicación el porque quisiste venir al frente! Una joven como tu que lo tiene todo , madres cariñosas , los niños del hogar de Pony , amigos ... No entiendo que te impulso a venir y arriesgar tu preciada vida! Sabes cuantas personas están sufriendo por tu decisión? Sabes cuanto sufrí yo al enterarme que estabas aquí?

\- Tu? Tu deberías estar aya con Susana! No entiendo a que viniste! Es mi vida!

\- TU VIDA ES LA MÍA CANDICE WHITE! ...- Le grito el joven

\- Basta Terry! No tienes derecho a aparecer de la nada y decirme estas cosas! Sobre todo cuando estas comprometido con otra! ...- Le reclamo la rubia entre lagrimas

Terry se quedo en silencio , ella tenia toda la razón , al final todo le había salido mal y habían terminado discutiendo , el joven entendió que no debía seguir el rumbo que había tomado aquella pelea.

\- Perdóname Candy ... Tienes razón ... pero mientras estemos aquí, por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti ... Yo voy a cuidarte así no quieras y eso no esta en discusión!

\- Terry estas arriesgando tu vida! por que haces esto?

\- En serio me preguntas por que? ...- Dijo con una sonrisa triste... - Creo que tu corazón sabe muy bien esa respuesta Candy ... Sera mejor que descanses , Adiós ...- Termino diciendo el joven cruzando la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

Candy se quedo en shock , realmente acababa de pasar todo eso? Habia estado en los brazos de Terry? A caso el le había dicho que estaba en París por ella? Que aun la amaba?. La joven no podía parar de llorar , le dolía el corazón arduamente , una mezcla de amor y odio hacia Terry se había apoderado de ella.

\- Candy que sucedió? ...- Dijo una alarmada Jennifer que entro a la habitación en cuanto vio que Terry se había retirado...Te hizo algo ese hombre?

\- Ayyy Jennifer necesito tanto de una amiga! ...- Dijo la rubia abrazando a su a la joven

\- Candy me estas asustando! Yo estoy aquí para escucharte y te prometo que todo quedara entre nosotras , tienes mi palabra ...- Dijo la enfermera angustiada por el estado de Candy

La rubia se desahogo con la joven , le contó toda su historia con Terry y su triste separación debido al accidente de Susana Marlow lo dura que había sido su vida sin el y que hace solo unas semanas la pareja se había comprometido en matrimonio .

\- Dios santo! Si que el no quiere PARA NADA a esa tal Susana.

\- Pero ella le salvo la vida

\- Pero el amor no se compra Candy! Mira que venir hasta aquí en medio de la guerra por ti ... Esta tarde arriesgo su vida por salvarte ... Ese hombre te ama de verdad!

\- Y yo a el con toda mi alma Jennifer ... pero lo nuestro no puede ser ... No podríamos ser felices a cuestas del sufrimiento de Susana...

\- Ayyyy Candy! Y ustedes si tienen que pagar por eso? Esa tal Susana no lo ama! Estoy segura que es solo una mocosa engreída acostumbrada a tener todo lo que pide ... Si ella lo amara lo dejaría ser feliz! El amor es libertad! No aprisionar a nadie!

\- Si ... pero ya es tarde ... el ya le ha dado su palabra de matrimonio ...

\- Bueno Candy ... ustedes están cometiendo un TERRIBLE ERROR! Pero de que es tarde para ustedes , eso ni tu ni el lo saben ...

\- Que quieres decir? ...- Pregunto ella

\- El vino hasta aquí , solo por ti , a protegerte porque te ama ... y tu lo sigues amando y no vas a engañarme diciéndome que no te sientes bien con el aquí ... Estamos en medio de una guerra , no sabemos como ni cuando terminara , no sabemos que pasara con nosotros en los siguientes días ... así que ten por seguro que las cosas pueden cambiar mucho entre ustedes.

\- No Jennifer , Yo jamas me metería con un hombre comprometido ...- Dijo Candy con dolor en el corazón

\- Yo lo se Candy! Se que eres una joven de buenos valores! Pero no sabes que les depara el futuro , sobretodo en circunstancias como esta ...

Mientras tanto en Chicago 3 mujeres en la mansion Andley se encerraban celosamente en la sala de te para llevar a cabo una conversacion muy delicada, Eliza Leagan se aseguro celosamente de que no hubiera nadie al rededor que pudiera escuchar la conversacion. La joven había mandado a uno de los chóferes de los Andley a buscar a su madre pues también creían conveniente que Sara Leagan participara en las decisiones del futuro de los Andley.

\- Esto es escandaloso Señora Elroy , Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo aprovechando las circunstancias de que Candy se encuentre en una zona de Guerra...- Dijo Sara al ponerse al tanto sobre el tema de la rubia.

\- Pero que podemos hacer para que no regrese? William y Archie están haciendo de todo para traerla de vuelta , asi que no podremos contar con el apoyo de migraciones...- Dijo la anciana abatiendo enérgicamente su abanico debido al nerviosismo.

\- Tia Abuela , creo que usted esta siendo muy generosa ...- Dijo Eliza con una sonrisa retorcida

\- Señora Elroy como mujeres , esposas y madres de esta noble familia tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas ...- Dijo Sara

\- Estan sugiriendo que muera? ...- pregunto la anciana con cara de terror

\- Señora Elroy piénselo , durante generaciones nuestros ante pasados han tomado severas decisiones para que los Amdley sean lo que son hoy ... no lo vea como un crimen , es salvar el honor y el puro linaje de la familia ...- Dijo Sara con ojos frios

\- Es verdad Tía Abuela , así como los grandes hombres que fueron cabeza de los Andley , ahora es nuestro turno como mujeres cuidar a nuestra familia de una arribista como Candy , lamentablemente esta huérfana ha sabido engatusar muy bien a todos los hombres de los Andley no es así?

\- Es como una maldición ...- Dijo la anciana ...- Annie tu que piensas?

\- Señora Elroy , antes yo me hubiera opuesto... pero Candy ha destruido mi felicidad , no solo tenia que luchar por la atención y amor de Archie , si no que ahora también a interferido con mi boda y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarle ... lamentablemente Archie y yo solo seremos felices cuando Candy desaparezca ... Estoy de su lado

Eliza sonrió internamente , por fin Annie había sacado a relucir su verdadera identidad , La morena durante todos esos años había sido un lobo disfrazado de oveja. En tanto Annie ya no pensaba mas , odiaba a todo aquel que prefería a Candy por encima de ella y en la señora Elroy , Sara y Eliza Leagan encontró la preferencia y el apoyo que tanto había anhelado desde pequeña

\- No se diga mas ... buscaremos la forma de que algún General amigo de la familia le encomiende la tarea a un soldado de bajo rango y haga que parezca un accidente , pero tenemos que llevarlo con cuidado , debemos buscar la forma que la correspondencia no nos mencione ...- Concluyo Sara poniéndose de pie

\- Yo conversare con algunos contactos de la familia , nos juntaremos nuevamente para llevar esto a cabo , por ahora ya saben que esto es un pacto entre nosotras ...- Dijo la anciana dando por finalizada la terrible reunion.

\- No puedo creer que el infeliz la haya enviado al frente! ...- Dijo Albert muy molesto después de leer el Telegrama de Terry para Archie , contando su exitosa llegada , el ataque del avión enemigo y las recientes actividades de Candy.

\- Te dije Albert que no era garantía confiar en el director del Hospital , pero ahora podemos estar mas tranquilos ya que Terry esta por fin con ella , Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de que alguna embarcación los regrese cuanto antes a América

\- Eso no va ser fácil ... sin contar que para que eso suceda , Terry y Candy tendrán que escapar ... y convencer a Candy de dejar sus obligaciones es mas difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar

\- Por eso nosotros vamos a escribirle pidiendo que vuelva y lo mismo harán Annie , La señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria

\- No se Archie ... Candy me pidió que respetara su decisión y no lo estamos haciendo

\- La estamos protegiendo Albert ... Creo que ella cambiara de opinión cuando realmente vea al enemigo de cerca y si no es así por lo menos no estará sola

Así como Archie lo había comentado , aquella mañana Candy despertaba después de una larga noche de dudas y sentimientos encontrados , Habia sido buena idea venir al frente? No ... Era verdaderamente un infierno , mas de lo que ella podría soportar , sobre todo después de aquel terrible suceso en el campamento ... y la rubia se sintió aun peor cuando recordó las Palabras de Terry la noche anterior. Penso en sus madres y la angustia que deberían estar llevando , pensó en Albert ,Annie , Archie y una sensación de desesperación por volver al lado de sus seres amados se apodero de ella. Pero rapidamente este malestar paso al recordar que aquel hombre que tanto amaba estaba ahí muy cerca a ella para protegerla y una paz invadió su lastimado corazón.

Candy despertó con tristeza , se sentía mal por la forma en que le había reclamado a Terry después de pensar toda la noche , todo lo que el joven había hecho y había tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta ella y sin contar que la había salvado del ataque ocurrido el día anterior Y Llego a la conclusión de que tenia que disculparse con el

\- Bueno Dias Candy , como te sientes ? ...- pregunto Mathew listo para darle de alta

\- Muy bien Mathew , yo creo que hoy podría trabajar normalmente ...- Respondió la rubia sentándose en la cama

\- Nada de eso , Debes guardar reposo al menos este día y tomar tus vitaminas ...- Le respondió el joven medico examinándola ...- Por cierto Candy , conoces al Teniente Granchester? Su interés por ti el día de ayer era bastante para ser un desconocido

\- Ehhhh ... bueno si ... estuvimos en el mismo colegio en Londres ...

\- Ah ya veo... Deben de ser muy buenos amigos

\- Pues si ...- Respondió la rubia muy insegura de lo que debía decir , que eran ellos ahora? Amigos? Ella no podía ser amiga del hombre que amaba , no lo soportaría , tenerlo tan cerca y saberlo de otra

\- Que bueno que tengas a alguien en quien confiar aquí Candy ... Sabes que en mi también puedes hacerlo verdad? Yo estoy dispuesto a cuidarte y ayudarte en todo lo que llegaras a necesitar ...- Dijo el medico revisando el termómetro y colocandolo en la boca de la joven

Ambos se quedaron mirando , un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente y ambos jóvenes no se percataron que un hombre alto había entrado a la habitación y se había topado con las palabras afectuosas del medico

\- Doctor Mathew Buenos Días ...- Dijo una gruesa voz a espaldas del medico que hizo que a Candy le temblaran las piernas

\- Buenos Días Teniente Granchester , en que puedo ayudarlo? ...- Respondió Mathew sin mucha importancia y continuando con su trabajo mientras alumbraba las pupilas verdes de la joven con una lamparita

\- Necesito que reúna a todos su personal medico , daremos instrucciones de medidas de seguridad debido al atentado de ayer ...- Dijo Terry con ojos fríos observando en como el joven doctor revisaba el talón desnudo de Candy que había recibido un ligero golpe el día anterior.

\- Bueno , en estos momentos estoy atendiendo a mi paciente favorita , cuando termine los reuniré a todos ...- Respondió el joven con una traviesa sonrisa

\- Muy bien , en ese caso lo esperare , porque tengo la orden de darle las instrucciones a la Señorita Enfermera , ya que no podrá asistir a dicha reunion ...- Dijo el castaño con mirada desafiante y tomando asiento cómodamente en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Candy seguía con el termómetro en la boca agradeciendo que Mathew lo hubiera olvidado porque se había quedado sin palabras ante la escena que estaba presenciando , un color carmín intenso había teñido sus mejillas y pudo notar la típica mirada de rabia en los ojos de Terry.

Mathew ya había terminado su inspección pero alargaba los minutos en la habitación apuntando cosas sin sentido en su libreta

\- Creo que la Señorita ya lleva mucho tiempo con el termómetro no le parece? ...- Dijo Terry con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado

El joven doctor se sintió como un tonto y retiro el termómetro de la boca de la joven que seguía en estado de shock por la tensión que había en el ambiente entre esos dos hombres

\- Ya estas bien Candy , Podrás regresar a tu habitación hoy mismo , no olvides seguir el tratamiento y alimentarte adecuadamente a tus horas ... - Dijo Mathew con una linda sonrisa y después volteo con seriedad a ver al teniente que seguía sentado observando con ojos fríos al medico ...- No va darle las instrucciones a la Señorita? ...- le pregunto

\- Y usted no debería estar reuniendo a su personal medico? Al general Bateman no le gusta esperar ... Yo aun no he terminado con mi tarea debido a su larga inspección ...

\- Con permiso ...- Dijo Mathew con una mirada asesina y retirándose de la habitación ...- Te veré mas tarde Candy ...- Dijo esa ultima frase antes de salir por la puerta

\- Te veré mas tarde Candy ...- Remedo Terry con voz aguda y burlona poniendo los ojos en blanco

La joven se había quedado en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos como un par de faroles ante lo sucedido . Terry la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de impacto de Candy

\- Como te sientes Candy? ...- Pregunto sin poder dejar de sonreír pues ver a Candy con los cabellos un poco desordenados y recién levantada era una fantasía que el había deseado desde hace varios años.

\- Estoy bien ... Terry yo ... yo siento mucho lo de ayer ... no debí hablarte así ...

\- No te preocupes Candy , solo me dijiste lo que me merecía , no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos... pero si puedo cuidarte ... déjame hacerlo por los buenos amigos que fuimos alguna vez ...

\- Pero Terry , es muy tonto de tu parte arriesgarte así por una amiga ... Que pasa si te sucede algo? Que ... pasara con Susana?

\- No te preocupes por ella ...- Dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie ...- Si algo llegara a pasarme tendrá a su nombre todos mi bienes y dinero , no le faltara nada hasta sus últimos días.

\- Pero ella necesita de ti ... Van a casarse ...- Murmuro la joven con voz triste haciendo que Terry volteara a verla con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Pues eso puede esperar , mi prioridad ahora es otra ...- Dijo acercándose a ella ...- Mi prioridad es que tu estés bien o yo no podre seguir adelante con esta patética vida que me ha tocado vivir ...- Dijo el joven tomando su barbilla y mirándola profundamente

\- No hables así Terry ...- Le dijo la joven con ojos suplicantes

\- Candy ... quiero que sepas toda la verdad , estamos en zona de guerra y podría morir hoy , tal vez mañana o regresar sano y salvo a casa , así que prefiero que sepas como son las cosas realmente , no quisiera morir y que tu nunca sepas lo que hay en mi...- Le dijo dándole la espalda

\- Terry no es necesario que ...

\- Si lo es Candy! Por lo menos escúchame , es lo de menos que puedes hacer por mi ...

Dijo rudamente , lleno de frustración y pasión. Candy se quedo muda , apretó las sabanas con ambas manos esperando como si una gran bomba fuera a caer sobre ella. Terry miro el techo de la habitación y tomo aire profundamente , paso seguido verifico la puerta para asegurarse que esta estuviera con seguro y nadie los interrumpiría.

\- Candy ... Si yo me caso con Susana es simplemente por la deuda de haber salvado mi vida , no porque la ame , Yo por Susana Marlow no siento mas que un profundo agradecimiento , Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiando! es mas... estoy mas enamorado de ti que nunca , Te amo con mi vida entera y saber que te encuentras aquí arriesgando tu preciosa vida fue motivo suficiente para que yo viniera detrás tuyo por la simple razón de que yo no podría seguir viviendo si algún día llegaras a faltarme , aunque no pueda tenerte seré un poco feliz sabiendo que tu estas haciendo una vida feliz ... aunque tenga que ser con otro hombre.

\- Terry es que yo ...

\- No he terminado Candice White! ... Si ya se! " Terry no podemos seguir juntos! Susana te ama y te necesita! ... Candy quiero que sepas que si tu esa noche en Nueva York me hubieras dicho que estabas dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro , yo no lo hubiera pensado ni dos veces! Pero no me dijiste nada! Tu y Susana se pusieron de acuerdo en que hacer con mis sentimientos! ... Si ! Fue mi culpa también por no haberte dicho todo desde un comienzo , pero sabia que te perdería! Sabia que a penas lo supieras te irías! Como la persona tan noble que eras sabia que me pedirías que me quedara con ella ... y no me equivoque ... Y se muy bien que si yo te hubiera rogado que siguiéramos juntos me hubieras rechazado , porque eres demasiado necia y pones la felicidad de otros por encima de la tuya no es así? ... Sigues siendo así Candy?... Si es que aun sientes amor por mi... estarías dispuesta a que lo dos luchemos por nuestro amor? Por que te juro Candice White ... que si me dices que si ... soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo... Nada me importaría mas que recuperar a la mujer que amo ...

\- Terry ... Tu podrías ? ...- Dijo la joven con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas ...- Tu podrías vivir feliz a cuestas del sufrimiento de Susana?

\- Y tu puedes vivir a Cuestas del mio Candy? ...- Dijo Terry agachando la mirada , el corazón se le había estrujado de dolor pues las palabras de Candy le hicieron entender que su amor por el no era tan grande como el suyo.

Candy no contesto , su cabeza era un mundo de total de caos y confusión , su corazón le gritaba que se lanzara a los brazos de ese hombre que tanto amaba y le gritara su amor por el , pero su mente le pasaba imágenes de una pobre actriz llorando desgarradomaente en una silla de ruedas

\- Soy un tonto ...- Dijo finalmente Terry mirándola con ojos de ternura ...- Debí suponer que las cosas para ti si han cambiado Candy

\- Candy ! ...- Fue el toque de Jennifer en la puerta que corto aquel intenso momento

Terry tomo la mano de Candy y deposito un beso suave , se separo de ella lentamente y se acerco a la puerta para abrirle a la enérgica enfermera que esperaba impacientemente que Candy la atendiera. La rubia quería gritar , decirle que no se fuera y que estaba dispuesta a todo por el , pero simplemente la voz no salio y solo podía sentir en su corazón que una gran brecha se cavaba entre ellos dos

\- Oh! Buenos Días Teniente , disculpe ... no sabia que estaba aquí ...- Dijo Jennifer muy sorprendida al notar que ambos habían estado encerrados y a solas

\- No se preocupe Señorita , ya culminamos nuestra charla , Con permiso ...- Dijo el atractivo hombre con los ojos muy tristes y retirándose

Continuara...

Tranquilas! Tranquilas! Siempre el drama y cortarnos un poco las venas con galleta de soda no cae tan mal ... Si ya se ... Candy es un tonta! A veces creo que Terry es demasiado Hombre para esta pecosa jajajaja mentira! Amo a ambos!

Querida Stormaw no estoy muy segura de si la historia sera larga ... me vienes las ideas y escribo jeje ... tampoco pienso aburrirlas con 457956 de capítulos!

Querido Phambe! No entiendo el Frances para nada! Te agradecería mucho que escribas tus reviews en español! ya que este es un fic en Español! y la escritora es Latina! Según lo poco que pude traducir de tu reviews en google traductor , no puedes comparar la reacción de Candy hacia Neal (que lo conocía desde la infancia y sabia lo cobarde que era) a estar en una zona de guerra , de muerte y hombres salvajes y vulgares! Espero tu amabilidad a mi sugerencia! Que estés bien! Merci!

Gracias chicas por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también que es MEGA ROMÁNTICO!

Besitos a Todas =)


	7. Chapter 7

\- Señora Andley , Señora Leagan , Bienvenidas , que honor poder recibirlas ...- Fue el saludo del Señor Edward , un millonario inversionista que solía dar grandes sumas de dinero al ejercito Americano y por supuesto con grandes influencias.

\- Como estas Señor Edward ... las dos venimos muy consternadas por una terrible situación que esta sucediendo en nuestra familia y deseamos saber si podríamos contar con su ayuda ...- Dijo la Señora Elroy con rostro de sufrimiento limpiando su frente con un pañuelo

\- Señora Andley , yo estaré muy complacido de poder ayudarla ... pero no entiendo como podría hacerlo? , tratándose sobre todo de un asunto familiar ...- Dijo el hombre acariciando su barba.

\- Bueno Señor Edward , no se si usted estará al tanto que mi sobrino William en un arrebato adolescente e inmaduro adopto a una chiquilla de un orfanato y nuestro gran problema es que esta chiquilla ya no es una niña , se ha convertido en una vulgar mujer que tiene como objetivo seducir a mi sobrino hasta convertirse en la Futura Señora Andley y lo esta consiguiendo , mi sobrino ya ha caído en sus redes ... esta chica es enfermera , Imagínese la vergüenza que es para nuestra familia ... y para nuestra suerte el hospital donde trabaja la mando al frente de Francia

\- Oh vaya , bueno ahí usted y su familia puede estar tranquila , tal vez no regrese ...

\- Ese es el problema Señor Edward , que el Señor Wiilliam esta moviendo mar y tierra para que ella regrese , hasta mando a alguien para que la cuidara ...- Dijo Sara

\- Ahhh ya veo ... jajaja Bueno los hombres cuando nos enamoramos cometemos locuras ...- Dijo el hombre divertido por el drama que traían aquella mujeres ...- Y bueno como podría yo ayudarlas?

\- Pues vera Señor Edward , por el bien de nuestra familia y nuestro honor , no podemos permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que esa muchacha regrese , con migraciones sera imposible ya que mi sobrino tiene muchas amistades y negocios con ellos...

\- Y usted lo que me pide es que le pida a algún soldado que se encargue de desaparecer a la niña no es así? ... - Dijo el hombre sin rodeos , ya que no era primera vez que realizaba este tipo de trabajos , muchos Diputados , ministros o hasta el mismo gobierno recurrían a este hombre para desaparecer enemigos sin manchar el nombre de nadie.

\- Lastimosamente así es , Nunca imaginamos que tendríamos que llegar a esta espantosa situación , pero es por el bien del futuro de la familia y las siguientes generaciones.

\- Comprendo Señora Elroy , usted ya sabe que para esta clase de procedimientos , ustedes tendrían que firmar una garantía , sin contar con la gran suma de dinero que esto requiere ...- Dijo el hombre frotándose las manos

El Señor Edward hacia firmar a todos sus clientes un documento donde ellos aceptaban toda la responsabilidad de estos actos criminales , así el hombre no tendría problemas de futuras extorsiones o amenazas en el futuro , para el era mas sencillo en caso la ley lo interviniera pagar una buena indemnización por conspiración y lavarse las manos de dichos actos mostrando ante el juez los documentos.

\- Lo sabemos Señor Edward y estamos dispuestas a firmar y pagar lo que sea ...- Dijo Sara muy segura de si

\- Muy bien , en ese caso , mandare a redactar el documento , En este caso ambas tendrán que firmar , siempre hago firmar a todo aquel que este involucrado , hay mas personas detrás de esto?

\- Eh ... No ...- Dijo Sara asustada , pues no sabia que ella se vería involucrada

\- Señora Leagan yo soy un profesional , hasta personas con cargos importante en el gobierno confían en mi por mi profesionalismo en no dejar rastro alguno, si ustedes me estan ocultando a mas personas sobre esto yo no hare trato con ustedes , tienen que decirme toda la verdad , es asi como trabajo

\- Bueno ... es que ...

\- La Señorita Annie Britter es la única que también esta al tanto ...- Dijo La Señora Elroy tomando la mano de Sara para callarla y que no mencionara a Eliza

\- Muy bien , en ese caso las tres tendrán que firmar , le mandare un telegrama cuando el documento este listo.

\- QUE HICISTE QUE? CANDY! PERO SI QUE ERES TONTA! ...- La regaño una muy enfadada Jennifer...- Mejor hay que ponerle un moño y ponerlo en una vitrina de París "Se regala hombre enamorado , héroe , apasionado y guapo.

\- Jennifer no es tan fácil ... no puedo aceptarlo y vivir como si nada pasara ... cuando la mujer que lo salvo a el y su carrera sufre por nosotros

\- Sabes que Candy ... me equivoque ...Tu eres mala

\- Que? Por que dices eso? ...- Pregunto la rubia muy consternada

\- Terry no la ama y tu insistes en que el debe estar al lado de esa pobre chica sentimentalmente , pero lo que ustedes no saben es que esa tal Susana va a sufrir toda su vida ilusionada con un hombre que estará a su lado por obligación y no por amor , a donde crees que los va a terminar llevando Candy? ... Le estas quitando la oportunidad a Terry de estar al lado de la mujer que en verdad ama y le estas quitando a Susana la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre que realmente la ame ... Si al comienzo llorara y le dolerá pero con el tiempo sera lo mejor para ella ...Despierta ya Candy! ...Me voy , vendré a verte en un par de horas ... Adiós

Candy se quedo paralizada con las palabras de su amiga , todo lo que Jennifer le había dicho tenia total sentido pero aun así su corazón y uno voz en su cabeza no le daban las alas suficientes para correr hacia Terry y aceptarlo . La rubia se dejo caer en su cama con algunas lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas ...-Sera cuestion de unos dias ...- Murmuro quedándose dormida nuevamente

Mientras tanto Terry y su grupo escuchaban atentamente la radio donde se transmitía las ultimas batallas entre los Alemanes y Franceses en el frente , Lamentablemente el enemigo había podido avanzar en esta ultima batalla y se encontraba a solo dos ciudades de llegar a París

\- Esto no suena nada bien muchachos , tenemos que estar preparados ...- Dijo el General Bateman...- Tenemos que hacer un plan de escape para el personal medico y algunos pacientes que puedan depender de si mismos

\- Usted dirá General , si el enemigo llegara a estar a menos de 50 kilómetros de París debemos evacuar ...- Dijo Terry tronando sus dedos con un aire de mucha calma pero esto era solo una fachada para ocultar su verdadero miedo

\- Así es Teniente Granchester , Usted estará a cargo de comandar la evacuación con los soldados y el personal medico , el resto lucharemos ... por eso nos trajeron aquí ... - Dijo el hombre con aire de Héroe.

Los hombres junto con el pelotón organizaron su plan de escape y sus tácticas de combate , alistarían 3 camiones con alimentos y material medico para transportar a las enfermeras , doctores y pacientes a una zona segura y el resto del ejercito había planeado una emboscada para cuando el enemigo lograra entrar al hospital.

-Que es lo que estas diciendo Archie? ...- Pregunto la morena con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Lo siento Annie , te estimo bastante pero no te amo ... si nos casamos nos haremos mas daño ...- Dijo el castaño muy decidido pero con pesar en los ojos

\- Como puedes hacerme esto? Yo te he dedicado todo mi tiempo , mi vida , preparándome para ser una excelente esposa para ti y vienes como si fuera cualquier cosa a cancelar nuestra promesa de matrimonio?

\- Tienes razón Annie , discúlpame , yo cometí el grave error de seguir adelante con estos planes , sabiendo realmente mis verdaderos sentimientos ... perdóname por favor

\- Tus verdaderos sentimientos? ... soy una tonta ... todo este tiempo pensé que lograrías enamorarte de mi pero me esperance como una estúpida! Siempre ha sido Candy!

\- No la metas en esto Annie!

\- Claro que si! Es por ella que tu no has logrado enamorarte de mi! Tu no me has podido entregar tu corazón porque andas mas ocupado mendigando un poco de su atención

\- Basta ya Annie deja de meter a Candy en esto!

\- Tu tía abuela tiene razón! Si ella desapareciera todo seria mejor para todos! Yo no andaría sufriendo porque no me amas y tu no andarías cual perro faldero tras alguien que a penas te quiere como primo... Váyanse todos al infierno! ...- Grito la morena como poseída por una clase de fuerza perversa azotando la puerta y dejando a un joven con los ojos desorbitados ante tal despliegue de odio de alguien que pensaba puro y delicado.

\- Señor William , lo busca una Señorita... Eleonor Baker ...- Interrumpió la secretaria en la oficina del mangnate , muy emocionada pues conocía muy bien a la actriz

\- Que pase por favor ...- Dijo Albert con los ojos muy abierto y aflojando un poco la corbata de su cuello

\- Señor William , mucho gusto , Eleonor Baker ...- Se presento la actriz al ingresar al despacho

\- El gusto es mio Señorita Baker , por favor siéntese , en que puedo servirla ...- Dijo Albert muy servicial

\- Señor Wiiliam

\- Digame Albert por favor

\- Albert , se que usted es padre adoptivo de la Señorita Candice White ... ella ... bueno se por medio de mi hijo que ella esta en el frente y Francia y ...

\- Y Terry fue tras ella ... Si Señorita Baker ... estoy al tanto de todo ...- Dijo el joven con rostro triste

\- Ohhh Albert , por favor ... vengo desesperada a pedir su ayuda ... se que usted tiene contactos , usted es un hombre muy poderoso y se que podrá encontrar la forma de traer a los chicos de vuelta

\- Estamos en eso junto con mi Primo Archibald ... pero no es tan fácil

\- Señor Albert ... yo se de alguien que puede ayudarnos ... pero yo no deseo verme involucrada

Albert abrió los ojos muy intrigado ... quien podría ayudarlos? Por que aquella hermosa mujer no querría verse involucrada?Habría una forma de traer a su preciada pecosa?

\- A quien se refiere?

\- Al padre de Terry ... El duque de Granchester ... Podría enviar un telegrama contando lo sucedido ...

\- Y como se ... Señorita Baker ... con todo respeto por supuesto ... que el Duque querrá también ayudar a Candy y no solamente a su hijo

\- Porque se muy bien del amor de Terry por Candy ... y el no ira a ningún lado sin ella ...- Dijo la mujer percatándose de los ojos de dolor que ponía el rubio al escucharla

\- Albert ... por favor , hagamoslo por ellos ... este es momento de unirnos por salvar a dos jóvenes buenos que solo nos han traídos alegrías ... no es así? ...- Dijo la mujer tomando la mano del joven rubio pues había notado en aquellos ojos azules un corazón roto y sufrimiento silencioso

\- Muy bien Señorita Baker ... cuente conmigo ...

\- Buenas Tardes Teniente ... Mi nombre es Camila , enfermera de cirugía militar ...- Se presento la joven al ver a atractivo castaño descansando en una de las bancas del jardín de hospital

\- Terruce Granchester ... mucho gusto ...- Le contesto el joven estrechando la mano de la chica

\- Déjeme decirle que admiro mucho lo que hizo por mi compañera Candice ... es muy valiente ...- Dijo Camila muy sonriente y sentándose al lado de Terry sin pedir permiso

\- Gracias pero es nuestro trabajo , por eso nos trajeron aquí ...- Respondió el joven dando un largo suspiro

\- Usted es americano? Por que tiene un ligero tono Ingles

\- Jaja que observadora ... soy mitad ingles

\- Se rumorea también ... que usted es actor de Broadway ...

\- Si que las noticias vuelan aquí ...- Dijo el joven sonriente ante lo directa que le resultaba la muchacha

Conversaron por un par de minutos de cosas triviales , Terry no fue descortés como solía serlo ya que para el la joven era compañera de Candy y no deseaba ser grosero , en cambio para Camila fue un acercamiento a un hombre interesante , guapo y adinerado pues se rumoreaba que era uno de los mejores actores del país. Terry no sospechaba que un par de ojos color esmeralda observaban a través de una ventana la amena conversacion que sostenían. Aquella rubia espectadora volvió a sentir aquella abrumadora sensación al conocer la existencia de Susana Marlow interpretando el papel de Julieta , pero esta vez aquella sensación venia doblemente cargada con una fusión de ira y dolor.

Muy molesta y con el resentimiento invadiendo su adolorido corazón , regreso a la cama intentando leer un libro sobre medicina moderna al cual por supuesto no pudo poner atención , pasaban las horas y no tenia noticias de Terry ...- Que esperabas? Lo rechazaste nuevamente ... Esperas que siga detrás tuyo? ...- Le decía una voz interna que no la dejaba en paz.

Finalmente casi a las 6 de tarde , su compañera de habitación y amiga Jennifer ingreso al cuarto para informarle que Terry deseaba conversar con ella

\- Espera un momento ...- Dijo la rubia levantándose de golpe y arreglándose ante el espejo , peino sus cabellos y utilizo un poco de crema hidratante para darle un mejor aspecto a su pálida piel

\- Vaya ... parece que a alguien se le prendio un foco por fin ...- Dijo la joven divertida

\- Basta Jennifer! ...- Estoy lista , dile que pase ...- Dijo la rubia con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

Jennifer hizo pasar al Teniente , que traía un rostro diferente , no llevaba consigo aquella bella sonrisa, ni sus ojos se iluminaron como siempre cuando la veían , esta vez trajo seriedad y un aire profesional , la enfermera los dejos solos y Terry tomo asiento en una silla que estaba frente a la cama de Candy

\- Disculpa que venga a molestarte Candy ... solo quería comentarte los planes que esta haciendo el General Bateman en caso los Alemanes estén por llegar a París ... creo que es muy importante que lo sepas ...- Dijo el castaño sin mirarla directamente a los ojos

\- Ah ... si .. claro ...- Respondió la joven con desilusión

\- En caso los Alemanes llegaran a ganar la siguientes batallas y estén cerca a París , tendremos que hacer un plan de evacuación para el personal medico y los pacientes que puedan valerse por si mismos

\- Valerse por si mismo? Que pasara con los otros?

Terry se quedo en silencio y no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos , no tenia el coraje suficiente para decirle a aquella joven de buen corazón que los otros pacientes de casos graves se quedarían y morirían

\- Van a abandonarlos no es así? ...- Pregunto Candy con molestia

\- Lo siento Candy ... es mejor que se salven algunos ... que ninguno ...- Dijo el hombre intentando mantener la calma

\- Pues yo no iré

\- Jajaja y seguro piensas que yo permitiré que te quedes

\- Esa es mi decisión Terry! No puedo permitir que dejen a pacientes abandonados! eso es una maldad!

\- Solo vine a informarte Candy ... no a pedir tu opinión ... Si es que ese día llega estarás camino a un lugar seguro

\- Ah si ? Pues tu no decides nada con respecto a mi destino ... es mi decisión! Tu te puedes encargar de los otros y de tu nueva amiguita enfermera ... a mi déjame en paz!

Terry se levanto bruscamente de la silla y se aproximo a la rubia con los ojos llenos de ira y quedando muy cerca de sus labios ...- Déjate de niñerías Candy! Vine hasta aquí para devolverte a América viva! No me hagas perder la paciencia! Cuando se trata de ti y tu seguridad ... NO SIGO ORDENES !...- Termino por decir el castaño separándose y retirándose de la habitación

Candy estaba llena de rabia ..Quien demonios se creía Terry para venir y cambiar su vida de un día a otro? El debería estar planeando su boda con Susana no mandando sobre ella , o debería estar mas preocupado en cuidar a su nueva amiga Camila , muy molesta lanzo la almohada hasta el escritorio haciendo caer varios libros

Mientras tanto Terry caminaba por el pasillo hecho un torbellino cuando de repente se quedo parado en seco ...- Tu amiguita enfermera? ...- El joven hizo memoria y comprendió que Candy lo había visto conversar con Camila , sin poder evitarlo el castaño sonrió ...- Esta celosa...- Murmuro y con una gran sonrisa siguió su camino

\- Puedo ayudarlo? ...- Pregunto la Señora Marlow ante la visita de un hombre maduro de cabello gris

\- Señora Marlow , Soy el Señor Macaby abogado del Señor Terruce Granchester

\- Oh Pase por favor ...- Dijo la mujer atónita ante la visita de aquel hombre

\- Susana estaba en la sala y abrio los ojos como platos al reconocer al abogado de su prometido

\- Señor Macaby , buenas tardes , que ha ocurrido? ...- Dijo la joven con ojos de pánico

\- No traigo buenas noticias , lo siento mucho ...- Dijo el hombre respirando profundamente ...- El Señor Terruce ha sido tomado prisionero por los Alemanes durante su viaje , esta vivo , pero para dejarlo en libertad están pidiendo una enorme suma de dinero , parece que ellos saben que el Señor Terruce es un hombre adinerado

\- Que? Oh Dios mio! No puede ser! ...- Dijo Susana echándoselo a llorar desgarradoramente

\- Señorita Marlow , el Señor Granchester dejo un testamento en su totalidad a su nombre , en caso el no regresara todo pasara a usted automáticamente , pero si usted desea puede pagar el rescate , el rescate es aproximadamente todas las posesiones del Señor Granchester y hasta un poco mas ...- Dijo el hombre estirándole un papel a Susana

\- Tendríamos que vender esta casa también para pagar su rescate ...- Dijo la Señora Marlow

\- Lo siento mucho ...- Dijo el hombre ...- Se que es una decisión muy difícil , vendré mañana en la mañana para saber su decisión , Con permiso ...- Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio , Susana estaba atónita ante la noticia un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala

\- Que haremos Susy? ...- Dijo la Señora Marlow leyendo el testamento , el departamento , una pequeña villa en escocia , el auto y una cuantiosa suma de dinero figuraban aquel documento...- Vas a querer dar todo esto y vender nuestra casa para traerlo de vuelta ? ... - pregunto la mujer con miedo

\- Me da mucha pena madre ...- Dijo la rubia limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas ...- Quiero a Terry , pero me quede sin pierna y sin carrera por el , me quedare con lo que dice el testamento ...

\- Que bueno hijita! Por un momento pensé que darías todo ... y aun así ... si pagáramos el rescate ... no tenemos garantías de que regrese con vida

\- Así es madre ... ademas el decidió irse a puertas de nuestra boda y sin decirme el porque ... el se lo busco

Era el día siguiente y Candy por fin estaba de vuelta a sus actividades de trabajo, Tuvo una larga jornada durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde , Una vez que termino con su turno se dispuso a caminar un poco para dispersar todos los pensamientos sobre Terry que la traían acongojada desde el día anterior.

\- Heyyy Candy! Que haces por aquí tan sola ? ...- Le dijo Mathew que estaba sentado en un escalón leyendo un libro

\- Hola Mathew ... Bueno lo mismo que tu ... buscando un poco de privacidad

\- Yo vengo a estudiar , este es un buen lugar ... aunque estemos en guerra me gusta mantener mi mente ocupada

\- Me alegra ... Yo debería hacer lo mismo ...- Dijo a regañadientes pues desde que Terry había llegado a su vida nuevamente no había podido concentrarse en ninguna lectura

\- Por cierto Candy , Tu amigo el Teniente es todo un casanova no es así?

\- Eh? Porque lo dices?

\- Bueno lo vi conversando muy alegre con Camila ... Parece que a ella le gusta ... - Hey Candy a donde vas? ...- Grito el joven al ver que Candy salia corriendo

Candy corrió hasta el edificio designado para el ejercito , un joven de unos 20 años se encontraba apoyado en unas de las columnas del edificio haciendo su guardia aburridamente y al ver a la joven rubia el muchacho se paro firmemente

\- En que puedo ayudarla Señorita?

\- Necesito hablar urgentemente con el Teniente Granchester

\- Esta en la habitación 406 , si desea voy a buscarlo

\- No se preocupe yo iré!

\- Pero señorita usted no debería ...- Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire pues la muchacha había subido las escaleras sin esperar mas.

Candy llego ante la puerta y sin pensarlo ya había dado 3 fuertes golpes a esta , en un par de segundos un apuesto joven que llevaba el pantalón militar , botas de combate y solo una camisilla mangas cortas blanca abrió la puerta

\- Candy ...- Dijo el castaño sorprendido pero recuperando el control rapidamente

Candy se quedo atontada observando como los músculos de Terry de marcaban perfectamente ante esa delgada tela , sacudió la cabeza para regresar al presente y muy molesta le dijo

\- Se puede saber que es lo que haces Terry?

\- Yo? Pues leía un libro , hasta que unos golpes salvajes interrumpieron mi lectura ...- Dijo cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una divertida sonrisa de lado

\- No seas estúpido Terry! Me refiero a Camila! Se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo?

\- Mmmmm Camila ?... Pues es mi amiga , me cae muy bien ...- Dijo el joven naturalmente

\- Estas coqueteando con ella! La gente lo anda rumoreando! ...- Le grito la rubia con la cara roja de ira

Terry sonrió , su plan había salido a la perfección , por supuesto que al joven no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo entablar una amistad con Camila , solo se encargo de ser sociable con la joven en el momento y lugar correcto ante los ojos de aquel doctor que no tenia su simpatía- ... No es así ...Bueno Candy a que viene tu reclamo?

\- Que tu estas comprometido con Susana! Lo olvidas?

\- Oh vaya! No sabia que Susana tenia una abogada en París!

\- Cállate Terry! Tu no deberías dar esa clase de espectáculos! Le estas faltando el respeto! No deberías dar de que hablar!

Terry tomo a la joven por el brazo y de un solo jalón hizo que ella entrara a su habitación cerrando la puerta y colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de la rubia , Candy estaba entre el cuerpo de Terry y la puerta

\- A que viene esto Candy? No me dices que yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida y tus decisiones? Por que tu si puedes hacerlo?

\- Yo ... Yo no me estoy metiendo!

\- Ah no? entonces que haces aquí? Por que estas tan molesta? Ya me dejaste en claro que te importa mas la felicidad de Susana que la mía no es así?

\- No Terry no es así ... es que

\- Es que nada muchachita! Así como yo fui muy claro contigo , tu lo seras conmigo también ... Si tienes la agallas de venir a reclamarme por algo que no te concierne! Imagino que también las tendrás para responderme con la verdad

\- QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES SABER? ...- Grito una Candy muy molesta pues no quería mostrar debilidad ante el , Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido por un momento, pero ese juego entre pelea y seducción que ya conocía muy bien estaba dando inicio a un nuevo camino sin retorno

\- Me sigues amando Candice White ?

Candy se quedo callada , sentía ira , celos , deseo , quería golpearlo y a la vez besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento , quería envolverse en esos brazos y que no la soltara jamas , sentía el aliento de Terry tan cerca a su boca que sus labios rogaban por ser tomados

\- Maldición! Responderme Candy ! ...- Dijo el joven golpeando la puerta con su puño y haciendo a la joven brincara ante la violenta reacción , Candy quería decir No pero le era imposible decir aquella palabra, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando Terry tomo su rostro con ambas manos y tomo sus labios con posesión.

Candy ya no pudo mas , su corazón y su cuerpo tomaron el control del momento rodeando el cuello del joven y abriendo la boca para dejarse besar profundamente por aquel hombre , el beso fue intenso , totalmente entregado , un poco violento y demandante , Candy enterró la uñas en la corta cabellera de Terry y el la aprisiono contra la puerta con su cuerpo, se besaron y acariciaron a placer hasta que la razón llego a Candy que de un impulso logro separarse de Terry , La joven estaba en shock se tapo la boca con una de sus manos y salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un joven castaño con la respiración entrecortado y aun sumergido bajo la influencia de la pasión.

Continuara ...

* Queridas amigas! Muchas Gracias por sus palabras!

Gracias Franco! Gracias Patricia Velasquec , Pati , Dora , Elisa Lucia (siempre tan linda con sus palabras) , Sol Granchester , Eli , Storwan , Lila Valenzuela , Tatiana Granchester , Guesst , MI QUERIDA ANMONCER! y a TODAS! GRACIAS GRACIAS! Les prometo que continuare este fic muy apasionada jaja

Chicas les dejo este ultimo capitulo hasta el prox año! Tendré una semana de vacaciones y me dedicare a descansar con mi Terry jaja! Realmente lo necesito! Regresando después del 2 de enero prometo que publicare nuevo capi!

Que tengas todas unas bellas fiestas! Les deseo lo mejor!

Nos vemos pronto

Vivian Granchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Candy corrió por los pasillos , corrió por el jardín y llego hasta su habitación , para su suerte Jennifer aun seguía en su turno y su otra compañera se encontraba en cirugía . La joven hundió su rostro en su almohada y grito en ella , lloraba pero a la vez reía , que era lo que le estaba pasando? Besar a Terry de esa manera , esos celos que la habían invadido , esa sensación de reclamar lo que es suyo era algo totalmente nuevo para ella , Candy se sentía mas mujer , una sensación extraña había recorrido todo su cuerpo , amaba a Terruce Granchester mas que nunca y el la amaba con la misma intensidad.

\- Te odio Terry! ...- Grito la joven molesta pero con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora , se tumbo en la cama y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

En otra habitación Terry se había quedado en silencio sentado en el borde de su cama , aun podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Candy en su boca , su olor y la suavidad de su cuerpo , en como ella se había aferrado a el como toda una mujer dominante , en como había permitido que el la besara profundamente ...Dio un largo suspiro , no le quedaba dudas , ella aun lo amaba.

Pero aun así el pobre joven no podía celebrar su felicidad , de que le servia que ella lo amara si ella no lo aceptaba? Terry no durmió en toda la noche , se dedico a imaginarse que ella aun seguía ahí con el , que la tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo , que ella le decía que lo amaba , que estaba dispuesta a todo por el y que seria su esposa.

Al dia siguiente Candy no quería salir de su habitación por miedo a encontrarse con Terry , Con que cara lo vería después de aquel apasionante beso? Pero como las obligaciones no pueden evadirse , se coloco el uniforme y se encamino al comedor

\- Buenos dias Candy ...- Saludo Margie su compañera de habitación que ya se encontraba sentada desayunando

\- Buenos Días Margie , como amaneciste?

\- Muy bien ... Oh mira ahí viene la odiosa de esa chiquita Camila ... si que es insoportable esa niña

Candy por primera vez en su vida experimento algo llamado "odio y celos" , que pasaba con ella? Nunca en su vida había sentido esos sentimientos oscuros hacia nadie , ni con los mismo Leagan que le hicieron la vida imposible . Camila paso por el lado de ellas pavoneándose como la mujer mas bella del hospital

\- Yo tampoco la soporto ...- Murmuro la rubia sintiendo que liberaba una descarga eléctrica al decir esa frase

\- Siempre fue odiosa ... pero ahora es mas porque se rumorea que el Teniente Granchester esta enamorado de ella

\- Eso no es cierto! ...- Respondió Candy molesta causando el sobresalto de Margie

\- Vaya ... parece que alguien tiene celos ... - Dijo la enfermera riendo

\- No ... es que ...yo lo conozco y se que ella no le interesa ...- Dijo la rubia desconociéndose así misma , una fuerza de rabia , celos y posesión se había apoderado de ella...- Bueno sera mejor que vaya a trabajar , nos vemos Margie

Candy inicio su jornada muy entregada , no deseaba tener ni un minuto de descanso para no atormentarse mas pensando en aquel hombre irritante , La rubia sentía una enorme necesidad de golpear a Camila en el rostro cada vez que se le cruzaba y caminaba con aires de superioridad.

-Estoy dispuesta a firmar Señora Elroy ... no puedo perdonarla ...

\- Cuanto lamento lo que te esta haciendo Archie querida ... no te preocupes yo hablare con el y lo haré recapacitar

Esa misma tarde Elroy , Sara Leagan y Annie Britter firmaron aquel terrible documento , Annie sintió miedo y remordimiento , imágenes de ella de niña junto con Candy invadieron su mente mientras sostenía la pluma en sus finos dedos , pero el odio y la envidia hicieron presencia y tan solo saber que Archie había cancelado la boda no la hicieron flaquear al firmar

\- Muy bien mis Ladies ... Hare que el procedimiento sea rápido , pronto tendrán noticias. Ha sido un placer ...- Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de las 3 mujeres

Habían pasado dos días y un soldado llamado Rick Phatmon recibió una carta con instrucciones de disparar a una joven enfermera Rubia de tez blanca y ojos verdes llamada Candice White Andley , aquella carta venia junto con un cheque de varias cifras y con la orden de ser quemada después de haber sido leída.

Candy no se había topado con Terry en aquellos dos días , se sentía tranquila y menos avergonzada del ultimo encuentro pero un deseo ferviente de encontrárselo y repetir aquel beso no dejaba de asediarla

Mientras tanto la noticia de que los Alemanes había ganada otra batalla mas , tenia consternados al pelotón y al general Bateman

\- En cualquier momento van a llegar Teniente , prepare un grupo de es escursion para que acampe en los alrededores y den aviso por si avistan al enemigo

\- Si Señor ...- Dijo el joven realmente preocupado e ideando la manera de poder escapar con Candy antes de que ocurra lo inevitables

Para Rick saber que pronto habría un enfrentamiento y una evacuación le daban la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el exterminio de la chica , solo tenia que esperar el momento oportuno , no era la primera vez que el joven soldado hacia esta clase de trabajos , el chico había estudiado a la perfección quien era su victima y sintió una lastima ya que al joven le resultaba simplemente hermosa y le parecía muy triste que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. Pero el dinero era su prioridad y solo le quedo guardar su opinión para su consciencia.

Era un 4 de noviembre y aquella noche todo estaba en calma , tanta que a Terry Granchester le exasperaba , no tenia noticias de Candy hace dos días y el no había tenido tiempo para buscarla , estaba mas preocupado en resguardar cada esquina del hospital protegiéndola a ella. Eran aproximadamente las 2.30 de la mañana y Terry sabia que aquella rubia que domaba su corazón se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente pero una alerta en su corazón no lo dejaba estar en calma.

De repente como como si un filo rasgara la paz de aquella noche , Terry vio con terror un caballo de su equipo de escursion aproximándose a toda velocidad. Terry corrió a darle el encuentro y para su terror observo que aquel soldado estaba muy lastimado y que probablemente no sobrevivirira

\- Teniente! Están aquí! Saquen a todos! ...- Fueron las ultimas palabras de aliento del joven soldado que a penas llegaba a los 18 años mientras la sangre corría por sus labios . Terry pudo ver que el joven tenia una herida de bala en el estomago y que había cabalgado en esas circunstancias hasta ellos

\- Eres muy valiente , nos has salvado a todos , Gracias! ... - Le dijo Terry mientras daba la orden a otros soldados para que ayudaran al joven

Las alarmas dieron aviso , todo el hospital entro en crisis al escuchar aquel temible sonido que daba la orden de alistarse para escapar , enfermeras , doctores y algunos pascientes empezaban a recoger sus cosas para evacuar

Candy abrió los ojos por el sonido de alarma y de repente una fuerte patada en la puerta de su habitación termino por abrirla , la luz del pasillo entro como una rafaga a la habitacion y las chicas que acompñaban a Candy gritaron de terror

\- Terry! ...- Dijo la rubia al reconocer ese porte masculino y alto frente a ella

\- Toma tus cosas Candy , no vamos ...- Dijo el castaño acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo ...- Por favor pecosa colabora! ...- Termino diciendo mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente ante la atónita vista de todas ...- Señoritas tomen algunos objetos personales y diríjanse a las camionetas lo mas rápido posible ...- Tu espérame aquí Candy iras conmigo ...- Le ordeno Terry silenciosamente para que solo ella lo escuchara.

El Joven castaño se retiro de la habitación y todas la enfermeras se levantaron para empezar a vestirse , Camila miraba con ojos de odio a Candy y la rubia entendía perfectamente bien el porque , pero no le dio importancia . Candy estaba asustada , pero como siempre antes de pensar en ella estaba mas preocupada por los pacientes que estaban muy delicados y que sabia que no podrían hacer el viaje

La joven se vistió rapidamente y sus compañeras ya se estaban retirando cuando la mala idea de no esperar a Terry y ver a sus pacientes le cruzo la cabeza, Candy salio de la habitación llevando su maleta junto con ella , camino al ala oeste del edificio donde se encontraba el área de internados cuando una sombra se cruzo frente a ella , era masculina pudo divisar a pesar de la oscuridad

\- Quien esta ahí? Terry? ...- Pregunto la rubia intentando acomodar sus pupilas a la oscuridad pero aquella figura no le resultaba familiar . La piel de la joven se estremeció y un silencio inquietante invadió la oscuridad.

El hombre se acerco y Candy pudo divisar al soldado que la miraba con ojos fríos . La rubia sintió miedo por la forma en que el hombre la miraba.

\- Señorita Andley ...- Dijo entonces el hombre ...- Que hace aquí sola?

\- Yo ... vine a ver a mis pacientes

\- Que bueno ... eso me facilita las cosas ...- Dijo el hombre sacando algo de la parte trasera de su pantalón militar y Candy vio con terror que sacaba un arma plateada.

Candy dio un paso atrás pero se congelo al ver que el hombre apuntaba el arma hacia ella ...- No es personal preciosa , son negocios ...- Dijo el soldado, pero su mano temblaba , los grandes y verdes ojos de Candy perforaron su alma y el joven no podía disparar , perdió fuerza en el brazo que sostenía el arma y la fue bajando de a pocos.

En cuestión de segundos unos brazos agarraron al soldado despojándolo del arma , y aquella larga y fuerte sombra estampo al hombre contra una de las paredes haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

\- Por que demonios no me esperaste en tu habitación? ...- Fue la voz de Terry que le grito desde el piso mientras este rebuscaba en los pantalones del soldado inconsciente , Terry encontró una billetera con los documentos de este y se la guardo en su chaqueta militar.

Terry zarandeo al soldado que yacía en el suelo con sangre brotándole por la nariz y este despertó ...- Quien te mando imbécil? Habla! ...- Lo sacudió Terry intentado que el hombre hablara ya que el había escuchado y visto las intensiones del soldado, este no dijo nada y Terry tomo su arma colocandola en la quijada del hombre

-Terry no! ...- Grito Candy pero Terry estaba con las pupilas dilatas y oscuras llenas de odio.

\- Sera mejor que hables o ya sabes donde terminaran tu sesos ...- Le dijo el Teniente presionando la fria arma contra el cuerpo del soldado.

\- Yo ... Yo no tengo nada que ver ... son negocios ... ni siquiera la conozco , solo fue una orden ...

\- De quien maldita sea! ...- Grito Terry ofuscado

\- Del General Allemant , por orden sel Señor Edward de América , es lo único que se! Te lo juro! ...- Dijo el soldado temblando y Terry se levanto de golpe pero ante de darse la vuelta para irse en un arranque de ira Terry disparo a la pierna del hombre.

\- Terry! ...- Grito la rubia aterrada

\- Que tengas suerte cuando lleguen los Alemanes ...- Le dijo el joven y tomo a Candy por el brazo jalándola con ira hacia la salida

\- Terry me estas lastimando! ...- Grito la joven intentando safarse del agarre del joven , Pero Terry no hacia caso a sus reclamos y cada vez hacia mas fuerte el agarre , la llevo a rastras hasta uno de los camiones y la obligo a subir en la parte delantera del carro como copiloto

\- VAS A QUEDARTE AQUÍ HASTA QUE REGRESE TE QUEDO CLARO? ...- Grito Terry violentamente como poseído y Candy llego a tenerle tanto miedo que obedeció y no objeto palabra alguna. Terry cerro la puerta del copiloto con llave y la dejo ahí sola. La rubia comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente , Que había pasado? Habían intentado matarla? por que? Quien quisiera desacerse de ella de esta manera? Que mal había hecho la joven que había viajado varios kilómetros a ayudar a otros y el destino le pagaba con estas terribles experiencias ?

Poco a poco la rubia se fue calmando y entendió perfectamente el comportamiento de Terry , el hacia tanto por cuidarla y ella seguía comportándose como una niña jugando como si la guerra tratara de una broma. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la puerta del conductor se abrió subiendo un Terry con la cara aun llena de ira. Sin verla el joven encendió el motor y lo puso en marcha.

Candy podía sentir la rabia de Terry destilarle por los poros , el silencio era realmente incomodo y ella aun temblaba por los terribles últimos acontecimientos.

\- Terry ... perdóneme ...- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa ...- Yo solo ... yo solo quería ver a mis pacientes

\- HABÍAN PERSONAS ENCARGADAS DE ESO CANDY! QUE TE COSTABA HACERME CASO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA? SIEMPRE TIENES QUE IR EN CONTRA DE TODO? ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!

\- Tienes razón Terry y por favor perdóname , yo solo estaba preocupada por mi pacientes ... que iba a saber que alguien planeaba matarme! ...- Dijo ella volviendo a llorar

\- QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR PONIENDO A TODOS POR ENCIMA DE TI CANDY! POR PREOCUPARTE MAS POR LOS DEMÁS HOY CASI TE PIERDO! TE DAS CUENTA? ...- Gritaba Terry colérico apretando el volante con una fusión de odio y miedo.

Candy se quedo en silencio y agacho la mirada hacia el suelo del auto , el tenia razón , siempre los demás estaban por encima de ella y su seguridad ... o hasta de su felicidad , por que ella era así? no podía evitarlo , la joven derramo lagrimas y su cuerpo vibraba ante el desasosiego

Terry detuvo el auto y la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo , el también tenia rastros de algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y se sintió terrible por los reclamos que le había hecho a la joven , sabia que por naturaleza su gran corazón la domaba y para ella era imposible no preocuparse por los demás , esa era Candy , esa era el alma de la que el tanto se había enamorado.

\- Perdóname pecosa! Pierdo el control cuando se trata de ti ...- Dijo el joven besando suavemente su mejilla

\- Terry le disparaste a ese hombre ...- Respondió ella alejando su cuerpo de el

\- Ayyy Candy ...- Dijo el castaño tomando su tabique entre sus dedos ... - eres imposible , no puedo creer que siquiera menciones a ese maldito cobarde ...- Dijo Terry poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

\- Terry es un ser humano! Prácticamente lo dejaste ahí para que muera!

\- Es lo mínimo que se merecía ... que clase de maldito estúpido cobarde anda esperando a una joven enfermera indefensa para dispararle por dinero? Hay que ser bien Hijo de perra ... esa gente no merece vivir! Una lacra menos para el mundo!

\- Terry! ...- Le regaño ella sorprendida y molesta por los oscuros sentimientos del castaño

\- Basta ya Candy! Es muy probable que el imbécil haya subido a uno de los camiones , ademas la bala dio en su pantorrilla y era una de perdigón , estará caminando en unas semanas! , sin embargo la de el si estaba cargada con balas reales! ...- Dijo el castaño sacando de su bolsillo el arma plateada con la que habían intentado dispararle y la coloco en medio de ellos . Candy tembló al verla llena de pánico al solo imaginar que aquel hombre realmente se hubiera atrevido a llevar a cabo su cometido. Terry al notarlo guardo rapidamente el arma en la cajuela del copiloto.

\- Estarás bien Candy ... Yo voy a cuidarte! Si me haces caso seria de gran ayuda también ...- Le dijo Terry tomando su mano y ella le sonrió , para el joven fue como ver el sol después de tantos años de soledad y oscuridad

\- Albert Despierta! ...- Fue el desesperado llamado de Acrhie en la puerta del magnate ...- Recibí un telegrama urgente de Terry! Los Alemanes llegaron a París! Alguien quiso asesinar a Candy!

Albert salio estrepitosamente por la puerta y tomo la nota que tenia el castaño en su mano , leyó rapidamente y su rostro palideció ... Edward!

\- Albert ahora si tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlos de ahí! Están en la nada , sin protección ... Nos demoramos mucho ...

\- Llego el momento de recurrir al Duque de Granchester ...- Dijo el rubio arrugando la nota en su gran puño

Terry ya llevaba algunas horas conduciendo , Candy se había quedado profundamente dormida pues los eventos recientes la habían dejado realmente agotada , el joven castaño disfrutaba poder estar al lado de ella y escuchar su ligera respiración.

\- A donde tenemos que ir Terry? ...- Dijo de repente esa maravillosa voz adormilada que lo puso en el mejor de los humores

\- Tenemos que llegar a Lyon , es una zona segura , esperemos ... levantaremos ahí un campamento ...

\- Y que es lo que haremos ahí? ... ya no hay hospital ... nada ...- Dijo Candy muy triste recordando a aquellos pacientes que se habían tenido que quedar en París

\- Bueno ... esperar la recuperación total de los pacientes que vienen con nosotros y de ahí ... podremos seguir juntos o algunos imagino que buscaran la forma de salir de Francia

\- Y tu que planeas hacer?

\- Diras que planeamos hacer Candy... Saldremos de Francia pecosa , buscaremos la forma de llegar a América ...

Candy sintió una especie de adrenalina y nervios al oír las palabras de Terry , escaparían? Irían solos por Europa ? Donde dormirían? Hasta donde llegaría su relación , hasta cuando podría ella soportar sin lanzarse a sus brazos como unos días atrás ?

Ya había amanecido y por fin habían arribado a Lyon , Todos bajaron de los camiones y rapidamente empezaron a alistar las carpas para los soldados que los acompañaban , el personal medico y una gran tienda para lo pacientes que felizmente habían llegado sin complicaciones.

\- Candyyy! ...- Se escucho una voz masculina y un joven doctor se aproximo a ella rapidamente y la abrazo fuertemente sin reparo de los ojos azules enfurecidos que estaban presentes ... Candy , pensé por un momento que no habías venido! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti ? Como estas? ...- Fueron las preguntas de Mathew tomándola por los hombros y mirándola al rostro

\- Ella esta bien doctor ... yo me encargue de traerla conmigo ...- Respondió el Teniente fríamente

\- Vamos Candy , la tienda del personal medico esta por aya ...- Le dijo Mathew rodeándola con un brazo y llevándola con el.

\- Yo iré después Mathew , tengo algo que hablar con el Teniente Granchester , en seguida te alcanzo ...- Dijo la rubia seriamente dejando a Mathew avergonzado y a Terry fascinado

\- Esta bien Candy , aya te espero ... Dijo el medico con cara de pocos amigos y retirándose

\- Gracias por todo Terry ...- Le dijo Candy volteándose para verlo una vez que Mathew se hubo marchado.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme Candy ... por eso estoy aquí ...

\- Y me sigue pareciendo tonto que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por mi.

\- Iría hasta al infierno por ti pecosa ...- Dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta para sacar la maleta de Candy del auto ...- Escúchame bien Candy , esto es aun mas inseguro que el hospital , buscaremos la forma rápida de salir de aquí , no te alejes y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarme , esta bien ?

\- Si ...- Respondió ella muy sonrojada

\- Muy bien , te veré después , ve con tus compañeras ...- Le dijo el joven sonriendo y dando un pellizco suave en la mejilla de la rubia.

Candy sentía que caminaba entre nubes después de todo lo ocurrido , amaba con devoción a Terry y el no se cansaba de demostrar todo su amor por ella , la joven caminaba con la mente en otro mundo , que debía hacer? NADA ... EL YA LE DIO SU PROMESA DE MATRIMONIO A OTRA ...- Le grito una voz en su mente .

\- Candy! Que bueno que estas bien! ...- Le grito Jennifer al verla y abalanzándose sobre la rubia para abrazarla ...- Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Donde diablos te metiste? Por que no saliste con nosotras?

\- Bueno Yo ... queria ver a los pacientes ... y me retrase ...

\- Ayyy Candy! Siempre tan buena tu ... pero no estés triste , pudimos traer a casi todos ... Quien te trajo?

Candy bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente

\- Ahhh ya veo , el teniente Granchester ... Ayyyyy (suspiro) fue tan romántico cuando entro a la habitación por ti y te dio ese cariñoso beso

\- Lo hizo por todas Jennifer , es su trabajo ...

\- Ayyy Candy por favor! En ese caso también nos debe el beso a todas no? ... Candy ese hombre no a hecho mas que mostrar su amor por ti ... Yo creo que deberían darse esa oportunidad! aunque estemos en estas terribles circunstancias.

\- Tienes razón ... pero no podría tener algún tipo de relación amorosa con el , No mientras el no haya roto su compromiso con Susana

\- Aishhh que Necia eres Candy! ...- Dijo la joven volviéndose para tender su cama

Candy salio por un momento de la tienda para tomar un poco de aire , todo le daba vueltas , estaba realmente agotada , la anemia le estaba afectando mucho y en unos minutos tendria que trabajar arduamente

\- Oye tu! ...- Dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas

Candy volteo y vio como una colérica Camila se le acercaba hecha un huracán

\- Se puede saber que tienes tu que ver con el Teniente? ...- Pregunto la joven con el peor de los humores

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida Camila! ...- Respondió Candy empezando a sentir una rabia incontrolable contra la otra rubia

\- Te lo advierto Candy! No te metas entre nosotros! ...- Grito la muchacha amenazante

\- Ustedes? Existe un ustedes ? El esta comprometido para tu información Camila!...- Grito Candy realmente furiosa

\- Ese es mi problema ! Simplemente no te metas entre nosotros! Te quiero lejos o te arrepentirás! ...- Termino por bufar la joven y retirándose dejando a una consternada Candy

Candy se quedo fría ...Quien demonios se creía para meterse con Terry? ... Una llama de rabia se disperso por todo el cuerpo de Candy ... Celos! Celos amotinadores! Aquellos que tantas veces había sentido Terry cuando ella hablaba de Anthony , pero aquel joven no era ninguna amenaza , en cambio Camila lo era ... De repente un terror se apodero de ella ... Camila era rubia y tenia los ojos también verdes ... Algunas personas le habían comentados que se parecían bastante ...Que pasaba si Terry llegara a enamorarse ella? Saber que el Joven no amaba a Susana era como un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón , pero que pasaría si Camila lograba su cometido?

Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza como un rayo , Candy se había estado sintiendo un poco mal hace algunas horas , el cansancio era insoportable y un mareo hizo que la vista se le oscureciera dando paso a que perdiera la conciencia.

\- Teniente Granchester! Teniente Granchester! ...- Gritaba Jennifer aproximándose a la tienda militar

\- Que ocurre? Esta bien Candy? ...- Fue lo primero que pudo pensar el joven al ver a la enfermera

\- Teniente , Candy de nuevo volvió a perder la consciencia , la están atendiendo ... pensé que usted quería saberlo , no es así?

\- Muchas Gracias Jennifer! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! ...- Dijo el castaño corriendo hacia la tienda medica

Al llegar Terry pudo divisar a Margie sentada al lado de una camilla en la cual reposaba una pálida Candy sumida en un sueño profundo

\- Teniente! Ella ya se encuentra estable , no se preocupe ... - Fueron las primeras palabras de Margie al ver el rostro palidecido del Joven actor

\- Es por la anemia? Que fue lo que paso? Yo cuando la traje se encontraba bien!

\- Si Teniente es por la anemia! Solo esta agotada , pero aunque no lo crea ... esta mejorando , aquí esta en el reporte ...- Le dijo la enfermera extendiéndole un documento para que el Teniente se calmara

\- Margie! Que estas haciendo? Los documentos médicos son privados para uso exclusivo de nuestro personal !...- Fue la voz de Mathew que había aparecido en la tienda y se había percatado de lo sucedido

\- Doctor perdón yo ...- Respondió la joven muy avergonzada sin saber que decir

\- Doctor Mathew , creo que usted no esta bien informado que yo estoy a cargo de este campamento y su personal! Eso incluye a todos! La Señorita Margie simplemente esta cumpliendo su labor al mantenerme al tanto del estado de la enfermera Andley! ...- Respondió Terry con ojos fríos

\- Margie déjenos solo por favor ...- Dijo Mathew sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Terry

La enfermera se retiro avergonzada y muy tímidamente en puntillas , la tensión y las miradas como rayos entre esos dos hombres podía alterar los nervios de cualquiera

\- Muy bien Granchester , para mi y para el resto del personal medico es mas que obvio tus intensiones con la Señorita Andley

\- Mis intenciones?

\- Yo no voy a permitir que juegues con ella! No creas que es una ingenua joven a la que podrás seducir fácilmente! Cual es tu juego? Camila y Candy? Tienes debilidad por las rubias?

Terry sonrió de lado y con aire de superioridad le respondió ...- Doctor Mathew ... La señorita Camila para mi no significa nada , es solo una amiga ... en cambio ...- Terry se volteo a ver a la joven que dormía profundamente ...- A la señorita Andley la amo mas que a mi propia vida y no me es indiferente que usted guarda sentimientos hacia ella ... Y no lo culpo ... quien no podría enamorarse de ella ? No le guardo rencor Doctor Mathew ... pero sera mejor que ponga sus sentimientos en otro lado , hágalo por su bien ...porque yo no permitiré que la alejen de mi lado

\- Eso esta por verse Teniente Granchester , la decisión le corresponde a Candy ...no a usted! ...- Le respondió el joven medico dándose la vuelta para marcharse no sin antes dar una ultima mirada desafiante al castaño , una vez que Mathew salio de la tienda pudo ver a Camila que había estado espiando que al verlo salio corriendo del lugar avergonzada y derramando lagrimas.

Terry se sentó al lado de la camilla donde Candy reposaba , tomo su mano y pudo sentir la piel cálida de la joven , Acaricio el dorso de su mano con su pulgar y soltó un largo suspiro

\- Ni en situaciones como esta puedes dejar de pelearte con los demás no es así Terry? ...- Dijo de pronto la voz de Candy haciendo que el corazón del actor se estremeciera

\- Pequeña bandida! has estado escuchando? ...- Le respondió Terry entre avergonzado y divertido al ver aquellos faroles esmeralda abrirse

\- No pude evitarlo , ademas la tensión entre ustedes era tan grande que pensé que la tienda se rasgaría en dos ...- Respondió la rubia sentándose ligeramente en la cama

\- Es cierto lo que dijiste de Camila? ...- Pregunto Candy con el corazón palpitando fuertemente

\- Claro que si pecosa ... llámame estúpido si quieres ... pero me acerque a ella para llamar tu atención

\- Eso es muy cruel! ...- Le regaño la joven

\- Un hombre enamorado hace lo que sea por amor Candy!

Candy lo miro con ternura , sus ojos no podían destilar mas amor en ese momento , era momento de aclarar las cosas , abriría su corazón y pondría sus normas ante la situación

\- Terry ... voy a decirte lo que siento

Continuara ...

Hola chicas lindas! Volví de mis vacaciones con mi Terry! No me odien por dejarlas así! Pronto actualizare!

Espero que hayan paso una hermosa navidad y que este nuevo año les traiga muchos éxitos y bendiciones!

Espero sus Reviews!

Besitos a todas! FELIZ 2017!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Buenos Días Señorita Marlow

\- Buenos Días Señor Macaby ... tome asiento por favor ...- Le indico una muy triste Susana que traía un largo vertido negro de encaje que daba referencia a guardar luto ...- Señor Macaby , mi madre y yo hemos evaluado mucho la situación ... y no nos encontramos bien económicamente y usted debe suponer todo los gatos atribuidos a mi condición , con mucha pena tendré que aceptar la herencia ... se que es lo que Terry hubiera querido ...- Respondió Susana haciendo uso de sus dones de actriz para romper en llanto desgarradoramente

\- Muy bien Señorita Marlow haré todos los tramites para que se pase todo a su nombre ... ah!... pero si en caso el Señor Granchester lograra regresar a Nueva York con vida el automáticamente recuperara todos sus bienes así lo estipulo como condición en su testamento.

\- Que no daría yo porque así fuera Señor Macaby , esta bien haga lo que tenga que hacer.

\- Muy bien Señorita Marlow , Con permiso ...- Se Despidió el hombre para encaminarse a su despacho y redactar un documento de validación de herencia y varias cartas con la decisión tomada por las Marlow para notificárselas a Terry a los Andley , el Duque de Granchester y a Eleonor Baker

\- Terry yo ... Yo no he hecho mas que sufrir durante todo este tiempo ... Hice de todo para olvidarte pero con el pasar del tiempo solo terminaba amándote mas ... nunca supere nuestra separación ...- Le confeso la rubia con lagrimar cayendo por sus mejillas

Terry sentía que su corazón explotaría , estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no tomarla entre sus brazos hasta asfixiarla en miles de besos , escuchar de labios de Candy que ella lo amaba mas que antes era como música para su dolida alma

\- Y ... cuando vi en los periódicos que ... te habías comprometido con Susana ... yo no pude evitarlo y sentí que mi vida no tenia mas sentido ... entonces decidí venir aquí para hacer algo que realmente valiera la pena ... decisión estúpida que luego note ... - Termino diciendo la joven con una ligera sonrisa

\- No fue estúpida Candy ... fue por ese arranque tuyo el motivo suficiente para que yo me dejara de estupideces y tomara el camino correcto y este ahora aquí contigo escuchando de tus propios labios que aun me amas ... no es así? ...- Le dijo el joven mientras tomaba con su mano la barbilla de la rubia para verla directamente a los ojos

\- Si ... - Respondió ella muy sonrojada y con mirada tímida

\- Que es lo que quieres ahora Candy? Yo te quiero a ti a mi lado para siempre

\- Yo también Terry ... es lo que mas quiero ...- Respondió la joven con el corazón hinchado de amor ...- Pero , no podrá haber ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros hasta que rompas tu compromiso con Susana ... Yo no podría hacer eso ... por favor entiéndeme

Terry tomo el rostro de Candy con amabas manos obligandola a verlo directamente a los ojos

\- Candy ... eso quiere decir que estas dispuesta a todo por nosotros? Si rompo con Susana me prometes que enfrentaras todo a mi lado? ...- Le pregunto el joven con la mirada fija en sus pupilas , casi temblando ante el golpe de emociones

\- Te lo prometo Terry , estaré a tu lado , no me volveré a separar de ti! ...- Respondió ella entre lagrimas, con voz fuerte y con una mirada tan segura que hizo que el joven se estremeciera , se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos cuando el joven no pudo soportar mas y la beso profundamente. Candy se dejo llevar por un momento disfrutando de los labios de Terry , su respiracion y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo pero la razón llego a ella unos cuantos segundo después.

\- Terry no! ...- Dijo entre lo labios del joven y separándose suavemente del actor ...- Terry estas cosas no pueden pasar hasta que rompas tu compromiso

\- Muy bien! Mandare un telegrama en este momento ...- Respondió el joven rapidamente

\- No! Terry! Como vas a terminar tu compromiso con Susana así? Ella no se lo merece ... no después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti!

\- Por Dios Candice White Andley! Quieres esperar a que regrese a América para terminarle?

\- Si! ...- Respondió la rubia con autoridad

\- Estas loca? Como esperas que te tenga tan cerca y no poder tocarte ni besarte? Quieres que pierda la cabeza? Me has hecho tanta falta que el cuerpo me duele!

La discusion de ambos se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Jennifer , Margie y un pequeño grupo del cuerpo medico

\- Disculpe que interrumpamos Teniente Granchester , pero venimos a darle de alta a Candy y a darle un mensaje a usted

La rubia se quedo observando a sus compañeros de trabajo y pudo divisar que todos estaban vestido con abrigos y que traían sus maletas de mano

\- Nosotros nos vamos del campamento Señor , los pacientes ya están casi recuperados y bueno este lugar no es seguro ... muchos de nosotros tenemos familia y queremos hacer el intento de poder huir ... usted entiende ...- Dijo un joven doctor

\- Claro que si ... les deseo mucha suerte ...- Respondió Terry observando al pequeño grupo que era conformado por 6 personas

\- Candy ... Deberías venir con nosotros ...- Dijo el joven doctor

\- Gracias Eliot ... pero mi lugar esta aquí ...- Respondió la joven mirando a Terry con una ligera sonrisa

Para sus compañero no era secreto de que algo pasaba entre Candy y el Teniente Granchester y mas aun cuando se rumoreaba que habían sido amigos en el colegio , chisme que fue departido por Mathew

\- No se preocupen por Candy , les doy mi palabra que la cuidare ...- Respondió el castaño

\- Candy cuídate mucho y no tarden en salir de aqui ...- Dijo Jennifer acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla ...- Piensa bien lo que te dije ...- Le dijo la pelirroja haciéndole una seña con los ojos refiriéndose a Terry ...- Vive el momento que el futuro es incierto!

\- Gracias Jennifer! Cuídate mucho por favor! ...- Respondió la joven abrazándola fuertemente ...- Por favor a penas llegue a América escríbeme a mi dirección en Chicago!

\- Lo haré Candy! Hasta Luego y mucha suerte ...- Se despidió

Candy sintió miedo por sus amigos y elevo una oración secreta para que Dios los amparara en el camino de regreso a casa. Una vez que el grupo se hubo retirado , Candy se levanto de la cama para vestirse

\- Terry voy a vestirme ...

\- Esta bien , te esperare afuera para acompañarte a tu tienda esta bien?

\- Eh siii ...- Respondió ella muy avergonzada pues sentía que su cuerpo flaqueaba al estar a solas con el después de haberse confesado sus sentimientos

Richard Granchester estaba atónito y con la quijada por los suelos después de haber leído el telegrama de los Andley , enterarse que su hijo se había enrolado en el ejercito por ir tras la colegiala que el alguna vez se había negado a ayudar había sido un duro golpe para su alma , se sentía miserable y muy culpable , su hijo era realmente digno de admiración y sobretodo valiente y el no había hecho mas que despreciarlo

\- Mi hijo es realmente un Noble , se enfrento a la vida y a la guerra por su verdadera pasión , la actuacion y el amor de esa muchacha ... Mientras yo toda mi vida he sido un maldito cobarde , refugiado tras el dinero de mi familia y refugiado ante esta guerra ...- Penso en silencio mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

El duque tomo el teléfono y llamo a un general Italiano llamado Leo que era muy amigo cercano del Duque de Granchester

\- Que puedo hacer por ti Richard? ...- Pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la linea

\- Leo te daré una excelente paga a ti y a tus hombres por que envíes a tus mejores soldados para rescatar a mi hijo y a su esposa Candice White Andley y los lleven a Italia , tengo una propiedad allí y viviré en paz al saber que se encuentra ahí sanos y salvos

El general Leo se relamió los labios , sabia que aquella paga seria cuantiosa y en épocas de guerra cualquier negocio era muy oportuno

\- Claro que si Richard cuenta conmigo y mis hombres , te doy mi palabra que tu hijo y su esposa estarán a salvo en unos días en Italia

Albert estaba echando chispas por los ojos , conocía muy bien quien era Edward y los rumores que existían sobre la clase de trabajos sucios que hacia para la clase alta , el joven rubio caminaba de un lugar a otro en su oficina sin poder calmarse , tenia tantos deseos de ayudar a Candy pero los celos atormentaban su alma , sabia que habían escapado de París y que ahora se encontraban en Lyon y que pronto emprenderían un viaje los dos solos para regresar a América.

Albert se maldecía así mismo por pensar de forma tan egoísta pero era algo que el pobre rubio no podía controlar. Candy ni siquiera le había enviado algún telegrama en los últimos días contándole como se encontraba , como Terry ya estaba a su lado el mundo entero para ella desaparecía ...- Pensaba el joven millonario con mucho dolor

\- Hey Albert! Te comunicaste con la Naviera Americana?

\- Si ... pero dicen que no habrá transporte comercial en un par de meses

\- Bueno Albert , pero les ofreciste dinero o algo?

\- Si Archie ... igual me dijeron que era imposible ...- Respondió el rubio de muy mal humor

\- Bueno en ese caso ya tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haberle pedido tremenda atrocidad a eses desgraciado de Edward?

\- No tengo la mas mínima idea ... Lo único que se me ocurre son los Leagan ...

\- Tengo un plan , estaba pensando en contratar un actor para que converse con Edward y le compre su verdad a cambio de una buena suma de dinero , mas de la que seguro le pagaron por lo de Candy

-Esta bien Archie ... por favor puedo dejar eso en tus manos? No estoy muy dispuesto ahora ... tengo mil cosas en la cabeza ... pero por favor dispón del dinero necesario de los Andley ...- Le dijo el rubio restregando su rostro que denotaba mucha tristeza

\- Albert ... antes que el amor que puedas sentir por Candy ... recuerda que tu responsabilidad con ella es cuidarla por eso la adoptaste y que por supuesto nuestra prioridad es velar por su felicidad ...- Le dijo Archie que sabia muy bien el porque de la poca disposición de Albert por involucrarse

\- Lo lamento mucho Archie ... es muy difícil para mi ... se que Terry no se quedara de brazos cruzados ... ya me estoy haciendo la idea de que no tendré oportunidad

 **Estimada Señorita Eleonor Baker**

 **Es de suma importancia dirigirme a usted y comunicarle sobre dicho plan que su hijo Terruce Granchester elaboro junto conmigo para poner en evidencia a la Señorita Susana Marlow**

 **Como usted sabrá su hijo elaboro un testamento dejando todos sus bienes a las Marlow en caso el falleciera en su viaje a Europa, Se me hizo responsable de darle la falsa noticia a la Señorita Marlow de que el Señor Grachester había sido tomado prisionero por los Alemanes y que estos pedían toda su fortuna y bienes como pago por su rescate y hasta un poco mas con respecto a las poseciones de mi cliente**

 **Me apena mucho decirle que su futura nuera accedió por la fortuna del Señor Granchester y no dar pago alguno por el rescate de este, es de suma importancia que usted y algunas personas cercanas a mi cliente sepan sobre este plan llevado a cabo ya que si el Señor Granchester regresa con vida a los Estados Unidos recuperara automáticamente todos sus bienes y fortuna**

 **Solo me queda comentarle que el Señor Granchester se encuentra bien de salud y fuera de peligro.**

 **Mis cordiales Saludos**

 **Mr. Macaby Arnold**

Eleonor estaba llena de rabia , Las Marlow no eran mas que unas oportunistas. La bella actriz se vistió rapidamente protagonizaría el mejor papel de su vida por su hijo , enfrentaría a aquellas brujas sin corazón y las amenazaría si fuera necesario

Su chófer la llevo hasta la casa de las Marlow , la actriz vestia un estupendo vestido negro con un sombrero muy elegante que tapaba su bello rostro con un delicado Tull muy fino

\- Eleonor Baker ?

\- Como esta Señora Marlow? ... vengo a hablar con su hija ...- Dijo la actriz conteniéndose para no golpear a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta

\- Si por supuesto! Pase por favor ...- Dijo la mujer emocionada ya que para ella la visita de la actriz significaba nuevas oportunidades para su hija

\- Señorita Baker que gusto poder contar con su visita ...- Dijo Susana muy emocionada

\- Hola Susana me gustaría poder conversar contigo a solas ...- Respondió la actriz dirigiendo su mirada a la Señora Marlow que estaba sentada cómodamente en la sala

\- Eh si claro ... - Respondió Susana encaminadose con su silla a un salón privado y seguida por la actriz

Una ves que estaban a solas , Eleonor se quito el sombrero y se dirigio a la ventana para posar sus bellos ojos en el jardín exterior de la casa

\- Susana ... sabes que tipo de relación hay entre Terry y yo no es asi?

\- Bueno ... se rumorea que usted es su madre Señorita Baker y eso hace una conexión especial entre nosotras

\- Conexión especial? ... - Dijo Eleonor con la mirada fría volteándose a ver a la joven

\- Pues si ... Usted debe imaginar cuanto amo a su hijo ... y que me duele mucho que el haya viajado a Europa

\- Te duele Susana?

\- Claro que si Señora Baker! Que no daría yo porque el regrese sano y salvo a mi lado

\- Que no darías? Bueno tal vez toda su fortuna para pagar su rescate no te parece? ...- Respondió una Eleonor muy enfurecida causando la palidez de la joven

\- Yo ... Yo ... Como sabe usted lo que paso?

\- Soy su madre niña ingenua , se me mantiene al tanto de lo que hace mi hijo!

\- Señora Baker , yo salve la vida de su hijo! Es por el que me encuentro en esta silla! Quiere que mi madre y yo nos quedemos sin nada? Que garantías teníamos de que el regresara?

\- Entonces accediste a quedarte con el dinero no es así mocosa ? TU NO AMAS A MI HIJO! LO PEOR QUE LE PUDO HABER PASADO A TERRY ES QUE TU TE CRUZARAS EN SU CAMINO! QUERÍAS DINERO? YO TE LO HUBIERA DADO TODOS LOS MESES SIN FALTA , PERO NO! QUISISTE TODO Y LA VIDA DE MI HIJO TAMBIÉN

\- SEÑORA BAKER ESE ES ASUNTO DE TERRY Y MIO ! TERRY TENIA QUE QUEDARSE A MI LADO POR SIEMPRE POR LO QUE ME PASO! POR ALGO DEJO ESE TESTAMENTO A MI NOMBRE Y NO AL SUYO! ...- Le respondió la joven con insolencia

\- Mira Susana ... tal vez no lo sepas pero tendré el placer de darte la noticia de que mi hijo viajo a Francia en busca de Candy! POR QUE ELLA ES LA MUJER QUE REALMENTE AMA!

\- BASTA! NO LE CREO NADA!

\- Tengo a personas importantes y poderosas trabajando en su rescate ... y espero de corazón que Candy y mi hijo retomen su relación! y si regresan ... ESCÚCHAME BIEN ! Yo me encargare de dejarte a ti y tu madre en la calle ... no se quedaran con ningún centavo! Para tu información niña tonta! No podrás vender nada , ni comprar propiedades hasta que exista un documento de defuncion de mi hijo! El cual no existirá nunca! ...- Termino diciendo la actriz y saliendo de golpe de la casa sin despecirde de la Señora Marlow que estaba atónita de todo lo que había oído a través de la puerta

\- Estas bien ? ...- Le pregunto Terry a la rubia al verla salir vestida y arreglada

\- Si me siento muy bien ... Gracias ...- Respondió Candy con timidez

\- Vamos te acompañare a tu tienda para que hagas tu maleta , tienes que tenerla lista...

\- Ya nos iremos?

\- Aun no ... quiero que te recuperes un poco mas , pero necesito que tengas tus cosas listas por si algo llegara a pasar y que duermas con ropa no con piyamas

\- Esta bien

\- Te esperare para ir a mi Tienda para que cenes algo

\- Que? Estas loco?

\- Vamos Candy ... por favor colabora ... Por ser teniente me dan alimentos diferentes y quiero que tu los comas esta bien?

\- Los dos solos?

\- Candy ... te importa la opinión de los pocos gatos que quedan aquí? Ademas prometo portarme bien ... no te morderé ... Aun ...- Le dijo el castaño con una endiablada sonrisa

-Terry! ...- Le regaño ella dándole un puñete el el brazo

Candy entro a su tienda con el corazón palpitandole fuertemente , se sentía inmensamente feliz pero no podría gozar de toda esta felicidad hasta que el no fuera un hombre libre , Al entrar encontró a Camila llorando fuertemente en su cama , la rubia hizo su maleta rapidamente y se retiro nuevamente a encontrarse con Terry

Ambos caminaron por el campamento y Candy pudo observar que no quedaban muchas personas , varios habían llegado a Lyon y se había retirado debido a la oportunidad de estar en un lugar mas seguro

Candy entro a la Tienda de Terry , esta era la mas grande y con un aparato de calefacción portátil , tenia una mesa y una cama grande

\- Vaya que a los Tenientes los tratan muy bien...

\- Si ... me parece ridículo ... te hubiera dado todo esto ... pero ya sabes todos los comentarios que hubieran caído sobre nosotros ...- Dijo el joven sacando de una caja fuerte dos latas de conserva

\- Tienes Pasta? A nosotros solo nos designaron fréjoles y arroz! ...- Reclamo la rubia impactada de la diferencia de estatus en aquellas deplorables condiciones

\- Tengo una caja de vino también ...- Dijo el castaño divertido

\- Es increíble! La humanidad si que es muy estúpida!

\- Hey pecosa no te la agarres conmigo ... es lo minimo que merecía después de haberme metido en tantos problemas por ti

\- Lo siento Terry ...- Respondió ella con mirada triste

\- No Candy! Solo estoy bromeando ... si esto había que atravesar para estar juntos nuevamente lo pasaría con gusto un millón de veces mas ...- Le dijo Terry acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro

Ambos se quedaron mirando por largos segundos, el cuerpo de el cada vez mas cerca al suyo , Candy no pudo contenerse y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Terry mientras en la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente , acaricio su cabello y ella se aferro de su cuerpo adaptando cada parte de su anatomía a la suya. Ambos tenían miedo y sus corazones les gritaban por dejarse de toda apariencia y que se amaran sin reservas por que el futuro era incierto

\- Terry ... hay algo que debes saber ...- Dijo de pronto Candy separándose un poco del actor ...- Es sobre Albert ...

\- Te parece si me lo cuentas mientras comes? ...- Dijo Terry haciendo que Candy se sentara y sirviendole la pasta en un plato. Terry se sirvió otro plato y se sentó frente a ella para escucharla

\- Te escucho pecosa ...- Le dijo mientras se disponía a comer elegantemente sin verla a los ojos pues unos celos infernales se habían apoderado del actor al oír el nombre de su ex amigo en los labios de Candy

\- Bueno el ... Bueno Albert ... el me dijo que ...

\- Que esta enamorado de ti ... no es cierto? ...- Respondió Terry sirviendo un poco de vino en el vaso de Candy

\- Ehh? ...- Candy se había quedado atónita y con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Vamos pecosa , tuve una platica muy interesante con el cuando me entere que habías venido a Francia

\- Y el me pidió que fuera su esposa ...- Soltó de pronto ella motivada por una curiosidad de ver la reacción de Terry

\- Que? ...- Grito el castaño con ojos furiosos ...- Y que rayos fue lo que le respondiste?

\- Cálmate Terry! Le dije que pensaría su proposición ... claro que no tenia idea que tu ibas a aparecer nuevamente en mi vida

\- Que ibas a pensarlo? No tenias que pensar nada Candy o es que a caso lo has llegado a querer? ...- Pregunto Terry molesto y con temor

\- Terry si te digo esto es porque no quiero secretos entre nosotros! No! No lo he llegado a querer de esa forma ... pero en ese entonces yo me sentía tan triste y sola que lo llegue a evaluar

\- Bueno ya no tienes que evaluar nada! ...- Respondió el castaño con voz seca y dando un largo sorbo a su vaso de vino

\- Lo se Terry , solo... si te hablo de esto es porque ... si volvemos a América no quiero que el sufra ...

\- Lo hará de todas formas Candy ... o también vas a querer esperar que Albert cure su corazón para que nosotros por fin podamos estar juntos!?

\- Dios Terry! Eres imposible! ...- Dijo la rubia molesta

\- Es que no se que quieres Candy! Entiendo lo de Susana ... pero Albert ? El sabe mas que nadie lo que sentimos el uno por el otro!

\- Cállate ya Terruce Granchester! Cuando lleguemos a América y termines tu compromiso con Susana lo primero que haré es casarme contigo esta bien? ...- Le dijo Candy con aire de mandato dejando al castaño con la boca abierta

\- Me parece perfecto Señorita Andley ... - Le respondió Terry con una enorme sonrisa mientras ambos se disponían a comer con los corazones aun entrelazados

\- Le diré que cambie de opinión ... no puedo permitir que Terry me deje! Maldita Sea! como pudo hacerme esto?! ...- Decía Susana apretando los puños y derramando lagrimas de rabia.

\- Estas loca Susy? Y quedarnos sin nada? Ahora con mas razón! Se fue tras otra a vísperas de tu matrimonio! Lo mínimo que merece ese miserable es morir en las manos de los Alemanes

\- Madre no hables así! ...- Respondió a gritos unas Susana muy asustada ...- Si regresan estaré acabada! Cuando se entere por su abogado lo que hice me odiara!

\- Susana las posibilidades de que regrese son muy pocas!

\- Pero Eleonor dijo que tenia a gente muy importante ayudándolo

\- No creas ninguna palabra de esa vulgar mujer! Mira que tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio ...! Susana no cambies nuestros planes! Si es necesario haremos que se haga un documento falso del fallecimiento de Terry y cobraremos todo!

Mientras tanto en Lyon , Candy y Terry conversaron largamente sobre los sucesos y enfrentamientos que habían tenido que vivir desde su separación

\- Fuiste a buscarme? ...- Pegunto la rubia muy conmovida al enterarse de la caída de Terry y que este había vagado hasta Chicago en su busqueda

\- Albert no te lo dijo? ... Bueno para serte sincero fue mejor que no me hubieras visto así ...

\- No se que es lo que hubiera hecho si te hubiera visto en ese entonces ... pero saber que no me olvidaste tan rápido me hace sentir mejor

\- Jamas te olvide Candy ... creo que eso es mas que obvio ...- Le respondio con una bella sonrisa

\- Cuando te comprometiste con Susana ... Llegue a pensar que te habías enamorado de ella ...- Murmuro Candy con tristeza mientras apretaba la falda de su vestido con ambas manos

\- No voy a negarte que lo intente ... ya te había perdido ... no me quedaba de otra , pero no pude ... Solo le debo agradecimiento

\- Me da miedo como vaya a tomar ... bueno ya sabes ...

\- Que estamos juntos de nuevo? ...- Le dijo el castaño tomando su mano ...- Le afectara , pero con el tiempo sera lo mejor , Yo nunca podre amarla pecosa , tu te apoderaste de mi corazón desde que nos conocimos en aquel barco

\- Terry ...- Murmuro la Rubia con una mirada tierna

\- Candy ... - puedes quedarte aquí esta noche?...- Pregunto el actor con ojos suplicantes.

Continuara...

Muahahaha soy mala!

Chicas Tranquilas! Se que esta Candy exaspera! Pero tendrá un perfecto desenlace! I PROMESSS

Queridas sol granchester , Storwan , Amoncer , Eli , Sol Granchester , Dora , Fabiola r , Guest, Elisa Lucia , Vialsi y muchas mas ... GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!

Espero que les guste este capi

Actualizare el Lunes!

Besos inmensos


	10. Chapter 10

\- Que? Terry ... ya te había dicho que ...- Exclamo una Candy muy sorprendida y sonrojada

\- Candy! No me mal interpretes ... pecosa insolente ! no me refiero a eso! Nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa manera! ...- Dijo el actor entre risas

\- A que viene tu propuesta entonces? ...- Le reclamo Candy intentando con todo su esfuerzo sonar ofendida con los brazos en jarra

\- Yo dormiré en la tienda de a lado pecosa , lo decía porque me tranquiliza saber que estas cerca , ademas no creas que ahora voy a permitir que vayas a esa tienda donde duerme el doctor Mathew ...

\- Pero hay mas personas...

\- Quien? Camila? ... Mejor déjalos pecosa ... así tal vez se conocen mas y dejan de ser unos amargados!

\- Terry! Eres terrible!

\- Por favor Candy! Dormiré mas tranquilo sabiendo que estas cerca , prometo portarme bien ...- Le rogó con una tierna sonrisa de lado

Candy respiro hondo , sabia que lo que hacia no era correcto pero el campamento estaba casi vació y no le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir la tienda a solas con Camila después de sus amenazas y tampoco le agradaba la idea de dormir bajo el mismo techo que el Doctor Mathew . Aunque ella y Terry aun no habían formalizado su relación sabia que en un futuro cercano seria su esposa y dormiría a su lado por el resto de su vida y en épocas peligrosas como la guerra era valido dejar los pudores de lado para protegerse.

\- Esta bien Terry ... Traeré mi maleta esta bien?

\- Gracias pecosa ...- Le respondió el joven con un brillo especial en los ojos

Candy se encamino a la tienda del personal medico , mientras Terry llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias a la carpa de a lado que se encontraba vacía , una vez que la joven llego al lugar de su cama para recoger su maleta se topo con Mathew.

\- Estuviste en su tienda Candy? Como Jefe en medico del campamento debo decirte que no es bien visto! ...- Le dijo el doctor en tono molesto

\- Mathew ... Aquí ya no queda nadie ... pronto me iré ... vine por mis cosas...- Le dijo la rubia en tono cordial sin querer seguir la discusión con el joven

\- Piensas irte con el no es así? ...- Le recrimino

\- Mathew ... Terry y yo nos queremos , es lógico que nos vayamos juntos ...- Le dijo pausadamente

\- Claro y ahora piensas irte a dormir con el como una cualquiera no es así? ...- El medico no pudo terminar de hacer su reclamo pues su vista fue oscurecida por una fuerte cachetada propinada por Candy

\- No te permito que te metas en mis asuntos! Estoy Harta que todos se metan y critiquen mi felicidad con Terry! SI! Me voy a dormir con el porque es el hombre que amo! Es nuestra vida y mi problema! ...- Le grito Candy furiosamente y salio de la tienda junto con su maleta como un torbellino.

La rubia camino enfurecida hasta la tienda de Terry , en el camino algunas personas la veían con curiosidad pues nunca habían visto a la gentil rubia con el rostro furioso . Candy estaba cansada de que la vida , el destino y terceras personas se metieran en su felicidad , estaba decepcionada de que Albert le haya ocultado que Terry fue a buscarla a Chicago estaba molesta con todo aquel que se había interpuesto entre ellos y no iba a permitir que Mathew , Camila , Susana o quien los separara. La joven entro a la tienda y se topo con Terry que estaba colocando una frazada sobre su cama

\- La puse para ti ... para que duermas mas cómoda ...- Le dijo el castaño con tiernos ojos

Candy tiro su maleta al suelo y se aproximo a Terry con grandes y largas zancadas , enredo sus brazos en el cuello del actor y se abalanzo sobre sus labios . Terry la recibió sorprendido pero en un segundo cerro sus brazos en ella y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión , Candy enterró sus dedos en su melena que ya estaba un poco larga para el corte militar , Terry acaricio su cintura y su espalda , la respiración de ambos era agitada y sus lenguas se encontraron para intercambiar un beso mas intimo, se besaron apasionadamente entre ligeras mordidas y caricias.

\- Perdóname Terry ... no debí ... no se que me paso ...- Dijo de pronto la rubia rompiendo el beso con la respiración muy agitada y roja como la sangre

\- Ahh? Que? ...- Respondió Terry atontado por lo ocurrido ...- Estas segura de que no quieres que mande un telegrama a Susana? no voy a poder resistir esto Candy!

\- No Terry discúlpame ... No debí hacer eso ...- Dijo la joven bajando la mirada y Terry comprendió al instante que algo había ocurrido

\- Que paso Candy? ...- Le dijo el castaño tomando su barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos

\- Nada ... solo estoy cansada de todo lo que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros

\- Pero ya no habrá nada que nos separe pecosa , solo la muerte

\- No digas eso! ...- Dijo la joven abrazándolo fuertemente ...- No podría resistir el hecho de que algún día me faltes ... y menos ahora ...- Dijo la joven empezando a derramar lagrimas

\- Hey pecosa no pasara nada , No mientras tu no hagas locuras como escabullirte a mitad de la noche ...

La joven sonrió y respiro profundamente el aroma de Terry para grabarlo en su memoria , escucho los fuerte latidos de su corazón provocados por ella y la proximidad de su cuerpo , los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban y el ligero peso de la cabeza de Terry sobre la de ella , ambos se quedaron así por unos largos segundo disfrutando de aquel suave y tierno contacto

\- Pecosa sera mejor que descanses ya o yo no podre irme de aquí ... no puedo asegurarte tu virtud si vuelves a besarme como hace un momento

\- Esta bien ...- Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa pues separarse de su cuerpo le dolía

\- Estaré al lado por si me necesitas , ya sabes duerme con ropa abrigadora y tus cosas cerca ... -Le dijo el actor acariciando la mejilla de la rubia

\- Buenas noches Terry

\- Buenas Noches Candy ...- Le respondió el joven depositando un suave beso en su frente

Terry se retiro de la tienda y al salir su corazón estaba tan desbocado de alegría y excitación que decidió dar una caminata antes de disponerse a dormir . el joven camino hasta una de las fogatas que ya estaba por extinguirse cuando una voz le hablo a sus espaldas

\- Así que es cierto Teniente ...- Fue la voz de Camila que Terry reconoció al instante

\- Hola Camila , así que es cierto que? ...- Dijo el joven intrigado

\- Que Candy se convirtió en tu dama de compañía?

\- Sera mejor que cuide sus palabras Señorita , Ni ella ni yo tenemos que darles explicaciones de nuestras vidas a nadie , ella es una dama en todo el contexto de la palabra...

\- No me explico que demonios le puedes ver? Es una mojigata aburrida! ...- Dijo la joven con irritación

\- Eso tampoco tengo porque contestártelo Camila , te considero una amiga , pero si sigues expresándote así de la mujer que amo me temo que no debemos seguir hablando ...- Le respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie con intención de marcharse

\- No Terry! Déjame enseñarte como te puede amar una mujer de verdad! ...- Lo intervino la joven interponiéndose en su camino y deteniéndolo con las manos

\- Basta Ya Camila! No tengo ningún interés de tener alguna relación contigo! Ni de amistad ...- Le dijo Terry apartando las manos de la joven de su cuerpo bruscamente , en el fondo sabia que el había sido cordial con la joven para dar celos a Candy , pero siempre fue una amistad cordial sin pretensiones amorosas , los chismes de que el guapo actor estaba tras ella habían sido inventados y esparcido por su misma protagonista

Terry se retiro molesto y asqueado por la actitud de la joven que había pensado buena persona pero se había equivocado garrafalmente , Se Dirigió a la tienda donde se encontraba Candy y tras echar una ligera mirada dentro pudo observarla profundamente dormida , El joven actor entro silenciosamente y se dio el lujo de observarla dormir con su bello cabello esparcido en la almohada

Terry no podía esperar de que al fin llegara la noche en que pudiera estar en la misma cama con ella y acariciar esa rubia melena apasionadamente mientras la cobijaba entre sus brazos para amarla y protegerla . El joven apago la vela de la mesa de noche y se retiro a la tienda de al lado para disponerse a descansar , solo un pedazo de tela de gruesa lo separaba de aquella hermosa joven que dormía plácidamente

La noche transcurrió en calma , Terry dormía por algunos minutos pero se despertaba a cada momento preocupado de que aparecieran invasores que venían por la comida y hasta algunos casos por las mujeres

Eran casi las 5.30 de la mañana y el cielo ya tomaba un ligero color celeste cuando un ruido extraño puso en alerta al Joven Teniente , Terry se levanto con cautela y se asomo de la tienda con cuidado , rapidamente pudo observar a un grupo de casi 30 hombres meterse en las tiendas y esculcar cosas , era lo que tanto había temido , invasores , gente de mal vivir que se aprovechaba del conflicto militar para robar y abusar de mujeres indefensas , ellos estaban armados y el cuerpo de Terry se congelo cuando escucho que uno de ellos le había disparado a alguien dentro de una de las tiendas militares

Terry se levanto rapidamente, tomo su mochila y entro a la tienda de Candy que aun dormía tranquilamente sin percatarse del infierno que estaba por desatarse afuera

\- Candy despierta! ...- Le susurro ..

\- Mmm que pasa? ...- Dijo ella adormilada

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí! El campamento esta siendo atacado! Rápido! ...- Le dijo el joven levantándola

Candy abrió los ojos con pánico y se puso los zapatos rapidamente , tomo su pequeña maleta de mano y llevada por Terry se aproximaron a la salida

\- Espera! ...- Le dijo el joven observando con cuidado se había alguien cerca , algunos gritos se escuchaban y sonidos de balas inundaban el ambiente.

Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la jalo hacia fuera , caminaron ligeramente agachados sin llamar la atención , Candy derramaba lagrimas de lo asustada que estaba , mientras Terry buscaba una forma de alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible , pero el enemigo se encontraba muy cerca a ellos , En ese momento Terry pudo ver una pequeña fosa en la tierra en el cual lamentablemente habían dos cuerpos de pacientes que habían fallecido en el ultimo día

\- Pecosa , perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero es la única forma ...- Le susurro Terry tomándola entre sus brazos

\- Que cosa? ...- Dijo ella aterrada pero fue demasiado tarde Terry le puso una de sus manos en su boca y junto con ella se lanzo a la fosa sobre ambos cadáveres , como era de esperarse Candy grito ante lo ocurrido , Terry saco de su mochila una funda militar que era un tipo de frazada gruesa color tierra que le servia a los soldados para camuflarse y se cubrió junto con ella

\- Quédate lo mas quieta posible Candy ...- Le susurro el joven

Candy lloraba en silencio con miedo por lo que estaba pasando afuera y espantada por estar encima de los cuerpos de lo que alguna vez habían sido sus pacientes , para suerte de ambos los cadáveres aun no estaban en un fuerte estado de descomposición por lo que el olor era ligeramente soportable

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio , Candy intentaba no respirar , gritos , balas disparadas al aire , personas corriendo era lo único que se oía , Transcurrió casi una hora cuando un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

\- Teniente Granchester !...- Fue la voz de un soldado del grupo que Terry reconoció a la perfección. Terry se asomo con cuidado y pudo divisar al joven soldado caminando cerca a la fosa

\- Mike ?

\- Teniente! Gracias a Dios que esta bien! ...- Dijo el joven soldado ...- Ya se marcharon

Terry salio con cuidado dejando a Candy aun cubierta bajo la frazada , aunque sabia que el soldado era su compañero no confiaría a nadie la seguridad de su pecosa

\- Teniente se llevaron todo , los implementos médicos , ropa , comida ... Murieron algunos ...

\- Quedábamos muy pocos , era lógico que esto llegaría a pasar ... sera mejor irnos cada uno por su lado en busca de un lugar seguro

\- Si Teniente , ha sido un gusto servir para usted ... - Dijo el joven soldado dando el saludo militar correspondiente

El joven se marcho pues ya tenia una ligera mochila equipada con lo necesario , Terry se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededor y corrió a sacar a Candy de aquel terrible lugar

\- Pecosa perdóname! Tenia que asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie ...- Le dijo el joven abrazando fuertemente a la rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente

\- Donde están todos? Hirieron a alguien? ...- Preguntaba la joven entre lagrimas

\- No hay nadie Candy es muy probable que hayan huido ... bueno eso espero ...- Le mintio Terry pues habia hallado los cuerpos de algunos soldados y el de Camila sin vida...- ...- por favor cálmate , ya lo peor paso , ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar para ocultarnos ... tal vez deberíamos adentrarnos al bosque ... es mas seguro ...- Le dijo el joven apurandola para salir de aquel lugar para que Candy no viera los cuerpos

Terry había guardado provisiones y junto con Candy emprendieron un largo camino , Tenían que buscar la forma de salir de Francia

\- No deberíamos ir en uno de los autos?

\- Y que vándalos o Alemanes nos capturen? ... Tranquila Candy , estaremos bien ...- Le dijo el joven apretando la mano de Candy que temblaba

\- Me arrepiento tanto de haber venido! ...- Dijo la joven rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

\- Vamos Candy ... Tranquila ... Ya te dije que si no hubiera sido por eso ... no estaríamos juntos ahora ... Cuando salgamos de aqui solo nos espera felicidad pecosa. - le dijo el tomando su rostro entre sus manos para tranquilizarla

Candy sonrió débilmente a pesar de que todas las circunstancias eran terribles , el tenia toda la razón , la guerra y la desgracia los había vuelto a unir y si salían triunfantes de toda adversidad vivirían una vida plena llena de amor y felicidad

Terry y Candy caminaron por largas horas entre aquellas montañas frondosas , para suerte de ambos no nevaba y se les hacia fácil poder seguir con su camino , Candy rezaba en silencio rogando a Dios poder encontrar algo de civilización y un lugar pacifico , aunque sabia que eso era casi imposible , Pero como obra milagrosa la pareja se topo con una casa

Los dos se quedaron perplejos , no sabían si llamar a la puerta , si la casa estaría habitada o si algún maníatico los esperaba allí dentro

\- Quien anda ahí? ...- Se escucho la voz de un hombre y el sonido del gatillo de una escopeta

\- Barrel! Por Dios baja eso! Son un par de jovencitos! ...- Dijo la voz de una anciana ...- Mira ese muchacho trae el uniforme de Estados Unidos!

\- Buenas Tardes , Soy Terry Granchester y ella es mi esposa Candice Granchester , ambos pertenecemos al ejercito de Estados Unidos , Yo soy Teniente y ella enfermera , nuestro campamento fue atacado y por suerte logramos escapar ...- Dijo Terry en voz alta y con las manos en alto

\- Ohhh pobres criaturas! Pasen por favor! Pasen! ...- Dijo la anciana apartando a su esposo que aun seguía renuente a bajar el arma

\- Mi nombre es Gloria queridos! Sean bienvenidos! Nosotros estamos muy agradecidos con los Norteamericanos porque apoyan a nuestro país contra esos maldito Alemanes! ...- Dijo la mujer ofreciéndoles asiento en la pequeña sala de la casa que era muy acogedora y tenia una fuerte chimenea que los lleno de calor rapidamente

\- Muchas gracias por recibirnos Señora

\- Es un gusto querida! Eres muy hermosa! Deben estar muriendo de hambre! Les prepare algo! ...- Dijo la mujer muy enérgica

\- Déjeme ayudarla por favor ...- Dijo Candy rapidamente siguiendo a la anciana a la cocina

\- Disculpa muchacho que los haya tenido que apuntar con mi arma ... pero ya imaginaras que en estas épocas no se puedes confiar en nadie

\- No se disculpe Señor! Esta en todo su derecho! Tiene mi completa gratitud por este gesto

\- Tu esposa es enfermera no es así? Que Dios la bendiga! Mi hijo que es soldado fue salvado por una enfermera militar , ella lo cubrió con su cuerpo ante una explosión , Ahora mi hijo se encuentra en Versalles protegiendo una base militar , mi esposa y yo rogamos porque regrese con bien

\- Tenga por seguro que si , se que las cosas por Versalles están mas tranquilas que en París ...- Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa de apoyo

\- Que alegría oír eso ...- Dijo el hombre mostrando un ligero alivio

\- Pasen al comedor por favor la cena esta servida ...- Interrumpió la anciana con alegría

Ambos hombres se levantaron y se encaminaron al comedor , Candy y Terry disfrutaron de aquella comida casera que hace mucho tiempo no probaban y disfrutaron de una amena charla con aquel matrimonio que llevaba mas de 40 años juntos

\- De verdad que no los entiendo Jovencitos! Tan jóvenes y llenos de vida y se les ocurre venir a la guerra ...- Decía Gloria casi mortificada

\- Vamos mujer! Déjalos en paz! Cada quien es libre de elegir su destino! Ademas están haciendo un bien ...- Respondió su esposo

\- Usted tiene Razón Señora Gloria! Pero esto nos ha servido mucho para aprender a apreciar la vida y la bendición de estar juntos ...- Dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy por debajo de la mesa...- Conocen algún camino seguro para salir de Francia? Nuestra intención es poder llegar a Italia

\- Ohhhh no queridos ustedes pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran , desde que mi hijo se fue , esta casa se siente tan sola ...- Dijo la anciana con melancolía

\- Gloria ... tu sabes que aquí no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros ... - Contesto el Señor Barrel ...- Miren no hay garantías de seguridad , pero tomando el camino por las faldas de las montañas es mas seguro , ya que los tanques de guerra no pueden transitar por ahí...- Explico el anciano

\- Bueno Bueno Bueno! Lo que ustedes jóvenes necesitan es descansar , alimentarse y despues podran continuar con su viaje , No se les vaya a ocurrir partir esta noche! Aquí pueden dormir cómodamente en el cuarto de huéspedes .

Candy al oír las palabras de la anciana se sonrojo furiosamente , dormiría con Terry? El había dicho que era su esposa por ende dormirían en la misma habitación , en la misma cama , un escalofrió invadió todo su cuerpo

\- Estas bien querida? Estas con las mejillas muy sonrosadas ...- Le pregunto la mujer sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

\- Eh? Si si ... solo fue un golpe de calor ...

\- Mmmmm a mi me pasaba eso cuando estaba embarazada jaja ...- Bromeo la anciana

\- Gloria...- Le regaño su esposo

Todos rieron con gracia ante la actitud atrevida y graciosa de la mujer , hasta que después de algunas copas de vino y un intercambio de palabras sobre la vida en Estados Unidos en época de guerra , la anciana llevo a la pareja hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

Una vez que Terry y Candy se quedaron a solas con puertas cerradas en aquella acogedora habitación se miraron con nerviosismo en la mirada , el ambiente quedo en silencio por varios largos e infinitos segundos

\- Ehhh Terry ... Bueno ... Nosotros ...- Tartamudeaba la rubia con nervios

\- No dejare que abuses de mi pecosa , yo dormiré en el suelo ...- Respondió el joven con soltura sabiendo que Candy se encontraba en una gran encrucijada

\- Terry! ...- Grito ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

\- Vamos Candy como crees que me atrevería a realizar indecencias en una casa ajena! ...- Siguió molestándola mientras reía

\- Te voy a matar Terry! ...- Grito la rubia histérica

\- Shhhh van a oírte pecosa! Vístete y entra a la cama ... yo entrare cuando estés lista ...- Le dijo el joven cariñosamente mientras salia por la puerta

Candy se quedo en silencio con el corazón latiendo fuertemente , dormirían bajo el mismo techo , en aquel momento la muchacha sintió la necesidad de verse mas atractiva de lo usual y no usar aquel camisón de lana gruesa que solía utilizar para dormir. Candy opto por una piyama delgada que solía usar en verano y sobre ella usaría una bata gruesa.

\- Como que su soldado no llego a cumplir su tarea? ...- Reclamo a gritos la Señora Elroy

\- Señora por favor , me ofende , parece que el soldado encargado de esta tarea falleció durante el ataque de los Alemanes al hospital de París , pero yo soy muy profesional , al enterarme que el equipo medico huiría a Lyon mande a un grupo de hombres a atacar el campamento y se me notifico que efectivamente lograron matar a una joven enfermera de unos 20 años aproximadamente , rubia de tez blanca y de ojos verdes , mis hombres rebuscaron todo el campamento y era la única joven con estas especificaciones , asi que puede dar por cumplida la tarea. ...- explico el hombre mientras fumaba un puro con relajación

\- Ahora solo nos queda esperar noticias de que Candy ha muerto ...- Dijo Sara Leagan con una disimulada sonrisa

\- Asi es señoras , esperare sus buenas nuevas ... - Dijo el hombre sonriente

Annie que se encontraba sentada en un sillón un poco alejada de la conversacion hacia todo lo posible por retener el llanto , que era lo que había hecho? Su hermana , su mejor amiga , la joven que tanto la quiso y la había protegido estaba muerta y gracias a ella . En sus manos tenia la posibilidad de detener todo ese horrible complot pero su rabia la hizo seguir con aquella atrocidad que la atormentaría por el resto de su vida.

\- Annie ahora podrás estar en paz , con toda seguridad Archie regresara contigo ...- Le comento Sara mientras las tres mujeres salían de las oficinas de Edward

\- Yo conversare con el para que reanudemos su matrimonio lo mas pronto posible ...- Dijo la Señora Elroy.

Aquellas palabras para la morena fueron mas que alentadoras dandole nuevos ánimos de seguir disfrutando de la vida , Archibald Cornwall era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, pertenecer a los Andley seria una gran ventaja para su familia y tal vez en un futuro cercano , debido a que Candy ya no estaba en el camino, ella se convertiría en la futura cabeza de las Damas Andley.

Cada una fue dejada por el chofer de los Andley en sus respectivas mansiones , Eliza Leagan disfruto de sobre manera enterarse de que por fin aquella joven ,que su existencia la había atormentado desde la infancia, habia por fin desaparecido de este mundo , Annie Britter se encontraba entre una lucha interna entre su consciencia y la felicidad de por fin ser el centro de atención para todos y la Señora Elroy estudiaba con precausion la forma mas natural de interrogar a Albert sobre noticias de la joven enfermera.

Mientras tanto en una zona alejada de Escocia Richard Granchester hacia averiguaciones sobre el Millonario Señor Edward , el duque se había enterado de lo sucedido con Candy gracias a un telegrama enviado por Archie pidiéndole apoyo social para hacer las averiguaciones correspondientes.

Archie sabia que si el Duque de Granchester intervenía y ofrecía una gran fortuna por los nombres de los implicados en esta conspiración contra la Rubia , el Señor Edward estaría totalmente dispuesto en satisfacer los deseos de un Duque ingles , que mejor que tener a un Duque entre su lista de clientes y como no había conexión alguna entre el Duque , Terry y Candy para el Señor Edward no habría sospecha alguna.

Fue entonces que Richard Granchester mando a un representante de los Granchester que residía en América muy bien capacitado para entrevistarse con Edward , previamente este hombre llamado Francis Clark se había reunido junto con Archie para finiquitar todos los detalles del plan que se llevaría a cabo, Archie había decidido manejar el asunto personalmente y no involucrar a Albert ya que este se encontraba deprimido y desganado a raíz de imaginar a Terry y a Candy juntos y la decepción de que la joven no le hubiera escrito telegrama alguno.

Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama cubierta de la cintura para abajo por las sabanas , la rubia mordía nerviosamente sus uñas y la habitación era romanticamente iluminada por la luz de un par de velas , como la situación era peligrosa la casa se encontraba a oscuras con las ventanas tapadas para no llamar la atención de algún pasante

Toc Toc ...- Sono un ligero golpe en la puerta provocando un salto en el corazón de la rubia ...- Candy puedo pasar? ...- Fue la voz de Terry al otro lado de la puerta

Candy sentía que su corazón saldría corriendo por su boca , con nervios la joven le autorizo para que el actor entrara , no sin antes verificar que su cuerpo estuviera debidamente cubierto

\- Si , pasa ...- Dijo ella con la garganta seca

Terry entro despacio a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si , a Candy le temblaron la piernas , aquel guapo , alto y fuerte joven se encontraba perfectamente asicalado y con el cabello aun húmedo , traía unos pantalones negros relajados y sobre su perfecto torso una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

\- Dios esto sera mas difícil de lo que imagine ...- Penso Terry al ver a la joven sentada en la cama con su bello cabello dorado iluminado por la luz de velas cepillado y suelto sobre sus hombros , envuelta en una bata que mostraba disimuladamente el cuello y parte del escote de la rubia.

Continuara ...

Si lo se ... soy una desgraciada! jajajaja

Chicas no preocupen por lo que hizo Eleonor! Susana ya mostró su primera intención y para Terry Bombom es mas que suficiente! Ademas Terry agradecerá a sobremanera la codicia de la Gusana! Ya verán pronto porque!

Buena semana a todas! Actualizare Miercoles! Besitos para todas!


	11. Chapter 11

Candy tenia la boca seca y su cuerpo temblaba expectante de lo que podría pasar , rogaba internamente que Terry dejara de verla con aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de amor y deseo que la hacían tambalear y olvidar de que el aun no había roto con su compromiso

Terry parpadeo un par de veces y en silencio se dirigió a una silla que estaba en la habitación , en ella había un par de almohadas y una gruesa frazada , el joven puso las almohadas sobre una alfombra gruesa que estaba en el suelo para disponerse a dormir

\- Vas a dormir ahí? ...- Pregunto Candy , arrepintiéndose rapidamente por dejar que su boca aventajara a su cordura.

Terry la miro sorprendido por unos segundos y luego sonrió traviesamente ...- Pues... si deseas que vaya a la cama contigo pecosa no tengo objeción alguna ...- Respondió el con aquella seductora sonrisa de lado que hacia que las piernas de Candy temblaran.

\- Terry Basta! Lo digo porque es inhumano que duermas en el piso ... Duerme aquí , no tendré problema alguno ...- Le dijo ella autoritariamente e intentando con todas sus fuerzas mostrar desinterés.

\- Estas segura? ...- Dijo el en tono serio con la mirada fija en las pupilas verdes de la joven

\- Confió en ti Terry ...- Respondió ella con voz temblorosa

El joven se levanto y se encamino hacia la cama , Candy se hizo a un lado y su corazón dio un gran vuelco al sentir el cuerpo de Terry entrar junto con ella , la situación era insoportable el corazón de ambos estaba por estallar y sus respiraciones sonaban agitadas.

\- Buenas Noches ...- Soltó Candy de pronto dándole la espalda para simular dormir

\- Buenas Noches ...- Respondió el haciendo lo mismo apagando las velas y dándole la espalda

La habitación había quedado en oscuridad total , el único sonido que se podía oír eran sus propias respiraciones o algún movimiento de las sabanas , ambos estaban atravesando el momento mas tortuoso de sus vidas. Terry luchaba contra si mismo para no tomar a la rubia en ese momento y devorar cada parte de ella con la boca , mientras Candy temblaba de tan solo sentir el peso de el en la misma cama y su fragancia tan fuerte que llegaba a drogarla

Así transcurrieron las horas , cada uno bajo su lucha interna , Terry haciendo de todo uso de su talento de actor para aparentar que dormía profundamente y Candy luchando para quedarse lo mas quieta posible , finalmente el sueño logro alcanzar a la rubia transportándola al mundo de los sueños.

Terry abrió los ojos y pudo ver por la ventana que pronto amanecería , le costo un par de segundos adaptarse a la actualidad y su corazón se estremeció al percatarse que se encontraba en aquella cama junto con Candy , con mucha cautela se giro y tuvo la gran suerte de toparse con Candy durmiendo en dirección hacia el.

El joven se apoyo en uno de sus codos para disfrutar de la vista , ahora mas cerca y perfecta . Candy dormía apaciblemente y el pudo darse un paseo placentero en observar cada detalle del rostro de la joven , observo cada peca que ahora eran mas suaves , aquella pequeña y respingada nariz , sus gruesas y largas pestañas , sus labios pequeños y rosados , su cabello que por alguna razón ya no era tan rizado si no en unas perfectas ondas dando un efecto mas sensual al enmarcar su perfecto rostro , su cuello nacarado con un pequeño lunar en su base , hasta que el corazón de Terry casi se infarta al percatarse que el escote de Candy estaba expuesto debido a que la bata se había abierto mientras dormía.

Terry entro nuevamente en una lucha interna , entre poner la vista en otra dirección o regocijarse en observar con deleite aquellos montes blancos perfectamente redondeados y voluptuosos que lo traían delirando desde que era un estudiante del Colegio San Pablo , el joven pudo notar que aquellos senos eran un perfecto atributo natural de la joven y no una ilusión que hacia el corset , el joven sonrió agradeciendo su suerte y para su muy mala suerte Candy se movió inocentemente acercando su cuerpo al suyo, aquel acto y aquella vista estaban causando estragos en el cuerpo del Joven , así que no le quedo de otra que abrazarla fuertemente para que Candy despertara

\- Terry! ...- Dijo ella entre dormida y reaccionando rapidamente separándose y cubriéndose el cuerpo

\- Lo siento pecosa te veías tan adorable durmiendo que no pude contenerme ...- Le dijo el divertido calmando así sus instintos

Toc Toc ...- Chicos Buenos Días , el desayuno esta servido , los esperamos ...- Dijo la voz de Gloria al otro lado de la puerta

\- Saldré para vestirme pecosa ... te veo afuera ...- Dijo Terry levantándose para tomar su uniforme militar.

Candy se quedo a solas en la habitación , su corazón estaba hinchado de emoción , aunque no había ocurrido nada , habían compartido la misma cama y para ella era una emoción nueva de tan solo imaginar en como seria su vida junto con Terry después

La rubia tomo un baño y se vistió con un vestido color verde esmeralda , uno de los pocos vestidos civiles que había traído de su armario de la Mansion Andley , se vio al espejo y noto que su aspecto había mejorado bastante , de nuevo tenia aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y se sentía mas fuerte y llena de energía

Al salir podía oír la maravillosa risa de Terry , como su corazón se regocijaba al oírlo , por tanto tiempo había extrañado aquella risa. Cuando llego al comedor fue recibida cariñosamente por la pareja de ancianos y pudo notar que Terry la observaba asombrado , el no la veía vestida de forma " elegante" desde su encuentro , siempre la había visto con el uniforme de enfermera o el sobretodo.

\- Que bello vestido Candy! Se nota que es muy fino ...- Dijo la anciana sin medir sus palabras

\- Ahhh ... Gracias ...- Respondió la rubia sonrojada

Terry no le quitaba la mirada de encima estaba fascinado en como aquel sencillo pero elegante vestido dibujaba las cuervas de Candy , el color resaltaba su blanca piel y sus ojos , el escote cuadrado mostraba discretamente la voluptuosidad de sus pechos y la pretina que hacia un listón en su diminuta cintura. Terry agradeció en silencio de lo afortunado que era en que la vida lo había premiado con una mujer buena , inteligente , cariñosa y hermosa con una impactante figura . No quedaba nada de aquel cuerpo de adolescente que el alguna vez había visto en el San Pablo , ahora Candy era toda una mujer.

El desayuno transcurria con tranquilidad entre conversaciones y risas hasta que el sonido de autos aproximandose hizo palidecer a los habitantes de aquella casa . Barrel se levanto de golpe y tomo su arma . Terry tambien saco una de su pantalon dejando asombrada a Candy . Todos con panico observaron que se detenian tres grandes camiones militares en la entrada y de uno de ellos bajo un soldado que llevaba la bandera Italiana bordada en el hombro

\- Que es lo que quieren? ... Esta es una zona Civil! ...- Grito desde adentro Barrel

\- Buenos Días , Venimos en busca del hijo del Duque de Granchester y su esposa , El Señor Terruce Granchester ...- Grito el soldado desde afuera sacando un recorte de periódico donde estaba plasmada una gran foto del rostro de Terry

Barrel miro a Terry atónito , ese muchacho era hijo de un duque? Habia tenido a la realeza en su casa? Habia apuntado con un arma a un noble?

\- Tenemos una carta sellada y firmada con el Duque , el nos envio en su rescate ... Solo queremos saber si usted lo ha visto , sabemos que su campamento en Lyon fue atacado! ...- Siguio gritando el soldado desde afuera

Terry le hizo una señal a Barrel para que bajara el arma y este abrió la puerta con cautela , el soldado se quedo impactado al ver a aquel muchacho

\- Señor Granchester! Su padre nos envió por usted! Aquí tengo una carta suya para que observe que todo es cierto

Terry tomo la nota que le extendía el soldado y la leyó con Cautela , al instante reconoció la letra de su padre , donde le decía que había enviado a un grupo militar Italiano en su rescate por el y por Candy.

\- Lo llevaremos resguardado hasta Roma Señor , a la propiedad de su familia , ahí tendrá comida , servidumbre y seguridad , Usted sabe que en Italia no hay conflicto...- Dijo el soldado sonriendo ante la cara de asombro del joven actor

Terry tenia unas gana impulsivas de romper la carta de su padre en mil pedazos y mandar al demonio a todo ese ejercito que su padre había enviado , pero volteo hacia la casa y por la puerta semi abierta pudo ver a Candy parada en medio de la sala con ojos de miedo y preocupación ...- Es por ella , lo haré solo por ella ...- Se repitió en su cabeza

\- Esta bien ... iré por mi esposa y nuestras pertenencias ...- Respondió el joven secamente y dándose la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Terry entro a la casa y cerro la puerta , la pareja tanto como Candy estaban parados en la sala sorprendidos y expectantes

\- Mi padre ... envió por nosotros Candy ... Iremos a Roma a una Viña que tiene mi padre ahi ... tendremos todo y sobre todo seguridad ...- Le dijo Terry muy serio ...- Ve por tus cosas ...- Le ordeno con una mirada tan fría que la joven no replico y se retiro de la sala

\- Barrel , Gloria ... Quisieran venir con nosotros ? Allá estarán seguros y tendrán todo lo que necesiten , por favor es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes ...- Les dijo el joven intentando sonreír

\- Muchas Gracias Querido , pero aquí es nuestro hogar , no podemos abandonar esta casa que esta llena de tantos recuerdos ... ademas esperamos a nuestro hijo se lo prometimos ...- Le dijo Gloria con una mirad cálida y sonriente

\- Ve tranquilo Muchacho , lo mas importante es que saques a tu joven esposa de Aquí ... sabes que para una muchacha como ella es muy peligroso! ...- Le dijo Barrel colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Terry

Candy salio con su maleta y Terry entro por sus cosas a la habitación , rapidamente este salio listo para marcharse junto con Candy a una nueva y insospechable vida

\- Me gustaría que vengan con nosotros ...- Dijo Candy triste al enterarse que los ancianos no los acompañarían

\- No te pongas triste cariño , ve y disfruta de la vida junto con tu esposo! Y por favor! No vuelvan a Francia dedíquense a amarse , a ser felices , Roma es tan romántico! Ojala hagan muchos bebes cuando lleguen haya ...- Dijo la anciana con Picardia

\- Gloria ...- Regaño Barrel a su esposa tapándose los ojos con la palma de su mano

\- Muchas gracias por todo , nunca tendremos con que pagarles lo que hicieron por nosotros , prometo escribirles pronto ...- Le dijo Terry despidiéndose de la pareja

Candy y Terry salieron de la casa y subieron a uno de los camiones , no sin antes darse una ultima vuelta para despedirse de los ancianos , el auto empezó su trayectoria y ambos jóvenes iban en silencio , sin tener idea de que les esperaba en aquella hermosa ciudad , cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar haya? volverían a América pronto? Tendrían que enfrentar a todo mas rápido de lo que habían pensado?

\- Bueno estimado Señor Clark ... es que podría ayudar yo a un hombre tan importante como usted? ...- Dijo el Señor Edward pasando sus dedos por su blanco bigote

\- Bueno Señor Edward ... Vengo a informales que el Duque de Granchester se encuentra muy molesto con usted ...Ha llegado a sus oídos la terrible noticia de que usted estuvo tras la muerte de la Señorita Candice White Andley

\- Señor Clark ... imagino que el Duque es un hombre muy inteligente y debe saber a la perfección mi trabajo ...No tengo idea alguna a lo que se refieren - Respondió el hombre con altanería pero con un semblante nervioso

\- Digamos que el soldado Que usted envió a hacer dicho trabajo ... hablo al verse amenazado y descubierto por un Teniente muy allegado al Duque ... bueno lamentablemente este soldado murió en París ...No se asuste Señor Edward , El duque no desea enfrentarlo a usted ... Lo que ocurre es que el primogénito del Conde estaba muy enamorado de la Señorita Andley ... y esta dispuesto a pagar lo que sea a cambio de los nombres , usted ya sabe ... Créame que el Duque tiene un gran ejercito de investigación tras de usted ... Mejor sea inteligente y coopere

Edward paso su mano por su rostro y con la manos temblorosas se sirvió un gran vaso de Whisky , sabia que podía negar lo que quisiera y amenazar a cualquier riquillo Americano , pero esto se había escapado de sus manos , Un Duque representaba mucho poder y grandes organizaciones como apoyo que podrían entrar a investigación sobre los negocios turbios que manejaba Edward.

\- Vaya Vaya ... Así que el hijo del Duque también estaba enamorado de esta muchacha ...- Dijo el anciano intentando mantener la calma

\- Así es ... Y el Duque de Granchester esta dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por los responsables , por supuesto cabe mencionar que no tomara represalias contra usted y que se le pagara muy bien por sus servicios ...- Dijo el hombre estirándole un cheque a Edward el cual abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cifra que era 10 veces mayor a la cantidad que habían pagado los Andley

\- Sera todo un placer servir al Duque de Granchester ...- Termino diciendo Edward mientras cogía el cheque con ambas manos

\- Por que no Archie? Ya todo estaba preparado! Es una vergüenza que un Andley no cumpla con su deber! ...- Gritaba Elroy a su sobrino colericamente

\- Por que no Tía Abuela! El deber de todo ser humano es estar al lado de la persona que se ama! Si me caso con Annie solo la lastimare!

\- Archibald! He sido muy paciente contigo! Si no cumples tu deber con Annie yo me encargare personalmente que no recibas ni un centavo mas de los Andley! ... - Dijo la mujer azotando la puerta tras de si

Elroy bajo las escaleras enfurecida como un toro , todo le estaba saliendo mal , su sobrino Archibald negándose al matrimonio pactado con los Britter , Albert enfrascado en el trabajo sin deseos de atenderla y la insoportable expectativa de las noticias de la defunción de Candy que no llegaban.

\- A donde nos llevan Terry? ...- Pregunto la rubia un poco nerviosa ya que el rostro frió del joven le causaba temor

\- A un viñedo que tiene mi padre en Roma ... es una zona segura , ahí estarás bien hasta que encontremos la forma de regresar a América , fue por eso que accedí , si no los hubiera mandado a ellos y a mi padre al Diablo

\- pero Terry! Como hablas así? Tu padre esta ayudándonos! No podría estar mas agradecida con el !

\- El hace lo que quiere conmigo no te das cuenta?

\- Terry déjate de inmadureces! Es tu padre y te ama! por eso esta haciendo esto!

\- Me importa un bledo , buscaremos la forma mas rápida de salir de ahí ! No pienso quedarme en su casa por mucho tiempo ! ...- Respondió el castaño con ojos furiosos

Candy decidió ignorarlo el resto del viaje , sabia que pronto en un lugar intimo y sin intromisiones podría lograr esculcar en el corazón y alma del joven , como su futura compañera de vida ella estaba decidida a que Terry superara los fantasmas de su pasado.

Pasaron varias horas de aquel largo y cansado viaje . Candy se había quedado dormida y al despertar noto que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de joven que seguía viendo con ojos fríos por la ventana del auto

\- Señor Granchester hemos llegado ...- Dijo uno de los soldados que los acompañaba

Terry respiro profundamente con nostalgia , aquella viña era el ultimo lugar que en su vida pensó que alguna vez volvería , las imágenes de un agradable picnic al atardecer con sus padres felices y juntos invadieron su mente

Aquella maravillosa viña Italiana había sido su hogar cuando el a penas era un bebe , sus padres vivían felices , libres , sin obligaciones , solo llenos de amor junto aquel alegre pequeño que el alguna vez había sido y ahora se encontraba de nuevo allí , en aquel lugar que le resultaba un santuario en el fondo de su corazón junto a la mujer que amaba.

Candy se levanto al ver los ojos tristes del joven y con miedo poso una de sus manos en las de el

\- Estamos juntos en esto mi amor ...- Le dijo ella con voz tan suave y cariñosa que el corazón de Terry se derritió de amor al ser llamado así por ella

De pronto el resentimiento y la nostalgia desapareció de su corazón. Este era un nuevo comienzo , una nueva vida , si sus padres no habían logrado su felicidad el si lo haría mientras Candy estuviera a su lado.

Los soldados bajaron del auto y el aprovecho el momento que estaba a solas para darle un pequeño y casto beso en los labios como símbolo de amor y agradecimiento junto con una bella sonrisa. Terry la tomo de la mano y bajaron juntos de auto

Candy estaba impactada , era una hermosa residencia blanca , con grandes arboles de roble y un jardin bellamente cuidado , en la puerta estaban parados un hombre que era el mayordomo y una sirvienta que les dieron la bienvenida

Los sirvientes sabían que la pareja no estaba casada y guardaron el secreto celosamente hasta que todo personal militar se hubiera retirado de la propiedad.

\- Buenas Noches Señorita Andley , mi nombre es Ramona y estaré a cargo de usted durante su estadía , por favor la llevare a su habitación ...- Le dijo la mujer con mirada dulce , Candy sintió mucha conexión con aquella madura de mujer , su aura y su mirada le transmitían confianza

\- Señor Granchester , su habitación esta lista para que usted disponga cuando lo necesite , también la oficina principal donde hay unas cartas y documentos enviados por su padre...- Le dijo el mayordomo

\- Muchas gracias ...- Respondió Terry mientras observaba como Candy se alejaba junto con la mucama no si antes voltearse para darle un ultima mirada acompañada con una sonrisa

Los dos jóvenes fueron instalados en habitaciones separadas. Candy por fin pudo disfrutar de un agradable y caliente baño que la mucama había preparado para ella , La joven quedo impactada al enterarse de que el Duque había mandado a comprar ropa y piyamas para la joven , todo de un gusto esquisto y muy fino , solo bastaba un telegrama confidencial a la modista de los Andley para saber la talla de la rubia

Candy se vistió con una bonita y suave piyama de satin blanco , Ceno una ligera merienda y rendida se acostó en aquella gran y cómoda cama de plumas la cual la llevo a los brazos de morfeo en cuestión de segundos.

Terry por su lado estaba lleno de rabia , resentimiento y pasión , pensaba que enloquecería con tantos sentimientos involucrados , el joven se decizo de aquel molesto uniforme dando la orden de que este fuera botado a la basura , tomo un largo y caliente baño repasando los últimos acontecimientos y tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Una vez que se sintio mas relajado , se vistio solamente con una bata y como sospechaba de que no podria dormir en toda la noche , decidio dirigirse a la oficina principal para leer lo que su padre le habia enviado

\- Oh Señor , Buenas Noches ...- Dijo Ramona avergonzada al toparse con el joven

\- Ramona ,como esta la Señorita Andley? ...- Pregunto el joven con seriedad

\- Muy bien Señor , tomo un baño , ceno adecuadamente y cayo profundamente dormida , estaba muy cansada ...- Dijo la mucama con aire maternal

\- Muy bien , Gracias ... por favor mantenme al tanto de todo lo que llegue a necesitar y este muy al tanto de lo que come, debe alimensatrse bien ...

\- Claro que si Señor , Con permiso ...- Dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse

Terry se encamino a la oficina principal , recordaba aquel lugar con demasiada nostalgia , de pequeño solía escaparse de la vista de su niñera para entrar a abrazar a su padre y este lo sentaba en su regazo dejando que el pintara sobre papeles y documentos inservibles

La habitación estaba intacta como el solia recordarla , ahora era un hombre de 21 años que entraba con mirada triste y tomaba asiento en aquel enorme e imponente escritorio , en la mesa habían dos sobres con el nombre de su padre en ambos y junto a ellos una carta con el sello de los Granchester

Terry tomo la carta y leyó aquella elegante caligrafía de su progenitor

 **Querido Hijo:**

 **Se que no merezco llamarte así , perdóname , pero no puedo evitarlo , todos estos años no he hecho mas que estar preocupado por ti , pero se que has estado muy bien , que lograste tu sueño y que mi presencia en tu vida solo significaría molestia y estorbo.**

 **Primero que todo , déjame decirte que no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti , conozco tu situación con Susana Marlow gracias a unas fuentes que tengo cerca a ti para que velen por tu seguridad , por favor hijo mio no me odies , solo te amo y quiero protegerte , y celebro estruendosamente tu valentía para enfrentarte a esta guerra por la mujer que realmente amas. Eres Valiente , noble y nadie mas que tu merece el honor de ser un Granchester.**

 **Los Andley y yo estamos juntos en esto para que ustedes que son nuestros mas preciados hijos regresen con bien a América . Por favor Terry te suplico que dejes nuestras diferencias de lado y te instales el tiempo necesario en esta casa , que es tu casa , el lugar que mas ame en mi vida donde vivi lo mejores años junto a ti y tu madre , hazlo por la Señorita Andley , protegela y hazla feliz , que este tiempo que estarán juntos sirva para perdonarse e iniciar un nuevo camino**

 **Estoy mandando dos documentos que se que te serán de suma importancia en estos días , espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.**

 **Con todo mi amor , tu padre.**

 **Richard Granchester.**

Terry cerro los ojos dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldar del gran sillón , todo era un torbellino en su mente , un fusión de odio y amor hacia su padre se había apoderado de el. Con manos decididas tomo uno de los sobres y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver que era el tan esperado documento de su abogado , donde le daba la noticia en que Susana Marlow había decidido quedarse con la Herencia y no dar ni un centavo por su rescate

Terry empezó a reír estruendosamente , pensaba que por un momento había logrado enloquecer , Susana había caído en la trampa , el no era mas que una terrible obsesión para la engreída ex actriz , saber que ella no lo amaba fervientemente como solía decirlo lo hizo enfurecer , Habia dejado ir a Candy por un capricho , había hecho sufrir a su Angel por una maldita engreída actriz

El joven lleno de rabia lanzo algunos objetos del escritorio con el brazo , estaba mas que decidido a regresar a América para recuperar su fortuna y dejar a Susana Marlow en la desdicha. El podría apoyarla en lo económico en un futuro pero nunca jamas en su vida volvería a ser nada de ella , ni siquiera su amigo .

El joven arrugo la carta de su abogado y la lanzo al canasto de basura sin percatarse que el papel no había dado en el blanco ,abrió el siguiente sobre el cual hizo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro , era un documento sellado por la casa Granchester dando la autorización para un matrimonio entre el y Candy , Al presentar dicho documento ninguna iglesia ni párroco en el mundo se negaría en casar a la joven pareja cuanto antes.

Continuara!

Chicas Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! El viernes les dejo un nuevo capitulo!

Disculpen por hacer que Albert quede como un papanatas en este fic , pero quería mostrar el otro lado de un Albert enamorado que al no ser correspondido se deja cegar por los celos , el quiere el bien de Candy pero primero se pone a el y sus sentimientos negándose a verla feliz con Terry ... es algo que puede sucederle a cualquiera... cuando uno se enamora se pone medio tonto!

Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

La luz se filtraba suavemente por la ventana y ella abrió lentamente sus verdes ojos , tomo unos segundos para repasar donde se encontraba y una sonrisa se dibujo en su bello rostro . Se sentía bien descansada y en paz , Por fin se encontraba en un lugar lejano a todo conflicto y sobre todo seguro , la emoción de saber que compartía aquella bella residencia con aquel joven que la traía apasionadamente enamorada no podía ser la mejor etapa que había tenido en su vida.

De pronto la joven se sintió terrible al sentir que estaba siendo muy egoísta al recordar a su gran amiga Jennifer que había escapado junto con sus otros compañeros en busca de una oportunidad para salir de Europa. La joven se levanto y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama para orar por sus amigos. Unos minutos mas tarde un leve golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, Era Ramona que venia a ayudarla para iniciar su día.

\- Buenos Días Señorita Andley ... como durmió? ...- Pregunto la mucama muy sonriente

\- Buenos Días Ramona , Tuve una noche excelente , hace mucho tiempo que no dormía así ...- Respondió ella mirando con vergüenza la enorme cama que la había cobijado durante la noche

\- Me alegra Señorita , le prepare un baño ...- Dijo la mucama ...- No sabe cuanto la admiro Señorita , mire que ir voluntariamente a Francia, usted , una joven de buena familia y tan hermosa ... eso es algo que no se suele ver

\- Tuve todas la intensiones de ayudar Ramona ... pero debo admitir que fui cobarde , no llegue a pensar que la guerra seria tan terrible ... fue mas de lo que pude resistir

\- Es mas de lo que cualquier ser humano con corazón puede resistir señorita! Usted y el Joven Granchester son de gran admiración ...

\- Verdad ... como esta el Ramona? No lo volví a ver ayer por la noche ... me quede dormida ...- Dijo ella sonrojada

\- Debe estar arreglándose para desayunar con usted , el esta bien Señorita , se preocupa mucho por usted ... Que hermoso es el amor joven ...- Dijo la mucama suspirando

Candy se sonrojo ante las palabras de la mucama y su corazón latió estrepitosamente al saber que pronto lo vería y desayunarían juntos como tantas veces los imagino. Candy termino por arreglarse con un bello vestido color rosa acompañado de un chal blanco muy elegante , dejo su cabello suelto con un ligero regogido de lado y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Terry

Al llegar al comedor pudo ver al joven leyendo un periódico muy concentrado , pero al sentir que alguien entraba al salón levanto la vista topándose con la bella imagen de Candy parada frente a el. Ella lo vio muy atractivo vestido de civil después de tantos días , con una impecable camisa blanca remangada a los codos

\- Buenos Días pecosa ...- Le dijo el con voz suave haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeciera ...- Estas hermosa.

\- Buenos Días Terry ... Tu también estas muy guapo ...- Dijo ella sin pensar y se sonrojo furiosamente ante el

Terry hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante la cara colorada de la joven y la invito a sentarse a su lado, el mayordomo les sirvió el magnifico desayuno y se retiro dejando a la pareja completamente sola

\- Que tal dormiste? ...- Le pregunto Terry mientras empezaba a comer

\- Muy bien , hace tiempo no dormía tan plácidamente ... y tu? ...- Le respondió Candy dándole un gran bocado a los hot cakes que acariciaron su paladar

\- Pues... si bien ...- Mintió el joven dándole un sorbo a su café ...- Que te gustaría hacer después Candy?

\- Después?

\- Si ... O prefieres quedarte encerrada en la casa todo el día? A mi me encantaría quedarnos encerrados solos todo el día ...- Le dijo el joven con una mirada traviesa dando a entender otras intensiones

\- No ... si me gustaría salir ... No conozco Roma ...- Respondió ella rapidamente tomando su jugo para que el no notara su sonrojo

\- Muy bien ... yo tampoco ... bueno no recuerdo casi nada ...

\- Cuando habías venido ? ...- Pregunto ella inocentemente

\- Prefiero hablar de eso en otro momento ... mejor terminemos de desayunar ... te parece si vamos al coliseo?

\- Me parece estupendo ...- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y ese brillo que hacían que el corazón del joven se estremeciera

Ambos fueron llevados por el mayordomo en un auto de los Granchester hasta el centro de Roma , El Duque había contratado a solo dos sirvientes y un cocinero de suma confianza para que estuvieran al tanto de la pareja. Cuando el Duque supo sobre las intenciones de Edward hacia la rubia decidió que lo mejor seria tener en anonimato el paradero de la pareja. Dos jóvenes hijos de familias importantes eran una presa muy tentadora para vándalos en aquellas circunstancias , pues el continente Europeo no era tan seguro debido a la crisis de la guerra.

\- Es realmente hermoso! ... Definitivamente es la ciudad mas romántica del mundo ...- Dijo Candy mientras posaba su cabeza en sus manos apoyada en la baranda de la entrada del coliseo

\- Para mi lo es por que estamos aquí solos pecosa ...- Le respondió Terry apoyándose a su lado ... - Cualquier lugar del mundo sera romántico mientras este contigo

Candy se sonrojo y lo vio directamente a las pupilas azules ...- Para mi también Terry ...

\- Muero por besarte Candy

\- Terry ... Por favor ... - Respondió ella nerviosa y bajando la mirada

\- Si .. si ... ya se ... - Respondió con impaciencia separándose de ella ...- Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa ... esta por anochecer ... . Dijo el con molestia

\- Si ...- Respondió ella con un poco de tristeza sintiéndose mal por no poder tener el valor de vivir su amor plenamente con el

Ambos regresaban en silencio . Terry estaba molesto , moría por gritarle las verdaderas intenciones de Susana y que ella no merecía ninguna cortesía de parte de Candy , Susana Marlow solo merecía ser mandada al demonio mientras ellos dos vivían plenamente su amor ... pero eso no era de un caballero ... tal ves mas adelante se lo diría ...- Pensaba el joven castaño mientras la miraba de reojo . Terry sonrió al ver que ella se había quedado dormida , ...-muchas emociones para un día- ... pensó mientras el corazón se le llenaba de ternura.

Después de una hora llegaron a la residencia . Candy despertó y pensó que durante la cena seria buen momento para discutir con Terry sobre su relación con su padre. La joven tomo un baño y se vistió con un bello vestido celeste largo , quería verse realmente hermosa para tener esa conversacion tan delicada con el. Después de unos minutos se encontraron en la parte baja para cenar , El se quedo petrificado al verla y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar la frase "buenas noches" sin trabarse como un niño nervioso.

\- Estas hermosa Candy ...- Le dijo el tomando su mano para besarle los nudillos ...-

\- Gracias ...- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

\- Eres muy cruel Candy ...- Dijo el retirando la silla para que ella se sentara

\- Por que lo dices? ...- Pregunto ella asombrada

\- Por que te atreves a verte así de hermosa y a sonreírme de esa manera ...- Le dijo el agachándose a su lado para susurrarle esas palabras en el oído haciendo que toda la espina dorsal de Candy se estremeciera ante su aliento cerca a su piel

\- Lo lamento ...- Dijo ella dando un sorbo a su copa con agua para bajar la mariposas que habia aparecido en su bajo vientre

El Mayordomo sirvio la cena y ambos comieron en silencio cada uno atrapado en su mundo , una vez que terminaron y el mayordomo retiro los platos se quedaron a solas en aquel gran comedor

\- Candy ...- Dijo Terry rompiendo en silencio , ella automáticamente levanto la mirada del mantel para verlo a los ojos

\- Vas a casarte conmigo verdad? A penas yo ... termine con Susana ...- Le dijo el con ojos tristes

\- Claro que si Terry ...- Le dijo ella con ternura y tomando su mano ...- No hay nada que desee mas que ser tu esposa

Terry se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a ella tomando su mano ...- Perdóname por haberme molestado un poco en el coliseo , no estoy respetando lo que me pediste , pero me es difícil tenerte cerca y no poder besarte ni acariciarte ... - Le dijo el colocando un mechón del cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja

\- Lo siento mucho Terry , a veces quisiera ser mas ... fría?

\- No Candy ... en el fondo valoro mucho que tengas esa consideración con Susana ...-Aunque no se lo merezca ...- Penso para si mismo ...- Yo me enamore de ti por ese gran corazón que tienes pecosa , claro... a parte de lo loca que estas y lo hermosa que eres...- Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Terry! ...- Reclamo ella intentado parecer ofendida

\- Eres maravillosa Candy ... quiero que lo sepas ...- Le dijo el acariciando su mejilla

\- Terry ... yo quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu padre ...- Le soltó ella de repente con temor

\- Te prometo que te contare todo ... pero ahora necesito ir a mi habitación a descansar o terminare haciéndote el amor en esta mesa ...- Le dijo el poniéndose de pie mientras a Candy se le encendía la cara y le temblaba las piernas antes las imágenes de ellos sobre esa mesa que pasaban por su cabeza...- Buenas noches Pecosa ...- Le dijo el dándole un suave beso en la frente y retirándose

\- Buenas Noches Terry ...- Susurro ella atontada por lo directo que era el joven

Candy subió a su habitación y se puso la piyama para intentar dormir , le dio casi las 12 de la noche y no conseguía dormirse , se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la oficina principal para buscar algún libro de su interés en la gran biblioteca con la que contaba. La rubia paseo por la habitación y observo cada detalle de esta meticulosamente hasta que un papel arrugado cerca al cesto de basura llamo su atención, la joven se agacho para echarlo en el recipiente pero su curiosidad pudo mas que ella y lo desenvolvió para leer su contenido

El rostro de Candy paso de mucha confusión a ojos de horror al ir leyendo aquellas lineas , se tomo el pecho mientras su respiración se iba agitando y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ...- Maldita seas Susana Marlow ...- Fue una voz que salio del lado mas profundo de su alma , la rubia se asusto al sentir aquel tan horrible sentimiento pero no podía evitarlo , todo había sido en vano , la separación , el dolor , el peligro que habían atravesado , todo por una mocosa engreída obsesionada con quedarse con un hombre que no amaba , de solo imaginarse que la situación de Terry como prisionero fuera cierta ella hubiera vendido hasta su alma para salvarlo.

Candy sentía que se asfixiaba , sus manos temblaban , necesitaba gritar , tanto tiempo creyendo que Susana era una chica de alma bondadosa y digna para que ella dejara a lo que mas amaba a su merced, era una tortura.

La rubia salio corriendo de la oficina ofuscada con aquel papel en su mano , necesitaba hablarlo con Terry o no podría tranquilizarse , llego hasta la habitación vacilo un momento antes de tocar la puerta pero finalmente un impulso la hizo llamar

\- Esta abierto ...- Fue la voz de Terry que sonaba claramente al otro lado , sin dudas este no estaba durmiendo

Candy abrió la puerta y entro , Terry se levanto rapidamente de la cama pues no imaginaba que se trataría de la joven rubia a esas altas horas de noche y en esas circunstancias

\- Candy que pasa? ...

\- Por que no me dijiste Terry? ... - Soltó ella entre lagrimas mostrandole la hoja que tenia en la mano ...- Por que no me dijiste lo de Susana?

\- Candy cálmate por favor ... fue algo que se me ocurrió aprovechando mi viaje ... si iba a casarme con alguien que no amaba por lo menos tenia que estar seguro que sus sentimientos fueran sinceros , así podría esforzarme un poco en hacerla algo feliz ... si tu me rechazabas por supuesto...- Dijo esto ultimo bajando la mirada

\- Y yo como tonta pensando que era una buena persona y mira lo que nos hizo ...- Grito Candy sin poder aplacar su llanto

\- Candy ... tranquila por favor ... Cálmate , yo se que es una mierda pero por lo menos ahora sabemos la verdad ...- Le dijo el joven cariñosamente haciendo que ella se sentara en un sillón de la habitación para que se relajara

\- Perdóname Terry , yo ... yo te di a ti ... que eres lo que mas quiero a una ... a una

\- Ya Candy por favor! No quiero que te llenes de rencor , no tu por favor ... ya suficiente con el mio , no crees? ...- Le dijo el joven con una linda sonrisa y abrazándola cariñosamente

Candy no había notado hasta ese momento que Terry se encontraba solo con pantalones de dormir y el torso totalmente desnudo al sentir su piel en contacto con ella pudo sentir una llamarada pasar por todo su cuerpo

\- Para todo esto ... de donde sacaste esta carta? Yo la había botado a basura ...- Le dijo el con una sonrisa como pillando las travesuras de una niña chiquita

\- Bueno yo ... yo no podía dormir ... y quería leer algún libro ... y vi esa ... en fin Terry! Eres un tonto! Por que no me dijiste nada?

\- Iba a hacerlo ... pero no se ... nunca me ha gustado hablar mal de alguna mujer ... por mas que se lo merezca ... Bueno si, fui un tonto pero a penas me entere ayer y estábamos pasando un día tan increíble que ...

Terry no pudo terminar de hablar por que Candy enredo sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso fervientemente , el cerro sus brazos en ella e invadió su boca con deseo ,deseando comérsela y pasar sus manos por cada centímetro de su piel , Candy recorrió con sus manos sus anchos hombros y su espalda y sentía que la piel de Terry le quemaba , le gustaba acariciarlo tenia la piel suave y el se estremecía con cada caricia que ella le daba , le gustaba el sabor de su boca y dejo salir un gemido que fue ahogado por la boca de Terry

Lentamente el joven abandono la boca de la rubia para besar aquel cuello que lo seducía escondido bajo la bata de dormir de Candy y el olor de la muchacha hizo que el joven enloqueciera , poco a poco Terry fue descubriendo uno de los hombros de la rubia para asaltarlo a besos , de pronto el se separo con la respiración muy agitada

\- Candy ... vas a querer que ... yo ... que volvamos América ...- Dijo Terry tropezándose con sus palabras pues la excitación le había bloqueado el pensamiento

\- Olvídate de eso ...- Dijo ella lanzándose a su brazos nuevamente y atrapando la boca de Terry apasionadamente , paso sus dedos por su melena y el la fue recostando poco a poco en el sillón que se encontraban sentados con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella

Terry metió una de sus piernas entre las de Candy y la joven podía sentir que las puertas del cielo se empezaban a abrir ...- Candy mi amor , debo detenerme o mañana por la mañana ya no seras mas una doncella...- Le dijo el con la poca cordura que aun le quedaba ...- Mañana podemos casarnos en donde tu quieras , mi padre me envió un documento y ...

\- No Terry ! Ya estoy cansada de esperar ... No pienso pasar ni un día mas sin ser tuya ...- Le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes

\- Estas segura?

\- Necesito de ti ... tu no? ...- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa

\- El cuerpo me ha dolido todos estos años sin ti ...-Le respondió Terry poniendose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla de aquel sillón , Terry la encamino hasta un lado de su cama y suavemente empezó a besarla en los labios , pausadamente quiso saborearla y grabarse la sensación de su lengua acariciando la suya, después abandono sus labios para apoderar de su cuello y con manos avilés desato la cinta de la bata de Candy haciendo que esta cayera al suelo , el joven se emociono al comprobar que ella traía un largo camisón color perla de tiras que seria muy fácil de retirar , bajo con sus dedos ambas tiras del camisón y los deslizo por el cuerpo de la rubia revelando su desnudez , en cuestión de segundos Candy quedo solamente en bragas

Terry suspiro al verla , sus ojos denotaron deseo y Candy se sintió mas hermosa que nunca ...- Eres perfecta ...- Le dijo el mientras bajaba sus manos por sus hombros hasta tomar ambos pechos de ella para acariciarlos , Candy gimió al sentir los pulgares de Terry masajeando sus erguidos pezones y se aferro mas a su cuerpo , Terry abandono su boca para besar el lóbulo de su oreja y bajar por su cuello , quería escucharla gemir, le encantaba

Candy se arqueo de placer y Terry se llevo uno de los senos de la rubia a la boca , este contacto hizo que la joven abriera los ojos y enredara una de sus piernas en la cadera de Terry, necesitaba tenerlo mas cerca o enloquecería. Entonces el la recostó en la cama y la abandono un momento para despojarse de su pantalón , para sorpresa de Candy el no traía nada bajo aquella prenda liberando así su excitación , Candy sintió fuego en la entrañas y por alguna loca rozan solo al verlo desnudo provocaba que ella abriera las piernas inconscientemente como haciendo una invitación a que el de adentrara en lo mas profundo de su ser

Terry al verla tan entregada y mordiéndose el labio inferior pudo sentir la enloquecedora necesidad de tomar todo de ella , con una mano acaricio la intimidad de Candy sobre la ropa interior y pudo comprobar que ella estaba realmente excitada , metió sus dedos en el inicio de la prenda y jalo de ella suavemente a través de sus piernas repartiendo besos en sus muslos , pantorrillas y finalmente hasta llegar a sus pequeños pies

\- Me encantan tus piernas pecosa ...- Le dijo el castaños mientras besaba su vientre , y sus caderas . Candy no dejaba de contornearse suavemente avivando mas la excitación de Terry , el se moría por meterse en ella hasta desfallecer , pero esta era su primera noche y estaba decido a disfrutar de la rubia lentamente y grabarse cada momento para atesorarlo en su mente , el había deseado por tanto tiempo aquel mágico momento que no perdería recorrer cada párte del cuerpo de Candy con su boca.

Candy hundía sus dedos en su melena y el bajo lentamente , ella se asusto por un momento pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse acariciar y besar todo por aquella boca que tanto había extrañado , así Terry llego hasta su parte mas astral para besar suavemente aquel tesoro que estaba volviéndolo loco , Candy gimió descaradamente ante ese contacto y apretó las sabanas con sus manos ...- Terry ...- Gimio ella y el muchacho profundizo el beso en aquella parte haciéndola enloquecer

Candy podía sentir que tocaba el cielo con la manos , sentía que su cuerpo estaba por partirse en dos de tanto placer hasta que Terry se detuvo ...- Aun no hermosa...- Le dijo con voz ronca mientras dirigía su boca nuevamente a los pechos de Candy y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar aquella zona que había abandonado hace unos segundo

Terry introdujo uno de sus dedos delicadamente mientras no dejaba de besarla , Candy no dejaba de gemir y morder los labios de aquel verdugo que la estaba volviendo loca en la tortura mas esquita que había sentido en su vida

-Terry por favor ...- Rogo ella alzando sus caderas y el joven no pudo resistirse mas ante esa invitación , se coloco sobre ella y empezó a introducirse suavemente hasta que sintió su resistencia virginal . Terry estaba por volverse loco de estar haciéndola suya y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no hacerle daño a aquella hermosa mujer que estaba siendo suya en cuerpo y alma .

Candy se asió a el con fuerza haciendo la unión mas rápida , le dolía pero era el un dolor adictivo para ella y Terry soltó un gemido al sentirse totalmente dentro de ella , ambos sintieron que por fin sus vidas tenían total sentido y el universo se había puesto en equilibrio ...- Estas bien mi amor? ...- Pregunto Terry observándola por unos segundos con la respiración agitada al notar que a ella se le escapaba una lagrima.

\- Nunca he estado mejor que ahora Terry ...- Le respondió ella trayendo el rostro del joven hacia sus labios para besarlo suavemente . Terry se movió suavemente en ella y enredo sus manos en las manos de Candy , el joven nunca imagino que aquel momento seria el mas intenso y erótico de su vida , Ambos cuerpos iniciaron aquella antigua danza que se da entre dos almas enamoradas , Candy habia perdido todo vestigio de dolor por la intromisión de cuerpo de Terry y ahora solo podía sentir el verdadero placer de ser amada de otra manera , era suya y el era tan suyo , el amor había triunfado

Terry estaba viviendo el momento mas maravilloso de su vida , no podía dejar de mirarla y verla disfrutar gracias a el , la besaba en los labios , besaba sus senos y mordía su cuello pronunciando palabras de amor y sin sentido , El cuerpo de Candy empezó a tensarse y sus gemidos iban en aumento y el joven castaño sabia que el momento estaba cerca , acelero mas el ritmo y se hundió mas en ella , quería ser delicado pero se sentía un poco poseído por el momento de estar tomando por fin a la mujer que tanto había amado y que la vida se la había negado alguna vez.

Candy empezó a llegar al clímax y esto encendió la excitación de joven llevándolo a ese mundo de placer junto con ella ,...- Eres mía Candy! Mía!...- Dijo el castaño gimiendo mientras ambos alcanzaban las estrellas. Terry dejo todo su ser en ella como tanto lo había deseado y ella se estremeció al recibir su placer cálido en su cuerpo, no sin antes observar a detalle el hermoso rostro de Terry transfigurarse en placer por ella , Candy atesoraría esa imagen en su mente y corazón por el resto de su vida.

El se quedo unos segundo mas dentro de ella besándola y manteniendo su peso en sus brazos para no abrumarla , lentamente se retiro de su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente , los dos estaban en total silencio intentando calmar su respiración y disfrutando de los rezagos de aquel maravilloso encuentro amoroso

\- Gracias mi Ángel ... Gracias por haberme dado este maravilloso regalo ...- Le dijo Terry en voz baja acariciando su cintura y besando su cabeza

\- Gracias a ti amor , Gracias por haberme hecho tuya ...- Dijo ella apretando su cuerpo al del joven actor

\- Seras mía en todos los aspectos pecosa , mañana a penas salga el sol iremos a casarnos , no pienso dejarlo pasar ...y mucho menos ahora

Candy levanto el rostro para mirarlo y acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa ...- Así sera mi amor , No puedo esperar mas por ser tu esposa ...- Le respondió la rubia y Terry volvió a besarla apasionadamente en los labios mientras pasaba sus manos por toda su piel , sin esperar mas el la estaba haciendo suya nuevamente , la necesitaba , era su droga y su obsesión

 **Su Excelencia :**

 **Me es un honor dirigirme a usted y confirmarle mis éxitos y avances con la misión que usted me asigno , El Señor Edward acepto sin vacilación el acuerdo y el dinero por los implicados en el atentado contra la Señorita Candice White Andley y me es de muy mal gusto comunicarle que tristemente se trata sobre su familia adoptiva y una amiga cercana de la victima**

 **Si no es atrevimiento Excelencia , le sugiero que mantenga esta información en privado y proteja a la Señorita Andley , esperare a sus ordenes para dar el siguiente paso , pero si me permite darle mi humilde opinión debemos mantener la situación de la Señorita Andley en total anonimato sin que sus familiares sepan de su paradero.**

 **Le envió la carta adjunta , firmada y sellada que me entrego el Señor Edward con los nombres y firmas de las personas implicadas.**

 **Como siempre un honor estar a sus servicios**

 **Francis Clark**

Richard Granchester Leyó aquella carta y aquel documento , se tomo el tabique entre sus dedos , sentía asco y demasiada tristeza , como podía existir gente tan cobarde y sin escrúpulos? Gente que podía caer tan bajo por mantener el "honor" de su familia ... Los Damas Andley no tenían honor , eran unas sucias ratas camufladas bajo un apellido ...- Pensaba el Duque pasando sus manos por su rostro . Si había algo que mas odiaba Richard Granchester era la maldad ante seres inocentes y el sabia mejor que nadie que aquella joven enfermera tenia un gran corazón por mas que la hubiera tratado una sola vez.

El Duque empezó a planear su segunda estocada ,Lo primero que tenia que hacer era alertar a Terry para que tratase esa situación con la joven, el peso de su ira caería contra aquellas mujeres , si a ellas les gustaba meterse con una joven indefensa ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a el .

 _Hola Chicas Lindas_

 _Aquí_ _por fin el capitulo tan esperado! Ahora se viene lo bueno con el papi Duque!_

 _Les agradezco mucho por sus palabras! Lamento lo de Albert en verdad , pero no deseaba que contara con mucho protagonismo en esta historia jiji! Igual prometo un buen final para el principito azul! Como se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy fanática de el jeje , pero es maravilloso!_

 _Quiero darle gracias especiales a Storwan por ser tan fiel a mi escritura y ayudarme en mis equivocaciones jeje y sobretodo mencionar que me encanta tu critica! es excelente poder leer a alguien con una buena comprensión de lectura y muy atinada!_

 _También_ _quiero decirle a mi querida Anmoncer que me alegra muuuuchoooooo que el capitulo anterior ya no te haya hecho renegar , prometo que desde ahora los capítulos te traerán alegrías!_

 _Gracias también a todas por sus lindas palabras! me es muy gratificante poder leer cada Review y tomarlo en cuenta!_

 _Besos y feliz fin de semana!_


	13. Chapter 13

Elroy sudaba estrepitosamente , un nudo en su estomago y los nervios estaban causando estragos en la salud de la anciana , No tenia noticia alguna de parte de Albert confirmado la defunción de la rubia.

\- Cálmese Tía Abuela , recuerde que allá todo es un caos, hasta que recojan el cuerpo y lo identifiquen puede pasar mucho tiempo ...- Le dijo Sara intentando calmar a la mujer aunque ella también estaba al borde del colapso

\- Así no haya muerto espero de corazón que no vuelva ... no podría soportarlo ...- Dijo la anciana furiosa

\- Señora Elroy como lo esta manejando Annie?

\- Esta furiosa , Archie se niega a casarse con ella , hasta lo amenace con quitarle el dinero de los Andley pero no pudo convencerlo ... me preocupa que esa muchacha pueda ablandarse y terminar hablando

\- Ni piense en eso Tia Abuela , recuerde que ella también esta muy implicada en ese documento ...

\- Señora Elroy , Señora Leagan ...El Señor William desea verlas ...- Intervino George en el salón dejando a ambas mujeres pálidas rogando de que el hombre no hubiera escuchado nada de la conversacion

Mientras Tanto en la hermosa ciudad de Roma una hermosa joven rubia abría sus verdes ojos después de haber tenido el mejor sueño de su vida , hasta que sintió el fuerte brazo que la rodeaba posesivamente y el calor del cuerpo que la acompañaba

Era el , todo había sido real , el estaba ahí junto con ella desnudo y durmiendo pacíficamente . Candy se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y se acerco al rostro del joven para observarlo con detenimiento , se le veía tan tranquilo y relajado que parecía nuevamente ese adolescente del colegio , su cabello ya llegaba bajo su cuello como cuando lo conoció y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de aquel hermoso encuentro , la joven suspiro recordando a un par de chiquillos en alta mar en medio de la bruma

\- Se que soy atractivo , pero no sabia que podía hacerte suspirar de esa manera pecosa ...- Le respondió aquel hermoso hombre con la voz tan clara que dio a entender que no estaba durmiendo

\- Terry! Estabas despierto? ...- Regaño ella al muchacho dándole un pequeño golpecito en el pecho

El la tomo entre sus brazos hasta tener el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre el suyo divertido ante un pequeño gritito que se le había escapado a Candy por la impresión , ella se sonrojo fervientemente al ver la desnudez de ambos y el empezó a recorrer la piel de la joven con ansiedad.

\- Es imposible dormir y perderse el espectáculo de verte a ti mientras duermes pecosa ... - Le dijo el empezando a besar el cuello de la joven

Candy se mordió los labios nuevamente estaba siendo vencida ante la seducción de aquel hombre que la había hecho suya hace a penas unas horas , el amanecer estaba cerca y ella tuvo que desistir a un tercer encuentro debido al temor de ser descubiertos

\- Debería regresar a mi habitación ... Entrara Ramona y quedara en shock cuando no me encuentre

\- Eso no importa amor ... iremos a casarnos en una horas ... Ellos saben lo muy enamorados que estamos y por supuesto no pienso dejarte salir de esta habitación ...- Le dijo el castaño dándole la vuelta y quedando el encima del cuerpo de la joven para no dejarla escapar

\- Terry espera ... Terry ...- Intentaba pronunciar Candy pero ya era tarde , el joven beso su cuello y tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios haciendo que la rubia perdiera la cordura nuevamente

Una agotada y feliz Candy cayo rendida en la cama era la cuarta o quinta vez en esa noche? No importaba solo le quedaba claro que no se podía saciar de aquel joven que tanto se le había negado , aquel bello hombre que le había dado su palabra de matrimonio a una mujer que no valía nada , ahora era suyo y ella era suya y en una horas se encargaría de que Dios fuera testigo de esa verdadera entrega de amor.

Ambos jovenes se durmieron enlazando sus cuerpos , sus respiraciones se acompasoraon y sus cuerpos hicieron un calor especial nunca antes sentido para ninguno de los dos. Trancurrieron unas cuantas horas hasta que un grito levanto de golpe a la pareja

\- Señor Granchester! Señor Granchester! ...- Fueron los gritos de Ramona que hizo que la pareja saltara de la cama y se enfudieron en sus batas de dormir . Candy estaba asustada y muy avergonzada , la mucama se enteraría del sacrilegio que habían cometido.

Terry abrió la puerta un poco solo para afrontar a la enloquecida mujer , mientras Candy estaba sentada en la cama mordiendo sus uñas expectante a las explicaciones que daria Terry sobre su paradero

\- Señor Granchester! La Señorita Andley! No esta en su habitación! Ya la busque por todos...

\- Ramona! Tranquila! Baja la voz ... Ella esta aquí ...- Dijo el joven soltando un suspiro y ligeramente sonrojado

\- Ohhhhhh Señor! ...- Dijo la mucama tapando su boca con ambas manos ...

\- Por favor Ramona absténgase de interrogatorios y comentarios y ayude a mi futura esposa a arreglarse , saldremos en un par de horas ... Cuando volvamos ya no tendrá nada de que escandalizarse ...- Dijo el castaño dándole una sonrisa de confianza a la mucama

\- Eh ... si ... si Señor

Candy salio con la mirada fija en el suelo y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza pero antes de atravesar la puerta Terry la tomo por la barbilla y alzo su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos ...- No vemos en el recibidor en una hora , iremos a legalizar esto, hermosa ...- Le dijo el castaño dándole un suave beso en los labios

Candy sonrió ampliamente , no le importaba que la mucama los hubiera descubierto , era el día mas feliz de su vida y no se pondría a pensar en ridiculeces de la sociedad y el que dirán , era amor y eso era lo único que había que celebrar.

Cuando Ramona vio a la joven le extendió su mano maternalmente ...- Ven querida vamos a ponerte mas linda de lo que ya eres , hoy es tu gran día ...- Le dijo con voz suave y Candy le sonrió muy agradecida.

\- Ramona ... se lo que debes estar pensando ... yo ...- Trataba de explicar Candy mientras la mucama cepillaba su mojado cabello frente al espejo

\- Pienso que se aman y que por fin le han hecho justicia a todos esos años de separación y dolor ...- Le respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa dejando a Candy perpleja

\- Como lo sabes?

\- El Duque de Granchester nos puso al tanto de la situación de ustedes , el ama demasiado a su hijo y tiene a algunas personas trabajando en Nueva York para cuidarlo ... pero cuando se le informo del incidente de la actriz y la obligación que tenia el Joven Granchester para con ella, fue demasiado , el duque sufrió mucho ya que en ese aspecto de la vida no podía protegerlo ... Hasta que se entero que el fue tras tuyo en la guerra , si en si era algo muy peligroso el Duque se alegro tanto por la valentía de su hijo y rezaba porque una vez que ustedes estuvieran acá se reconciliaran ... y ahora si estará muy feliz ya que van a casarse ...- Dijo la mucama encaminándose a una habitación conjunta

Candy tuvo que parpadear varias veces para salir de su embeleso , Ramona apareció en la habitación con una caja de regular tamaño y extrajo un delicado y hermoso vestido blanco , era sencillo pero perfecto para la ocasión , no llamaría la atención pero cumpliría su cometido , vestir a una novia.

\- Pero que? ...- Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia ella

\- El Duque lo mando conmigo ... ya sabe ... por si llegaran a necesitarlo ...- Le respondió Ramona guiñándole un ojo

\- Es perfecto , nunca tendré como agradecerle , tengo que escribirle cuanto antes ...- Dijo la joven derramando lagrimas

\- No llore Señorita! Al Duque le hará muy feliz por fin saberlos casados ... ahora venga , terminaremos de arreglarla , el joven Granchester va a esperarla entre poco en el recibidor ... imagino que vestido con su elegante Frac ...

El corazón de Candy latía estrepitosamente , iba a casarse con Terry , Su Terry! El Mocoso Engreído que la sacaba de sus casillas y que con un simple roce de su cuerpo la transportaba a otro mundo.

Y así en unos minutos la joven ya estaba lista , vestida con ese bello vestido y con su cabello recogido en una media cola , se encamino nerviosa y al bajar las escaleras el ya la estaba esperando , aquel muchacho de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente al verla y sus ojos brillaron conteniendo el mas profundo amor.

\- No puedo creer que esto sea verdad pecosa ...- Le dijo Terry besando la mano de su prometida

\- Yo tampoco Terry ...- Respondió Candy conteniendo la lagrimas , el estaba tan atractivo con un Frac negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo

\- Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto ... soy el hombre mas afortunado ...- Le dijo Terry que sin poder contenerse le planto un suave beso en la mejilla sin importarle la presencia de los criados.

\- Señor Granchester , el auto esta listo ...- Le dijo el mayordomo

Terry la miro y acaricio su mejilla , mientras con la otra mano colocaba la mano de la rubia en su corazón, ... Estas lista Candy? ...- Le pregunto con los ojos fijos en ella

\- He estado lista para esto desde que te conocí Terry ...- Le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa

El joven apretó su mano , enternecido por sus palabras , ella lo aceptaba , ella lo amaba y el no dejaría que nadie los volviera a separar

\- Vamos entonces Tarzan pecoso!

\- Que ocurre William ...- Pregunto Elroy con la respiración agitada por los nervios

\- Siéntese por favor Tía Abuela ... Sara serias tan amable de esperarnos en la sala ... Gracias ...- Dijo Albert cerrando la puerta en las narices de la mujer

\- William que modales son esos? Como puedes desairar así a Sara?

\- No estoy para tonterías Tía , el caso es serio ... es sobre Candy

La mujer palideció buscando algún apicie recriminatorio en su sobrino , la anciana intento con todas sus fuerzas calmar sus nervios e intentar sonar muy desinteresada al respecto

\- Que sucede con Candy?

\- Su campamento en Lyon fue atacado ... algunas personas murieron ... no tenemos noticias de ella ni de Terry hace días

\- Es una lastima , pero esa chiquilla indecente sabia a lo que se metía William ... la guerra no es un juego

\- Pero como dice algo así Tía Abuela ?

\- Para esto me has traído William? A discutir el paradero de esa chiquilla impertinente ? A lo mejor esta bien en compañia de ese hombre comprometido , no seria raro

\- Basta Tía , ha sido una perdida de tiempo hablar con usted , por favor retírese! ...- Grito el rubio muy molesto por las palabras de la anciana

\- William no sabes como me arrepiento de haber permitido que adoptaras a esa niña ... No te reconozco! ...- Dijo la anciana retirándose

El auto los encaminaba a su destino , tomados de la mano y con los corazones latiendo al compás , ojos azules y verdes se encontraban para profesarse el profundo amor que sentían sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Estas segura que quieres esa iglesia pecosa?

\- Claro que si Terry ... No podría haber lugar mas perfecto que en la iglesia donde te bautizaron

\- Pero en Londres me volvieron a bautizar ... después que mi padre abandono a mi madre ... me bautizaron en la catedral de los lores

\- Olvídate de eso amor ... mas valor tiene esta iglesia , donde te bautizaron tus padres llenos de amor e ilusión ... lo otro solo fueron formalidades...- Le dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su futuro esposo

\- Hemos llegado Señor ... - le indico el mayordomo aparcando el auto

Candy y Terry bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a las oficinas de la iglesia , en ella una mujer delgada con lentes escribía sin cesar en una maquina de escribir

\- Señorita ... Deseamos contraer matrimonio ...- Le dijo Terry a la mujer

\- Eso es imposible joven ... no se celebran bodas en esta época , tienen que pedir un permiso especial ...

\- Esto sera suficiente ? ...- Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona entregándole el documento de los Granchester

La mujer dejo caer en el escritorio el cigarrillo que tenia en los labios y se acomodo los lente para volver a releer el documento

\- Se excelencia ... disculpe ! En estos momentos le traeré al párroco ... - Dijo la delgada mujer poniéndose de pie

La pareja rió con gracia al verla salir desesperadamente y muy avergonzada de la oficina hasta que una voz masculina interrumpió a los jóvenes

\- Duque Granchester? ...- Dijo un anciano que acaba de entrar por la puerta ...- Es imposible ...- Murmuro el hombre fijando sus lentes para observarlo de cerca

\- Yo ... disculpe ... Yo no soy el Duque ...- Intentaba explicar Terry con un poco de nerviosismo al verse tan estudiado por el anciano

\- Eres su hijo ... Terruce ... Granchester y Baker no es así ? Soy el Padre Outman ... Yo te bautice muchacho

La pareja quería irse de espaldas ante las palabras del hombre , Terry había palidecido , no podía haber tanta coincidencia , era como si el destino o Dios le hubiera mandado a ese anciano a abrirle puertas de su pasado.

\- Si ... soy yo ... Mucho gusto padre Outman ...- Le respondió el castaño estirando su mano al anciano

\- Que bárbaro hijo mio ... eres una replica exacta de tu padre a tu edad ... pero tienes los ojos de tu madre... pero que tenemos aquí? Quien es esta hermosa jovencita? ...- Dijo el anciano viendo a Candy

\- Mucho gusto Padre , mi nombre es Candice White Andley

\- Mucho gusto señorita ... o podría decir Señora pronto? Esos ojos no me engañan ... usted esta muy enamorada ...- Le dijo el anciano muy sonriente ...- Y los de usted Terruce tampoco , usted se desvive por esta mujer ... Ahhh(suspiro) , se ven exactamente como Eleonor y Richard de jóvenes , muy enamorados , cuando los case ... y cuando me trajeron a su primer hijo para bautizarlo... Me entristeció mucho lo que paso después ... yo era muy joven en ese entonces ...

\- Que maravilla haberlo encontrado padre! ...- Dijo Candy muy sonriente mientras Terry traía la mandíbula por los suelos al oír que sus padre estaban muy enamorados de jóvenes .

\- Señores ... perdón ... ya viene el párroco ... Padre Outman que tal? ...- Dijo la delgada mujer al ingresar a la oficina nuevamente

\- Maya ... dile a mi colega que no se preocupe ... si esta maravillosa pareja me concede el honor ... yo deseo casarlos ...- Dijo el anciano

Candy y Terry se miraron muy sorprendidos , Terry estaba impactado por el destino y Candy destilaba alegría por los poros , serian casados por el hombre que había sido testigo del amor de Richard y Eleonor

\- Gracias Padre , nos complacería mucho que usted nos casara ...- Respondió Terry

\- Muchas Gracias Padre Outman , me hace inmensamente feliz ...- Dijo la joven derramando una lagrima

\- Vamos jovencita , las lagrimas guárdalas para después de la ceremonia! Por que lo que Dios une es para siempre ...- Dijo el hombre riendo ligeramente

Asi la pareja encaminada por el padre entro a la iglesia y tomados de las manos dieron sus votos de amor , el padre bendijo su union y dio fin a la ceremonia declarándolos marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios

\- Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre ...- Dicto el anciano y esta frase significo tanto para la pareja que supo desde ese momento que lucharían ante todos por su amor. Pues la bendición ya estaba hecha y eso nada ni nadie podría destruirlo

\- Eres un desgraciado Archibald Corwal! No soy tonta! Se que todo esto lo haces por Candy!

\- No Annie! Lo hago por que no te amo!

\- Ella no volverá a ti ! Entiéndelo! Ella debe estar muy feliz con Terry y tu como un estúpido destruyendo nuestra felicidad! ...- Lloraba Annie molesta ante la negativa de su ex prometido en retomar el compromiso

\- Annie basta! Ella es mi prima! Y si es feliz con Terry o con quien sea yo la apoyare! Pero lo nuestro esta acabado! yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo! Es la ultima vez que te lo digo! Por favor retírate!

\- Te odio Archie! ...- Dijo la joven dándole un empujón y corriendo amargamente hacia la salida , Annie iba tan ofuscada y con los ojos tan nublados por sus lagrimas que no se percato que un auto venia en su dirección al cruzar la calle, impactando de forma violenta el frágil cuerpo de la morena.

\- Muchas felicidades muchachos! Perdón Señor y Señora Granchester ... ahora vayan a disfrutar de su amor ... y espero poder tener el honor de bautizar a su primogénito eh!?

\- Gracias padre! Cuente con eso ...- Le dijo Terry resplandeciente de alegría , mientras el anciano les extendía su certificado de matrimonio

La pareja iba en el auto y Candy se hecho a llorar ligeramente mientras leía el documento que los llamaba esposos

\- Hey pecosa no llores!

\- Lo siento Terry! Es que ... jamas pensé que ... vería esto con mis propios ojos ...- Dijo ella refiriéndose al certificado...- Era algo tan perdido

\- Candy no , no digas eso , ni lo repitas! ...- Le dijo el joven tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarla ...- Olvidemos todo! Ahora somos solo tu y yo y te juro pecosa que pasare cada día de mi vida haciéndote feliz

\- Yo también Terry , Te prometo que compensare todos los días que estuvimos separados ...- Dijo la joven aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo

\- Ya lo hiciste pecosa , desde que aceptaste ser mía ...

Archie corrió por los pasillos del hospital , todo pasaba en cámara lenta , los gritos y el cuerpo de Annie tendido en la pista seguian pasando por su cabeza , que le diria a sus padres?

\- Ella estaba contigo! Que fue lo que le dijiste?! ...- Fueron los gritos de la Señora Britter

\- Señora calmese por favor!

\- Si mi hija se muere sera tu culpa! ...- Grito histérica la mujer entre lagrimas

\- Señora por favor cálmese! Van a llevar a su hija a cirugía , necesitamos su tipo de sangre para una transfusión, va a necesitarla ...- Intervino un doctor

\- Doctor no importa lo que cueste , salve a mi hija se lo suplico ...- Dijo el Señor Britter entrando por la puerta ...- Archibald por favor retírate , no deseamos tenerte cerca de Annie ...- Le dijo el hombre seriamente sin verlo a los ojos

\- Lo siento mucho Señor , espero de corazón que Annie se recupere pronto ... estaré dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que necesiten ...- Dijo el joven retirándose lentamente

La pareja de recién casados llego a la residencia , fueron recibidos por los criados y felicitados , Ramona llevo las pertenencias de Candy a la habitación de Terry , cuando la rubia entro a aquel cuarto que era su nueva habitación dio un gran suspiro , estaba hecho , ella era la nueva Señora Granchester , la joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Susana pero rapidamente se recupero al recordar que la ex actriz daba a su adorado Terry como muerto.

\- Que estas pensando pecosa? ...- Dijo esa gruesa voz que le erizaba la piel a sus espaldas ...- Aun no asimilas que eres mi esposa? ...- Le dijo el joven rodeando la cintura de Candy por la espalda

\- No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por Susana ... pero es absurdo , no después de lo que hizo

\- Señora Granchester puede olvidar ese asunto? Para ella estoy muerto! Que te parece si lo dos estamos muertos para todos en América? Asi solo nos dedicamos a consentirnos el uno al otro ... Yo lo único que quiero hacer es dedicarme a amarte pecosa ...- Le susurraba Terry mientras repartía besos en su cuello

\- Me encanta esa propuesta tuya ... seamos solo los dos Terry ...- Le respondió ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

\- Muy bien... en ese caso ... llego el momento de hacerla mía nuevamente Señora Granchester

Candy se dejo invadir los labios por la boca de su marido , lo recibió ampliamente y dejo que este la besara apasionadamente mientras la tomaba por la nuca , Terry abandono sus labios para ir surcando un camino de besos en la mejilla , el cuello y la clavícula de su esposa , a Candy se le erizo la piel y un revoloteo de mariposas invadió la parte baja de su vientre al sentir las manos de Terry desabrochando los botones de su vestido , ella sonrió pues el no imaginaba la lencería que tenia puesta. Fue así que al caer el vestido al suelo Candy pudo percibir que Terry había dejado de respirar al contemplarla con aquel conjunto de encaje blanco de dos piezas que transparentaba sus pezones , con media largas hasta los muslos y aquella pequeña y delgada tela que cubría su intimidad.

Abrió los ojos y el rostro de Terry estaba transfigurado en deseo , el joven cayo de rodillas ante ella ...- En que momento te convertiste en una Diosa Candy? ...- Le pregunto mientras empezaba a repartir besos en el vientre de Candy , ella tuvo que apoyarse en la pared que estaba tras ella por que sentía que moriría de placer , el pasaba sus manos por sus muslos y por sus glúteos mientras posaba sus labios en la sensible piel de su entre pierna cubierta aun por la ropa interior.

El bajo la pequeña prenda intima de Candy y tomándola por los glúteos se llevo su parte intima a la boca , la joven cerro los ojos y sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar , clavo las uñas en la melena de Terry mientras el seguía torturándola con aquel maravilloso beso tan intimo.

Después de un par de minutos Candy sentía que las puertas de cielo se abrían , la boca de su esposo la estaba transportando a ese maravilloso universo de placer y el profundizo su beso para sentir como ella caía a aquel abismo , ella se retorció y gimió extasiada de placer mientras alcanzaba el climax .Terry la cargo entre sus brazos para depositarla en el centro del lecho ... - Esto aun no termina hermosa...- Le dijo el mientras se quitaba la camisa y le mostraba torso tan perfecto , ella seguía retorciéndose en la cama con los rezagos del orgasmo y lista para recibir mas de aquel hombre , es que no se saciaría nunca? Terry la libero del resto de sus prendas lentamente , disfrutando de placer de poder desnudarla sin apuros , sin culpa y con autoridad pues ella era suya

Terry se desizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior quedando totalmente desnudo como un adonis frente a ella , se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y lentamente empezó a sumergirse en su cuerpo , Candy enloqueció ante ese contacto , se había vuelto adicta a Terry y nunca se cansaría de aclamar su cuerpo. Su marido le hizo el amor pausadamente haciéndola tocar las estrellas un par de veces mas , hasta que el se unió a ella en ese viaje llenándola de su esencia y calor.

Así se pasaron el resto del día , entre caricias , besos e intercambio de palabras de amor , almorzaron en la habitación y brindaron por el inicio de una nueva vida juntos , ninguno de los dos jóvenes deseaba abandonar la habitación que se había convertido en su refugio. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche y Terry abrió sus azules ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación , yacía en la cama desnudo con el cuerpo de Candy aferrado al suyo , un ligero golpe en la puerta volvió a llamar su atención y con molestia se separo delicadamente del cuerpo de su esposa , se enfundo en su bata de dormir y abrió ligeramente la puerta para encarar a su visitante

\- Señor Granchester , mil disculpas por molestarlo pero llego este telegrama urgente de su padre ...- Le dijo el mayordomo muy avergonzado ante los ojos fríos y llenos de rabia de Terry

\- No te preocupes , Gracias ...- Le respondió el joven castaño cerrando la puerta nuevamente

Para Terry siempre había sido muy complicado leer noticias sobre su padre , observo que Candy dormía profundamente con su cabello rubio esparcido por toda la almohada , la amaba aun mas , se acerco despacio y deposito un suave beso en la cabeza de la joven, inhalo el perfume a rosas de su esposa y se levanto para dirigirse a la privacidad de la oficina

Una vez allí con manos firmes y decididas abrió el telegrama con ese típico sello rojo que decía (URGENTE) tomo aire y poso sus ojos en la lineas de aquella hoja , el rostro de Terry paso a total confusión y la respiración se le hizo mas agitada , Que demonios estaba pasando?

 **Terry**

 **El señor Francis Clark se entrevisto con el Señor Edward, después de un gran ofrecimiento de dinero no dudo en facilitarnos los nombres de los implicados en el intento de homicidio contra Candy , lamento informarte que se trata de su propia familia , Los Andley , La Señora Emilia Elroy , Sara Leagan y Annie Britter gran amiga de nuestra protegida**

 **Se que te parecerá imposible , pero pronto haré llegar a tus manos el documento firmado por ellas tres , desconozco si habrán mas implicados en esta aberración pero es necesario mantener el paradero de ustedes dos en total discresion , no permitas que ella le escriba a ninguno de los Andley , es mejor que piensen que se cumplieron las intenciones de estas aborrecibles mujeres , es para protegerla , Nos encargaremos de esto en los próximos días.**

 **Conversa con ella y se su pilar mas fuerte , va a necesitarte**

 **Richard Granchester**

Continura ...

Hola Chicas lindas! Disculpen por demorarme esta semana , estuve con carga de trabajo , pero aquí les dejo este nuevo capi que espero que les guste!

Un beso para todas!

Prometo actualizar en estos días! Ojala pueda ser el viernes

Gracias =)


	14. Chapter 14

-Doctor! Como esta mi hija? ...- Pregunto alarmada la Señora Britter al ver al medico salir después 4 horas de cirugía

\- Su hija vivirá señora ... pero ... sufrió un daño muy severo en la columna vertebral ...

\- A que se refiere con eso? ...- intervino el Señor Britter

\- Lo lamento Señores , pero su hija ha quedado invalida del cuello para abajo , no podrá mover ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo y el daño parece ser irreversible , lo siento mucho

Ante las palabras del medico, la Señora Britter se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de su marido

\- Pero que cosas esta diciendo doctor!? Esto no puede ser posible! Usted es un charlatán , llevare a mi hija con otros doctores! ...- Le grito ofuscado el Señor Britter mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su esposa

\- Que tenga mucha suerte Señor , Con permiso ...- Dijo el doctor dándose la vuelta para retirase.

Terry seguía atónito , leyó y releyó el telegrama de su padre , como era posible? Esa mujer se había atrevido a tanto? No le sorprendía de parte de la madre de los hermanos Leagan y estaba seguro de que Candy podría tolerar de alguna forma la traición de la Tía Abuela ... pero la tímida? Como le diría a su esposa que su mejor amiga , su hermana la había traicionado? Esto la destruiría! El quería protegerla tanto física como emocionalmente

El muchacho se paso las manos por la cabellera , intentando ordenar sus ideas , como le diría a su esposa que no le escribiera a su familia? A sus madres ? Al elegante ? Terry tomo su tabique entre sus dedos , la cabeza le daba vueltas , seria mejor controlar la situación levemente hasta tener aquel dichoso documento en las manos y comprobar que realmente Annie estaba involucrada . Terry escribió una larga carta a su padre , agradeciendo de sobremanera su ayuda con el caso del Señor Edward , su protección hacia lo referente de Susana y su infinito agradecimiento por el documento que le permitió desposarse con la pecosa , serian buenas noticias para su padre al fin y al cabo y por su puesto le pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto de los pasos a seguir para acusar a esas perversas mujeres.

Una vez que termino , guardo la carta en un sobre para que su mayordomo la llevara a la oficina postal lo mas pronto posible , estaba por levantarse del escritorio cuando escucho que la puerta se abría ligeramente

\- Terry? ...- Fue la voz de Candy tímidamente entrando a la habitación

\- Hola Amor ... perdóname por haberte dejado sola , le estaba escribiendo a mi padre ...- le dijo el muchacho con voz suave

\- En serio Terry? Me da mucho gusto! Estoy tan agradecida con el! Yo también quisiera escribirle dándole las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros ...- Le dijo Candy mientras aceptaba la invitación de su marido para sentarse en sus piernas ...- Espero de corazón que después de todo esto ,ustedes retomen su relación ...

Terry le sonrió y acaricio su rostro , la acerco a sus labios y le dio un profundo y tierno beso ...- Candy el esta investigando sobre aquel soldado que intento dispararte , esta buscando a ese tal Edward y tratando de averiguar quienes están detrás de todo esto ... Y nos sugirió que no le escribamos a nadie en América mientras se soluciona esto

\- En serio? Tanto así? ...-Pregunto la rubia muy sorprendida

\- Si amor ... por favor te pido que te abstengas de escribirle a Annie , Achie , tus madres ... Albert ...- Dijo ese ultimo nombre con recelo mientras colocaba un mechon del cabello de Candy detrás de su oreja

\- Pero ellos van a preocuparse mucho , van a pensar que algo me paso!

\- Lo se Candy , pero por favor entiende que es necesario para protegerte ...

\- Pero me parece muy exagerado

\- No Candy , nada es exagerado cuando se trata de tu seguridad ya te lo he dicho! Al menos espera a que mi padre averigüe bien los nombres de los implicados y según eso les podrás escribir a tus madres ... Hazlo al menos por el Duque , como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por nosotros ...

Candy enmudeció , lo ultimo que había dicho Terry sin dudas era algo con lo que no se podía competir ...- Ayyyy Terry , esta bien , haré lo que me pides , pero a penas pueda hacerlo házmelo saber esta bien? ...

\- Te lo prometo pecosa ...- Dijo el castaño abrazándola mientras ella acunaba su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo.

\- Señor Cornwall , le traigo noticias de la Señorita Britter ...- Llamo George al muchacho castaño que llevaba sentado en la sala de los Andley mas de dos horas con un vaso de whisky.

\- Dime que sobrevivió George!...- Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie

\- Así es ... Gracias a Dios la Señorita Britter esta viva pero ...- George cayo y bajo la vista al suelo buscando la forma correcta de darle la mala noticia al joven Cornwall

\- Pero que George!? ...- Casi dijo en un grito

\- La Señorita Britter sufrió una lesión muy severa en la columna vertebral , ha quedado inmovilizada del cuello para abajo Señor ...- Termino por decir el hombre con mucha pena y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en aquella habitación

Archie no dijo nada , con la cara pálida se dejo caer en el sillón sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos , una sensación horrible empezó a invadir su alma , si no hubieran peleado , si el no le hubiera hablado con esas palabras tan hirientes...

\- Lo siento Señor ...- Dijo George y paso seguido procedió a retirarse dejando al castaño divagando en sus pensamientos

\- Lo siento mucho Archie ...- Dijo una cálida voz un minuto después que George se hubo retirado

\- Albert ... fue mi culpa , yo la maltrate y ella salio corriendo desolada de mi oficina , por eso ocurrió ese maldito accidente!

\- Basta Archie , no pienses así! Un accidente puede pasarle a cualquiera! En cualquier circunstancia! ...- Le regaño el rubio exaltado por las palabras del joven

\- Que va ser de ella ahora Albert? Confinada a una silla por el resto de su vida! Sin esperanza alguna de casarse , de formar una familia ...- Replicaba el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Archie , ella tendrá todo nuestro apoyo y el de sus padres , es muy lamentable lo que paso , pero tendrá que superarlo! Deja de culparte!

\- No puedo Albert ... Lo lamento tengo que salir de aquí ...- Dijo el castaño corriendo fuera de la mansion

\- George por favor que uno de los Chóferes lo siga , temo que pueda cometer alguna estupidez ...- Le dijo Albert a su fiel amigo preocupado

El Rubio se dejo caer en unos de los sillones con los ojos fijos en la chimenea que crispaba ...- Candy donde estas? Estoy enloqueciendo al no tener noticias de ti ... Dios cuando te enteres lo de Annie ... - Pensaba para si mismo mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro.

Susana miraba con ojos brillantes los documentos que la nombraban heredera absoluta de todas las propiedades de su prometido , estaba vacilante en decirle al abogado que había cambiado de opinión , pero al ver la cifra de la fortuna mas las propiedades cambio de opinión

\- Señorita Marlow ... esta de mas decirle que usted no puede realizar movimiento bancario alguno o venta de algunas de las propiedades del Señor Granchester hasta que se notifique la defunción de este ...

\- Que? ... pero nosotras tenemos gastos! Usted conoce la situación de mi hija! ...- Dijo la madre de Susana

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección Señora , ustedes podrán solicitar el monto mensual que el Señor Granchester siempre dispone para los gastos de ustedes , pero no podran hacer cambios con sumas mas altas ... así lo estipulo mi cliente

\- Y que pasa si nunca se llega a saber noticias de ese hombre? Que pasa si decide no volver nunca mas ? o si se enamora de otra mujer aya ?...- Dijo la mujer impaciente sin reparar en la cara tan triste de su hija al oír esas palabras

\- Señora Marlow , esta estipulado que si el Señor Granchester no regresa a Estados los siguientes 6 meses después que finalice la guerra ustedes tendrán acceso total a la herencia ... y bueno según varios rumores la guerra debe estar por acabar muy pronto

Las Marlow despidieron al abogado , que cansado y mal humorado se retiro rapidamente , la Señora Marlow sin dudas le parecía la mujer mas exasperante que había conocido jamas e internamente se lamentaba por su cliente , el rogaba de corazón que Terry regresara pronto a reclamar lo que era suyo y así librarse de aquellas tormentosas mujeres

\- Ese infeliz ... hasta el ultimo momento poniendo las cosas difíciles ... espero que pronto nos manden la notificación de su muerte ...- Dijo la madre de Susana tomando asiento al lado de su hija

\- Mama! Como hablas así del hombre que amo? ...- Grito Susana aterrada por las palabras de su madre

\- El hombre que amas? Por favor Susana ...- Dijo la Señora Marlow con una risa burlona ...- Lo tuyo con ese vándalo no es mas que un capricho ... tu no sientes amor mas que por ti misma ... por eso te brillaron los ojos al ver esa cantidad de dinero ... seras muy buena actriz ,pero a mi que soy tu madre ... no me engañas... Una mujer realmente enamorada se hubiera quedado pasando hambre con tal de salvar al hombre que ama aunque el se hubiera ido tras otra.

\- Basta por favor! ...- Dijo la rubia tapando sus oídos con sus manos

La mujer se levanto de su asiento y se encamino a una de las ventana para observar como empezaba a nevar en las frías calles de Nueva York ...- Susana , tu no eres una mala persona ... eso quedo muy demostrado al salvar a Terry de aquel accidente , pero eres engreída y caprichosa hija ... lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de el y solo esperar que se haga justicia por todo lo que sacrificaste por el ...

Eliza Leagan llegaba a su mansion después de una ardua tarde de compras , el humor de la pelirroja había sido muy bueno en las ultimas semanas al saber que su enemiga estaba muerta , la joven había tomado la resolución de comprar un magnifico guardarropas nuevo para lucirlo en Nueva York , la joven estaba decidida en ir en busca de Terry para cuando el regresara desolado por la muerte de la enfermera y así ella poder consolarlo

\- Hola Madre! Ya regrese! ... Saludo la pelirroja a Sara al entrar al salón de te

\- Hola Eliza ...- Respondió la mujer con la mirada perdida

\- Que sucede mamita? Te noto preocupada

\- Pasa que aun no tenemos confirmación sobre Candy ...- Le respondió la mujer en voz baja

\- Han hablado con Edward?

\- Lo único que nos dijo es que lograron asesinar a una enfermera rubia Americana ... pero aun así no le han notificado nada a William

\- Puede tratarse de otra enfermera ...

\- Pareciera que así fue ... por tu padre me entere que ya recogieron los cuerpos en Lyon ... y no mencionaron nada de Candy ... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

\- Bueno en ese caso tienen que reclamarle a Edward! Su trabajo no esta cumplido! ...- Protesto Eliza con furia

\- Baja la voz Eliza , pueden oírte!

\- No que ese señor era todo un profesional? No puede ser que falle dos veces ese estúpido!

\- Cálmate ya Eliza , mañana iremos con la Tía Abuela a conversar con el

El sueño era maravilloso , era cálido , un cosquilleo en la nariz acompañado con una deliciosa fragancia invadió sus sentidos , poco a poco se fue desperezando y abrió los ojos. frente a ella un hermoso hombre que la miraba Apoyado en su codo , observándola con ojos de amor , el cosquilleo era una rosa roja que el había usado para despertarla

\- Buenos Días Hermosa ….- la saludo su esposo entregándole la rosa junto con un beso

\- Buenos Días amor…. Gracias, es muy hermosa ...- Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

\- Vamos pecosa tomemos un baño y desayunemos , este día pasearemos por toda roma , yo manejare , así que estaremos solos .. te gusta la idea?

\- Me encanta Terry ….- Le respondió ella acariciando su frente

\- Vamos Candy , no me hagas eso o no te dejare salir de esta cama en todo el día.

Su esposo la encamino al baño, la desvistió con manos ansiosas y la hizo entrar a la ducha. Terry deseo con todas sus fuerzas contener sus instintos, pero al solo contacto con la piel cremosa de la joven lo hizo perder los últimos rezagos de auto control para terminar tomándola bajo las gotas de agua que caían sobre sus cuerpos

Acicalados, vestidos y con una gran sonrisa la joven pareja se dispuso a desayunar amenamente en el comedor, los empleados de la mansión nuevamente se sentían útiles pues la pareja se la había pasado encerrada en la habitación desde la boda.

Candy llevaba una bella sonrisa , con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas algo en su imagen y su mirada había cambiado , Terry no dejaba de asombrarse con la belleza de su recién adquirida esposa , cada día descubría algo nuevo y fascinante.

Aquel día pasearon por la Fontana de Trevi , el foro romano , el panteón de agripa y palatino , sin dudas lugares maravillosos llenos de historia que no dejaban de asombrar a la pecosa , estaba por caer la noche y la pareja decidió regresar a la mansion para cenar

Terry de inmediato supo que no seria una noche tranquila pues el mayordomo le comunico que una carta importante de parte de su padre había llegado

\- Que sucede Terry? ...- Le pregunto la rubia al verlo con la mirada perdida

El se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho , acaricio su dorada cabellera mientras inhalaba la esencia a rosas de la joven

\- Sabes que te amo infinitamente verdad Candy?

\- Lo se Terry y yo a ti ...pero me estas asustando ...- Le respondió ella observándolo directamente a los ojos

\- Sabes también que yo estaré a tu lado siempre y te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño... que puedes confiar en mi y que a mi lado nunca te faltara nada verdad?

\- Si... si Terry ... porque me estas diciendo esto? ...- Le preguntaba la rubia nerviosa por los ojos sombríos de su esposo

\- Ven Candy , vayamos a la oficina , hay algo que debes saber ... - Le dijo llevándola de la mano

Archie llego al hospital con el corazón en la mano , necesitaba verla , necesitaba pedirle perdón , al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se encontró con la madre de Annie que lloraba desoladamente

\- Tu otra vez aquí? Ya sabes lo que le paso a mi hija? Que va ser de ella ahora? Ah? ...- Le refuto la Señora Britter

\- Señora yo lo siento mucho , por favor necesito verla!

\- Verla? Tu lo que debes hacer es casarte con ella! Ella esta así por tu culpa! Mi hija a estado enferma desde que cancelaste el compromiso!

\- Señora yo ... yo hubiera dado mi lugar por ella! Estoy tan afectado como usted!

\- Entonces cumple tu palabra si realmente te importa mi hija!

Mientras tanto en la Mansion Andley , Elroy se enteraba a través de George el accidente de Annie , el corazón de la anciana empezó a causar estragos en su salud , temía que la joven confesara impulsada por el remordimiento.

\- Todo es un caos Tía ... No tenemos noticias de Candy , el accidente de Annie y ahora Archie que esta cargando con el remordimiento , temo de lo que pueda hacer ... - Le comentaba Albert con cara de extremo cansancio.

\- El debe casarse con ella... es su deber!

\- Que estas hablando tía? eso solo los hará muy desdichados! Y este fatal accidente no es culpa de nadie!

\- Los Andley tenemos honor William! Y es deber de Archibald dejar bien el apellido de la familia ante la sociedad

\- Al diablo con nuestro apellido! No aprobare ese matrimonio si intentan obligarlo! Ya es momento de que esta familia conozca lo que se llama "Humildad" , habrán muchos cambios ! ...- Exclamo el rubio saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta tras de si

Elroy se tomo del pecho y se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón , la respiración le era muy agitada y un dolor le oprimía el corazón , la anciana sudaba estrepitosamente , todo se había salido de sus manos , si Archie no se casaba con Annie , ella y Sara Leagan corrían con el riesgo de ser descubiertas.

Terry miraba con dolor al ver el precioso rostro de su esposa transfigurarse al leer la carta del Duque de Granchester , las manos de la joven temblaban y un par de gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

\- Annie? ... Debe ser un error Terry , es mi hermana! ...- Le dijo ella con vos suave confundida e intentando ordenar sus ideas

\- No lo se mi amor , aquí esta la carta que iba a enviar mi padre con las firmas de los responsables , no la he abierto , por que quería que lo hiciéramos juntos , perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes pero quería tener este documento en mano primero.

Candy sentía que el estomago se le revolvía , sudaba frió y la cabeza le daba vueltas , prefería ignorar si realmente Annie estaba detrás de aquella horrible conspiración , no podría superarlo , no podría tolerarlo jamas.

\- No puedo ... No puedo ...- Le dijo ella alejandose de la carta

\- Candy , tranquila por favor ... yo la abriré ...- Le dijo Terry haciendo que la rubia se sentara en el gran sillon del escritorio

El joven tomo la emiciba y apoyado en la mesa abrió la carta , automáticamente sus ojos se abrieron con ira , el nombre y la firma de Annie Britter estaban claramente legibles. Candy se levanto de su asiento y arrancho la hoja de las manos de su esposo para leerla. Terry solo pudo mirarla perder el color de sus mejillas y paso seguido a perder el conocimiento , El la tomo en brazos y la abrazo fuertemente , con dolor en su corazón el joven castaño cargo a su esposa inconsciente para llevarla a la habitación.

Sentia una sensacion humeda en el rostro , le dolia fuertemente la cabeza y los ojos le pesaban , abrió poco a poco sus verdes esmeraldas y se topo con Ramona que humedecía su su frente con un pañuelo mojado para hacerla volver en si

\- Señor Granchester esta volviendo en si! ...- Dijo la doncella y automáticamente la figura alta de su esposo entro a la habitación

\- Candy , como te sientes ? ...- Le pregunto el muy preocupado

La rubia no contesto , desvió su mirada hacia un costado de la habitación mientras las lagrimas invadían sus ojos , a Terry se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al ver a su pecosa tan afectada , no era de menos , sabia que este era un duro golpe para su esposa y que no lo superaria en mucho tiempo

\- Gracias Ramona , yo me encargo ...- Le dijo Terry despidiendo a la mucama para estar en total privacidad con la rubia

Una vez que Ramona se hubo retirado de la habitación , Terry se rescosto al lado de Candy y la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella derramaba las mas amargas lagrimas

\- Yo estoy contigo amor! Nadie va a lastimarte! ...- Le susurraba su esposo al oído mientras ella ahogaba su dolor en su pecho

Casi eran las 4 de la mañana y una agotada Candy no podía conciliar el sueño , que mal le había hecho a las mujeres Andley para que la odiaran así? Y que pudo haber provocado que Annie participara de eso? Tal vez la obligaron? Tal vez es un error?

\- Por eso no quería que le escribieras a nadie en América ...- Le dijo la voz de su marido en medio de la oscuridad ...- Es preferible que estés desaparecida pecosa

\- No quiero volver ... no quiero ver a ningún Andley nunca mas ...- Dijo ella amargamente mientras sus ojos ya cansados seguían produciendo lagrimas

\- No volveremos , haremos lo que tu quieras ... pero por favor intenta calmarte si? Tal vez estés llevando a nuestro hijo en ti y esto no le hace bien ...- Le dijo Terry con vos dulce encerrándola entre sus brazos

Sara Leagan y Emilia Elroy llegaron ofuscadas y nerviosas a las oficinas de Edward , la noche anterior Sara había descubierto que la enfermera fallecida en Lyon era una tal Camila y no la rubia que pretendían exterminar

\- Buenos Días Señoras , ahora a que debo su visita ? ...- Fue el saludo cortante y frió del hombre

\- Usted no ha cumplido Señor Edward , en Lyon falleció una enfermera llamada Camila!

\- Lo lamento Señoras , pero yo ya no puedo hacer negocios con ustedes un pez mas gordo esta detras del caso de la enfermera Andley y ha comprado mi total discresion y servicio

\- Que? Pero como se atreve? Usted no nos puede hacer esto! Hemos pagado mucho dinero! ...- Grito Elroy ofuscada

\- Y se lo devolveré Señora , pero como buena persona que soy les advierto que alguien de gran peso esta tras sus cabezas! Lo lamento mucho pero así son los negocios , ahora pueden retirarse , mi secretaria les hará un reembolso

Edward no pudo terminar de despedirse de ambas mujeres por que Elroy callo inconsciente al suelo

\- Tia Abuela! ...- Grito Sara lanzándose al cuerpo de la anciana

\- Por favor señora retire a su tía de aquí , no quiero espectáculos en mi oficina ...- Le dijo el hombre mientras un guardia de seguridad entraba para sacar a ambas mujeres del lugar

\- Por favor ayúdenme a llevarla al hospital! ...- Le gritaba Sara al chófer de los Andley mientras el guardia de seguridad lanzaba el cuerpo de la anciana en el auto como si se tratara de un bulto

\- Con cuidado maldito Idiota! ...- Grito Sara escandalizada

Continuara ...

Chicas MIL DISCULPAS por actualizar tan tarde y por que el capitulo es un poco corto , he tenido un monton de trabajo! no se imaginan cuanto! Prometo terminar la historia, sean pacientes! Un beso a todas!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Que fue lo que sucedió con la Señora? ... - Preguntaba el galeno a Sara Leagan que se encontraba muy nerviosa

\- Recibió un par de malas noticias , ya sabe ... negocios que salieron mal ...- Respondió ella sin sostener la mirada del medico

\- La señora tiene mas familia? Seria bueno que contacte a todos sus familiares , la situación de la Señora es muy delicada ...

\- Que es lo que tiene mi Tía Doctor?

\- Creemos que la Señora ha sufrido un derrame ... sin contar que su corazón se esta muy delicado ... tenemos que esperar que vuelva en si para evaluarla , pero lamento que el pronostico no sera muy favorable , lo siento mucho ...

Sara se quedo en silencio mientras observaba como el medico se retiraba de la sala de espera , que le diria a Albert? El no podía enterarse por nada del mundo que estaban reunidas con Edward , seria su fin ...

\- Mamita! Que le paso a la Tía abuela? ...- Dijo la voz de Eliza entrando estrepitosamente al hospital

\- Eliza ... todo se nos ha salido de las manos ... Parece que Candy esta viva ... y hay alguien muy poderoso esta detrás de nuestras cabezas , no tenemos idea de quien pueda estar protegiendo a esa huérfana

Eliza palideció al escuchar las palabras de su madre , se dejo caer en unas de las sillas con la mirada perdida ...- Que es lo que harán ahora? Yo no quiero verme involucrada en nada de esto!

\- Nadie se va a meter contigo Eliza!...- Le dijo su madre con ojos furiosos ...- Nuestro unico problema es Annie Britter , Si Archie no se casa con ella puede entrar en un estado de consciencia y terminar hablando ... en cambio si Archibald se casa con ella , esa muchacha se llevara ese secreto hasta la tumba.

\- Ojala muera ...- Dijo la pelirroja con pupilas dilatadas

Un mareo intenso se había apoderado de ella , ruidos confusos llegaban a sus oídos y los parpados le pesaban , su garganta estaba seca , donde estaba? Que había pasado? El sonido de un auto llego a su mente estrepitosamente haciéndola despertar totalmente en la penumbra de su habitación.

Giro su cabeza hacia un lado , las cortinas estaban totalmente cerradas dando total oscuridad al cuarto , pero se podía observar que aun era de día , de pronto el terror se apodero de ella al no sentir sus brazos , ni sus piernas , ni sus manos , que estaba pasando? La desesperación llego a ella y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Inmediatamente su madre con varias enfermeras entraron al cuarto

\- Cálmate Cariño! Por favor! ...- Le gritaba desgarradoramente su madre

\- Que me pasa!? Por que no puedo moverme?! ...- Gritaba Annie desesperada mientras derramaba gruesas lagrimas de terror

\- Por favor Annie! Espera que venga el doctor! ...- Le dijo su madre entre sollozos

El mundo de Annie Britter se había desquebrajado , su vida como dama de sociedad estaba acabada y el amor de Archibald Cornwall seria un imposible.

\- Pecosa ... Te traje el desayuno ... Lo traje yo porque se que a Ramona se lo rechazaras y yo no te dejare hacerlo ...- Le dijo su esposo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos

\- No tengo hambre Terry ...

\- Tienes nauseas?

\- No ... solo no tengo ánimos para comer...- Dijo ella con un suspiro , sus ojos denotaban el natural hinchazón por el llanto y unas ligeras ojeras dibujaban los contornos

\- Jajaja vamos Candy ... no rechazaras esto ...- Le dijo el castaño destapando el plato y descubriendo un enorme pedazo de tarta de fresas ...- Se que no se debe desayunar tanta azúcar , pero te caerá bien ... a ti y a nuestro pequeño mono ... si es que ya esta ahí ...- Le dijo el con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto la enloquecía.

\- Eres maravilloso Terry Granchester ...- Le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa , el sabia hacerla olvidar todo lo malo

\- Así me gustas pecosa , estas hermosa ...- Le dijo inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

La muchacha probo ligeramente el pedazo de tarta y automáticamente su apetito hizo presencia , comía pausadamente mientras Terry posesivo como solía serlo , observaba con detalle de que ella comiera todos sus alimentos.

\- Se que no estas de ánimos , pero ... hoy el sol decidió regalarnos su presencia ... Te parece si vamos al lago mas tarde?

\- Mmmmm ... - suspiro ella bajando la mirada y observando sus manos , nuevamente las ganas de llorar de había apoderado de ella

\- Hey Candy ... No tengo idea de cuanto te dolerá por lo que estas pasando , porque nunca fui unido a nadie ... lo único que se, es que yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a superar esto...- Le dijo el levantando su barbilla con sus dedos para mirarla a los ojos

\- No se si podre hacerlo algún día Terry ... ella era mi hermana ... mi primera familia ... lo único que tenia

\- No es verdad Candy ... Me tienes a mi ahora y a la futura familia que formaremos , el amor de tus madres , El elegante ... que se a portado de una manera excepcional para que yo llegara a ti ... y el amor de Albert ...- Dijo esto ultimo con la mirada ensombrecida

Ella le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su esposo , era verdad, mientras Terry estuviera a su lado ella no necesitaba nada mas ...- Estaré encantada de ir al lago contigo mi amor ...- Le dijo la rubia dejando que el la encerrara entre sus brazos.

\- Pero que es lo que paso Sara? Donde estaban? Mi tía es una mujer muy saludable! ...- Regañaba el rubio a la mujer una vez que este hubiera llegado al hospital

\- No lo se William! La Tia Abuela ya es una mujer mayor! Su salud no es de hierro!

Albert se quedo observándola por unos minutos , algo no le cuadraba en esta situación , si en si la Señora Elroy era una mujer de edad avanzada siempre había gozado de buena salud debido a un ejercito de doctores que estaban al tanto.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando ... - Bufo el joven desesperado , todo en su vida había dado un giro inesperado , la desaparición de Candy , el accidente de Annie , la salud de su tia abuela y algunos negocios familiares que estaban con perdidas debido a la guerra.

\- Señores , Buenas Noches , la Señora Elroy ha vuelto en si ...Debo informarles que su caso es muy delicado ... La Señora sufrió de un derrame que por suerte lo tenemos controlado , pero ha dejado ceguera como secuela ... lo siento mucho

\- Que? Ceguera? Esta seguro doctor? ... Pero se recuperara verdad? ...- Pregunto Albert muy pálido por la noticia

\- Eso no lo sabemos Señor Andley , las probabilidades en estos casos mas la edad de la señora son muy bajas ... - Solo puede pasar uno de ustedes a la vez ... y por favor que la visita sea rápida , la paciente tiene que descansar ...

\- Ve tu Albert ... Yo tengo que regresar a mi casa con mis hijos ...- Dijo Sara tomando su bolso para retirarse

Sara Leagan subió a su auto para encaminarse a su mansion , que es lo que haría ahora? se había quedado sola , sus dos complices estaban hospitalizadas , que pasaría con ella? Que persona estaba tras ellas? . Los nervios se apoderaron de la mujer , haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza ...- Lo mejor sera irme de Chicago por un tiempo ...- Pensaba en silencio mientras el auto de los Leagan aparcaba en la entrada

Sara bajo del auto rapidamente para encaminarse a su habitación a empacar , pero al entrar a la gran casa su cuerpo quedo petrificado , su esposo estaba acompañado en la sala con 3 hombres , el Señor Leagan estaba pálido y tenia la frente perlada por el sudor

\- Señora Leagan ... Mi nombre es Francis Clark , representante del Duque de Granchester de Inglaterra , mis acompañantes son el abogado Gerard Bouland , abogado privado del Duque aquí en América y el jefe de policía Michael samer

\- Y yo que puedo hacer por ustedes? ... Estoy muy ocupada ahora ...- Respondió la mujer de manera descortés y retrocediendo un paso

\- Por favor , no puede ser de otra manera? ...- Intervino el Señor Leagan pero no fue escuchado por ninguno de los hombres

\- Sara Elizabeth Novelty de Leagan , queda usted arrestada por conspiración y desaparición de la Señorita Candice White Andley ...- Dijo el jefe de policía en voz alta ...- Señora como usted es una dama distinguida la dejare salir por su propia voluntad hacia el auto y no la esposare ... a menos que su conducta me obligue a hacerlo ...- Dijo el Jefe de policía

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con la desaparición de esa niña , se fue a un área de guerra por Dios , puede estar muerta por mil razones! ...- Grito ella dejándose caer en el pánico

\- No es así Señora , Tengo en mis manos el documento que usted firmo junto a dos personas mas para el homicidio de la Señorita Andley ...- Dijo el abogado mostrado el documento que había firmado

Edward era un hombre muy astuto y siempre que tenia que realizar algún trabajo de estos hacia que sus clientes firmaran mas de un documento.

\- Ese papel no lo había visto jamás en mi vida y usted quien se cree que es? Yo que tengo que ver con ese tal Duque?

\- El Duque de Granchester es un protector de la Señorita Andley y esta dispuesto a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias por encerrar a los culpables

\- Pues yo no he firmado ese maldito papel ! Nunca lo había visto en mi vida!

\- No se preocupe Señora , se harán las pruebas correspondiente para confirmar si esta firma y esta letra es suya , en caso la Señorita Andley aparezca con vida o haya fallecido en otras circuntancias igual usted sera procesada por intento de asesinato

\- Como pudiste hacer esa estupidez Sara!? Que te había hecho esa pobre criatura!? ...- Grito el Señor Leagan desesperado y enfurecido con la mujer

\- Querido no es cierto , yo no ...

\- Callate ya! Vete de esta casa ... Te pondré un abogado ... pero a esta casa no regresas ...- Dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta para marcharse

\- Querido!

\- Señora por favor , acompáñenos ... No me haga esposarla ...- Dijo el jefe de policía enseñándole las esposas

Candy respiraba la deliciosa brisa , el día era esplendido y agradecido a Terry por haberla llevado a pasear , cuando la muchacha había salido de la casa se sentía realmente deprimida pero unos minutos mas tarde una inexplicable paz invadió su corazón.

\- Sentémonos aquí pecosa ... - Le dijo Terry conduciéndola a la sombra de un gran árbol...- Como te sientes? Te veo mucho mejor ...- Le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven

\- Me siento muy tranquila , gracias por sacarme de la habitación , necesitaba salir y apreciar este hermoso día ... y sobre todo apreciar lo maravilloso que es poder estar a tu lado Terry ...- Le dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente

\- Tus días serán muy felices pecosa , te lo prometo ... - Le dijo el cariñosamente mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos

\- No me gustaría volver a América , tengo miedo de esas mujeres ... nunca pensé que podrían llegar a tanto

\- Tranquila Candy , mi padre esta detrás de esas brujas , no descansara hasta tenerlas tras la rejas ... y yo tampoco, no pienso regresar a América hasta que no sea un lugar seguro para ti

Candy sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al imaginar a Annie en la cárcel , pero que podía hacer? Necesitaba afrontarla y gritarle mil reproches que se habían acumulado en su corazón

\- Pero ... y que pasara con tus cosas Terry? Susana ella ...

\- No te preocupes por eso pecosa , mientras no haya un documento de defunción , ella no podrá vender ni comprar nada con mi herencia ... Esto es por un plazo de tiempo , de ahí regresaremos para recuperar lo que me pertenece ... pero le estoy muy agradecido sabes?

\- A Susana ? Por que?

\- Por que gracias a la ambición de la Señorita Marlow , tu te desilusionaste tanto que fuiste a buscarme a mi habitación para hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo ... - le dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al cuello de la rubia para depositar un suave y sensual beso.

\- Terry! ...- Le regaño ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

\- Uhhhh jajajaja Me encanta que vuelvas a ser tu pecosa ...- Le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos para darle uno de esos besos que hacían que Candy perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

\- Que estas haciendo aquí? Quien te dejo entrar? ...- Pregunto la Morena a aquel hombre castaño que llegaba a su puerta con un gran ramo de rosas

\- Annie ... Yo necesitaba verte! ...- Le respondió el joven con la garganta seca y el corazón oprimido de dolor

\- Para que? Para confirmar que mi vida esta totalmente arruinada? Yo lo tenia todo Archibald! Tu acabaste con todas mis ilusiones y sueños! Esto querías? Felicitaciones ahora no seré un lastre indeseable para ti , podrás hacer tu vida tranquilo y feliz con una mujer sana!

\- Annie que cosas estas diciendo? Yo lo lamento mucho! No sabes lo que daría por yo estar en tu lugar

\- Esto es tu culpa! Si tu hubieras sido bueno y comprensivo conmigo yo no habría salido corriendo tan dolida ... tu maltrato y tu indiferencia terminaron matándome literalmente...- Le dijo la morena con reproche y dolor

\- Annie ... Tienes toda la razón ... por eso yo ... vengo a darte mi palabra de matrimonio , yo me quedare toda la vida a tu lado ...- Respondió el castaño como si leyera su propia sentencia

En ese momento un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación , Archie sabia que seria muy infeliz por el resto de su vida pero el cargo de consciencia por el estado de Annie no lo dejaría llevar una vida normal y como hombre de buen corazón estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la desdichada joven que estaba condenada a una vida miserable.

\- eso era lo mínimo que esperaba de ti Archibald ... Gracias ...- Dijo Annie rompiendo el silencio

\- Iré a hablarlo con tus padres ...- Dijo entonces el joven dejando las rosas sobre una mesa y retirándose de la habitación

Archie salio de la habitación caminando pesadamente , sentía un gran peso en su corazón y la visión de un futuro gris e incierto , como seria su vida al lado de Annie Britter? Si en si su condición física era un gran problema el no tendría ningún reparo si se tratara de una mujer que el realmente amara.

\- Ahora entiendo a ese aristócrata malcriado ...- Pensaba para si mismo

\- Señor Cornwall! ...- Fue la voz de George que lo hizo levantar la vista

\- George? Que haces aquí? Paso algo?

\- Si Señor , su tía abuela esta hospitalizada , necesito que me acompañe , el señor William lo esta esperando ...

Annie Britter se había quedado en la oscuridad de su habitación pensando en las ultimas palabras del castaño , la joven ignoraba completamente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con relación a la situación de Candy , la morena se creía triunfante con una sonrisa de lado , sin imaginar que su pesadilla solo estaba por iniciar.

Candy terminaba por estremecerse en el delicioso rezago del clímax alcanzado gracias a su esposo , Terry la había engreído y consentido en todo el día , terminando aquella noche perfecta en amarla física y espiritualmente.

Una vez que ambos cuerpos se amoldaron para darse calor y se adormecieron , ella con la cabeza en el pecho de su marido agrego:

-.. Terry ...

\- mmm? ...- Respondió el joven entre dormido mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo.

\- Cuantos años de cárcel les podrían dar?

\- hasta 20 años ... pero estoy seguro que mi padre hará todo lo posible por que sean mas

\- Tengo miedo ...- Dijo ella aferrándose a el

\- Por que Candy? Miedo debería darte que ellas anden sueltas por ahí ...- Le dijo el castaño abriendo los ojos para observarla

\- Por mis madres Terry ... Como ... Como hacerles saber lo que hizo Annie? Eso las destruiría ... No quiero que sufran

\- Ayyy pecosa ...- Le dijo el suspirando y besando la frente de la rubia ...- Eres un ángel al seguir pensando en los demás ante tales circunstancias , No te preocupes ... buscaremos la forma ... - Terry no tenia la menor idea de como manejar aquella delicada situación , entendía a la perfección en como la rubia quería proteger el buen corazón de ambas mujeres.

\- Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre ... pero hay cosas que tenemos que resolver aya no es así?

\- Viviremos donde tu quieras amor ... pero tarde o temprano tenemos que regresar a aclarar varios asuntos , tu con tu familia adoptiva y yo despojar a las Marlow de mis bienes...

\- No Terry ... Seguiremos en Nueva York ... se que el teatro es tu pasión y ...

\- Mi pasión eres tu Candy ... y yo seré extremadamente feliz donde tu estés ... si quieres que vayamos Nueva York .. así sera , pero siempre y cuando sepa del todo que estarás en un lugar seguro ... libre de las mujeres hienas ... Sabes que me parece extraño Candy ? ...- Dijo el rapidamente antes que Candy le reclamara por sus adjetivos

\- Que cosa? ...- Pregunto ella

\- Me parece demasiado extraño que Eliza Leagan no este involucrada en esto ...

\- A mi también ... por un momento pensé que ella era la que estaba detrás del nombre de Annie ... pero reconozco a la perfección su letra y su firma ...- Dijo la rubia acongojada

Archibald y Albert discutían acaloradamente , el joven castaño irritado e intrigado sobre lo que había pasado con la Tía Abuela que solo respondía que no recordaba nada de lo acontecido y Albert refutandole su absurda decisión de casarse con Annie Britter por culpa y sentido del deber.

\- Estas haciendo lo mismo que Terry!

\- Si , pero Terry al menos tenia a alguien que amaba , yo no tengo a nadie ... seria muy egoísta

\- Dios Archie reacciona , le harás mas daño

\- Mas de haberla dejado paraplejica?

\- Señor Cornwall? ...- Fue la voz de un hombre que venia acompañado con dos caballeros mas y junto con George

Albert y Archie frenaron su discusión al verse interrumpidos por este grupo , la cara de George denotaba nervios y para Albert no fue una buena señal

\- Señor Clarck ? Como esta? Ya sabe quienes son los responsables ? Tienes noticias de mi prima? ...- Pregunto el castaño muy sorprendido de encontrarse con aquel hombre en el hospital...- Oh perdone mi falta de educación , el es mi Tio el Señor William Albert Andley , Albert el es el Señor Francis Clarck , representante del Duque de Granchester aquí en América , el nos esta ayudando con la investigación sobre el intento de asesinato a Candy ...

Albert no pudo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos , el rubio entendió que su situación con Candy nunca seria favorable para el , Terry había ido tras ella y ahora el Duque estaba moviendo sus estratagemas para ayudarlos , se sentía inútil y lleno de celos

\- Mucho gusto Señor William , ellos son el Abogado Bouland y el jefe de policía de Chicago el teniente Samer

\- Policía? ...- Dijo Albert sin entender lo que estaba pasando

\- No tenemos noticia alguna del paradero de la Señorita Andley , pero el Duque de Granchester compro los nombres de los involucrados contra el atentando

\- No estoy entendiendo nada ... por que ha venido a darnos esta noticia con la policía? ...- Pregunto Albert sumamente irritado y hasta un poco ofendido

\- Yo se lo explicare Señor William , en este documento podrá verlo con mas claridad ...- Dijo el abogado extendiéndole el papel que llevaba los nombres y firmas

Albert recibió el papel con cierto recelo , sus profundo ojos celeste empezaron a recorrer la lineas hasta que una sombra en sus ojos y una palidez invadieron su rostro

\- Que clase broma es esta? ...- Dijo el rubia con la mandíbula por los suelos

\- Lamento Decirle que no es ninguna broma Señor Andley ...- Respondió el abogado con mirada muy seria

Archie tomo el documento y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared que estaba a su costado para seguir manteniéndose en pie

\- Esto no puede ser ...- Dijo el castaño en un susurro audible

\- Claro que no! En estos momento iré a hablar con ese tal Edward ...- Dijo Albert retirándose furiosamente del lugar dejando a los hombres perplejos ante tal despliegue de ira del rubio

\- Esto ... esto debe ser un error ...- Dijo Archie todavía sumergido en la incredulidad , debatiéndose entre la razón y el miedo

\- Lo siento mucho Señor Cornwall ... haremos todas la pruebas necesarias para confirmar la autenticidad de este documento , aunque creemos que no habrá nada que contradiga al Señor Edward

\- Estamos al tanto del problema de salud que presenta su tía , pero la ley exige que se le interrogue ... La Señora Leagan ya se encuentra detenida ...- Le dijo el Jefe de policía al castaño

Archie tenia la mirada perdida , Siempre imagino lo peor de parte de Sara , ya que toda su vida la había conocido como una mujer fría y cruel con la gente que no era de su clase social , pero el dolor se hizo presente al recordar imágenes de el junto a su hermano Stear y su primo Anthony de niños compartiendo agradables momento de niños con la Tía abuela Elroy , no podía ser verdad ... por que tanto rencor ?

\- Annie ...- Murmuro el castaño aun distraído por el horrible momento que estaba viviendo

\- La Señorita Britter también sera procesada Señor ... También investigaremos si hay mas personas implicadas

\- Si ... Hagan lo que tengan que hacer ... Les dejo a esa Señora a la cual alguna vez llame Tía ... Y No tengan consideración alguna con Annie Britter! ...- Dijo el castaño enardecido por la rabia tomando su saco y retirándose del hospital.

\- Hipócrita! Vas a arrepentirte por cada lagrima que ha derramado Candy por tu culpa! ...- Murmuraba Archie rechinando los dientes de cólera mientras caminaba por la calle decidido a hacer el mayor escándalo a los Britter

Querido Hijo:

Déjame felicitarte por tu matrimonio con Candy, no podrían haberme hecho mas feliz , que mi hijo se case con la mujer que realmente ama es símbolo de felicidad y orgullo para mi.

Quiero que sepan que mi abogado junto con el Señor Clarck ya están tomando acción en contra de estas mujeres , pronto estarán tras las rejas , pero como todo proceso legal ustedes tendrán que asistir al juicio para que se les dicte la sentencia final.

Candy ya esta a salvo y podrá escribirle a su tutor y familiares sin ningún problema . Estoy trabajando para que una naviera Italiana los haga viajar lo mas pronto a América , es importante para que tu arregles tu situación con las Marlow y para que Candy denuncie a estas mujeres.

Por favor hazle llegar mis saludos y cariños a tu nueva esposa, que sepa que a parte de ser su suegro , soy su aliado y protector

Estamos en contacto

Richard Granchester

\- Tu padre es maravilloso Terry ...- Dijo la rubia después de leer la carta

\- Bahhh no es para tanto Candy , Siente culpa... cuando fui a pedirle su ayuda para que no te expulsaran del colegio no me ayudo ...- Respondió el castaño cruzándose de brazos , intentando mostrar desinterés

\- Vamos Terry ... No digas eso! Tu padre no tenia la mínima idea de que era lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro ... ademas eramos un par de chiquillos rebeldes que necesitaban un buen par de tundas.

\- Claro que sabia que era lo que yo sentía por ti

\- Ah si? Se lo contaste a caso? Pense que tu relación con tu padre en el colegio era complicada...

\- Bueno no se lo dije ... pero el se lo imaginaba ... jamas le había pedido algo por una chica ... Nunca le había hablado de una chica ...- Dijo Terry abriendo los ojos como si hubiera descubierto otro continente

\- Waooo Terry Granchester ... Si que estabas enamorado de mi ...- Rio Candy con aires de superioridad

\- Que estas hablando Tarzan pecoso? No alucines tanto ... Acuérdate que en el colegio yo tenia admiradoras

\- Jajajaja pero todas te tenían miedo ...

\- Menos tu ...- Le dijo el castaño acercándose seductoramente

\- Ah noooo Terruce Granchester! Yo jamas pertenecí a ese grupito de admiradoras tuyas ... A mi tu caías mal

\- Del odio al amor hay un solo paso ...

\- Y de tu papel de vanidoso a sumiso también lo hay ...- Le dijo la rubia levantándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con movimientos suaves empezar a desnudarse

Continuara!


	16. Chapter 16

\- Mi madre no es culpable de esto! Tienes que hacer algo papa! ...- Gritaba la pelirroja histérica a su padre

\- Tu madre es una arpía! No saldrá libre de esta! Todo el país conoce la clase de trabajos que hace este tal Edward! ...- Respondió el Señor Leagan tomando su quinto vaso de Whisky.

\- Como puede hablar así de mi madre ? No te das cuenta papa? Candy esta haciendo esto por vengarse de nosotros! Ella es la amante de ese tal Terry Granchester el hijo del Duque y el esta influenciando a su padre para destruirnos!

\- No es verdad Eliza ...- Fue la voz de Neil entrando al salón...- Yo se que ustedes tramaron esto contra Candy , no quieras engañar a nuestro padre.

\- Pero que estas hablando? Tu también estas de lado de esa zorra? Que poca cosa eres Neil! Ella te seduce y ahora eres su aliado.

\- Cierra la boca Eliza! Una cosa es molestar a Candy o hacerle la vida imposible y una muy distinta es querer asesinarla! Yo nunca podría llegar a tanto! Yo las oí hablar a ti y a mama en la sala de Te , te oí festejar que ella había muerto en un campamento!

\- Eliza! como fuiste capaz!? ...- Grito su padre

\- Lo hicimos por la familia! Ella estaba seduciendo al tío William! El quería proponerle matrimonio! No podíamos permitir que ella fuera la cabeza de los Andley! A caso no lo entienden?

\- Lo que entiendo Eliza es que tu y tu madre han destruido esta familia! Mi apellido! Y mi fortuna! Sabes la cantidad de negocios que perderé por este escándalo? ...- Grito el hombre acercándose a su hija para propinarle una sonora chachetada en el rostro!

\- Ahhhh ! Te odio! ...- Grito la pelirroja ofendida a su progenitor

\- Eres mi hija y si la ley no puede corregir lo que tu madre inculco en ti ... yo lo haré a mi manera ! Peter! ...- Grito el Señor Leagan fuer a de si y lleno de ira

\- Señor? ...- Dijo el mayordomo entrando al salón con rostro muy asustado

\- Dile a las mucamas que alisten las cosas de Eliza , hará un viaje a nuestra finca en México , donde se quedara por varios años trabajando! ...- Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su mesa para servirse otro vaso mas de licor.

\- Estas loco!? Yo no iré a ningún lado! Tu no puedes sacarme de aqui! Me refugiare con los Andley!

\- Tu eres mi hija y yo decido que hacer con tu destino! William te mandara al infierno ! Y si te rehúsas a ir a México yo mismo te denunciare ante la policía! Tu decides Eliza! México o la cárcel?

\- Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi declaración ante la ley ...- Agrego Neal dándole la espalda a su hermana

\- Váyanse al infierno los dos! ...- Grito la pelirroja huyendo del salón para dirigirse a su habitación

Mientras tanto Albert llegaba estrepitosamente a las oficinas de Edward , tenia que escuchar a ese hombre , todo debía ser un error, seguro era un complot de los Leagan refugiándose bajo el apellido de los Andley como siempre.

\- Señor William ... de verdad lo lamento ... pero esas mujeres lo único que quería hacer era cuidar el honor de su familia , no se que tendrá esta enfermera pero parecía que para ellas era una gran amenaza ... vinieron con el pretexto de que ella era una arribista en busca de casarse con usted para ser la futura Señora Andley , la mujer mas rica de América...- Le explicaba Edward que se veía mas viejo y cansado debido a todo el estres que la simple enfermera le había traído

\- Es que debe ser un error! Mi Tía Abuela no pudo haber participado en esto ! o debió estar amenazada ... ella no pudo haber llegado a tanto! Y usted es un criminal!

\- Bueno Señor William ... Créame que mi situación es muy complicada! Ya tengo el ojo de la ley encima mio gracias a ese duque ... si yo hubiera sabido que esa niña tenia tales influencias jamas me habría metido en esto ... Puede demandarme si desea ... una raya al tigre no hará diferencia ... pero como ve , tengo documentos firmados y testigos en mi oficina que abalaran que esas tres mujeres estaban totalmente consientes en lo que hacían ... Señor Andley , el gobierno me protege ... yo colaboro con usted y usted me deja en paz a mi ... trato? ...- le dijo el hombre estirándole la mano

Albert se levanto del asiento con una mirada llena de rencor hacia el anciano que hipocritamente le estiraba el brazo ...- Limpie su consciencia Señor Edward ... colabore usted con las autoridades ... yo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí ...- Termino por decirle Albert para darse la vuelta y retirarse de aquel lugar.

\- Como te sientes ? ... - Le pregunto el cariñosamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por su mejilla

\- Mucho mejor , creo que ya asimile las cosas ... tu apoyo ha significado tanto para mi ...- Le respondió ella abrazándose a su cuerpo ...- Que ruido es ese ? ...- Pregunto la rubia debido a los gritos , bocinas de autos y campanas de iglesia resonando fuertemente

\- La guerra acabo pecosa...

\- Oh Dios mio! Y recién me lo dices Terry!? ...- Dijo ella levantándose de la cama estrepitosamente para abrir la ventana , cuando la rubia pudo divisar el exterior observo grandes bandadas de palomas volar por los alrededores , el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y las campanas de las iglesias no dejaban se sonar

\- Estaba mas interesado en tu estado de animo ... Le dijo el acercandose por su espalda mientras cubría el cuerpo de su esposa con una sabana , Candy enrojeció furiosamente al percatarse que se había levantado desnuda cubierta solamente por sus pequeñas bragas

\- Me encanta verte desnuda , pero eso es algo solamente para mi ...- Le dijo el castaño abrazándola por la espalda

\- Quien podría verme ? Las palomas?

\- No estoy dispuesto a compartir ese placer con ningún ser vivo ...- Le dijo su esposo empezando a morder el lóbulo de su oreja

\- Terry ... deberíamos salir a la plaza ...- Candy no pudo terminar la frase , su esposo empezaba con aquel ritual tortuoso de placer , besandole el cuello y escabullendo una de sus manos para perderse dentro de su ropa interior

\- Tu error pecosa fue haberte levantado indecentemente ... ahora tendrás que pagar por tu mala educación ...-Le susurro el castaño atrapando sus labios

Candy volteo rapidamente para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo , Terry se sorprendió al sentirla tan dispuesta y urgente de que el la tomara , sus gemidos ahogados en su garganta lo volvían loco y las uñas de ella enterrándose ligeramente en su espalda lo hacían desenvolver sus instintos mas pasionales. Ella se aprisionaba contra su torso desnudo , le mordia los labios y acariciaba sus delicadas piernas contra las largas y fuerte piernas de el . Terry estaba extasiado de placer al verla tan excitada hasta que una frase de boca de ella lo hizo perder el control

\- Tómame ya Terry! No puedo mas! ...- Fue la frase que soltó ella mordiéndose el labio y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Las pupilas del castaño se oscurecieron y su ritmo cardíaco llego al tope , ni en sus mas locos y eróticos sueños había imaginado que alguna vez ella le haría una petición como esa

Terry tomo la diminuta prenda interior que cubría la intimidad de la muchacha y con un movimiento rápido desgarro la prenda rompiéndola hasta que esta cayo al suelo , tomo a su esposa entre los brazos arrinconandola contra la pared con cada pierna de ella en una de sus caderas para sumergirse en su cuerpo.

Candy se aferro al torso de su esposo y disfruto de cada embestida que el daba , su deseo por el era tan fuerte que amaba que el la tomara en cualquier forma y lugar , Terry la besaba en los labios mordía su cuello y tomaba uno de sus senos con la boca , la probaba a placer mientras no se cansaba de embestirla un numero incontable de veces.

Emilia Elroy estaba en pánico , estaba sola y la oscuridad aterradora que se había apoderado de su vida fue el punto de quiebre para la anciana, sollozaba de dolor y de miedo, Donde estaba Albert? Que era lo que había pasado ? Por que nadie estaba con ella? Cuantos días llevaba en ese hospital?. Las palabras de doctor dandole la noticia de que habia perdido la vista por un derrame seguían resonando en su cabeza , lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos en aquella oscuridad infernal

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso al su medico junto a unos pasos mas de otros acompañantes.

\- Albert ? Archie? ...- Pregunto la mujer con voz quebradiza

\- No Señora Elroy , han venido conmigo el Señor Samer jefe de la policía junto al abogado del Duque de Grachester

Emilia comenzó a temblar , la palabra policía abría las puertas de sus peores pesadillas , Donde demonios estaban metidos sus sobrinos? Ellos no permitirían por nada del mundo que estos crueles hombres de aprovecharan de una pobre anciana

\- Policía? Doctor! Por favor soy una pobre anciana que ha quedado ciega ... por que me hacen esto? No deseo atender a nadie ...- Dijo la mujer entre lagrimas

\- Señora entiendo su condición de salud ... pero usted no tiene porque atenderme ... desde ahora usted no puede ejercer ningún derecho por estar involucrada en el intento de homicidio de la Señorita Candice White Andley

\- De que me esta hablando Por Dios? ... Doctor por favor que se retiren estos hombres , tengo que aguantar estos insultos? Como osan acusarme de que yo le haría daño a mi propia sobrina?

\- Señora Elroy a mi no tendrá que darme ninguna explicación , guárdelas para el juez , debido a su estado de salud no podrá ser llevada con nosotros por el momento, pero una vez que los médicos le den de alta usted tendrá que presentarse en detencion , un policía resguardara su habitación

\- Me tratan como una criminal! Que va ser de mi en una cárcel ciega? Mi familia no lo permitirá! Usted terminara desempleado y tras las rejas ! Esto es inaudito! No diré nada hasta que el abogado de los Andley y mi sobrino William estén presentes , ahora váyanse!

\- Ya nos retiramos Señora , pero queda advertida que a partir de ahora usted ha sido detenida y se encuentra bajo vigilancia policial , Con permiso ...- Dijo el jefe de policía retirándose junto con los otros hombres.

\- Doctor por favor dígale a mi sobrino Albert y Archie que vengan inmediatamente

\- Si Señora , Con permiso

Emilia Elroy sucumbía en el miedo , pero sabia que la influencia de su familia era poderosa , no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el destino de Sara y de Annie , ella sabia que gracias a su condición de salud y a su edad podría salir librada , solo bastaba darle una buena suma de dinero al juez que llevaría el caso.

\- Vas a acabar conmigo ... - Dijo la voz enronquecida de Terry una vez que desplomado y agitado caía en la cama , mientras Candy sentada a ahorcajadas sobre el repartía besos en su cuello.

\- Quien eres? Y que le hiciste a mi Tarzan con pecas ?...- Dijo el castaño riendo suavemente

\- Terry! ...- Le regaño la rubia dándole otro pequeño golpe en el brazo , que ya se había convertido en el área preferida de Candy para golpearlo

\- Estoy molestado amor! Me hace muy feliz que seas así de libre conmigo ...- Le dijo su esposo atrayendo el suave cuerpo de Candy para abrazarlo

\- Bueno ... tu tampoco te has medido mucho que digamos ... o tengo que mencionarte el triste final de mi pobre ropa interior?

Terry sonrió con malicia , le encantaba que en esos momentos Candy se hiciera la ofendida pero sabia a la perfección de que la joven había disfrutado bastante de aquel arranque pasional

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación llamo la atención de la pareja , Terry se levanto de la cama con molestia y enfundo en su bata para atender a aquella persona que estaba interrumpiendo su privacidad con su pecosa

\- Perdone que lo disculpe Señor , pero ha venido a verlo un Sargento del ejercito Italiano , trae noticias sobre su padre y sobre su pronto viaje , lo esta esperando en la sala Señor ...

\- Esta bien , Gracias , ahora bajo a atenderlo ...- Respondió el actor con ojos de preocupación

\- Archie ya les dio la noticia? ... - Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa a sus padres que estaban atónitos de verla feliz en tales circunstancias de su vida

\- Archiebal? No cariño , no lo hemos visto ... que noticia? ...- Pregunto su madre

\- El me ha dado su palabra de matrimonio mama! Asumió que mi accidente es su responsabilidad y cumplirá con cuidarme por siempre ...- Dijo la morena con mirada ensoñadora mirando hacia el blanco techo de la habitación...

\- Annie , hija ... no creo que eso sea una buena idea ...- Dijo el Señor Birtter con voz delicada

\- Que me estas hablando papa? no te das cuenta que por su culpa pasare el resto de mi vida postrada en una cama? o en una silla? ...- Le grito la morena a su padre con ojos de odio

De pronto un fuerte golpe azoto la puerta abriéndola de un tirón , Los ojos enardecidos y oscuros de Archie habían entrado a la habitación dejando con la boca abierta a los habitantes de esta

\- Archie! Pero que pasa? ...- Le pregunto la morena asombrada ante su despliegue de energía

\- Que educación es esa Archibald? ...- Pregunto la Señora Britter

\- Me imagino que Annie ya les habrá dado la noticia verdad ? ... - pregunto el joven con voz calmada pero con los ojos fríos

\- Así es , y me parece lo correcto! Usted le debe lealtad a mi hija que a dado todo por usted ...- Le respondió la mujer

\- Lealtad? Dime Annie ... tu sabes lo que significa Lealtad?

\- Que? ...- Respondió la joven nerviosa

\- Alguna vez te enseñaron a ser leal a los demás? Como a Candy por ejemplo? Que sabe dar todo de si por los demás , que sacrifica su propia felicidad por el bien de otros? Dime Annie? Tu conoces esa clase de bondad?

\- A que viene esto Archibald? ...- Pregunto el Señor Britter muy enojado

\- Ahhh tampoco les has contado a tus padres el amor que sientes por tu mejor amiga , tu hermana Candy?

\- Archie basta por favor ...- Rogaba la morena con lagrimas en los ojos ...- Por que me dices esto? Por que hablas de ella sabiendo que me duele mucho!?

\- Te duele tanto Annie , que buscaste la forma de desacerté de ella no es así? Te pusiste de acuerdo con la víbora de Sara Leagan y Emilia Elroy

\- De que demonios esta acusando a mi hija? No le voy a permitir que le hable así! ...- Rugió el Señor Britter mientras su mujer abrazaba a Annie que lloraba sin cesar

\- Hasta aquí llego mi relación con ustedes Señores Britter , con mi aprobación no contaran mas ... y esta demás decirte Annie Britter que me veas como un nuevo enemigo , que llegara hasta las ultimas hasta que ustedes tres paguen todo el mal que le han hecho!

Archie salio de la habitación dejando a los Britter atónitos ante tal despliegue de ira , mientras Annie gritaba y lo llamaba desesperadamente , casi había tocado su sueño pero este se había destruido en cuestión de horas , la morena maldecía el haberse dejado llevar por sus celos , que seria de ella ahora? La vergüenza que caería sobre su familia , la humillación , todo se había terminado y la joven morena paso a perder el conocimiento cuando con terror observo que tres hombres entraban a la habitación para dar a conocer la acusación que caía sobre ella.

\- Muchas Gracias por sus atenciones Teniente ...- Le dijo Terry al hombre del ejercito que había ido a visitarlo

\- De nada Señor , estamos para servirlo , cuando estén listo esperare su carta ...- Dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza y retirándose de la residencia

Terry subió las escaleras para encaminarse a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy , al entrar observo con deleite a su esposa sentada en el gran tocador blanco cepillando su largo cabello dorado aun húmedo por el baño que había tomado

\- Quien vino Terry? ...- Le pregunto ella mirándolo a través del espejo

\- Vinieron de parte del ejercito Italiano con la noticia de que en una semana una embarcación militar zarpara a América , en ella podemos regresar tranquilamente ...

\- Y que respondiste?

\- Nada ... que primero tendría que discutirlo con mi esposa ...- Dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando asiento a su lado , en el largo taburete del tocador

\- Vaya ... si que me ha tocado un esposo muy considerado ,... Gracias - Les respondió con una tierna sonrisa

\- Y que opinas pecosa ... estas lista para volver?

Candy callo por unos segundos , sosteniendo la mirada de Terry en sus pupilas verdes , miles de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados se le agolpaban en el pecho , tomo aire y levantando la quijada dijo

\- Si Terry ... Es hora de enfrentar a todos

Continuara

SIIII PERDÓN CAPITULO CHIQUITO LO SE =(

PERO POR LO MENOS QUERÍA DEJARLES ALGO DE ADELANTO , SIGO CON FULL TRABAJO!

Que tengan una linda semana

Besos


	17. Chapter 17

\- Como que escapo? ...- Rugio el hombre con ojos asesinos

\- Lo Lamento Señor , todo es un coas debido a lo sucedido con la Señora Leagan , no nos dimos cuenta en que momento salio de su habitación ...- Explicaba el mayordomo de los Leagan avergonzado

\- Son un montón de buenos para nada! Como se les puede escapar una chiquilla de 19 años? Tengo un montón de ineptos trabajando para mi! Vayan a buscarla! Rápido! ...- Mando el Señor Leagan intentando calmar su agitación.

Eliza Leagan al llegar a su habitación, con gran velocidad hizo una maleta , en sus planes no estaba abandonar los Estados Unidos y mucho menos dejar la vida de lujos para trabajar en una granja , la joven pelirroja había tomado una buena cantidad de dinero de la caja fuerte de su madre , la joven no le temía a la ley pues sabia que no existía prueba alguna sobre su participación en el atentado contra Candy , la pelirroja llego a la estación , compro un boleto hacia Nueva York y se embarco en el siguiente tren , camuflando su rostro y cabellos bajo un sombrero y gafas de sol , Eliza Legan abandono Chicago.

\- Señora Leagan , la situación es mas complicada de lo que parece ...- Dijo su abogado frotándose el cuello ...- Creo que lo mejor es que se declare culpable y pida compadecencia

\- Esta usted loco? Jamas podría declararme culpable! sabe en el escándalo tan tormentoso que se vería involucrada mi familia?

\- Señora Leagan por favor comprenda , estamos hablando de un juicio contra un Duque! No es con una persona natural como usted! Varias asociaciones y jueces estarán de su lado , tal vez la Señorita Andley se compadezca y podrán darle una sentencia mínima

\- Quiere decir que tendré que pasar un tiempo en la cárcel ? ...- Pregunto la mujer poniéndose pálida

\- Bueno Señora Legan en el mejor de los casos , podrían darle 5 años ...

\- No ... no es posible! Usted es un abogado mediocre! Vayase de aquí! Contratare a otro abogado! ...- Grito la mujer desesperada

\- Como usted desee señora , pero cualquier abogado que contrate le dirá lo mismo , que tenga suerte ...- Le dijo el hombre muy serio y poniéndose de pie

\- Vayase ya! No lo necesito! ...- Termino por gritar la mujer temblorosa.

Los britter se habían quedado en silencio , las palabras dichas por el jefe de policía seguían zumbando en los oídos de ambos , Annie no había vuelto en si después de haber perdido el conocimiento por lo tanto sus padres tuvieron que recibir la noticia por ella.

\- Esto debe ser un error , una broma de mal gusto , una venganza de esa tal Candy que siempre envidio la elegancia de Annie ...- Murmuro la mujer rompiendo al fin el incomodo y frió silencio

\- No ... te equivocas ... yo se quien es el Señor Edward y se a lo que se dedica ... - Respondió el Señor Britter con la mirada perdida

\- Pero que estas suponiendo? Que Annie realmente tuvo algo que ver?

\- Era su firma por Dios! No viste el documento?

-Eso lo pudo haber copiado cualquiera!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon los quejidos de Annie intentando despertar , la morena abrió los ojos y estos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver las caras de terror de sus padres

\- Annie ... Sera mejor que nos digas la verdad ...- Dijo el Señor Britter con mirada fría

\- Basta ya! No permitiré que atormentes a mi hija! Ella es inocente! ...- Grito la mujer...- Annie ,cariño, verdad que todo se trata de una equivocación? ...- Le pregunto la mujer temblorosa y con voz suave a su hija.

La morena se quedo en silencio , intentando con poco éxito refrenar el miedo , sus ojos estaban dilatados de temor y la palidez era absoluta en todo su cuerpo , sus manos frías y temblorosas hicieron que el Señor Britter sospechara lo peor

\- Annie por favor , dino algo ...- Suplico su madre

\- Fue por su culpa que Archie cancelo nuestro compromiso! Por que el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella! Estaba desesperada!...- Grito Annie desgarradoramente

Sus padres palidecieron y la Señora Britter paso a desmayarse estrepitosamente en el suelo , el Señor Britter no reaccionaba , una enfermera entro a la habitación a atender a la pobre mujer que yacía en el suelo , el padre de Annie salio de la habitación mientras la joven le rogaba que no la dejara , el Señor Britter se topo con dos policías fuera de la habitación de su hija para evitar de que sus familiares pudieran llevársela a otro lado para esconderla , el hombre agacho la cabeza avergonzado , humillado y decepcionado. Aquella niña que desde pequeña se atrevió a tanto por tomar el destino de otros , como no se dio cuenta? como no pudo corregir esa avaricia y envidia? El pobre hombre solo pudo recordar a esa pequeña rubia de verdes ojos , como se arrepentía ...

Paso una semana , entre escándalos y vergüenza , Debido a la condición de salud de Emilia Elroy y de Annie Britter ambas mujeres fueron recluidas en departamentos cerca a la estación policial , sus enfermeras las atenderían hasta el día del juicio , Solo el abogado de los Granchester sabia que en menos de dos semanas la Señora Granchester llegaría a los Estados Unidos y esa seria su estocada final para salir triunfantes.

Albert había caído en una severa depresion , el abogado de los Andley se encargaría de llevar el caso de su tía , pero el joven magnate había sido muy severo con el , dejandole en claro que si su tía era realmente culpable no intentara sobornar jueces o apelar. Si Emilia Elroy realmente había participado de tal atrocidad el dejaría que la justicia se hiciera cargo de ella sin ninguna clase de consentimiento por ser una Andley.

Albert se había metido de lleno a los negocios , trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche para no pensar en toda la desgracia que había caído sobre ellos , el no saber nada de Candy lo estaba matando , ningún oficial le daba noticias sobre la enfermera , ningún hospital y mucho menos ninguna morgue , no sabia nada sobre Terry y siempre que le escribía al Duque este solo le decía que también estaba investigando sobre el paradero de la pareja.

Era un Jueves por la mañana y el joven millonario se encontraba en su despacho de la Mansion Andley , revisando algunos documentos bancarios cuando George interrumpió en su oficina con el rostro muy pálido.

\- Señor ha venido una señorita, a buscar a la Señorita Candy , dice que es enfermera y trabajo junto con ella en Francia.

\- La hiciste pasar? ...- Pregunto el joven atónito

\- Si , Señor , esta en la sala...

Albert se levanto como un resorte de su asiento y corrió escaleras abajo hasta legar a la sala , una vez que entro a esta se quedo estático ante la bella pelirroja que estaba sentada en el gran sillón con cara nerviosa

\- Eh... Señor Andley , mucho gusto ... Mi nombre es Jennifer , disculpe que venga a importunarlo

\- No es ninguna molestia por favor! Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido ...- Le dijo el amablemente mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a ella

\- Bueno yo ... Vine a buscar a Candy ... ella me dio su dirección cuando nos separamos en Lyon , escribí unas cartas pero no recibí respuesta ... y me preocupe , es por eso que estoy aquí ...- Explico a joven un poco nerviosa pues aquel guapo rubio la intimidaba un poco.

\- Por favor , cuéntame todo sobre Candy ... nosotros no ... - Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire ...- Nosotros no tenemos noticias de ella ... desde Lyon

\- Oh Dios mio ...- Dijo la pelirroja tapándose la boca con una de sus manos y con ojos acongojados ...- Pero como? Los siento mucho Señor William ... pero ...pero estoy segura de que ella debe de estar bien , el Teniente Granchester cuidaba de ella celosamente

\- Todos estamos rogando que así sea ... Como lograste llegar a América?

\- Me ofrecí como enfermera en un navío militar , así accedieron en traerme ... a mi y a unas compañeros mas

\- Ojala Candy hubiera estado con ustedes , así ya la hubiéramos tenido con nosotros ...- Dijo el rubio un poco molesto

\- Oh ... no señor William ... no se imagina la clase de horrores que tuvimos que atravesar para llegar aquí ... nuestro grupo era de 11 personas ... solo ... solo logramos regresar 3 ...- Dijo la joven con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas

\- Lo siento mucho , no era mi intensión hacerte sentir triste ...- Le dijo el rubio con el corazón afligido por esos bellos ojos con lagrimas

\- No se preocupe Señor William ...

\- Por favor llámame Albert ... y si no te quito mucho tiempo ... Jennifer ... me gustaría mucho poder invitarte a almorzar y conversar sobre los días que estuvieron en Francia , aceptas? ...- Le pregunto el joven impulsado por un gran afecto hacia la pelirroja que la veía como una joven valiente y fuerte que había acompañado a Candy en aquellos terribles días

La joven se había quedado muy sorprendida, nunca imagino que algún día ella terminaría compartiendo el almuerzo con un hombre tan importante como los William Albert Andley

\- Si Albert ... Gracias ...- Le respondió ella dibujandole una linda sonrisa

\- Pecosa tienes que comer algo ...- Le dijo Terry al ver que su esposa no podía probar bocado alguno desde la noche anterior

\- No puedo ... Por favor amor llévate ese plato de aquí o vomitare ...- Le dijo la rubia tapándose la boca con una de sus manos

\- Me preocupas Candy , vas a enfermarte ...

\- Es el viaje... en unos días me acostumbrare y podre comer normalmente ya veras ...- Le dijo ella para tranquilizarlo

\- Siempre has sido de marearte en los barcos pecosa?

\- No ...- Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente y entendiendo lo que su mirada realmente quería decir...- Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso Terry

\- Pero si lo fuera , entonces si me preocuparía mucho que no comas nada...- Le dijo el cariñosamente acomodando unos de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja.

\- Te prometo que a penas me sienta mejor comeré ...- Le respondido ella dulcemente ...- Ahora podemos descansar un poco? Tengo mucho sueño

El viaje era largo y pesado , ambos jóvenes compartían un pequeño camarote , se alimentaban de comida enlatada y viajaban en un buque de carga que no estaba apto para viajes turistas con las comodidades que estos ofrecen.

Para Terry y Candy todos estos detalles eran lo de menos , ambos iban demasiado tranquilos sabiendo que su viaje seria tranquilo y seguro hasta llegar a América. Habia caído la noche y la pareja se dispuso a dar una pequeña caminata por la cubierta , el aire era muy frió y su esposo la rodeaba fuertemente con el brazo

\- No se que haré ...- Dijo de pronto Candy en medio del silencio derramando un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas

\- A que te refieres? ...- Le pregunto su esposo observándola y sorprendido ante el cambio de humor de la joven

\- Como voy a afrontarlas Terry? ... Como voy a pedir que encierren por muchos años a la Tia Abuela ... Eso destruirá a Albert , ella es como una madre para el

\- Albert tiene principios , si esa mujer realmente quiso hacerte daño , el estará de acuerdo en que haga justicia ...

\- No es tan sencillo Terry ... Yo no se si pueda ... Dios mio Terry , yo nunca he hecho esto ...- Dijo la joven aterrado y llorando pesadamente

\- Y que Candy? Entonces si esta bien que hayan querido matarte? Hay que dejarlo así? ... Por Dios! No puedes tener compasión por ellas!

\- Y tu crees que no lo intento Terry? Hago todo lo que puedo por no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos! ... pero ...es tan difícil! ...- Dijo ella muy pálida y tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos

\- Candy! ...- Grito el joven al ver a su esposa desvanecerse ante el

Caminaba de un extremo de la habitación a otro , si el suelo hubiera sido de arena tal ves este ya seria un túnel de su andar , Terry estaba nervioso con los brazos cruzados por su espalda , un medico de la tripulación estaba revisando a Candy después del desmayo.

\- Señor Granchester? ...- Lo llamo el doctor una vez que este hubiera salido de la habitación

\- Doctor! Como esta mi esposa? ...- Pregunto el joven alarmado

\- Ella esta bien Señor , debido a que no ha comido se encuentra débil , Tal vez no debería ser yo el que se lo diga pero tengo la sospecha en que pueda estar embarazada ... si ese es el caso , su esposa tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto , se esta recuperando de una anemia y debe fortalecerse.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos ante la sospecha del medico , una mezcla entre felicidad y terror se apoderaron de el , Imaginarse a Candy embarazada de un hijo suyo era uno de los sueños mas anhelados del joven y de tan solo imaginar que la vida de ambos corriera peligro era una situación que lo ponía en la prueba mas dura de sus 22 años de vida.

\- Que debo hacer doctor? Como estaremos seguro de su embarazo?

\- Lamentablemente no cuento con el material necesario para realizarle una prueba de sangre , tendrá que tomar los cuidados necesarios y una vez que lleguen a América ir al hospital mas cercano.

\- Esta bien Doctor , muchas gracias ... ella lo sabe?

\- Si ... se lo comente ... pero algo mas Señor Grachester ... por seguridad su esposa no debe someterse al estress o a impresiones fuertes ... podría perder al bebe ...

Terry bajo la mirada , las ultimas palabras del medico había sido como una fuerte puñalada en su corazón

\- No se preocupes Señor Granchester , muchas parejas atraviesan por esto , mientras ella lo tenga a usted a su lado vera que todo ira bien , recuerde que su esposa es joven y de un espíritu fuerte

\- Gracias Doctor , haremos todo lo que usted nos indique

\- Muy bien , debe alimentarse , eso es lo primero ... y no dude en llamarme por si me necesitan

El galeno se retiro tranquilamente dándole una sonrisa de aliento al joven futuro padre , Terry tomo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones , tenia que mostrar su mejor rostro a su pecosa.

\- Hola ...- Saludo ella con voz baja y con un semblante pálido pero acompañado de una tierna sonrisa

\- Hola Pecosa ...- Le respondió el devolviendole la misma sonrisa y acercándose a ella

Terry se sentó en la cama y acaricio cariñosamente el rostro de la rubia , se acerco a su rostro y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

\- Hablaste con el doctor? ...- Pregunto ella con voz tímida

\- Si ... Y si sus sospechas son ciertas seré el hombre mas afortunado y dichoso del mundo ... Tenerte a ti y que tu Candice White me hayas dado un hijo es una felicidad indescriptible.

\- Te amo tanto Terry ... Y moriría de dolor si llegara a pasarle algo ... - Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y tocando su vientre

\- No pasara! Yo estoy contigo y cuidare de ustedes dos con mi vida entera ... Así tengamos que dejar a esas arpías libres no me importa ... tu y el bebe son lo único que me importan en esta vida pecosa...- Le dijo el castaño abrazándola fuertemente e intentando retener las lagrimas que también lo amenazaban.

Ambas almas se cerraron en fuerte abrazo , albergando el amor por aquella posible pequeña vida que habían creado juntos, a pesar del dolor y la tempestad de los problemas y la maldad de los seres que los rodeaban , una nueva esperanza , una nueva luz nacía para aquellos jóvenes.

Eliza Leagan por fin había llegado a su destino , sabia que no podía quedarse en Nueva York por mucho tiempo ya que su padre pondría a todos sus contactos en su búsqueda , la joven se refugio en un hotel de baja categoría para no ser encontrada mientras planeaba la forma de poder viajar a Europa , La joven pelirroja contaba con la amistad de una amiga Francesa que seguramente le daría cabida y así ella podría iniciar una nueva vida , lejos de los Andley , de su padre y con nuevas posibilidades de encontrar un marido rico y con poder

Eliza como varias jovencitas de clase alta no asistían a la universidad o tenia pretensiones de llevar carrera alguna , solamente se preparaba para ser una dama de sociedad y así conseguir un buen partido. La pelirroja sabia por los diarios y celebraciones que la guerra al fin había terminado , pero no tenia la menor idea de los problemas políticos , pobreza y peligros que estaban afrontando varios países Europeos después de la guerra.

La joven había decidido que mañana temprano iría al puerto para buscar la forma de llegar a Francia lo mas rápido posible , le escribiría un telegrama a su amiga para pedirle su ayuda y refugio.

Eleonor Baker abrió los ojos como dos faroles , se llevo una mano a la boca e intento con todas sus fuerzas retener un grito , Una carta de Terry anunciándole que se encontraba sano y salvo , casado con Candy , ayudado por su padre y en camino a Estados Unidos en un Buque militar habían sido el detonante de varias emociones para el pobre corazón de la actriz.

La carta de su hijo pedía total discreción y que se comunicara lo mas pronto posible con su abogado para que este estuviera al tanto de la llegada de los Granchester en una semana , la pareja desembarcaría en Nueva York y llegarían a la casa de Eleonor

La hermosa actriz no podía estar mas que contenta , se levanto de su taburete afelpado para prácticamente dar pequeños brincos de emoción , sus maravillosos ojos azul verdoso como los de Terry lagrimeaban sin cesar y unas ganas inmensas de ir donde las Marlow y refregarles la carta de su hijo en sus caras le había cruzado por la mente , pero la bella mujer era sensata y con clase , por lo tanto se dispuso a escribirle una carta al Duque de Granchester para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su hijo.

Continuara ...

Lo se chicas capitulo corto otra vez , pero continuare

Gracias por sus reviews! las tengo muy presentes a todas!


	18. Chapter 18

\- Señorita , no hay ninguna embarcación comercial con destino a Europa

\- Pero la guerra ya ha terminado! Que clase de vagos son ustedes? Yo necesito viajar a Europa con carácter de urgencia! ...- Grito la pelirroja al encargado del puerto cubierta por una pañoleta y gafas de sol

\- Señorita ya le dije que no hay embarcaciones comerciales hasta nuevo aviso , informece mas y lea los periódicos! Nadie en su sano juicio quiere ir Europa! ...- Le grito el hombre bajando su ventanilla y dejando a la muchacha ardiendo de rabia.

Eliza se dio la vuelta furiosa , jamas en su vida un muerto de hambre, como ella solía llamarlos, le había hablado de esa manera , que es lo que haria ahora? Necesitaba salir de Nueva York o su padre la encontraría en cualquier momento

\- Tsss Señorita ...- Fue el llamado de un hombre barbudo y con aspecto algo andrajoso

Eliza lo miro con ojos de asco y levantando el mentón siguió su camino hasta que unas palabras dichas por aquel individuo hicieron a la pelirroja detener su andar.

\- Yo conozco a alguien que puede llevarla a Europa ...- Fue la frase que el hombre le dijo

\- Acaban de decirme que no hay barcos! ...- le respondió ella con desdén

\- Barcos comerciales de pasajeros Señorita ... pero al capitán que yo conozco esta encargado de mandar alimentos a Europa , el podría llevarla ... claro que no sera gratis

\- Ni loca ... no tengo idea de quienes son ustedes ...

\- Como guste ... pero tenga en cuenta que ningún barco saldrá a Europa hasta dentro de 6 meses

Eliza se quedo fría , 6 meses era demasiado tiempo y para entonces su padre ya la tendría en México trabajando como una sirvienta , Sabia que era muy arriesgado confiar es desconocidos , pero la joven pelirroja estaba decidida llegar a París cuanto antes

\- Muy bien ... Lleveme entonces a conocer al tal capitán ese ...- Le dijo la joven malhumorada.

Habían transcurrido algunos días a bordo y la pareja se encontraba de muy buen humor , milagrosamente el apetito y la felicidad de Candy habían regresado desde el instante que supo que podía llevar una pequeña vida en su interior. La responsabilidad y la nueva esperanza de ser una familia pronto había llenado sus días de ilusión y nuevos retos. Muy atrás habían quedado los negros pensamientos sobre el destino de aquellas tres detestables mujeres.

\- Me alegra que hayas comido todo pecosa ...- Le dijo su esposo retirando la fuente de comida de la cama

\- Ya me siento mucho mejor , Terry ya podre salir a dar una caminata por el barco? Estar encerrada aquí me esta asfixiando

\- Le diré al doctor que venga a verte y si esta de acuerdo no me opondré a que salgamos a dar un paseo por este lúgubre barco

\- A mi me parece un barco sensacional del solo hecho de saber que estoy aquí contigo ...- Le dijo ella tomando por sorpresa al castaño

\- Para mi cualquier ratonera o cueva es el lugar perfecto mientras tu estés en el ...- Le respondo Terry acercándose para darle un beso largo y suave , aquel contacto se hizo mas urgente y las caricias aumentaron su intensidad ...- Debo detenerme pecosa , el medico dijo que nada ... hasta que este fuera de peligro

\- Exageran ...- Respondió la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Nada es exageración Candy ... Te prometo que cuando estés recuperada ...- El joven no dijo mas ya que sus ojos azules le habían mandando directamente el mensaje a la rubia lo cual la hizo enrojecer furiosamente

\- Eres un descarado Terruce Granchester ...- Dijo ella intentando sonar ofendida

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo dejar aquel juego de seducción que siempre solían tener , Terry se levanto de la cama para recibir al visitante

\- Buenas Tardes Señor Granchester , vine a ver a su esposa

\- Doctor! Gracias por venir! Justo estaba por ir a buscarlo , pase por favor ...- Lo recibió el joven con una gran sonrisa

\- Buenos Días Señora Granchester , como ha estado? He oído que se ha estado alimentando mucho mejor y que esta de muy buen humor ...- Le dijo el hombre mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia

\- Asi es doctor , no se porque pero me siento mucho mas fuerte ...

\- Eso es muy bueno Señora , es la fuerza natural que despierta en cada mujer cuando sabe que sera madre ... les tengo una buena noticia , el día de ayer pasamos junto a un barco mercante el cual nos dio algunos utensilios médicos y de cocina , así que tengo los instrumentos necesarios para realizarle un examen de sangre para confirmar su embarazo

\- En serio? ...- Dijo la rubia muy emocionada ...- Muchas Gracias , no sabe lo desesperados que estamos por saberlo

\- Muy bien , es ese caso le extraeré una muestra de sangre y en un par de horas tendremos los resultados ...- Dijo el galeno extrayendo una jeringa de su bolso medico.

La pareja casi no respiro ni emitió sonido alguno mientras el medico extraía la muestra del cuerpo de Candy , solo en una horas sabrían si serian padres , Candy había visto ese procedimiento un millón de veces , pero en aquel momento le parecía la actividad mas espectacular que había presenciado jamas.

El medico se retiro de la habitación sonriendo ante las caras expectantes de la pareja , luego de haber cerrado la puerta hubo un largo silencio , cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos , tal vez su vida cambiaría mucho en las siguientes horas ...

\- Bueno pecosa ya oíste ... estas mucho mejor y podremos salir a dar una vuelta para despejarnos ... creo que ambos lo necesitamos ...- Le dijo el con una bella sonrisa.

\- Quiero ver a mi sobrino! ...- Grito la anciana desesperada

\- Lo lamento Señora, el solo ha puesto al abogado de los Andley ... pero no desea verla ...

\- Como puede hacerme esto? A mi! Que he sido como una madre para el! Todo por una huertana!

\- Señora por favor cálmese! Le transmitiré su mensaje al Señor William ... Con permiso ...- Le dijo George a la enardecida mujer que desesperada rogaba que Albert la sacara del problema al que se había metido

George bajo las escalera y salio del edifico en la entrada lo esperaba uno de los autos de los Andley

\- Como estas George? ...- Fue la pregunta de Albert que lo esperaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto

\- Mal Señor , esta desesperada por verlo , su enfermera me comento que no se alimenta correctamente y no tiene deseos de mejorar ... ya sabe por su nueva condición

Abert hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados , sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y su corazón , sabia que se tenia que hacer justicia pero para el joven rubio le era muy difícil enfrentar esta situación tratándose de su Tía Abuela , la mujer que lo había criado cuando sus padres fallecieron.

\- Que quiere que hagamos Señor? ... Va a subir a verla? ...- Pregunto el hombre con lastima al ver la cara pálida de su patrón

\- No George , la veré el día del juicio ... si el abogado hace un buen trabajo y logra que salga libre sera su suerte ... pero no intervendré para ayudarla ... se le procederá como a cualquier persona.

\- Usted no presentara cargos Señor?

\- No ... Creo que mi tía ya tuvo mucho con haberse quedado ciega ... ademas se que Candy nunca hubiera querido eso ... eso le corresponde a ella y a Terry ... si es que algún día vuelven por supuesto.

En otro departamento , unos tristes ojos azules llenos de lagrimas observaban por la ventana , su padre le había dado totalmente la espalda , su madre había caído enferma por su culpa , el hombre que amaba no deseaba verla ni en pintura y ahora prisionera de una silla de ruedas y sola con la compañía de una enfermera Annie Britter pasaba los días sola esperando el día del juicio.

\- Ni si quiera puedo quitarme la vida por mi misma ...- Pensaba en silencio la joven mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos ...- Te maldigo Eliza Leagan , como pude haber caído tan bajo? ... Candy ... Te apiadaras de esta mala amiga tuya?

\- Señorita , le traje sus medicamentos ...- Fue la voz de su enfermera tras ella

\- Por favor vete! No tomare nada!

\- Señorita son ordenes del medico

\- Para que? A caso me harán caminar otra vez? ... por favor retírate ... no tomare ni comeré nada!

La pobre enfermera se retiro de mal humor , la joven tenia un trato muy hostil hacia ella y esto ya estaba terminando con su paciencia pero no podía evitar sentir lastima por el estado tan grave de la chica , su soledad y por el juicio que tendría que afrontar.

\- Señor y Señora Granchester los felicito! El resultado dio positivo! ...- Les dijo el galeno a la pareja al verlos entrar a su oficina

Candy y Terry quedaron con las mandíbulas descuadradas y automáticamente la rubia se hecho a llorar de felicidad , Terry la abrazo fuertemente mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

\- Gracias Doctor es la mejor noticia que nos ha podido dar ...- Dijo Terry limpiandoise disimuladamente una lagrima que se le había escapado

Candy abrazo al medico de emoción y le dio las gracias muy efusiva , mientras sus bellos ojos esmeralda no dejaban de llorar

\- Ahora Señora Granchester , no debe dejar de alimentarse correctamente como lo ha estado haciendo en estos días y recuerde de no hacer esfuerzo , en los resultados su hemoglobina ya se encuentra estable la felicito mucho.

La pareja se retiro del pequeño consultorio estallando de alegría , un nuevo camino aun mas maravilloso los esperaba en la nueva vida que llevaría juntos cuando llegaran a América

\- Señores Granchester , buenas Noches , Que bueno que los veo ...- Saludo el capitán del barco que se había topado con ellos en uno de los pasillos

\- Buenas Noches Capitán , como ha estado?

\- Excelente , quería informarles que mañana estaremos arribando a América por la tarde , así que preparen su equipaje ,... que tengan buenas noches

\- Gracias Capitán, buenas noches ...- Se despidieron ambos y una pequeña sombra de temor apareció en los ojos de Candy

\- Candy por favor no te angusties! Te prometo que estarás bien ... si quieres podemos olvidar lo del juicio ...- Dijo Terry tomándola por los hombros

\- No Terry ... Antes pensaba diferente , pero ahora ... - Dijo bajando la mirada y tocando su vientre ...- Nuestro hijo me ha dado la fuerza y el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlas! No tendre compasion alguna , lo hago por nosotros y por nuestro hijo ...- Dijo la rubia seria

Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio su dorada cabellera ...- Y yo estaré con ustedes hasta el final pecosa ...- Le susurro al oído para después tomar sus labios entre los suyos y besarla delicadamente transmitiéndole todo su amor y confianza

\- Es demasiado dinero! ...- Grito Eliza muy molesta

\- Bueno Señorita , no es un barco comercial ... nos arriesgamos demasiado en llevar a un tripulante ... depende de usted ... zarpamos mañana por la tarde ... - Le dijo el capitán un hombre con aspecto rudo mientras encendía un cigarro

\- Esta bien ... pero no le pagare hasta haber llegado a Europa ... Mañana estaré aquí a las 3 de la tarde ...- Respondió Eliza altaneramente

\- No Señorita ... usted primero nos paga la mitad y termina dándonos la otra parte una vez llegando a puerto Europeo

\- Como quiera ... - Dijo ella levantando la nariz y retirándose del lugar

\- Vaya Vaya ... si que es toda una fierecilla ...- Dijo un marinero que había presenciado toda la escena sentado en un muro de la habitación

\- Jjajaja sera muy divertido verla sumisa una vez que estemos de viaje ...- Respondió el capitán dando una bocanada de humo

\- Nos divertimos bastante en este viaje ... - Dijo el marinero riendo entre dientes.

Por fin había llegado el dia y el buque Italiano estaba arribando a las costas de Nueva York , Candy muy enfundada en un abrigo y gabardinas se sostenía del brazo de su esposo mientras con ojos maravillados por fin veía a su preciada América aparecer en el horizonte.

\- Llegamos a casa pecosa ...- Le dijo Terry tomándola de la mano y sonriendole ...- A nuestra casa ...- Agrego dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- No me había gustado tanto volver a Estados Unidos como ahora

El barco anclo en el puerto y Terry se cubrió con unos lentes de soy y una gabardina , tomaron sus maletas y descendieron del barco , para suerte de la pareja el puerto estaba vació con solo algunos ayudante y marinos caminando por el lugar .

Una mujer miro a la pareja con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas , era imposible! La maldita huérfana había regresado a América viva , antes de lo previsto y con Terry rodeándola con un brazo ...- Pensaba Eliza Leagan tapada por un muro ...- Esto se pondrá aun peor , lo mejor sera dejar el país lo mas rápido posible ...- pensó la pelirroja mientras se perdía por el puerto silenciosamente.

Terry reconoció rapidamente al chófer de su madre que ya los esperaba estacionado cerca a la autopista , hizo subir a Candy con cuidado y se adentro al auto con ella , temeroso de que alguien lo reconociera. El auto tomo marcha hacia la mansion de la actriz que impaciente ya esperaba la llegada de la pareja.

Eleonor caminaba de un lado a otro , por momentos volvía a leer el telegrama de su hijo para confirmarse a si misma que no era un sueño y que pronto su primogénito y su esposa estarian en su casa , la servidumbre había preparado una cómoda habitación , una deliciosa comida y la casa se encontraba impecable con adornos de flores por todos lados.

La mujer dio un brinco de emoción al oír el auto paquearse en la entrada de su casa. Eleonor corrió hacia la salida y vio la figura alta y elegante de su hijo bajarse del auto , el muchacho estiro su mano y ayudo a Candy a bajarse junto con el

\- Terry! ... Grito la mujer con el corazón y el alma corriendo hacia el

\- Madre! ... - Dijo el castaño encerrando a la mujer en su abrazo

\- Dios mio! Estas aquí! Estas aquí! Terry hijo mio! ...- Decía la mujer entre lagrimas , paso seguido la actriz dejo los brazos de su hijo para abrazar a Candy tomando a la rubia por sorpresa ya que no imaginaba que la bella actriz la recordara

\- Candy querida! Que felicidad que este aquí! Bienvenida! ...- Le dijo tiernamente

\- Muchas Gracias Señora Baker! Me alegra mucho poder verla!

\- Yo debería darles una buena tunda a ustedes dos por haberse ido a tan terrible lugar! Pero no puedo enojarme! No podría estar mas feliz por ustedes!

\- Vamos madre , estuvimos bien en todo momento! Ya nos ves aquí sanos y completitos!

\- Solo debería culparme a mi Señora Baker ... Terry se arriesgo tanto al ir por mi ...- Dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco culpable

\- Nada de eso Candy! Los dos son culpable por igual! Pero me hace muy feliz de que por fin mi hijo haya dejado de ser un tonto ... Pero pasen por favor! Pronto servirán la cena

\- Gracias por tus alagos Eleonor ...- Dijo el castaño riendo

Durante toda la cena Terry y Candy le contaron a Eleonor todos los sucesos que había tenido que pasar para regresar a América , en como había sido su reencuentro por aquel avión enemigo , la huida del hospital , el soldado que había intentado matarla . el ataque al campamento , los ancianos que los refugiaron cuando caminaban en medio de la nada y su llegada a Italia . La bella actriz escuchaba las palabras de los jóvenes con ojos de terror y con el rostro muy pálido , pero luego sus facciones pasaron a gestos de alegría y de emoción cuando su hijo le contó sobre su boda en Roma y sobre el padre que los había casado

\- Es increíble que ese maravilloso cura aun se acuerde de nosotros ... - Dijo la actriz limpiándose las lagrimas cuando su hijo había terminado su relato ...- Me alegra que el los haya casado , se que el futuro de ustedes dos sera maravilloso ...- Dijo la mujer con un poco de nostalgia , recordando aquellas épocas maravillosas.

\- Bueno ... ahora sera el futuro de 3 Señora Baker ...- Dijo Candy con una linda sonrisa

Eleonor se quedo muda y un poco confundida hasta que el entendimiento llego a su cabeza como un rayo al ver los ojos de ilusión de la pareja , rapidamente se llevo las manos a la boca como queriendo ahogar un grito. La mujer se levanto de su asiento para correr hacia la rubia y abrazarla fuertemente

\- Gracias! Gracias mi querida hija! No sabes la alegría tan grande que me has dado ...- Decía la actriz rebosante de alegría

\- Hey Eleonor y yo que? Yo también colabore! ...- Dijo Terry

\- Terry! ...- Regaño Candy al muchacho

\- jajaja Claro que si hijo! Gracias y felicidades a ambos! Esto me pone tan contenta ... yo ... yo no pude ver a Terry crecer ...- Agrego Eleonor con ojos tristes

\- Pero a su nieto lo tendrá todo para usted Señora Baker!

\- Gracias Candy ...- Dijo la bella actriz limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que la habían invadido

\- Bueno estimadas damas es hora que vayamos a descansar ... Candy no duerme bien desde que salimos de Italia

\- Siempre tan protector querido hijo , me parece lo correcto ... ya mañana tendremos mas tiempo para conversar Candy ...

La pareja se despidió de la actriz y se encamino a su habitación , al día siguiente irían a un hospital a que Candy se hiciera algunos exámenes que había pedido el medico a bordo y Terry se pondría en contacto con su abogado para por fin enfrentar a las Marlow

Continuara ...

Chicas primero que todo! FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD (Tarde lo se ) pero espero de corazón que hayan tenido un bello día!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo , que espero que les agrade , ya nos estamos acercando al final

Las quiero mucho! y les deseo lo mejor a todas!

Para RGranchester , parece que no me conoces ... parece que recién me encuentras ... no lo se , pero he tomado muy mal tu review ...las chicas que leen mi historia saben lo que me esta costando continuar esta historia con las toneladas de trabajo que tengo y que siempre que pudo actualizo! ... apreciaría que uses una mejor forma para expresarte! Recuerda que aquí no nos pagan por escribir! lo hacemos por puro gusto y con las mejores intensiones! Suerte!


	19. Chapter 19

Observo aquella casa con molestia , una acidez se había apoderado de su estomago , mal humor y hasta un poco de repudio le producía estar parado frente a la puerta de la casa de las Marlow. Tenia todo planeado junto a su abogado , entraría , las enfrentaría y dejaría en claro que había vuelto a recuperar lo que le pertenecía a su esposa y a el.

Levanto el brazo y toco aquella gruesa y oscura puerta , escucho pasos al otro lado y la voz chillona de la mucama de las Marlow fue la que le dio la bienvenida. La joven quedo petrificada al verlo , lo creían muerto! La mucama se había quedado estática como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

\- Hola ... - Le dijo el joven molesto por la reacción de la mucama

\- Señor Granchester! ...- Atino a decir la joven tapándose la boca por el asombro

\- Vengo a ver a Susana y a su madre , están? ...- Pregunto el castaño con la mirada fría

\- Eh ... si ... si ...- Déjeme anunciarlo

\- Oh no! Eso no sera necesario ... deseo darle la sorpresa a Susana ...- Dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona

La mucama dudo por un momento , pero los ojos fríos del joven eran tan perturbadores que no se opuso , la joven se hizo a un lado y con miedo observo como ingresaba Terry y que atrás de el venia aquel Abogado que había visitado a las Marlow en los últimos meses , la mucama no era tonta y comprendía que la presencia de aquel hombre no era exactamente para darle buenas noticias a sus patronas.

Terry podía oír notas musicales procedentes del piano de la sala , sabia que era Susana tocando y que seguramente su madre estaría sentada en el sillón de a lado bordando algún mantel que después dejaba sin interés.

La música se detuvo y la Señora Marlow dejo caer su trabajo de costura al suelo al ver a aquel arrogante aristócrata entrar a su sala , ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio pálidas y estupefactas como si se tratara de un fantasma o una de sus peores pesadillas.

\- Te ... Terry! ... Murmuro Susana después de unos segundos temblando ante la mirada fría y hostil del castaño, que seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre , un poco mas delgado y el cabello un poco corto a lo que recordaba... - Terry ,cariño, has vuelto!

\- Señor Granchester ... Nosotras pensábamos que usted...- Dijo la voz de la Señora Marlow que se había puesto de pie con el rostro muy descompuesto por la impresión

\- Que estaba muerto ? Que los Alemanes me habían aniquilado ? ... Pues no queridas Damas , para mala suerte de ustedes , estoy aquí ... mas vivo que nunca ...- Respondió el mirándolas despectivamente

\- Terry como dices algo así? Ahora que has vuelto siento que vuelvo a vivir! No sabes como he sufrido por tu ausencia ...- Dijo Susana derramando lagrimas lo que hizo enardecer al joven actor

\- Señor Granchester , nosotras rezábamos todos los días por su regreso ... Ahora que usted esta aquí , por fin mi hija podrá vivir en paz y podrán casarse como debió ser desde un comienzo ...- Dijo la madre de Susana

\- Jajajajaja ...- Rio Terry escandalosamente dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta ...- Vaya Vaya Vaya , en verdad te felicito Susana , te subestime , eres mucho mejor actriz de lo que supuse ... y ya veo de donde heredaste el talento ...- Dijo Terry aun riendo y dirigiendo su mirada a la Señora Marlow

\- Que estas hablando Terry? Si es por lo del rescate , pensabamos que no tendrías oportunidad alguna ... entiéndenos , no sabíamos que hacer ... era una desicion tan dificil

\- Tan difícil que cuando mi abogado te dio la noticia , tu ya le tenias una respuesta al día siguiente ... no es así Susy?

\- Señor Granchester , esa fue mi culpa , yo alenté a mi hija en que apurara su decisión , ella estaba destruida ...

\- Claro y que mejor que calmar el sufrimiento con dinero y propiedades verdad? ... Señora Marlow usted sera mucho mas mayor que yo pero no soy estúpido , No se preocupen no vine a quitarles mucho tiempo , Señor Macaby por favor ...- Dijo el castaño refiriéndose a su abogado para que este hablara

\- Muy bien ...- Dijo el abogado acomodándose la corbata y sacando un documento para leerlo ...- Según lo estipulado en la herencia de mi cliente , la Señorita Susana Marlow tendría posecion de todos los bienes y fortuna del Señor Terruce Granchester en caso este llegara a fallecer en lugar de conflicto (Europa) , En caso mi cliente llegara a retornar con vida a los Estados Unidos de América este podrá reclamar todos sus bienes y fortuna de manera inmediata y sin restricciones... Asi que Señoras la herencia al nombre de la Señorita Marlow desde ahora es nulo.

\- Me parece perfecto Terry! Yo no necesito nada de eso ... solo me importa que este aquí a mi lado ...- Dijo Susana a penas el abogado había terminado de hablar

\- No te preocupes Susana , te extenderé un cheque mensual que cubra tus necesidades medicas ...

\- Como que me extenderás un cheque mensual? Terry! Eso suena terrible! Es como darle un sueldo a tu futura esposa!

\- Te equivocas Susana ... es darle un sueldo mensual a una ex compañera de Teatro que ahora le es imposible trabajar debido a que evito que yo tuviera un accidente , siempre te estaré agradecido por ese gesto y me asegurare de pagártelo toda la vida , con buenos médicos y terapia.

\- Qué estas hablando Terry? Estas cancelando nuestro compromiso? ...- Pregunto la joven con voz temblorosa

\- Así es Susy ... Pero no veo de que podría molestarte no es así? Tu ya habías decidido entregarme en las manos de los Alemanes sin pagar algún rescate o negociación ... Sin mencionar que solo te bastaron menos de 24 horas para reclamar tu herencia ... hagamos como que todo sigue igual

\- Terry por favor perdóname! Yo no soy una interesada! Yo te amo! Pense que te había perdido

\- Y me perdiste Susana ... porque mientras tu estabas aceptando de buena gana la herencia yo me case con Candy

\- Que hizo que? ...- Grito la Señora Marlow ...- Usted es un desgraciado! Como pudo haberle hecho esto a mi hija ?

\- Señora regule su vocabulario por favor ... no se preocupen , podrán seguir llevando el mismo estilo de vida al que están acostumbradas ... Pero lamento informarles que yo ya no soy un hombre libre , ahora tengo una hermosa esposa , la mujer que había amado toda mi vida y estamos a la espera de nuestro primer primogénito y el o ella tiene derecho a su herencia ...

\- Es mentira! Tu no pudiste haberme hecho esto Terry! ...- Grito Susana temblando entre el llanto y la ira

\- Y yo tampoco pude creer que te hubieras decidido por el dinero a intentar salvarme ... y hay algo mas Susana, yo nunca estuve secuestrado , todo fue planeado para asegurarme de lo real que era el amor que solías decir que sentías por mi ... y saben algo? Les agradezco a sobre manera que sean mujeres tan codiciosas ... su codicia hizo que Candy aceptara ser mi esposa mas pronto de lo que imagine .. Esto es todo ... Ah! Me olvidaba ... Para recibir su cheque mensual el Señor Macaby aquí presente les trae un contrato estipulando las pautas que deben seguir para que yo siga pasandoles dinero ... y junto con ella una orden de restricción donde explica que ustedes dos no podrán acercarse a mi y mi familia . Las dejo aquí con mi abogado Señoras , les deseo buen día ...- Dijo el castaño haciendo una gentil reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

\- Eres un maldito Terry! Te odio! ...- Gritaba Susana mientras lo veía alejarse sin volver atrás

\- Cállate ya Susana! Por lo menos no nos ha quitado el dinero que siempre nos da! ...- La regaño su madre

\- Todo esto es tu culpa! Tu me alentaste!

\- Eso no es verdad Susana! Yo en ningún momento te alenté ... Tu decidiste por ti misma ... ni siquiera había pasado una hora de que el Señor Macaby se hubo retirado para que tu ya tuvieras tu decisión! ...- La enfrento la mujer sin percatarse de el abogado de Terry estaba ahí de pie escuchando la conversacion

\- Yo no quiero ni un maldito centavo de ese infeliz! Vayase! ...- Le grito Susana al abogado

\- Señor Macaby , venga conmigo a mi oficina por favor ...- Le dijo la Señora Marlow con mucha amabilidad pues no pensaba perder por nada del mundo aquel dinero que les solía pasar el actor.

\- Bueno Señora Marlow , el documento estipula una cierta cantidad de dinero al mes , todo cambio o algo que deseen discutir sera a través de mi ... no pueden contactar al Señor Granchester y mucho menos a su esposa. El también pidió una orden de restriccion contra ustedes dos ... si usted o su hija lo busca a el o su esposa o futuro hijo , automáticamente ustedes ya no recibirán ni un centavo mas y se les procederá jurídicamente ... así lo estipula el juez encargado de este caso ... Le aconsejo que se mantengas al margen de esta ley pues la nueva familia Granchester cuenta con protección por la casa real de los Granchester en Inglaterra ... si ustedes violan esta restriccion no habrá juez alguno que se apiade de ustedes.

\- Haremos todo como usted dice Señor Macaby , no se preocupe e ignore a mi hija , usted comprenderá ella es muy joven y le falta madurar ...- Dijo la mujer con voz tranquila

\- Si... como usted diga Señora , bueno en ese caso , firme aquí ... y su hija tendrá que firmar también ... pero viendo que no es un buen momento pasare por el documento mañana por la mañana , para que lo haga con calma ...

\- Aprecio mucho su consideración

\- Bueno en ese caso me retiro , hasta luego ...- Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación sin poder sentir un poco de pena ante la joven rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el piano.

Terry llego a la casa de su madre , tenia una fusión entre rabia y mucha alegría al saber que esta había sido la ultima vez que había tenido que ver las caras de las Marlow , el joven estaba deseoso de ver a la rubia para quitarse de encima esos amargos recuerdos. El corazón de Terry se hincho de emoción al verla sentada en un gran sillón tranquilamente leyendo un libro sobre maternidad que de seguro Eleonor le había dado , se veía hermosa con un vestido rosa y su cabello largo y suelto

\- Amor .. Tu madre fue al teatro y ... Candy no pudo terminar de hablar porque Terry se había abalanzado sobre ella para besarla efusivamente

Una vez que el joven se separo de ella para tomar un poco de aire , Candy se rió y acaricio su mejilla ...- Veo que me has extrañado mucho ...- Dijo riéndose ligeramente

\- Necesitaba ver y sentir algo hermoso después de haber visto a aquella hienas ... eres como el sol pecosa ...- Le dijo con ojos enamorados

\- Gracias por el alago mi amor ... Como te fue ? Como lo tomo Susana?

\- Pues ... obviamente no lo tomaron de buena manera ... pero me molesto bastante que se la dieran de victimas y pretendían decir que el dinero no les importaba ,... El Señor Macaby me informo que a Susana no le tomo mas de 24 horas por decidirse por la herencia

\- Que? Pero que mujeres tan falsas y codiciosas! No lo puedo creer! Susana ... es que ... Grrrr

\- Heyy Trazan Pecoso tranquila! Parece que nuestro bebe te hace un poquito renegona!

\- Creo que si ... tengo las sensaciones a flor de piel ... todo me irrita o me alegra a sobre manera ...- Dijo ella riendo ligeramente

\- En ese caso me encargare de que solo recibas alegrías ...- le dijo el castaño besando sus labios

\- Terry ...- Dijo la rubia a penas se separo de su labios ...- Aun no he decidido que hacer ... Ni Albert ni Archie saben que estoy aquí

\- Si quieres podemos ir a la mansion de los Andley

\- No! No quiero regresar a esa casa ...

\- Candy la Señora Elroy no esta ahí ... Esta recluida en un complejo departamental cerca a la estación de policía

\- Ire a su oficina ... a hablar directamente con el ...

\- Muy bien ... a que hora quieres que vayamos ?

\- Terry ... me gustaría hablar con el a solas ... que nos vea a los dos juntos tal vez le afecte y me gustaría que fuera lo menos doloroso para el ... por favor , entiéndeme ...

\- Ayyyy (suspiro) esta bien , pero yo te acompañare hasta su oficina y me quedare afuera esperándote.

Albert se encontraba muy sumido en su trabajo , contratos y revisiones se le habían acumulado por montones debido a que todo se estaba regularizando por el final de la guerra. Su corazón aun estaba adolorido , la ausencia de Candy y la traición de su Tia Abuela era sin dudas la época mas negra que le había tocado vivir al joven magnate , pero dentro de toda esa oscuridad una pequeña luz se abría camino , un pequeño rayo de esperanza estaba dando nuevas emociones y alegrías al joven , una pelirroja de alma noble y libre como el se había cruzado en su camino.

\- Señor William , ha venido una joven a verlo , con carácter de urgencia ...- Fue la voz de su secretaria que irrumpió en su oficina

\- Estoy muy ocupado ahora ... es Jennifer? ...- Pregunto el muchacho con un poco de impaciencia

\- No Señor , es otra jovencita ... a la cual estoy segura que querra ver ...- Le dijo sonriente la muchacha

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de su asiento como un resorte , aquella mirada de su secretaria solo se podía significar una cosa , Candy? Era imposible ...- Pensaba para si mismo , hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo y Albert pudo apreciar a la joven rubia

\- Candy ...- Fue un hilo de voz que se escapo al joven

\- Hola Albert ...- Saludo ella con una ligera sonrisa , renuente a correr a abrazarlo ya que habían muchas cosas en su corazón

La secretaria cerro la puerta tras de si dejándolos solos , Albert se acerco a la joven lentamente , luchando internamente si lo que estaba viviendo era realidad o se había quedado dormido y lo estaba soñando , se aproximo cautelosamente a la muchacha como si se tratara de una alusinacion o de un fantasma. Albert levanto su mano y toco el rostro de la rubia que al sentir su suave piel bajo su toque abrió los ojos como platos , era ella , era real !

\- Candy! ...- Dijo el joven al fin y la abrazo fuertemente

Candy le devolvió el abrazo , cuanto lo había extrañado, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su corazón temblaba ante las expectativa de su reacción al enterarse sobre el nuevo giro que había tomado su vida

\- Donde estuviste? Como volviste? Estas bien? ...- Disparo Albert llenándola de preguntas

\- Si Albert , estoy muy bien ... Sera mejor que nos sentemos a hablar ...- Dijo ella con una tímida mirada que hizo que al joven magnate se le helara la sangre.

\- Como debes saber ... Terry fue a buscarme a París ...- Lanzo la joven a pena habían tomado asiento

\- Si ... Imagino que ustedes ... - Dijo Albert pero las palabras no podían salir mas de su boca

\- Si Albert ... Terry y yo estamos juntos , me ama y salvo mi vida en mas de una oportunidad ... Su padre nos ayudo y llegamos a estar a salvo en Roma ... Y nos casamos ...- Dijo esto ultimo sosteniendo la mirada celeste del joven.

Albert se estremecido , una sombra oscura atravesó su mirada y se removió con incomodidad en su asiento ...- Por que no nos escribiste Candy? Pensamos que habías muerto...

\- Albert ... lo que paso con la Tía Abuela ...

\- Candy ... - Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose frente a ella ...- Candy te ruego que la perdones , te pido perdón en nombre de los Andley por su falta ... nunca imagine que ...

\- Es por eso Albert ... Me dolió tanto ... Nunca pensé que mi adopción fuera tan tormentosa para ella y por supuesto mi rabia fue tanta que ... Perdóname ... Tu y Archie no lo merecían ... pero el Duque de Granchester nos aconsejo que mantuviera mi paradero en secreto

\- Candy , el abogado de los Andley esta llevando el caso de mi tia pero te juro que yo no haré nada para ayudarla ... si la ley la da por culpable dejare que pague su sentencia , sin favoritismos.

\- Me entere sobre el derrame que tuvo ...- Dijo la joven agachando la cabeza

\- No te preocupes por eso ... pagare para que una enfermera la cuide siempre , que eso no te detenga ...

\- Gracias Albert ... gracias por apoyarme ... se que es difícil para ti ...

\- No Candy ... La maldad para mi es igual en todos los casos ... aunque sea mi familia ... no le da corona por sus actos ... y con respecto a lo que conversamos antes de que se te ocurriera la locura de irte a Paris , puedes darlo por olvidado ... bueno es mas que obvio ya que ahora eres la Señora Granchester, te felicito y comparto tu alegría pequeña... es una bendición de que por fin Terry y tu estén juntos ... en realidad era algo que yo deseaba hace mucho tiempo ... solo que confundí las cosas ... el esta aqui contigo?

\- Si, esta esperando en el recibidor

\- Muy bien , vayamos a reencontramos los tres , como aquellos días que se escapaban del San Pablo ...- Dijo el joven apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Candy

\- Todo es tu culpa! Yo quise decirle al abogado que había cambiado de opinión! Y tu no me dejaste! Has desagraciado mi vida madre! ...- Le recriminaba Susana a la mujer mientras aventaba todo los objetos que estaban a su alcance

\- Ya cálmate Susana! Como puedes si quiera llorar por ese infeliz? Te dejo para irse en busca de esa enfermera ... y se termino cansando con ella! Deberías agradecer que por lo menos nos piensa seguir pasando dinero mensualmente y no dejarnos sin ningún ingreso!

\- Yo no quiero dinero! Yo quiero a Terry a mi lado! El no puede estar con Candy! Ella me lo prometió! Ella me dijo que el era mio! ... Gritaba la joven con los ojos desorbitados de la ira

\- Tu tomaste la decisión sola Susana, deja ya esa absurda obsesión con ese infeliz! Date cuenta! No te ama! Hasta te puso una prueba! Susana hija! Te un poco de dignidad , de orgullo! Amor propio! Olvídate ya de ese hombre! Esta casado y en la espera de su futuro hijo!

\- No! No! Todo es mentira! Solo lo dijo para hacerme sentir mal! Porque esta molesto conmigo ... pero cuando se le pase , regresara a mi ...

\- Hija me estas preocupando! Por favor recapacita!

\- Cállate madre! Terry es mio!

Habia sido un día muy largo . Terry y Candy habían tenido una amena platica con Albert , las disculpas , las felicidades y las alegrías no faltaron en aquella conversacion , se desearon suerte y los ojos de Candy casi caen de sus cuencas al enterarse que su amiga Jennifer había estado al muy pendiente de su regreso y que Albert había hallado un poco de alegría en aquella pelirroja

Los ojos celestes de Albert no tardaron en soltar algunas lagrimas al enterarse de que Candy tendría un bebe , el joven se había alegrado mucho con la noticia , si en si el había tenido sentimientos hacia ella , ahora comprendía que su amor como hermano mayor pesaba mas que aquella ciega pasión que había aparecido por un tiempo.

\- Estas muy cansada pecosa? ...- Le pregunto su esposo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos cuando ella salia bañada y perfumada del cuarto de baño

\- Un poco , ha sido un día muy intenso ...- Le contesto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho

\- Veras a la tímida antes del juicio?

\- No ... No veré a ninguna de esas mujeres hasta ese día ... Mañana solo quiero ir a ver a Archie y después del juicio quisiera ir al hogar de Pony

\- Iremos pecosa , mañana te acompañare donde el Elegante , lo saludare y te dejare con el para que conversen a gusto ... Yo iré a ver a Robert ... Y dentro de poco tendremos que buscar nuestra casa ... - le dijo el castaño acariciando su mejilla

\- Venderás tu apartamento?

\- Definitivamente , ese lugar solo me trae recuerdos tristes ...

\- Pero antes me gustaría conocerlo ... Quiero verlo así , tal cual como lo dejaste antes de ir a París

\- Esta bien ... pero porque? ...- Pregunto Terry extrañado

\- Es simple curiosidad ...

\- William por favor , estoy desesperado! Tengo a varios de mis hombres buscándola y no hay rastro de mi hija ...- Decía el Señor Leagan con desesperación ya que el pobre hombre llevaba ya varios días buscándola

\- Déjame ver que puedo hacer ...- Dijo el joven rubio suspirando , si en si no le agradaba Eliza y tenia la corazonada de que ella estaba involucrada en el caso de Candy , el corazón noble de Albert no podía sentirse acongojado por el sufrimiento del Señor Leagan...- A parte de Nueva York ... Eliza tiene otros conocidos en América? O en otro país?

\- Bueno su mejor amiga del San Pablo vive en París y se que se escribían mucho ... pero eso es imposible ... No hay forma de que ella haya tomado algún barco ...

\- No descartemos ninguna opción ... Tratándose de Eliza y amenazada con ser enviada a México , estoy seguro de que ella buscara cualquier forma de librarse ... A todo esto , porque querías enviarla a México?

\- Seré honesto contigo William ... Y estaré de acuerdo contigo si deseas tomar represalias contra ella en un futuro ... Eliza también estuvo involucrada en el caso de Candy ... Pero Sara no la menciono en aquel documento , ella y la Tia Abuela decidieron protegerla , Te pido perdón en nombre de mi familia ... pero por favor te imploro que me ayudes a encontrarla ... Prefiero que mi hija vaya presa a que este perdida ...

Albert estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento y sacar al Señor Leagan a patadas de su oficina , pero la idea de traer a la malvada pelirroja de vuelta y poder tomar represalias contra ella era mejor idea que no ayudar a encontrarla

\- Imaginaba que ella estaba detrás de esto ... me costaba mucho que ella no estuviera involucrada ... no me equivoque ...

\- Y yo me siento terriblemente avergonzado William ... Pero es mi hija ... Ella siempre ha sido mi debilidad y por eso he fallado como padre y como esposo

La joven cayo al suelo , rapidamente tomo aquel trapo sucio que le servia para cubrir su desnudez , temblando de miedo y con lagrimas por su rostro , Eliza se arrincono en aquel cuarto sucio , era la quinta o sexta vez que abusaban de ella ? En que momento había caído en esa pesadilla? Como deseaba estar presa o en México trabajando arduamente , no sabia si sobreviviría , si volvería a ver a sus padres o a su hermano , que seria de ella cuando acabara ese monstruoso viaje? La matarían? ...- Ese seria el cielo para mi , que me maten a seguir con este sufrimiento ...- Penso la joven mientras temblaba de miedo en aquella habitación abandonada en la parte baja del barco.

\- AHHHHH! ...- Fue el grito de terror de Candy en medio de la noche levantando a Terry de golpe

\- Candy! tranquila! Fue una pesadilla! ...- Dijo el joven tomándola de los hombros , mientras ella aun sollozaba por la impresión cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

\- Terry mi amor! ...- Jadeo la joven aferrándose al cuello de su esposo ...- Soñé con Eliza ... fue terrible ... unos hombres ... ella

\- Amor por favor calmate un poco ,no le hace bien al bebe ...- Dijo el castaño sirviendole un bazo de agua

\- Fue horrible Terry ... Soñé que unos hombres le hacían daño ...- Dijo la rubia temblando intentando tomar del bazo de agua

\- Fue solo una pesadilla hermosa ... Ya olvídalo , ven aquí ...- Le dijo Terry recostándola sobre su pecho para acariciar su cabellera hasta que finalmente Candy se había rendido ante el sueño

Continuara ...

Chicas! Quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo! Como dije ... podre estar con bastante carga laboral pero les doy mi palabra que no dejare de actualizar! Por lo menos una vez a la semana subire capitulos!

Quiero comentarles que ya tengo nuevas ideas para un siguiente Fic ... jeje ...

Espero de corazon que les guste este capitulo y disculpenme si se me paso la mano con Eliza

Gracias totales

Grau Grey ... Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia

Guest ... Gracias por tu fidelidad

Velasquez patricia : Gracias por tus review , lo aprecio mucho

Rosa : Gracias por tus palabras

Elisa Lucia : Siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios

Conny de G : Gracias por tu lectura y tus reviews!

Candice White , Eli Candy pecosa : Les agradezco mucho sus palabras

Storwam: Saludos y cariños especiales para ti! Te tengo muy presente siempre que escribo

Anmoncer : espero haber saciado un poco tu sed de venganza con estas mujeres jejeje

Besos a todas chicas! Gracias miles por su apoyo y comprensión!

Viviana G.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicas lindas:

Estoy escribiendo el ultimo capitulo! Sera un poco larguito! Prometo publicarlo esta semana! No crean que las he dejado de lado! Solo necesito un poquito de tiempo e inspiración para darles un buen final!

Agradezco de corazón su comprensión y sus bellas palabras!

Besos enormes!


	21. Chapter 21

Pasaba sus dedos por la paredes , aspiraba profundamente el olor de aquel lugar y sus verdes ojos recorrían cada rincón , cada detalle , cada mueble , imaginando en como debió haber sido la vida de Terry en aquel minimalista y elegante lugar.

\- Este lugar es hermoso Terry ...

\- Hermoso y frió pecosa ... donare todos los muebles ...

\- Se que es un lugar pequeño para criar a un bebe ... pero es hermoso , fue tu refugio y tu hogar ...- Le dijo ella acariciando el rostro del castaño

\- Aquí solía encerrarme a fantasear contigo pecosa ...- Le respondió el con una traviesa sonrisa de lado

\- En ese caso . haremos que esas fantasías se hagan realidad Terry ...- Le dijo ella sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano para encaminarlo a la habitación principal

Psaron los días y Candy junto con Terry fueron al hospital para recibir los resultados de algunos exámenes que se había tenido que hacer la rubia para saber el estado de salud de su embarazado

\- Bueno Señora Granchester todo indicia que la evolución de su embarazo va en buen estado , su hemoglobina ya encuentra en un nivel normal , pero no descuide ningún alimento del día , respete sus horarios.

\- Si doctor , muchas gracias ...- Respondió la joven brillando de felicidad al saberse totalmente en buen estado de salud para llevar un feliz embarazo.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraban del hospital , conversando de trivialidades y sus bellos planes a futuro cuando al atravesar uno de los pasillos del hospital , Candy pudo ver con un gran susto en como un hombre que iba en muletas caía estrepitosamente al suelo , aquel hombre tenia la mitad del rostro quemado y carecía de una de sus piernas.

\- Señor se encentra bien? ...- Dijo la joven alarmada acercándose rapidamente al hombre para ayudarlo

\- Si , Si estoy bien Señorita ... Gracias ...- Respondió el hombre levantando el rostro para mirar a su locutora .

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Candy palideció al reconocer aquel terrible rostro , aquel hombre la miro con terror y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en aquel pasillo de hospital

\- Yo no lo merezco ... Yo no merezco que usted se dirija a mi ... Usted no debería respirar el mismo aire de una basura como yo ...- Dijo aquel hombre entre lagrimas y lamentos resquebrajando la quietud del hospital

Terry se había quedado petrificado , no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero por instinto se agacho rapidamente para tomar a Candy por lo hombros y alejarla de aquel lúgubre personaje que lloraba desgarradoramente. Candy no respondía , su cuerpo solo temblaba y las terribles imágenes de ella siendo arrastrada a esa sucia carpa militar por aquel hombre golpearon su mente como un ferrocarril.

Unas enfermeras llegaron corriendo al lugar al escuchar los lamentos de hombre y se aproximaron a ayudarlo para ponerlo de pie

\- Perdóneme! Perdóneme por favor! Yo soy un monstruo! Y estoy pagando todo el daño que hice! ...- Le rogaba el hombre a Candy mientras forcejeaba con las enfermera haciendo de todo su esfuerzo por arrodillarse a faldas de la rubia

\- Pero que Demonios? Alejen a este loco de mi esposa si no quieren que lo haga yo! ...- Grito Terry furioso mientras Candy enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Una cuarta enfermera apareció corriendo por el pasillo con una inyección en la manos y rapidamente se acerco al hombre para aplicarle una fuerte dosis de calmante al desesperado sujeto

Terry quiso llevarse a Candy de ahí pero la rubia no se movió ...- Espera ...- Le dijo ella a su esposo con lagrimas en los ojos separándose de el. Candy se acerco al hombre lentamente que ya estaba sucumbiendo ante la dosis del tranquilizante ...- Te perdono y espero que encuentres la paz ...- Le dijo ella y aquel hombre se quedo muy quieto dejándose llevar por el sueño. Candy se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rapidamente para alejarse de allí dejando a Terry y a las enfermeras con las bocas abiertas

\- Candy! Espera ...- Le dijo Terry caminando tras ella ...- Que demonios paso con ese hombre? Candy! ...- Gritaba Terry persiguiéndola por la calle

\- Solo quiero ir a casa! ... Respondió ella sin volverse a verlo

\- Candy! Dime que ocurrió!? ...- Dijo el desesperando jalándola de uno de sus brazos

\- Nada Terry! No me hizo nada! Te lo puedo jurar! Pero por favor vamos a casa! Te prometo que te contare todo ...- Le dijo ella abrazándose al cuerpo del joven.

Terry caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación , pasaba sus manos por su cabello , se tomaba del tabique y tronaba algunos de sus dedos ante la rabia , impotencia y el odio que se había acumulado en el al escuchar el relato de Candy

\- Terry por favor cálmate , ya te dije que no paso nada ... - Le decía ella nerviosamente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

\- Como puedes pedirme que me calme? Yo debería regresar a ese maldito hospital y arrancarle la otra pierna con mis propias manos!

\- Terry por favor! No digas esas cosas!

\- Le haré una denuncia ... no se ... hablare con mi padre ... ese mal nacido tiene que ir preso , como pudiste perdonarlo si quiera?

\- A caso no viste su condición? No crees que ya es suficiente castigo? ... Por favor Terry ... Yo no deseo tener que ver a ese hombre nunca mas ... la vida se encargara de su destino... ya suficiente tengo con Annie y la Señora Elroy

\- Porque no me dijiste nada? A caso no soy tu esposo? No confías en mi? ...- le reprocho el

\- No quería recordar nada de lo que haba pasado ... yo ... había decidido borrar esa terrible experiencia de mi vida ... lo lamento , debí habértelo dicho ...- Dijo ella con la mirada mas triste que Terry había visto jamas

Terry detuvo su andar y se aproximo a la cama , se arrodillo frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos , había sido muy duro con ella sin ponerse a pensar en el trauma que había sido para Candy y en como ella lo había callado esperanzada en borrar esa terrible experiencia para siempre de su vida

\- Perdóname mi amor ... pierdo el control cuando se trata de ti , lo que importa es que tu estas bien , que ese infeliz no logro su cometido y que ahora esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos ... Yo siempre te cuidare pecosa , nunca permitiré que nada malo te pase ...- Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas para llenarlas de besos.

Transcurrieron un par de semanas , el abogado de los Granchester se había juntado con la pareja para ponerlos al día de los últimos sucesos con respecto al caso , Como Candy ya estaba en buen estado de salud el abogado decidió revelarle la situación física de Annie Britter

\- Hace cuanto fue eso? ... - Pregunto ella haciendo de todo su esfuerzo por no llorar

\- Hace un par de meses Señora Granchester ... ustedes estaban en Europa cuando ocurrió el accidente, la razón por la que no le dije antes fue por su delicado embarazo ...

\- Hizo Bien , le agradezco que haya tomado esas precauciones ...- Dijo Terry tomando de la mano a la rubia

Candy había escrito a sus madres contándoles que había regresado con bien a Estados Unidos , casada con Terry y sobre su embarazo y que pronto iría a visitarlas cuando el medico le diera la autorización , ellas nunca le habían contado nada sobre Annie , le pedían que le mandara saludos ya que no tenían noticias de ella y Candy no se atrevía a contarles su verdadera situación con la morena.

\- Que pasara con ella si va a cárcel? Ella no puede valerse por si misma ... seria inhumano ...

\- No se preocupe Señora Granchester ... la prisión permite que una enfermera la acompañe durante el día para poder ayudarla ... o también podrían proceder a arresto domiciliario.

Candy se quedo en silencio con la mirada muy perturbada , seria capaz de ver a Annie en esas condiciones tras las rejas? . La rubia divagaba en miles de negativos pensamientos hasta que la mano de Terry tomo la suya para transmitirle apoyo y confianza , su simple toque hacia que su corazón bajara el ritmo cardíaco y que una ola de calor la recorriera

En un par de días seria el juicio y ella estaría sentada en la misma sala que ellas , Candy intentaba repasar aquella noche en que aquel incógnito soldado la había apuntado con un arma , en como aquel hombre había sido tomado por prisionero por los Alemanes , que el campamento de Lyon fue atacado por orden de Edward y que Camila había sido asesinado pensando que era ella ... había habido una victima después de todo ... la familia de aquella extraña enfermera también acudiría a la corte a presentar cargos contra ellas y Edward

Candy toco su vientre , era aun muy pequeño , pero una fuerza extraordinaria emanaba de ella , aquel pequeño ser que se encontraba en su interior no existiría si aquellas mujeres hubieran logrado su cometido y ella no flaquearía por que se hiciera justicia , por Camila , por Terry y por su futuro bebe . Asi se encontraba la joven cepillando su larga cabellera mirando absorta por la ventana cuando sintió unas grandes manos acariciar su talle por la espalda y después posicionarse en su vientre , mientras unos labios besaban su cuello

\- Todo estará bien pecosa ... te prometo que pasara rápido ... y nos iremos al hogar de Pony por una larga temporada ...- Le susurro Terry al oído mientras aspiraba el olor a rosas de su esposa

\- Como se lo diré a mis madres? ...- Dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre las manos de el

\- No te preocupes , tu no tendrás que hacerlo , el Señor Clark nos acompañara y el tendrá el tacto suficiente para contarles lo que paso ... es un hombre que fue entrenado para esa clase de cosas , claro que tu estarás presente por si deseas intervenir.

\- No se que haría sin ti Terry ...- Le dijo ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla ...- Gracias.

Eliza Leagan sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura , no tenia forma de escapar de sus verdugos , por instinto la pelirroja sabia que pronto aquel viaje llegaría a su fin , Eliza había terminando rezando de que ese viaje realmente fuera hacia Europa y no a un país Asiático. Pero de que le servia pensar en eso? La probabilidad de que la asesinaran cuando se aburrieran de ella era muy alta.

\- Parece que logro salir del país Leagan ... mis hombres no han podido dar con ella ...

\- Ofreceré un rescate ... no importa lo que cueste William ... pero necesito que mi hija regrese ...

\- Hablare con un colega que es dueño de varios periódicos del país ... también podrán publicar la noticia en Europa ... Espero de corazón que podamos encontrarla ...- Le dijo Albert al desesperado hombre.

Era un día antes del juicio y Candy junto con Terry fueron a la Mansion Andley para tener una amena comida junto con Albet Jennifer y Archie . Candy estaba muy feliz de que se hubiera hecho una gran amistad entre Albert y su gran amiga que la apoyo tanto durante aquellos terribles días en París.

Archie se encontraba muy recuperado de su situación con Annie , el joven magnate se encontraba llevando nuevos cursos de economía en la universidad y planeando nuevos viajes a China para emprender un nuevo negocio de acero con el país Asiático. Archie les había comentado que por el momento no deseaba establecer ningún tipo de relación romántica ya que por varios años desde el colegio San Pablo había estado al lado de Annie y ahora deseaba disfrutar de su libertad y su tiempo.

\- Mañana estare contigo durante el juicio Candy ... no lo dudes ... todos estaremos contigo para apoyarte ...- Le dijo el joven tomando de la mano a su prima

\- Gracias Archie ... en verdad quiero decirles que lameno mucho lo de la Tia Abuela ... yo no quisiera

\- No Candy por favor! Somo una familia de honor! Y las injusticias hay que pagarlas ... si la tía abuela tanto hablaba de la alcurnia y el honor de los Andley ... ahora ella tendrá que demostrarlo con el ejemplo ... - Dijo Archie con los ojos muy fijos en la rubia transmitiéndole su total apoyo

\- Es verdad pequeña ... La única Andley con Honor en los últimos años has sido tu ... por tu fuerza , valentía , amor a los otros y tu bondad ...- Dijo Albert muy orgulloso

Candy estaba muy agradecida , a pesar de que aquellas personas que veía con admiración o con un sentimiento de hermandad la habían traicionado de la peor manera , ella había ganado mas apoyo y amor de otros.

Habia llegado el amargo día , Candy se levanto muy temprano por la mañana , la noche había sido muy pesada para ella , casi sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se baño y se vistió mientras Terry hacia lo mismo intentando conversarle de otros temas para animarla. El joven actor le platicaba sobre la nueva casa que comprarían , que seria enorme con una alberca y grandes jardines , ella le sonreía con amor agradecida de tenerlo de nuevo en su vida y esta vez para siempre.

La sala de la corte estaba llena de personas , el escándalo había sido tan grande , mujeres de grandes apellidos con poder contra una joven enfermera que había ido voluntariamente a Europa a ayudar a soldados de la guerra. Casi todo el país estaba consternado y las repudiaba.

Cuando el auto de los Granchester se estaciono frente al palacio de justicia miles de reporteros disparaban sus flashes sobre la pareja , con gritos y preguntas desesperadas . La prensa no solo se había llevado la noticia de la joven enfermera que había regresada a salvo de la guerra, si no que también se habían llevado la gran sorpresa al enterarse que ella se había casado con el famoso actor Terruce Granchester ... En que momento paso todo eso? Por eso el actor había desaparecido de los teatros por un tiempo? Que paso con Susana Marlow? El actor había ido a la guerra? La noticia remeció a todo el país , sin dudas Terry tendría que dar una gran conferencia de prensa en los siguientes días.

Candy y Terry se adentraron en el edificio resguardados por algunos policías , El joven actor estaba molesto con la prensa , que descuidado había sido , ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que no perjudicaran a Candy ni a Susana. El abogado del Duque de Granchester junto con el Señor Clarck los estaban esperando. Candy temblaba ante los nervios de ser interrogada por el abogado de los Andley , el abogado de los Birtter y el abogado de los Leagan.

\- No se preocupe Señora Granchester ... usted no tiene nada que perder en este caso ... El Señor Edward esta obligado a declarar o tendrá graves problemas ...- Le dijo el abogado intentando calmar a la joven rubia ...- El juez sabe sobre su embarazo asi que no permitirá que ninguno de ellos se exceda con usted , puede estar tranquila

\- Gracias ...- Respondió ella tomando una gran bocanada de aire , lista para adentrarse al salón

Las puertas de salón se abrieron de par en par por dos policías que resguardaban la cámara celosamente , Candy y Terry pudieron apreciar a un montón de cabezas girarse para verlos. Candy levanto la cabeza e ingreso sin demostrar miedo , De pronto una ola de aplausos se hizo presente , muchos de los que se encontraban como espectadores apoyaba a la rubia

\- Silencio por favor! ...- Grito un guardia de seguridad al publico

Candy pudo observar que había un grupo de ancianos muy refinados que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos , eran sin dudas otros ancianos pertenecientes a los Andley que tomaban decisiones junto con la Tía Abuela , los que habían guardado el secreto de la verdadera identidad de Albert. Una fila mas adelante estaban Albert , Jennifer y Archie sonriendole. En otro lado se encontraba el Señor Leagan junto con Neal ambos con caras demacradas y cansadas.

\- Su señoría , el Juez Hermes

La audiencia se puso de pie y a Candy le temblaron las piernas , el juez era un hombre robusto con una mirada fría , parecía muy molesto e irritado , el hombre tomo asiento y directamente dio la orden para que hicieran pasar a las 3 culpables . Candy apretó la mano de Terry al ver a Sara Leagan vestida con un horrible traje a rayas y enmarrocada de las muñecas , A la Señora Elroy apoyada en un bastón y conducida por una enfermera hasta una silla y finalmente pudo ver a Annie en su silla de ruedas muy pálida , con la mirada perdida y muy bajada de peso . Candy no pudo evitar que el corazón se le estrujara de dolor al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

Annie comenzó a derramar lagrimas en el momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la de Candy , no podía creer que ella había vuelto, se moría de vergüenza , de pena , de miedo , quería correr hacia ella para lanzarse a sus pies y rogarle su perdón.

\- Muy bien , estamos aquí por el caso de intento de homicidio contra la Señorita Candice White Andley ... Oh perdón ... La Señora Candice Granchester ahora ... - Dijo el juez colocando su mirada en la rubia ...- Primero escucharemos a los abogados de las acusadas y procederemos a interrogar a las acusadas ...- Dijo el juez sacándose los anteojos.

Primero se presento el abogado de los Andley , expuso que la Señora Elroy había sido muy influenciada por las Señora Leagan y que su intervención en el homicidio había sido por salvar a su Sobrino de una joven arribista que pretendía contraer nupcias con el cabeza de los Andley. Terry quería saltarle a la yugular a ese hombre como un perro furioso al escuchar esas asquerosas acusaciones , Candy lo apretó de la mano para que el joven calmara su respiración.

\- Objeción , Mi clienta jamas mantuvo ningún tipo de relación romántica con el Señor Andley y no tuvo jamas pretensión alguna de casarse con el , si fuera así ella no se hubiera ido a Paris como voluntaria ...- Irrumpió el abogado de Candy

\- A lugar ... - Dijo el Juez

\- Señor Juez estoy exponiendo que mi clienta la Seora Elroy Andley fue influenciada por la Señora Leagan , mi clienta es una mujer de edad , tome eso en cuenta por favor. Ella no se encuentra con la lucides de una persona joven.

El abogado de los Britter defendió a Annie aludiendo que su clienta había sido amenazada por la Señora Leagan y la Señora Elroy , se basaba en la gran amistad de su clienta con Candy y que había sido criadas juntas como hermanas y que ella no tendría razón alguna para hacerle daño.

Por ultimo el abogado de los Leagan dijo que Sara Leagan cargaba con mucha presión por ser la futura cabeza de los Andley en representación de la Tia Abuela y que el estress de pertenecer a una familia importante e impresionar a la matriarca de los Andley la habían arrastrado a cometer ese terrible acto.

Después que los 3 abogados terminaron de exponer los casos de sus clientes , el abogado de Candy se levanto pausadamente y se dirigio al estrado. Terry acariciaba la manos de la pecosa para transmitirle calma y confianza

\- Señor Juez , mi clienta la Señora Candice Granchester ha tenido un solo error en todo este revuelo y ese error ha sido ser adoptada por los Andley , Mi clienta fue adoptada por los Leagan a los 10 años , mi clienta no fue adoptada como una hija para educar y amar , fue adoptada para acompañar a la hija menor de los Leagan , como si se tratara de una mascota, al ver que entre ambas niñas no había simpatía la Señora Leagan no tuvo mejor idea que convertirla en sirvienta ... Creo que desde ya venimos dejando en claro que Sara Leagan jamas tuvo aprecio alguno por mi clienta ... Casi a sus 11 años la Señora Granchester fue adoptada por el Señor Andley , debido a una petición especial de sus sobrinos , La Señora Elroy estuvo en contra todo el tiempo , nunca conforme , siempre dejandole en claro que ella no era una verdadera Andley y que había sido adoptada por un capricho de su sobrino ... Personas adultas , de poder y con clase siendo muy crueles con una niña no le parece? ...- Dijo el abogado mirando directamente al juez.

-La verdad su señoría es que mi clienta sabia muy bien que ella nunca pertenecería del todo a los Andley y a los 15 años siendo tan joven decidió abandonar la escuela en Londres y dejar el apellido Andley , regreso a América con sus propios medios , estudio enfermería , se forjo de una carrera y un trabajo. Y aunque tiempo después se entero que su mejor amigo el Señor William Albert Andley , en ese entonces solo conocido como Albert , era el multimillonario Señor Andley...Ella aun así decidió regresar con sus madres al orfanato donde se crió para trabajar en una clínica local y ayudar a criar a otros niños huérfanos ... Su señoría creo que con esto dejamos bien claro la clase de valores que tiene mi clienta , que nunca le intereso la fortuna de los Andley por mas que el Señor William aquí presente le expreso en varias oportunidades que ella seguía perteneciendo a la familia y se mudara a la mansion de Chicago, ella nunca acepto y cuando el confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi clienta ...Ella decidió irse a París a ayudar a tanto jóvenes Americanos que pelean por nuestro país ... Y véala aquí , de regreso, casada y en cinta del único hombre al que amo desde su adolescencia , el Señor Granchester... Así que solo me queda preguntarles a las acusadas ...- Es ese el comportamiento de una mujer arribista?... ... Eso es todo...- Dijo el al ver el rostro pasmado de Sara y Annie y el silencio sepulcral.

Candy derramaba gruesas lagrimas , escuchar el resumen de su vida contado por otra persona la hacia sentir fuertes emociones , cuanto había logrado por si misma , cuanto había sufrido y todo por aquellas dos mujeres y Eliza , que entraron a su vida desde muy pequeña para hacerla sufrir .

\- Estoy muy orgullos de ti mi amor ...- Le susurro Terry en voz baja dándole un beso en una de sus manos

\- Señores Abogados , alguna de las acusadas va a declarar? ...- Pregunto el Juez

\- Así es Señoría , Mi clienta, la Señora Leagan desea dirigir unas palabras a la demandante ... - Dijo el abogado de los Leagan

Candy apretó la mano de Terry , que demonios tendría que decirle esta mujer? Ni un apicie de lastima al verla tan maltratada y poco elegante frente ella apareció en Candy.

Sara se acerco al estrado, coloco su mano sobre una biblia jurando antes Dios solo decir la verdad y tomo asiento con los ojos perdidos en el suelo

\- Candy ... Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que mi esposo quisiera adoptar a un niño para hacerle compañía a mis hijos , fui criada de una manera distinta , donde el apellido y el estatus social lo son todo en esta vida , pero ... como esposa obediente tuve que aceptar que llegaras a mi casa ... Y no pude evitarlo , eras mucho mas noble , dulce y hermosa que mi hija , sin recibir educación , sin vestir trajes costosos , irradiabas respeto y bondad con tu sonrisa ... Te sabias ganar el amor de los demás sin forzarlo , sin aparentar ... y eso fue lo que afecto mucho a mi hija ... y a mi ... Nuestro estatus , nuestro apellido , nuestro dinero se veían tan opacos con tu presencia ... Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es rogar tu perdón ... sembré mucho resentimiento en mi corazón ... se que no merezco que me perdones ... que tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y querer acabar conmigo , me lo merezco ... pero en estos momento te estoy abriendo mis sentimientos ... y ahora ya sabes toda la verdad , eso es todo ...- Dijo la mujer haciendo una inclinación hacia el juez y regresando a su asiento.

\- Bien , La Señora Emilia Elroy , tiene alguna declaración? ...- Pregunto el juez

\- No su señoría ...- Respondió el abogado de los Andley

\- Y la Señorita Annie Britter ?

\- Tampoco su Señoría ...- Dijo el abogado de Annie

\- SI DESEO DECLARAR! ...- Grito de repente Annie dejando a todos estupefactos y sobretodo a su abogado , que ahora se encontraba temeroso ya que no había quedado con su clienta en que haría alguna declaración.

\- Muy bien ... ayudenla a pasar al estrado por favor ... - Pidió el juez a la enfermera de la joven

La enfermera paso la silla de Annie al frente de la audiencia y la coloco al lado derecho del juez , se le hizo jurar sobre la biblia con ayuda de la enfermera y la joven morena mantuvo la vista en las puesta en las puertas de ingreso del salón durante todo el tiempo

\- Su señoría, no vengo a hablar aquí frente a ustedes a rogar el perdón de la Señora Granchester , pues no lo merezco y no tengo la cara ni siquiera para pedirlo , estoy aquí frente a ustedes para aclarar perfectamente en como se llevaron las cosas cuando planeamos acabar con la vida de Candice.

Un silencio con expresiones de asombro de hizo en la sala. Los abogados se pusieron pálidos y la Señora Elroy comenzó a temblar en su asiento. Candy a penas podía contener el aliento , pero hacia de todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse serena y en calma por su bebe

\- La escuchamos Señorita Britter ...- Dijo el Juez lanzando un mirada de advertencia en la audiencia para que guardaran silencio

\- Todo inicio porque yo escuche una conversacion que no debía entre el Señor William y mi ex prometido Archibald Cornwall ... En la cual me entere sobre los sentimientos del Señor William hacia Candice y también confirmaba en que Archibald mi prometido en ese entonces seguía guardando sentimiento hacia ella... Su señoría quiero dejar muy en claro que Candice JAMAS! Dio motivos o busco que estos hombres se enamoraran de ella ... ella solo tuvo espacio en su corazón para Terruce Granchester y yo lo sabia muy bien.

Candy tenia cara de horror al enterarse que Archie seguía guardando sentimientos hacia ella , Penso que aquel sentimiento que el estuvo a punto de declararle en el colegio había sido borrado con el tiempo y con la compañía de Annie ...- Veo que no he sido el único loco en esta historia ...- Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa intentando que la rubia se relajara un poco.

\- Pero la envidia y los celos me cegaron completamente , con rabia salí corriendo de aquel lugar y fui a la mansion de los Andley ... aun no entiendo porque fui hasta ese lugar ... yo debí haberme ido a mi casa ... pero un impulso me hizo llegar hasta el jardín de los Andley y romper en llanto ... y para mi muy mala suerte en aquel lugar estaba Eliza Leagan , hija de la señora Sara Leagan

\- Su Señoría! La Señorita Bitter se esta saliendo del contexto! ...- Interrumpo el abogado de los Leagan

\- Señor abogado la Señorita Britter dará se declaración , el jurado decidirá si su declaración es tomada en cuenta para este procedimiento ... no usted! ...- Dijo el juez seriamente haciendo callar al abogado

\- Yo me sentía muy frustrada y sola ... tan molesta conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta del verdadero estado de mi relación con Archibal y cometí el gravisimo error de contarle todo a Eliza Leagan. Y mi peor pecado fue escucharla y dejarme llenar por odio hacia la mujer mas bondadosa y valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Su señoría ... yo vengo a aclarar que aquí ... La Señora Sara Leagan nunca sufrió de estres por impresionar a los Andley ... siempre odio a Candy y buscaba junto con Eliza el momento preciso para hacerle daño ... que la Señora Emilia Elroy estaba en sus cinco sentidos al oír la propuesta de las Leagan y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y que yo Annie Britter apoye en todo momento aquel aberrante y cobarde plan. Juntas fuimos en busca del Señor Edward y juntas estuvimos de acuerdo y firmamos aquel documento ... Y por supuesto que estas mujeres decidieron proteger en todo momento a Eliza Leagan ... la mente maestra detrás de todo este revuelo.

\- Eso es mentira! Malditas Huérfanas! Solo vinieron a nuestras vidas a traer desgracias ...- Grito Emilia Elroy desesperada mientras la audiencia se escandalizaba y murmuraba cosas.

\- Silencio! ...- Grito el juez dando tres martillazos para calmar al publico que no dejaba de asombrarse ante las palabras de la morena.

\- Señor juez le juro que mi hija no tiene nada que ver en esto! ...- Grito Sara desesperada

\- Silencio por favor! ... No se podrá proceder contra la Señorita Eliza Leagan en este caso a falta de pruebas , pero se podrá abrir un nuevo caso en su contra si el abogado de los Granchester junto con su clienta así lo desean y tengas las pruebas suficientes ... tengo entendido que la Señorita Leagan esta desaparecida en estos momentos ... o prófuga , lo cual agravia su situación si se abre una acusación en su contra ... pero los miembros del jurados tomaran las declaraciones de la Señorita Britter contra Sara Leagan y Emilia Elroy.

\- Algo mas que desee agregar Señorita Britter? ...- Pregunto el hombre refregándose el rostro

\- Si ... Señora Granchester ...- Dijo Annie con la voz débil y sus ojos por primera vez se cruzaron con los de Candy ...- No tenga consideración alguna con ninguna de nosotras , somos igual de culpables

\- Objeción! La Señorita Britter se esta excediendo con el caso de mi clienta ...- Grito el abogado de los Leagan

\- A lugar ...- Dijo el juez

\- Eso es todo Señoria ...- Dijo Annie con la mirada baja

\- Señora Emilia Elroy ... esta es la ultima vez que le preguntare si desea dar alguna declaración ...

\- No Su Señoria ... no tengo nada que decir ...- Dijo la anciana altaneramente

\- Muy bien ... en ese caso ... Señora Candice Granchester esta lista para dar su palabra?

Candy levanto el rostro y tomo una gran bocanada de aire , su corazón y sus nervios estaban destrozados , pero una fuerza sobre natural proveniente de su vientre le dio el impulso para mirar a los ojos a juez y ponerse de pie

\- Si Señoria ...- Dijo Firmemente con el rostro limpio de lagrimas

Candy tomo asiento en el estrado , miro a cada una de las mujeres acusadas , miro a Terry que con ojos de amor le transmitía fuerza y luego a Albert y Archie que asintieron con la cabeza para hacerle sentir su apoyo incondicional.

\- Quiero decirles ... que realmente lo lamento ... Realmente lamento mucho que mujeres tan honorables , de buen apellido , elegantes y distinguidas se encuentren en esta situación tan penosa en el día de hoy ... Jamas pensé que una joven huérfana, humilde , de profesión enfermería , que vive en un orfanato lejos de ustedes las iba a llevar a tanto. Lamento que sean mujeres de poca valentía para afrontar la vida y que hayan tenido que recurrir a métodos aberrantes para acabar con alguien que ningún mal les hacia.

\- Lamento tanto que hayan tenido que esperar a que me fuera a un lugar de conflicto para atacarme cobardemente a través de un joven soldado que no pasaba de los 20 años , que hoy esta muerto y su madre lo visita en el cementerio diariamente. Lamento que no conforme con ello , lo hayan intentado por segunda vez enviando a un grupo de matones a atacar un campamento medico , cobrando la vida de dos soldados mas y la vida de una enfermera ejemplar de tan solo 19 años...- Candy se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y limpiar una lagrima de su mejilla ...- Cuanto lamento que cobardemente hayan llevado mas caos al frente de la guerra y hayan cobrado la vida de 4 inocentes.

\- Pero en la vida todo tiene un precio y lamento mucho que ya lo estén empezando a pagar ... Creo que cada una conoce muy bien el duro camino que les esta tocando atravesar. Su señoría ... Como victima y sobreviviente , pediré la pena máxima contra la Señora Elroy y La Señora Leagan ... Y retiro los cargos contra la Señorita Annie Britter ... Su estado físico , el haber perdido a los padres que tanto deseo y al hombre que tanto amo ... ya son suficiente castigo

\- Desea entonces que se proceda con la menor pena a la Señorita Britter ? ...- Pregunto el juez impactado por la nobleza de la rubia

\- Así es Señoría ... Mi abogado y yo estamos de acuerdo en un arresto domiciliario ... Que Dios se apiade de ustedes ...- Dijo Candy la ultima frase mirando a las 3 mujeres y poniéndose de pie.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y Candy camino rapidamente a refugiarse en los brazos de Terry , este la encerró en su abrazo inmediatamente , susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien y lo orgulloso que estaba de su valentía.

\- No puedes hacernos esto Candice! Eres una mal agradecida! Después de todo lo que William ha hecho por ti! ...- Grito Emilia Elroy desesperadamente intentando soltarse de su enfermera

\- Silencio Señora Elroy! ...- Grito el juez con un martillazo

\- El se avergonzaría tanto de ti! Debe estar tan arrepentido de lo que nos estas haciendo! ...- Seguía vociferando la anciana

\- No es así Tía Abuela! ...- Fue la gruesa voz de Albert que se levanto en medio de la sala haciendo callar a la anciana y mirar con miedo a varios rincones debido a su ceguera ...- Como cabeza de los Andley apoyo a que se haga justicia y la desicion de mi hija adoptiva! Los Andley tenemos honor y tenemos que pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos!

\- William como puedes hacerme esto?! ...- Grito la mujer cada vez mas ofuscada

\- Silencio en la sala! ...- Grito el juez con las mejillas rojas ...- Llévense a las demandadas por favor ... el jurado pasara a tomar su desicion final! ...- Ordeno el hombre a los policías

\- Estas segura Candy? ...- Pregunto Terry a su esposa en la cafetería del edificio mientras ella bebía un poco de agua

\- Si Terry ... No lo hago por remordimiento ... me da tanta lastima que haya perdido todo lo que quería desde tan pequeña , Annie siempre fue la niña que soñaba con ser una dama , tener unos padres y un esposo ... esos eran sus sueños ... y ahora lo ha perdido todo... no podría cargar con la culpa de que aun asi en esas condiciones este encerrada en una cárcel ... por lo menos en su casa aminorara su dolor

\- Se que los Britter no la quieren en su mansion ... que su madre le paga un pequeño departamento y una enfermera

Candy se quedo en silencio dando otro sorbo a su vaso de agua , no podía evitar sentir lastima por Annie en como había alcanzado sus sueño tan rápido y había perdido todo de un momento a otro

\- Y tus sueños pecosa? ...- Pegunto Terry de pronto

\- Ehh?

\- Tus sueños de niña pecosa? Cuales eran? También ser una dama y una buena esposa? ... eso no te lo creo ...- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

\- Me gustaba vivir el momento ... disfrutaba de cada acontecimiento en mi vida y tomaba decisiones con respecto a los giros que esta daba ... solo una vez yo ... - Candy callo de pronto arrepintiéndose por haber hablado

\- Una ves que Candy? ...- Pregunto Terry con un brillo en los ojos por la curiosidad

\- No nada ...

\- Señora Granchester se muy bien cuando me oculta algo ... la conozco lo suficiente ...- Dijo el castaño acercándose al rostro de Candy ...- Si no me lo dices , yo no te contare los míos ...

\- Bueno si ... una ves soñé con ser una esposa ... con una familia ...

\- Dejame adivinar ... Con aquel perfecto y bondadoso Anthony? ...- Se adelanto Terry poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Cuando vine a Nueva York por el estreno de Romeo y Julieta ...- Dijo Candy con un ligera sonrisa y mirada triste por la nostalgia de tiempos pasados

Terry enmudeció ... en ese entonces el llego a pensar que el era el único que deseaba iniciar una vida juntos , la huida de Candy al enterarse la condición de Susana le había dejado claro que aunque la rubia lo quería , su amor no era suficiente para emprender una vida juntos

\- Desde que tuve que abandonar el San Pablo ... Me quedo muy en claro con quien quería hacer una familia , con quien era la única mujer con la que me veía dando ese paso ... tu abriste mi corazón y me hiciste soñar un futuro Candy ... y ahora lo hemos alcanzado ...- Dijo esto ultimo tocando el pequeño vientre de Candy y depositandole un suave beso en la frente

\- Terry ...- Dijo ella conmovida abrazándose al cuerpo de su esposo , sin poder creer aun como la vida se ambos había cambiado tanto

\- Señores Granchester , ya se están reuniendo en la sala para dictar sentencia ... Señora usted si desea puede esperar aqui afuera

\- No ... deseo entrar ... - Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie

La sala estaba llena nuevamente , Candy entro junto con Terry y tomo asiento en la banca principal , todos se levantaron y se dio paso a las 3 acusadas

\- El jurado declara a Emilia Elroy Andley , Culpable , por intento de homicidio en segundo grado con Candice Grachester y homicidio en tercer grado por 3 soldados en servicio y la enfermera Camila Dikinson fuler , es condenada a 15 de carcel mas una indenminsacion de 20 mil dolares a los familiares de las 4 victimas

\- El jurado declara a Sara Elizabeth Novelty de Leagan , culpable, por intento de homicidio en segundo grado con Candice Grachester y homicidio en tercer grado por 3 soldados en servicio y la enfermera Camila Dikinson fuler , es condenada a 20 años de cárcel mas una indenminsacion de 20 mil dolares a los familiares de las 4 victimas

\- El jurado declara a Annie Briterr culpable, por intento de homicidio en segundo grado con Candice Grachester y homicidio en tercer grado por 3 soldados en servicio y la enfermera Camila Dikinson fuler , es condenada a 10 años de cárcel domiciliaria mas una indenminsacion de 35 mil dolares a los familiares de las 4 victimas

Los gritos y alaridos no se hicieron esperar , una escandalosa y temblorosa Elroy callo al suelo terminando por desvanecerse ante todo el tumulto de emociones , Sara gritaba por piedad a la rubia y Annie solo lloraba en silencio ... hasta ese punto , hasta en ese momento Candy la había protegido.

FIN!

Nooooo mentiraaaaa chicas! Habra un capitulo mas! Les adelanto esteeee ... espero que no se molesten por mi desicion con Annie ... pero creo que es como hubiera actuado Candy realmente! Espero de corazón que les guste este capitulo y debo decirles que hay mas cosas que aclarar en este fic (la loca susana , albert , Eliza ... en fin)

Les deseo un feliz día de la mujer!La siguiente semana estaré publicando ... ahora si el ultimo capitulo!

Besos grandes para cada una de ustedes! Les agradezco mucho sus últimos mensajes y sobre todo por su paciencia!

Que estén bien!

Vivian Granchester!


	22. Chapter 22

Dejo su taza de te en el platito de porcelana Francesa , dio un largo suspiro mientras acariciaba su ya pronunciado y gran vientre , era tan grande que se le complicaba caminar largas distancias sin agotarse. El reloj dio las 4 de la tarde y una emoción recorrió su corazón , pronto en algunos minutos vería al dueño de su corazón ingresar por la puerta de la entrada.

Observo a su alrededor , recordó que una tarde como aquella había estado sentada en la colina de Pony sollozando por ese amor perdido y sin un rastro de idea de que seria de su futuro. Ahora se encontraba en su casa de estilo francés , grande , hermosa y muy elegante a la espera de la llegada de su esposo del teatro. Terry interpretaría Romeo y Julieta nuevamente , no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios de tan solo pensar en la diferencia de circunstancias ... - No es mi Rol Favorito...- Habia dicho el castaño con el señor fruncido ...- Sera el papel perfecto , la publicidad perfecta por tu hazaña en la guerra , tus fans se derretirán en verte como Romeo nuevamente ...- Habia dicho Robert muy emocionado con los nuevos planes de la compañía.

Después del juicio , Terry y Robert tuvieron que organizar una gran rueda de prensa ya que el país entero se había quedado conmocionado por el repentino viaje del actor a París y por su rápido matrimonio

\- Que ocurrió Señor Granchester? Hasta donde teníamos entendido usted iba a casarse con Susana Marlow?

\- Es verdad , pero llego a mi, la noticia que una persona muy importante en mi vida había decidido irse de voluntaria al frente de la guerra , esa persona era la mujer que siempre había amado desde mi adolescencia ... vamos ... para nadie es secreto que mi relación con Susana Marlow se hizo forzada a raíz del accidente ...- Dijo Terry a la prensa dejando a todos atónitos. Terry no contaría el sucio juego de la Marlow pero tampoco se apiadaría mucho de la imagen de la ex actriz

\- Entonces usted estuvo enamorado de otra mujer todo ese tiempo? ...- Pregunto una reportera

\- Así es ... y cuando ocurrió el accidente de Susana ella dio un paso al costado ... para que yo cumpliera y me quedara al lado de la mujer que había salvado mi vida , pero en el corazón no se manda ... y cuando supe que ella arriesgaría su vida al ir a París , fui tras ella con el solo propósito de traerla a salvo ... pero las cosas cambiaron durante el viaje ... en fin señores no pretendo que me comprendan , si hay alguien a quien culpar es solamente a mi , siempre estaré agradecido con Susana y nunca le faltara mi amistad y mi apoyo económico

Los murmullos y los flashes no dejaban de acaparar el salón , como era de esperarse los reporteros asediaron a la joven rubia por algunas semanas pero Candy ya contaba con el cariño de la sociedad ante el escándalo de su intento de asesinato así que para suerte de la joven pareja la prensa no llevo a mayores la noticia de su matrimonio.

Como Terry se lo había prometido a penas lograron dejar todo encaminado con respecto al juicio , hicieron sus maletas y abordaron un tren con destino al hogar de Pony , la joven rubia estaba muy nerviosa pues aun le tocaba atravesar la parte mas difícil de todo ese embrollo , decirles a sus madres la verdadera situación de Annie.

La joven observaba con tristeza en como las caras de sus madres palidecían ante las palabras de señor Clarck que había sido de gran ayuda para poder tocar aquel delicado tema sin herir abruptamente el alma noble de ambas mujeres

\- En que nos equivocamos Dios mio ...- Dijo la señorita Pony limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

\- Señorita Pony , no fueron ustedes ... fue la sociedad ... cuando uno sale de aquí ... - Intentaba explicar la rubia arrodillada frente a la anciana para calmar su dolor

\- No Candy ...- Interrumpió de pronto la hermana Maria ...- Ustedes se criaron juntas , pero desde pequeñas eran tan diferentes ... Tu eras tan alegre , tan sencilla , eras feliz con el día a día , no necesitabas de juguetes o regalos , apreciabas a tus amigos del hogar, a nosotras y con eso te bastaba para ser feliz ... en cambio Annie ... ella siempre fue tan diferente a ti ... ella ambicionaba otras cosas , ella envidiaba a cada niño que era adoptado por una familia rica ... eso siempre lo supe ... y cuando paso lo del Señor Britter ... cuando ella tomo tu lugar cuando juntas habían quedado en no dejarse adoptar por nadie ... Oh mi niña ... desde ahí supe que Annie era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quisiera ... solo era cuestión de tiempo ..- Dijo la hermana con un nudo en la garganta

\- NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA TÍMIDA HAYA SIDO TA ARPÍA DESDE TAN CHIQUITA! ...- Le dijo Terry una vez que se encontraban solos en su habitación por la noche...- Y mucho menos que pudieras seguir siendo su amiga despues de eso ...- Dijo el castaño consternado

\- Para mi Annie era mi hermana ... podía perdonarle todo Terry

\- Eres un ser magnifico Candy ... yo jamas hubiera podido manejar eso con nadie

La rubia se meció un poco incomoda en su asiento ante el recuerdo de los primeros días en el hogar de Pony , el ambiente era lúgubre a pesar que los niños no se dieran cuenta de nada y siguieran con la alegría acostumbrada. Pero una mañana durante el desayuno aquel pesado ambiente para ambas mujeres cambio radicalmente cuando Candy se sobresalto en su asiento sintiendo por primera vez el movimiento de su bebe en su interior.

\- Ohhh Candy que bendición! Es uno de los momentos mas especiales! ...- Dijo la Señorita Pony con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción

\- Candy por cierto ... cuantos meses tienes? ...- Pregunto la monja con rostro misterioso

\- 4 meses hermana Maria

\- Pero tu vientre se ve un poco grande para ese tiempo ... Señor Granchester esta usted bien? ...- Pregunto de pronto la monja al percatarse que Terry se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos tocando el vientre de su esposa y en total silencio

\- Terry? ...- Llamo Candy al castaño al ver que este no respondía

\- Ehh? si ... siii estoy bien ... solo que ...- Se trababa el joven sin poder salir de su asombro

\- Hermana Maria acompáñeme a ver a los niños , creo que necesitan un momento a solas...- Dijo la señorita Pony retirándose junto con la monja

\- Terry , amor , te preocupa algo? ...- Dijo ella con voz suave una vez que estaban a solas

\- Me pregunto si ... mi padre alguna vez habrá estado así cuando Eleonor estaba embarazada de mi ... temo tanto fallarle ...- Dijo el joven acariciando el vientre de su esposa y con la mirada melancólica

\- Terry ... Tu y tu padre son personas distintas ... tu tomaste otras decisiones que te llevaron a estar con los que amas ... por supuesto que no le fallaras ..sabes porque? Porque estas al lado de su madre , la mujer que amas y yo estaré contigo para guiarnos juntos en este camino , el vera el amor que nos tenemos y esa sera su mayor alegría y ejemplo .. no lo crees?

Una gran avalancha de felicidad y prosperidad vino hacia la pareja en los siguientes días y meses , después de una pequeña temporada en el hogar de Pony la pareja regreso a Nueva York para la compra de su nuevo hogar y los nuevos proyector en el teatro para Terry , la audiencia estaba desesperada por ver al guapo y talentoso actor regresar a las gradas después de su romántica historia en el frente de la guerra.

Tenían algunas semanas viviendo en su nuevo hogar cuando una visita inesperada llamo a su perta , era el abogado de los Leagan que con cara nostálgica se presentaba para darles nuevas noticias a la pareja.

\- Fue encontrada en un puerto cerca de Málaga , estaba deambulando , fue casi imposible reconocerla y sobre todo porque la señorita Eliza no estaba dentro de sus facultades mentales.

La pareja se había quedado atónita ante la horrible noticia de Eliza , había sido esclavizada , golpeada y abusada sexualmente por varios meses , sus verdugos la encontraron un día convaleciente y la arrojaron en un botadero creyéndola muerta , pero la joven sobrevivió deambulando , comiendo de la basura y algunas monedas que le lanzaban los transeúntes. Para su suerte uno de los hombres contratados por los Andley pudo dar con ella al reconocer su cabellera rojiza y sus ojos miel

\- Dios mio ... jamás hubiese querido que algo así le llegara a pasar ... Nunca ...- Dijo la rubia tapando su rostro con ambas manos

\- Señora Granchester ... se que usted y su esposo deseaban poner una denuncia para cuando la señorita Eliza apareciera ... pero por favor ... yo vengo en nombre de la familia a pedirles clemencia por esta mujer ... no tienen idea del estado en el que se encuentra , su padre esta devastado , si ustedes desean ,podría llevarlos a la clínica donde la estan tratando y ustedes mismos podrán sacar sus conclusiones

\- No creo que sea buena idea que mi esposa vaya , debido a su estado ... Yo iré con usted ...- Se adelanto Terry ...- Y según lo que yo vea lo conversaremos y le daremos una respuesta sobre nuestra decisión ...- Concluyo el castaño con mucha seguridad

\- Entiendo Señor ...- Dijo el abogado con un poco de esperanza de que la situación de la pelirroja lograra conmover al actor

Nada en el mundo había preparado a Terry para lo que vería. Encerrada en un cuarto blanco y atada de brazos con una camisa de fuerza se encontraba aquella pelirroja que alguna vez había sido tan hermosa , cruel y seductora , ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido Eliza Leagan se encontraba en sus ojos color Miel , delgada hasta los huesos , marcas en su rostro y cuello y mechones de cabello arrancados de su cabeza por el estrés post traumatizo era la nueva imagen que presentaba la pobre mujer.

Terry no pudo evitar acercarse con toda la lastima y pena del mundo sobre sus hombros , la pelirroja al verlo comenzó a temblar y unos gritos de terror salieron de su garganta

\- Señor por favor no puede estar aquí ...- Dijo una enfermera que apareció de repente y de forma muy amable

\- Señorita Enfermera , por favor seria usted tan amable de decirme que es lo que tiene mi prima? ...- Dijo el castaño con mirada encantadora haciendo que la enfermera se sonrojara rapidamente

\- Eh ... bueno ... este ... yo no se si pueda , es el medico que debería darle esa información ...- Dijo la joven con los ojos bien abiertos al reconocerlo

\- Entiendo a la perfección señorita , pero esta noche tengo un viaje programado y no tendré tiempo para entrevistarme con el doctor , se lo pido encarecidamente por favor , es un familiar y realmente me preocupa su estado , se todo lo que ha atravesado y quiero saber como lo esta llevando ... que por lo visto no parece muy bien

\- Bueno , la señorita lamentablemente ha desarrollado una enfermedad psicológica , el psiquiatra cree que pueda tratarse de esquizofrenia , ademas ha desarrollado una fobia hacia el sexo masculino lo cual es totalmente comprensible ...- explico la joven

\- Usted cree que pueda tratarse ? O sea ... mejorar?

\- Mmmmm ... de verdad que no lo creo Señor , su caso es muy serio ... sin contar su salud física que esta bastante desmejorada ... ha contraído algunas enfermedades de transmisión sexual ... lo lamento mucho Señor ...- Dijo la enfermera tapando su boca al sentir que había ido muy lejos

\- No te disculpes por favor , agradezco mucho tu sinceridad y que seas directa ... sera mejor que me vaya , no deseo meterte en problemas ...- Dijo el actor con una sonrisa y besando la mano de la enfermera en forma de agradecimiento

\- Dios mio ...- Susurro Candy al oír el relato de Terry ...- Como pudo pasarle esto ? Porque existe gente tan malvada Terry? ...- Pregunto ella refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo como queriendo resguardarse de la maldad que existía en el mundo

\- No lo se pecosa ... no justifico para nada lo que le paso a Eliza ... pero ella no actuó correctamente y en su impulso por huir la vida la llevo a su calvario ... Es algo llamado Karma ... si eres bueno cosas buenas atraerás ... si eres malo cosas malas atraerás ... No se que de bueno debí haber hecho yo para tenerte a ti

\- Siempre fuiste bueno Terry ... no se porque tienes un concepto negativo de ti ...- Dijo ella levantando su cabeza de su pecho y entornando sus ojos en los de el

\- En verdad lo crees? Por Dios Candy ... me metía a la iglesia a dormir y a fumar , blasfemaba y a la monjas ...

\- Las volvías locas , fumabas , bebías , golpeabas a tus compañeros ... lo se Terruce Granchester! Esas eran minucias de un adolescente rebelde ... pero en el interior siempre fuiste bueno , amoroso , noble ... solo que muy pocas personas conocían ese lado de ti ... Terry tu y yo somos iguales ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Pero que cosas estas diciendo Candy? Tu eres un ángel!

\- Jajaja vamos Terry ... tu eres mi versión un poco mas parco y calculador ... pero en el interior ...- Dijo ella colocando su dedo indice en el pecho del castaño ...- Somos iguales , compasivos , amorosos , tu eres mi lado fuerte y yo tu lado dulce ...- Concluyo ella dándole un beso

Candy no pudo evitar contener un suspiro al recordar aquellos días y la decisión de no demandar a Eliza había sido la mejor que habían tomado en los últimos meses , una bruma de paz y satisfacción se podía respirar en el hogar que poco a poco se fue llenando de detalles , ropa y juguetes para bebe.

\- Candy ? ...- Fue la voz grave y suave de su esposo que la llamaba haciéndola regresar a la realidad

\- Ohhh Terry ! No te oí llegar ...- Dijo ella intentando levantarse pero rapidamente el castaño se acerco para evitar que lo hiciera y para darle un largo y suave beso

\- No hice mucho ruido , al verte pensativa y tan hermosa quería seguir contemplándote un poco mas ...- Le dijo el con una sonrisa de lado que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza

\- Hace cuanto estabas ahí? ... Pregunto ella sorprendida

\- Lo suficiente para grabarme esa imagen en mi memoria por toda la eternidad pecosa ... como han estado? ...- Pregunto acariciando el vientre de la rubia

\- Muy bien ... aunque debo decir que estoy tan agotada ... mi cuerpo ya no me pertenece ... siento que estallare en cualquier momento

\- Jajaja te ves realmente hermosa

\- Señores la cena esta servida ...- Irrumpió la voz de la ama de llaves en el salón

\- Gracias ...- respondieron ambos al unisono

Terry ayudo a Candy a ponerse de pie y llevándola por la cintura la encamino a la planta baja para la cena . Ambos se sentaron como de costumbre y Terry le contaba sobre las practicas y nuevos cambios que haría Robert en la escenografía

\- AYYYY ...- Se quejo de repente la joven soltando su copa de vidrio y tomándose el vientre

\- Candy! estas bien?

\- Estoy bien ...- Dijo ella muy pálida y con la frente perlada de sudor ...- Terry creo que ya es hora

El joven castaño palideció y con manos temblorosas ayudo a su esposa a ponerse de pie ...- Estas segura? duele mucho? , lo siento soy un idiota en estas cosas ... ELENA LLAMA A DOCTOR POR FAVOR , MI ESPOSA ESTA POR DAR A LUZ...- Grito Terry con energia. Dos mucamas corrieron en ayuda de la pareja mientras la ama de llaves salia rapidamente en busca del medico y la partera

\- Senor nosotras la ayudaremos ...- Dijo una de las mucamas

\- Nada de eso , las acompañare hasta la habitación! ...- Decía el castaño mal humorado, pasando sus dedos por su melena signo de su nerviosismo

Llevaron a Candy hasta la habitación y Terry tuvo que retirarse mientras ayudaban a la joven rubia a vestirse para la visita del medico

\- Ohhh rompió fuente ...- Dijo la voz de una de la mucamas que salia corriendo de la habitacion en busca de toallas. El joven actor tuvo que tomarse de una de las columnas del segundo piso para no desplomarse

\- Señor Granchester ya llegamos! ...- Fue la voz de la ama de llaves subiendo por las escaleras con el medico y la partera

\- Doctor por favor ... ella ... mi hijo ...- Intentaba hablar Terry con ojos de suplica por miedo a lo que se enfrentaría su pecosa

\- Tranquilo Señor Granchester , todo saldrá excelente! Su esposa es muy fuerte y su embarazo ha sido muy saludable ...- Le dijo el medico con una palmadita en el hombro e ingresando rapidamente en la habitación

De repente solo hubo silencio , Terry se había quedado estático mirando la puerta de su habitación con miles de ideas buenas y malas cruzando por su mente

\- Señor ... Desea que le avise a Peter para que busque al Señor Andley y a la Señora Baker?

\- Si Elena ... Gracias

\- Tome ...- Dijo el ama de llaves extendiéndole un vaso de Whisky ... le caerá bien , este tranquilo Señor.,La Señora es muy fuerte, estaré abajo por si me necesita ...- Concluyo la mujer retirándose con una pequeña sonrisita ante la ternura de la preocupación de un padre primerizo.

Paso una hora y Terry iba por su cuarto vaso de Whisky sin poder dejar de caminar de un lugar a otro

\- Heyyyy Terry! Quita esa cara ! Deberías estar con una gran sonrisa , en unos instantes seras papa! ...- Fue la voz de Albert al subir a la pequeña sala del segundo piso

\- Albert por Dios llevan un siglo ahi encerrados! No se que esta pasando! La partera me ha prohibido pasar

\- Jajaja vamos Terry! solo tiene una hora ... un parto puede durar toda una noche ... sera mejor que te calmes , Candy y el bebe estarán de maravilla.

Después de unos minutos una emocionada y nerviosa Eleonor se les unía ...- Hijo por favor , vas a marcar tu lindo piso si sigues caminando así ...- Le regaño cariñosamente su madre

\- Es imposible Eleonor llevo todo este tiempo intentando que se siente y es imposible ...- Dijo Albert divertido

\- Aunque ... ya van varias horas no les parece? ...- Pregunto la mujer inocentemente

\- Demonios tengo que entrar y saber que esta pasando! Esto ya no esta bien ...- Dijo Terry furioso , pero cuando el joven castaño se disponía a salir furiosamente hacia su habitación , el doctor entro en ese preciso momento a la sala con cara cansada y un con un gesto extraño que los presentes no llegaron a comprender

\- Señor Granchester sera mejor que vaya con su esposa

Terry corrió hacia la habitación a penas el medico termino su frase . El medico se saco los lentes para limpiarlos con un gesto muy calmado pero muy confuso para Eleonor y Albert que lo observaban con caras pálidas

\- Doctor que ocurrió? Están bien Candy y el bebe? ...- Pregunto Eleonor nerviosa sin poder contenerse

\- Oh ... discúlpenme ... están de maravilla! Ella y los dos pequeños! felicidades! ...- Dijo el doctor sonriente ante las caras de asombro

\- Gemelos! Oh Dios mio! ...- Grito Eleonor con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Mas bien Mellizos Señora Baker ... son un niño y una niña muy saludables y hermosos!

Terry tenia los ojos abiertos como faroles , la mandíbula desencajada y el corazón sumbandole en los oídos , la imagen de una Candy con el cabello ligeramente trenzado de lado y mejillas sonrosadas con un par de ángeles hermosos durmiendo entre sus brazos fue la imagen que le dio la bienvenida al entrar a su habitación. El pobre actor tuvo que recostarse por unos segundos en la pared para no desvanecerse

\- Hola mi amor , estas bien ? ...- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa al ver su reacción ...- Meli creo que mi esposo necesitara de tus atenciones ya que no reacciona ...- Dijo la rubia con gracia a la partera que aun no terminaba de retirar algunas toallas

\- Señor Granchester? ... Dijo la mujer acercándose al castaño para tomarle el pulso

\- Ehhh? No No estoy bien ... por favor seria tan amable de ...

\- Si por supuesto lo dejo con su familia, felicidades nuevamente ,para ambos ...- Dijo la mujer con una tierna sonrisa retirándose de la habitación

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Terry y Candy no pudo evitar que gruesas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos , la felicidad había llegado por partida doble a sus vidas

\- Ven a conocer a tus hijos Terry ...- Fue la voz de Candy que rompió el silencio , la frase que lleno el corazón y el alma de aquel joven castaño de ojos azul zafiro , que había sufrido toda su infancia por no tener a su madre a su lado , a un padre esquivo y frió , a una madrastra malvada y cruel. El , Terry , el bastardo , el delincuente del san pablo se convertía en padre , tenia una familia , tenia a la mujer de su vida con su mas preciado regalo entre sus brazos

Continuara! ...

Chicassss volviii! Perdón milll perdones por haberlas abandonado, tuve un viaje de trabajo y tuve que dejar de escribir , les adelanto esta primera parte del final ! En verdad lamento mucho haberlas dejado!

Gracias por su apoyo!

Besos a todas =)


	23. Chapter 23

\- Querido ya estas listo? Se nos hará tarde! ...- Llamo su esposa desde la habitación

\- Ya casi , estamos terminando con algunos detalles ...- Le respondió firmando unos últimos papeles

\- Buenos Días Señora Andley ...- Saludo George a la mujer pelirroja que ingresaba a la oficina

\- Buenos Días George , Gracias por ayudar a William con esto , parece un niño en navidad ...- Dijo la hermosa mujer sonriente

\- Mas bien es como ser Santa Claus querida ...

\- Si , pero no estamos diciembre , vamos Albert se nos hará tarde! ...- Le rogó ella

Era una maravillosa mañana con el sol elevado en lo mas alto , el bello jardín de los Granchester se encontraba maravillosamente decorado con globos y cintas , varios niños jugaban enérgicamente por el jardín , volaban cometas y comían algodón de azúcar.

\- Heyyyy Terry! ...- Saludo el rubio muy feliz de ver a su amigo limpiando el rostro de una pequeña niña que traía las mejillas llenas de algodón de azúcar ...- Hola Pequeña Amelia! ...- Saludo emocionado a la niña y la pequeña con una sonrisa estiro los brazos para que este la elevara por los aires como siempre solía hacerlo

\- Otra vez tío! ...- Demando la pequeña rubia de cabello rizado y ojos azules como su padre

\- Corazón , puedes ir a jugar al trampolín con tu amigos? Papa tiene que hablar con el tío Albert un momento ...- Le pidió Terry pellizcando la mejilla de la niña

La niña sonrió y salio corriendo del lugar en dirección a los juegos , ambos hombres se saludaron nuevamente y se estrecharon en un abrazo muy fraternal

\- Como va todo Terry ? Como lo esta llevando Candy?

\- Estamos muy bien felizmente ... ella ya se esta recuperando , fueron unos días muy tristes , tuvo una depresion y no quería comer , pero se esta recuperando satisfactoriamente y el cumpleaños de los niños , la presencia de los niños del hogar de Pony aquí y sus madres ha sido una gran alegría para ella ...- Dijo el actor con una sonrisa de lado

\- Increíble que tus retoños estén cumpliendo 2 años eh?

\- Ni me lo digas ... parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando vi por primera vez a Candy con mis hijos en sus brazos ...- Dijo el actor soltando un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa

Aquella noche había sido sin dudas el momento mas intenso de su vida , se acerco con cautela , con temor de quebrar aquella hermosa y pacifica escena, ambos niños estaban plácidamente con los ojos cerrados y bien acurrucados en los brazos de su madre que los tenia echados sobre sus piernas uno junto al otro.

\- Créeme que estoy igual de sorprendida que tu ...- Le susurro ella , mientras Terry se sentaba a un lado de la cama con delicadeza

\- Candy ... gracias ...- Le dijo el mirándola a los ojos y depositandole un suave beso en sus labios. Terry miro a sus hijos y el pecho se le inflo de orgullo y emoción , eran hermosos , sanos y sobre todo habían salido con las mismas características de sus padres , lo que causo gracia en el actor. La niña tenia una pequeña melenita rubia y el niño su pequeña melena castaña.

\- Como te sientes pecosa?

\- Cansada pero inmensamente feliz , se que estuviste muy nervioso , ahora entiendes porque demoro tanto el parto ...

\- Pense que moriría Candy ... fue demasiada angustia ... perdóneme debí controlarme mas , pero cuando se trata de ti ...

\- Si lo se ... lo hiciste muy bien mi amor ...

\- Yo debería decirte eso a ti pecosa , yo solo estuve como un loco caminando de un lado a otro ... - Dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento la voz grave de Terry hizo que ambos pequeños abrieran sus ojos y lo observaran . Terry se quedo sin aliento y muy quieto ante la expectativa de la reacción de sus hijos ante el . Como si los pequeños lo hubieran examinado y aprobado pacíficamente cerraron sus ojos nuevamente y se quedaron dormidos ante las asombradas miradas de sus padres.

\- El tiempo pasa demasiado rapido ...- Dijo el rubio observando a Candy y a su esposa conversar alegremente

\- Ni que se diga Señor Andley ... dentro de poco usted también sera padre

\- Y no sabes lo nervioso que estoy ... Jessica es muy fuerte , sin ella andaría hecho un manojo de nervios

\- Jajaja y eso que solo lleva algunos meses de embarazo , la verdadera adrenalina la vivirás cuando este en sus últimos meses con la idea de que en cualquier momento tu hijo pueda nacer

\- Albert! Que alegría verte! ...- Dijo Candy acercándose para abrazar a su amado amigo

\- Hola pequeña! La alegría es toda mía! Te veo tan contenta!

\- Y como no estarlos , tengo a mi familia unida y a mis madres con los niños del hogar ... - Respondió la rubia radiante

\- Tio Albert! ...- Fue la voz de un pequeño niño que irrumpió enérgicamente la platica de los adultos , el pequeño castaño de ojos verde Esmeralda idéntico a su padre corrió para que el alto y rubio hombre lo levantara en brazos

\- Ohhh vaya pero si es el pequeño Terry! Mira lo grande que estas! ...- Dijo Albert elevando al niño por los aires

\- Upss! Los dejo solo para que conversen con calma , Amelia no deja de acosar al señor del algodón de azúcar , vamos Terry ...- Dijo su padre dando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y llevándose al niño

\- Que alegría verte recuperada pequeña , en realidad estábamos todo muy preocupados , sobre todo Terry

\- Ayyy Albert aun no puedo asimilar que Annie ya no se encuentre entre nosotros , pero se que ahora esta en un lugar mejor , sin dolor , sin sufrimiento ...- Dijo la rubia con un poco de pesar

Era una tarde lluviosa y Candy junto con las mucamas terminaban de bañar a los bebes para acomodarlos plácidamente en sus respectivas cunas para la siesta cuando una visita inesperada fue en su búsqueda.

\- Señora Britter ...- Dijo la rubia sorprendida ante la figura femenina que la esperaba en su recibidor

\- Señora Granchester ... Candy ... se que estoy cometiendo un gran descaro en aparecerme en su casa , pero si no fuera porque se tratara de algo sumamente importante no la molestaría

\- Que sucedió con Annie? ...- Pregunto Candy con la sensación de un vació en su pecho

\- Mi hija esta muy enferma ... su condición la ha llegado a enfermar de gravedad ... el medico dice que es cuestión de días ... por favor! Le imploro! Que visite a Annie por unos minutos! Ella necesita verla! Me lo pidió desesperadamente ... se lo ruego ...- Decía la mujer entre lagrimas

Candy se quedo estática mirando a la desesperada mujer , que es lo que haría? No veía a Annie desde el día del juicio , que le diría? Enferma? ...- Esta bien Señora Britter iré , mi chófer me acompañara , deme la dirección , iré en unos minutos ...- Dijo la rubia decidida sabiendo por dentro que a Terry no le gustaría nada sus planes.

Rápidamente fue a su habitación , se vistió con unas prendas adecuadas para salir y pidió al chófer que la llevara a dicha dirección no sin antes dar la orden a la ama de llaves de avisarle a Terry y entregarle la dirección cuando este llegara a casa

Candy llego al lúgubre edificio , su chófer estaciono el auto y subió escaleras arriba junto con ella ya que el tenia la orden de siempre acompañar a Candy cuando saliera sola, La joven tomo aire y llamo a la puerta con nerviosismo

\- Señora Granchester! Gracias! Gracias por venir! ...- Fue el recibimiento de la Señora Britter...- Ella esta en la habitación principal ...- Dijo la mujer haciéndolos pasar

\- La esperare aquí Señora ...- Dijo el hombre educadamente

\- Gracias Peter ...

Candy camino con lentitud por el pasillo , se acerco con un ligero temor a la puerta y toco levemente . Una enfermera abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar

\- Candy ...- Fue el susurro de Annie que se encontraba en la cama extremadamente pálida y tan delgada como un cadáver , muy atrás había quedado la guapa morena de ojos azules

\- Annie ...- Murmuro la rubia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al verla y acercándose a paso lento

\- Candy , yo me estoy muriendo ...- Dijo Annie empezando llorar pero con una sonrisa en los labios ...

\- No Annie , te recuperaras ...- La interrumpió la rubia

\- No Candy , por favor ... déjame decirte todo lo que siento ... - Rogo la morena ...- Esto que me esta sucediendo me lo merezco , siempre tuve envidia de una persona tan buena y hermosa como tu ,siempre he sido una mala amiga , me obsesione con un hombre que no me amaba , te robe la vida que te correspondía al lado de los Britter , te he traicionado y peor aun atente contra tu vida

\- Annie por favor no sigas ... - Decía la joven llorando con el corazón estrujado en su pecho

\- Candy , ahora tu eres inmensamente feliz al lado del hombre que amas y tienes un bella familia siempre te mereciste lo mejor y soy feliz muy feliz de haber podido vivir para verlo ... perdóname ... se que no vale de nada mis palabras y mis suplicas pero te ruego que me perdones , no te sientas mal por mi , no te atrevas a sentirlo , yo me merezco todo esto

\- Annie Annie por favor! Basta! Yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo ... No importa lo que hayas hecho , para mi siempre fuiste mi única hermana

\- No Candy ...- Dijo la morena negando con la cabeza ...- Yo no merezco que me consideres así ... Prométeme que seguirás siendo tan feliz como lo eres hasta ahora y que no permitirás que nadie te haga daño

\- Te lo prometo ...- Dijo ella con la voz quebrada

Annie respiro profundamente y un ligera convulsión empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Señora sera mejor que salga ...- Dijo la enfermera

\- Annie! Annie por favor! No ...- Grito la rubia al ver que su amiga daba su ultimo aliento

Annie Britter había fallecido esa tarde frente a los ojos de Candy , una severa pulmonía había atacado el cuerpo débil de la joven que casi no tenia defensas debido a su grave condición

\- Fue casi tan irreal ... todo después fue muy confuso ... la enfermera intentando sacarme de la habitación y la Señora Britter gritando de dolor aferrada al cuerpo de Annie , ella estaba esperándome ...- Contaba Candy con mirada triste

\- Y ella se fue en paz pequeña , tu fuiste muy buen en ir y perdonarla ... lo importante es que Annie ahora no sufre y estoy seguro que se encuentra en un lugar mejor , porque ella llego a arrepentirse de corazón ...- Le explico Albert colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros protectoramente

\- Así es ... no se que hubiera sido de mi sin el apoyo de Terry , llegue a casa y el me estaba estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos , no me recrimino ni me pidió explicación alguna , solo me abrazo y se quedo a mi lado.

\- Te ama tanto como un adolescente pero con la madurez de un caballero Ingles ...

\- Y yo a el ... - Dijo la rubia sonriente mientras miraba a Terry tomar a Amelia en sus brazos ...- Albert ... como esta la Señora Elroy? ... - pregunto Candy un poco incomoda

\- Bueno ...- Empezó a explicar Albert con un suspiro ...- Lamentablemente aquel derrame fue solo el inicio de su calvario , teníamos la esperanza de que recobrara la visión , pero su condición desmejoro bastante , mas los años que tiene ... se encuentra en cama , sin poder moverse , hablar ... en fin , tienes buenos doctores cuidando de su salud , solo estamos preparados para que en cualquier momento pueda descansar

\- Lamento oír eso Albert ...

\- No te lamentes pequeña ... es parte de la vida ... una persona que guarda tanto rencor y un deseo casi enfermizo por guardar las apariencias como lo hacia mi tía no augura un buen final ... mejor hablemos de algo mas alegre que estoy seguro que te animara mucho

\- Ehh? Que cosa Albert? ...- Pregunto ella con ojos sorprendidos

\- Pues esta noche llega Archie de Suecia , así que haremos una cena en nuestra casa para recibirlo y espero que Terry y Tu puedan acompañarnos...- Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

\- Archie? Oh Dios mio! Que Alegría! Claro que si iremos!

\- Muy bien dejen de hablar mal de mi ... porque tanta alegría? ... - Irrumpió Terry que se había acercado curioso por la alegría de Candy

\- Archie llega esta noche de Suecia! Lo veremos esta noche en la casa de Albert! ...- Dijo Candy muy emocionada

\- Oh vaya ... así que el elegante esta de regreso , me alegra ...- Dijo el castaño feliz por ver a Candy tan radiante como antes

La tarde continuo de maravilla , se abrieron los regalos , se partió el pastel y los niños del hogar jugaron felices hasta cansarse . Una vez que lo invitados se hubieran retirado Terry y Candy bañaron a sus pequeño y los acostaron a cada uno en sus respectivas cunas

\- Ya no quiero que crezcan mas ... sobre todo Amelia ...- Dijo Terry mirando a sus pequeños dormido profundamente después de una tarde llena de juegos

\- Ni yo ... Así son tan adorables ... aunque terribles a veces ...

\- Tuvieron a quien salir ... - Dijo el castaño dándole un golpecito en la frente a su esposa

\- Ah si? Pues te recuerdo que Terry es igualito a ti! Tiene el mismo carácter renegon y demandante que su padre

\- mmm , si lo admito ... me ha sido difícil compartirte con el...

\- Y para mi es difícil que consientas tanto a Amelia , se volverá engreída si le sigues permitiendo todo... deberías llevar un babero

\- Esa no es mi culpa , a parte de que Amelia es tu versión en miniatura , tiene tu carácter y tu dulzura ... así que es casi imposible ... tranquila pecosa , aun es una bebe , después me pondré mas firme con ella.

\- Terry? Candy? ...- Fue la voz de la Señorita Pony entrando en la habitación tímidamente

\- Señorita Pony ...

\- Recuerden que tienen una cena ... no se preocupen por los pequeños , La hermana Maria y yo estaremos muy pendientes ... Los otros niños ya están dormidos

\- Gracias Señorita Pony , iremos a arreglarnos ...- Dijo Terry llevando a Candy por la cintura hacia su habitación

\- Estas bien? ...- Pregunto el a su esposa una vez que estuvieron a solas

\- Si ... solo que esa frase de la Señorita Pony me hizo recordar ... a ese terrible día

Era una noche fría de invierno , era un viernes de estreno y Candy junto con Albert Y Eleonor Baker asistieron al teatro para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Candy había dejado a los mellizos al perfecto cuidado de Elena , la ama de llaves y la niñera que había sido contratada especialmente para cuidar a los pequeños.

La obra fue un éxito , Terry recibió los halagos y la aclamación del publico y Candy no podía estar mas orgullosa y enamorada de su esposo. Los familiares e integrantes del teatro fueron invitados a una gran fiesta realizada por el grupo Stradford . Candy se encontraba junto con Terry saludando y conversando amenamente con los compañeros del elenco de Terry cuando de pronto su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Entre el publico Candy pudo observar a la niñera de sus mellizos aproximarse a ellos con el rostro pálido a toda velocidad ...- Señores , una mujer , vino a la casa ... Dijo que era la Hermana Maria , es una monja , la mucama la dejo pasar pensando que se trataba de su madre Señora Granchester. Se encerró en la habitación con los niños. Golpeo a Elena!... Le rogué que abriera la puerta , me dijo que si llamaba a la policía mataría a los niños ...- Dijo la joven entre lagrimas y temblando

Candy sintió que su mundo se resquebrajaba ante sus ojos , su cuerpo empezó a temblar y la realidad le resultaba oscura y difusa. Con su mente ausente de su cuerpo corrió junto con Terry, Albert y Eleonor hacia el auto. Ellos conversaban , le hablaban e intentaban darle fuerzas pero la joven rubia no comprendía palabra alguna , todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Llegaron a la casa y Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica invadir su cuerpo , de un impulso corrió escaleras arriba seguida por Terry. Sin pensarlo dos veces con su delgado y pequeño cuerpo empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas logrando abrirla de golpe.

Una monja de vestimenta negra les daba la espalda , a Candy se le seco la garganta y su mundo se detuvo al verla sostener a Amelia que dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

\- Quien es usted? ...- Fue la gruesa voz de Terry que se encontraba inmóvil ante la terrorífica escena

Aquel terrorífico ser se dio la vuelta mostrando su verdadera identidad y la pareja sintió que el alma se les caía a los pies.

\- Es hermosa ... no es así Terry? Es lo que siempre quisiste verdad? Una niña igual a Candy ... Ohhh pero mira que maravilloso descubrimiento ... tiene tus ojos ... la perfecta combinación ...- Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

\- Susana por favor... - Intento rogar Candy

\- Cállate! ...- Grito la mujer que traía el rostro descompuesto y se sostenía en una prótesis que la hacia cojear ligeramente , sin dudas Susana era una blanco fácil pero el cuchillo en su mano y a la bebe en su otro brazo eran una escena de Terror que nunca olvidarían. La pequeña Amelia con a penas 5 meses se movió con molestia al escuchar aquel grito y la voz de su madre la hizo abrir sus pequeños ojos Azules

\- Susana por favor , haremos lo que tu quieras pero te suplico que me entregues a mi hija ...- Dijo Terry acercándose a la desquiciada mujer

\- No te acerques! ...- Grito Susana mostrando el filado objeto ... - Yo no quiero nada de Ti Terruce Granchester ... Te maldigo! Me rechazaste tantas veces! Por tu culpa perdí una de mis piernas! Acabaste con mi carrera! Te burlaste de mi! Me abandonaste y te casaste con otra !... Amelia comenzó a llorar al percibir la maldad del cuerpo que la sostenía seguida por el pequeño Terry que empezaba a llorar...- Y todo porque? Por Candice White Andley

\- Tienes toda la razón Susana , yo soy el único culpable , por favor deja a los niños fuera de esto , haz lo que quieras conmigo ...

\- JAJAJA Noooo Terry ... noooo ... Disfrutare de ver tu dolor y el de esta maldita cuando mate a estos dos niños ... sobre todo a tu pequeña Candy... - Dijo Susana con una risa psicópata

\- Susana por favor matame a mi ... te lo suplico... ellos no tiene la culpa de nada... yo me meti , no respete lo que habia entre Terry y tu ...- rogó Candy de rodillas

\- Jajajaja así quería verte Candy! ...- Dijo Susana relamiendoce los labios ante la satisfacción de ver a su peor enemiga de rodillas

En ese momento una gran sombra oscura entro por la ventana y tomo la mano de Susana que sostenía el cuchillo , Terry se abalanzo sobre ella para quitarle a la niña y en ese forcejeo Candy pudo recuperar a Amelia que lloraba a todo pulmón pero sin ningún rasguño. Albert había entrado en el momento preciso logrando reducir a la enloquecida joven todo lo habían planeado en el auto mientras Candy se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Las mucamas entraron a la habitación para llevarse a los bebes , rapidamente entro la policía y el pediatra de los niños para realizarles exámenes médicos. Todo se encontraba bien y Candy por fin pudo regresar a la realidad , un dolor punzante en sus costado derecho se hizo presente haciendo que se doblara.

\- Sera mejor llevarla al hospital Señora Granchester ... parece que tiene una costilla fracturada ...- Dijo el pediatra de los niños

\- Gracias Albert! No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento ...- Dijo la rubia entre lagrimas

\- Tranquila pequeña ... Todo estará bien ahora ... Me encargare personalmente de ir a la estación de policía a poner la denuncia

\- Terry ve con Albert por favor ... Yo estaré bien

\- Segura? No quiero dejarte así

\- No te preocupes hijo , yo la acompañare ... - Dijo Eleonor para tranquilizarlo , tienes que asegurarte de que esa mujer termine tras las rejas

Candy fue dada de alta al amanecer , Terry llego al hospital después de denunciar a Susana Marlow junto con Albert , la ama de llaves que había recibido un duro golpe en la cabeza que la había hecho perder la consciencia y la niñera

\- Tiene que guardar reposo Señora Granchester , estará bien si sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra , déjeme felicitarla usted fue muy valiente , me resulta increíble que siendo usted tan delicada haya podido derribar esa puerta

\- Gracias doctor, yo ...no se que paso ... - Dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada

\- Es la fuerza de tu amor por tus hijos Candy ... las madres podemos ser muy poderosas cuando se trata de nuestros hijos ...- Dijo Elenor orgullosa de su nuera

\- No pienses en eso Candy ... no te hace bien ... - Dijo Terry abrazándola por la espalda haciéndola regresar a la actualidad ...- Yo aun no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable

\- Terry tu hiciste de todo para mantenernos lejos de las Marlows ... Olvidemoslo ya ... ahora están tras las rejas y sobre todo Susana no saldrá en muchos años

\- Hasta ahora me parece increíble que su madre haya sido su cómplice ... Pudo haber matado a Elena con ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza...- Dijo Terry con cara de preocupación

\- Ayyy mejor olvidemoslo! , con tanta seguridad que has puesto en la casa es imposible que hasta un ejercito entre ...- Dijo Candy con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en los labios para después dirigirse al vestidor

Terry sonrió mientras la observaba desvestirse, pero la imagen de su pequeña hija en brazos de Susana aun era una tormentosa pesadilla que lo acosaba durante las noches , desde aquel día Terry se volvió mas sobre protector con su familia y una devoción infinita creció por su pequeña hija.

\- Estoy emocionada por ver a Archie después de tanto tiempo

\- Dice Albert que viene con una sorpresa para ti ...- Dijo Terry riendo

\- No imagino que podrá ser ... pero si es una esposa estaré mas que feliz

Los Granchester abandonaron su casa pára dirigirse a la mansion de los Andley , Albert había comprado una bella residencia en Nueva York , desde ahí podía estar mas al tanto de sus negocios , cerca a la familia de Jennifer y sobre todo velar por la felicidad de Candy , que era inmensamente feliz teniendo a sus seres queridos cerca.

\- Bienvenidos ...- Los recibió cariñosamente Jennifer , mejor amiga y ex compañera de trabajo de Candy

\- Jennifer que hermosa estas! Ya se esta notando tu embarazo! ...- Dijo Candy muy contenta abrazando a su mejor amiga

\- Gracias Candy ... estoy tan contenta ... pasen por favor , Archibald ya esta por llegar

Albert los recibió con mucha Calidez y cariño , sin dudas el joven magnate era otra persona desde que había conocido el verdadero amor que lo había llevado a estabilizarse y ser el mejor en sus negocio por su familia y futuros herederos. Al tener al lado a una buena mujer , la espera de un futuro heredero y sin el acoso constante de Emilia Elroy el joven se sentía libre y pleno para llevar su vida de acorde a sus propias decisiones.

\- Señores el Señor Cornwall ha llegado ...- Dijo el mayordomo a los presentes

\- Archieee! ...- Grito Candy emocionada corriendo al encuentro de su primo . Grande fue su sorpresa que al verlo lo vio en compañía de una bella joven castaña

\- Oh Dios mio Paty! ...- Exclamo la rubia corriendo hacia su amiga que la esperaba con brazos abiertos y ojos cristalinos de la emoción

\- Oh Candyyy! Candy! después de tanto tiempo! ... Exclamaba la joven que ahora traia la cabellera larga y había estilizado su figura

\- Pero mírate , cuanto has cambiado! Estas hermosa!

\- Y que decir de ti Candy! Estas realmente guapísima!

\- Bueno sera que mi prima va a saludarme por fin? ...- Reclamo Archie con un ligera sonrisa

\- Oh Archie! Que alegría por fin tenerte en casa! Tienes que ver a tus sobrinos están grandotes!

\- Que gusto verte Candy! Te extrañe bastante a ti a los peuqeños , a todos en realidad ...- Dijo el castaño mirando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes

\- Vaya me alagas Elegante ...- Dijo Terry

\- No te emoiones tanto

Todo rieron amenamente y se dirigieron al comedor principal para la maravillosa cena , durante la comida Archie y Paty dieron a conocer en como se habían encontrado durante su viaje y se habían hecho mutua compañía llevando su amistad al terreno de lo sentimental.

\- Yo estaba muy nerviosa de que lo supieran ... Yo jamas olvidare a Stear , el siempre sera una de la personas mas queridas para mi ...

\- Lo sabemos mejor que nadie querida Paty y como cabeza de los Andley déjame decirte que no podría estar mas de acuerdo con la relación de ustedes , tu eres una magnifica persona y no hay mejor compañera para mi querido sobrino ...- Dijo Albert con una cálida sonrisa

\- Para mi es toda una alegría Paty! Es la mejor sorpresa que me pudieron dar ...- Dijo Candy muy emocionada por sus amigos

\- Me entere lo del Señor Leagan ... es una pena ...- Dijo Archie después de la cena una vez que se encontraba junto con Albert y Terry bebiendo Brandy , mientras la chicas se ponían al día en el comedor disfrutando del postre

\- A mi también me entristeció su muerte ... era un buen hombre a pesar de la complicada familia que tenia

\- Y que sucedió con Sara Neal y Eliza?

\- Bueno ...- Empezó Albert su explicación con un suspiro ...- Eliza se ha recuperado un poco , por lo menos ya tolera las visitas de Neal pero aun lo ven difícil que pueda abandonar el hospital psiquiátrico , Sara aun sigue recluida en la cárcel, tiene aun varios años de condena por cumplir, pero según mis informantes dicen que se ha convertido en una mujer muy religiosa y que la ven tranquila ... Y bueno Neal es el único que sigue manejando la pequeña fortuna que quedo de los Leagan , se caso con una joven de buena familia y trabaja arduamente para ayudar a Eliza ... sin dudas es el que mas nos ha soprendido

\- Siempre pensé que seria Eliza la que se casaría con un millonario ...- Dijo Terry ...- en verdad Ni Candy ni yo hubiéramos deseado que algo así le pudiera pasar

\- Eliza siempre fue muy impulsiva ...- Comento Archie

\- Ehhh Archie ... hay algo que ocurrió hace unas semanas ... - Dijo Albert acomodándose en su asiento con un poco de incomodidad

\- Por tu cara me imagino que tiene que ver con Annie verdad? ...- Pregunto el castaño con ojos llenos de molestia

\- Así es Archie ... Annie falleció hace mas de un par de semanas ... una enfermedad respiratoria afecto de gravedad su situación

Archie enmudeció por unos instantes , la mirada de molestia e indiferencia rapidamente cambio a una mirada nostálgica y llena de tristeza

\- Vaya ... Realmente lo siento por ella ... espero de corazón que se encuentre descansando en paz en estos momento

\- Yo creo que si lo esta haciendo Archie ...- Dijo Terry con una mirada un poco fría ...- Ella pidió a su madre que buscara a Candy para rogarle su perdón ... hasta ahí todo iba bien , se lo fuerte que es ella y que su bondadoso corazón la perdonaría ... pero lamentablemente Annie falleció frente a sus ojos ... El alma se me desgarro al verla , Candy no sonrió , no comió, ni salio de la habitación por casi una semana ... casi me vuelvo loco

\- Siempre tan sobre protector nuestro amigo Terry ...- Dijo Albert con una sonrisa de lado y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

\- Gracias Terry ...- Dijo Archie de pronto

\- Ehh? ...- exclamo Terry sorprendido

\- Gracias por rescatar , cuidar y hacer feliz a nuestra querida Candy

\- Gracias a ustedes ... Gracias a ti Albert por haberla enviado a Londres y a ti Archie por haberla protegido y apoyado por tanto tiempo ...- Respondió Terry mirando embelesado a Candy que conversaba y reía sin parar en el comedor ignorando lo que ocurría en la sala continua

\- Heyyy chicos! ...- Dijo de pronto Jennifer acercándose a la sala seguida por Candy y Paty ...- Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para realizar el dia de mañana un maravilloso almuerzo en tu casa Terry ...- Dijo riendo ligeramente

\- Ahhh ya veo ... alguien esta muy al tanto de que no tengo practicas en los siguientes días ...- Dijo mirando a Candy y con aquella sonrisa de lado que tanto la enloquecía

\- Así es ... ademas deseo que Paty conozca a los niños y que Archie pase una bonita tarde con sus sobrinos

\- Estaremos encantados Candy ...- Dijo Archie

Ya era muy tarde y cada pareja se disponia a partir , cuando Albert pidió a Terry y a Candy que pasaran a su oficina pues deseaba discutir un tema realmente importante con ambos

\- Que pasa Albert te veo nervioso... es algo malo?

\- No pequeña ... Chicos ... ustedes saben que estoy vendiendo algunas propiedades de los Andley ... Jennifer y yo desemaos establecernos en un solo lugar , deseo invertir en algunos negocio y no tengo tiempo para estarme ocupando de las otra propiedades

\- Ahhh? Lakewood también? ...- Dijo Candy de pronto , asustada , pues aquella casa guardaba sus mas bellos recuerdos de la infancia y las rosas de Anthony

\- Asi es Candy ... Lakewood esta dentro de la lista ... pero antes de que entres en pánico ... - Dijo Albert sonriendo ante el rostro de horro de la rubia ...- He decidido hacer un adelanto de herencia ...- Dijo el rubio sacando un sobre de su escritorio

\- Albert ...

\- Toma pequeña ...Lakewood es tuya ... siempre fue tuya ... porque tu llegaste a ese hogar a cambiarnos la vida a todos y a iluminarlos con tu felicidad

\- Albert no puedo aceptarla de esta forma ... te la compraremos

\- Oh No , nada de eso ... es tuya! Eres una Andley y es parte de lo que te corresponde ... a menos que quieras que se la venda a un extraño

\- Nooo nunca! Grito la rubia tomando el sobre y abrazando a su gran amigo y protector ...- Muchas gracias Albert ...- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

El dolor , la distancia , el odio y la envidia fueron negros sentimientos que salieron de las vidas de los Andley y los Granchester , la vida tomo su curso , encamino a cada uno hacia su felicidad , nuevas generaciones vinieron llenando de alegría y bendición a la familia . Una nueva generación fuerte , valiente y llena de valores. El amor de Terry y Candy duro hasta sus últimos días , hijos nietos y hasta bisnietos los vieron partir dejando un mensaje de amor tan grande y extraño de ver , dejando esperanza a todos los que los rodeaban , que por amor uno puede ir hasta al mismo infierno y salir triunfante de eso.

FIN

Bueno chicas ... acabamos el fic ... me dio penita a mi también , espero que les haya gustado y espero que no les moleste de emparejar a Archie con Paty ... me pareció algo interesante ...

Como les comente tengo ideas para un siguiente fic pero este ya lo publicare mas adelante! Gracias por haberme leído, gracias por cada review! Les tengo mucho cariño a cada una por sus especiales palabras!

Nos leemos pronto! Las quiero mucho

Vivian Granchester


End file.
